Amazones
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Les amazones ont-elle réellement existées? Richard Castle va découvrir s'il s'agit bel et bien d'un mythe...ou de la réalité !
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une fic qui à l'origine devait être un os pour l'anniversaire d'une fille que je connais fan de Castle aussi, elle n'est pas inscrite sur le forum mais bon, son anniversaire n'est qu'en novembre mais j'étais si inspiré que comme la si bien prédit Miss Elena, sur que ça sera une fic, bon elle ne comportera pas énormément de chapitres 4 tout au plus 5 !_

J'ai donc eu cette idée en flash et je vous informe qu'elle est complètement délirante. Je tiens à vous informer que je ne me drogue pas ! Si si je vous promets ! Merci encore à ma jumelle de cœur et bon anniversaire à la personne pour qui cette fic est destinée, c'est en avance mais pour une fois je suis pas à la ramasse ! Je voulais attendre pour la poster mais j'étais si inspiré que j'ai eu peur qu'on est l'idée et que j'ai écris pour rien donc voila une exclue ! Sachez qu'en moins d'une semaine j'ai écrit près de la moitié de cette fic donc inspiration quand tu nous tiens. Certaines ici on même eu le privilèges d'en lire un peu plus que ce prologue.

* * *

**Amazone**

Je m'envolais loin de celles que j'aimais pour une tournée promotionnelle d'au moins 3 semaines et je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais faire sans elles, loin d'elles. Elles me manquaient déjà et alors que nous étions dans l'avion, je pensais à elles, j'avais envie de les voir de les serrer dans mes bras. Plus les années passaient, et moins je supportais d'être éloigné de ma famille, mais avec le métier que j'exerçais je n'avais malheureusement pas le choix, même si j'avais réduit au maximum ce genre de réjouissance, je ne pouvais y échapper. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, revenir auprès d'elles le plus rapidement possible tant l'idée que je ne sois pas à leurs côtés en cas de besoin m'était intolérable. Et s'il se passait des choses importantes sans moi ? Non que pouvait-il arriver en trois semaines ? Je ne devais pas commencer à imaginer le pire, même si un drôle de pressentiment ne me quittait pas.

Les perturbations de l'appareil me sortirent de mes rêveries, et je me redressais sur mon siège, jetant un regard machinal aux hôtesses qui ne paraissaient pas particulièrement inquiètes. J'avais l'habitude de prendre l'avion et de ce genre de secousse mais je les trouvais assez violentes. Nous passions dans un champ de turbulences mais cela faisait maintenant près de 5 minutes et je trouvais cela étrange. Je regardais sur ma droite et vis de la fumée s'échapper de l'aile. Un moteur semblait avoir pris feu et reportant mon attention sur les hôtesses, je perçus leur inquiétude sous jacente. La voix du pilote confirma mes inquiétudes.

« Mesdames et messieurs nous passons un champ de turbulence assez violent, veuillez attacher vos ceintures. »

Je m'exécutais alors que l'avion était pris de secousse de plus en plus brusques, et que les gens autour de moi commençaient à crier. J'avais l'impression que l'appareil piquait du nez, et comme pour me donner raison, j'entendis subitement un système d'alerte retentir dans tout l'appareil, une sonnerie peu rassurante qui annonçait que l'avion avait un souci.

« Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez prendre les masques qui se trouvent au-dessus de vous. Respirez calmement et ne paniquez pas. » Enonça l'hôtesse.

Mais comment ne pas paniquer alors que cet engin s'effondrait tel un château de carte et que je voyais sur ma gauche le second moteur s'éteindre comme son confrère ? Je percevais sa chute encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute violemment la surface de l'eau que nous survolions. L'eau s'infiltra rapidement, tous les hublots éclatèrent sous la violence du choc. Je me protégeais de l'impact avec mes bras, sentant le verre épais me cisailler la peau. J'étais groggy, endolori, et je sentis les limbes m'envahir alors que j'entendais les cris des passagers. Dans un sursaut, je défaisais ma ceinture. Je devais sortir de là au plus vite, il le fallait si je ne voulais pas mourir.

Alors que les gens paniquaient, je me faufilais vers la porte avant de l'appareil. Je devrais dire nageais car nous étions complètement immergés en moins de quelques minutes. Des gens luttaient pour se détacher, j'en aidais certain mais il fallait faire vite car nous n'avions pas de grande chance de survie en restant ainsi alors que l'eau arrivait au toit du cockpit. J'arrivais à la porte et appuyais sur le bouton d'ouverture qui était comme par hasard bloqué. Je scrutais les alentours, retenant ma respiration le plus possible, économisant mon air. Lorsque je vis une espèce de Crick, je m'en saisis et forçais cette fichue porte.

Je voyais les gens autour de moi s'éteindre peu à peu, un homme vint m'aider et alors qu'a deux nous forcions comme des déments, nous entendîmes un clic et d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit laissant sur son passage l'eau envahir un peu plus l'appareil. Nous fûmes projetés en arrière comme plaqués aux parois. Je luttais et nageais comme je le pouvais, parvenant enfin à sortir de l'appareil lorsqu'une explosion se produisit, m'éjectant violement en avant. C'est à ce moment que je perdis conscience, je devais être mort, je n'avais pas mal. Si la faucheuse venait me chercher elle était clémente dans la douleur. Et alors que je sombrais dans les abysses, son visage magnifique m'apparut celui de mon amour. Je me raccrochais à cela tendant le bras vers elle, j'accrochais quelque chose et l'air arriva enfin à mes poumons alors que mes yeux se fermaient contre ma volonté.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, une chaleur ardente m'étreignit le crâne, me faisant gémir. Je relevais la tête et trouvais l'eau en premier, buvant la tasse, je me redressais tant bien que mal, m'accrochant à ce bout de je ne sais quoi auquel j'étais attaché avant mon réveil. Je remontais reprenant une profonde inspiration. Les yeux fermés, je tentais de me ressaisir de reprendre ma respiration, mais la douleur qui m'étreignait me rendait la tâche plus que difficile. Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes j'y parvins enfin et relevais la tête lentement puis la tournais dans un mouvement tout aussi lent. Lorsque ma vision s'éclaircit, je scrutais l'horizon infini, pour découvrir avec consternation que j'étais en plein milieu de l'océan.

J'étais dans de beaux draps comment allais-je m'en sortir ? J'avais survécu au crash d'un avion et allais mourir là au milieu d'un océan de pureté bleue. J'aurai ri devant l'ironie de la situation si je n'avais pas été en danger de mort. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me tenir à ce fichu bout de métal qui se faisait glissant comme une anguille. Je devais faire en sorte de sortir de l'eau au plus vite et pour cela, je devais conserver mon calme. J'observais mon appui et constatais que c'était une aile de l'avion que j'occupais, elle était relativement intacte donc assez large pour m'accueillir entièrement. Je me hissais donc à la force de mes bras mais le peu de stabilité de ma barque de fortune et le peu de forces qui me restait me fit riper et basculer en arrière me plongeant de nouveau dans l'eau, me faisant boire encore une tasse salée.

Je grimaçais de dégoût tandis que je remontais à la surface. Nageant pour rejoindre mon embarcation qui s'éloignait de moi, je réessayais encore. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je réunissais mes dernières forces en m'accrochant à l'image des gens que j'aimais. Ma fille me serrant dans ses bras tendrement, ma mère levant les bras au ciel, me jouant une énième fois le rôle dans lequel elle excellait le plus, le drame, et enfin Kate Beckett me souriant, de ce sourire le plus magnifique que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie. Kate Beckett ma muse, ma partenaire, la femme que j'aimais même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Un regain d'énergie me vint et je parvenais enfin à me hisser. Epuisé, je m'allongeais sur ma planche et alors que je tentais de lutter le plus que je pouvais, la fatigue s'empara de moi et gagna sur ma volonté m'emportant dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Chapter 2

****Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fic délire, je vous remercies pour l'accueille que vous lui avez fait, n'hésitez pas à réitéré, je suis pour moi, en tout cas je prend un plaisir immense à écrire cette fic, certaines théories approche de la vérité mais avec moi on ne sais pas vraiment ! En tout cas vous verrez bien.

Merci à ma béta encore et toujours pour son soutient.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

A mon réveil, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus sur l'aile de l'avion mais sur la terre ferme et à l'ombre de surcroît, comment étais-je arrivé là ? Je me redressai tant bien que mal, ayant la tête qui tournait et constatai que mon bras qui avait été entaillé par le verre avait été soigné et bandé. Je scrutai les alentours mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, rien. Mais il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un sur cette île, ce n'était pas les remous de la mer qui avaient pu me transporter jusque là et encore moins soignés, alors forcément une personne m'avait sortit de l'eau et je lui devais la vie. Je baissai les yeux et vis une gourde, je m'en saisis et en bu le contenu sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Ma gorge était en feu et je devais l'apaiser. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'allai mieux et trouvai donc la force de me relever, je regardai l'objet de survie et me dis que j'aurai peut-être dû économiser mon bien le plus précieux sur cette île, l'eau.

Mais au final si la personne qui m'avait sauvé, m'avait fourni cette denrée vitale, c'est qu'en ces lieux, il devait y avoir une source ou autre chose qui permettrait de s'abreuver. Je me levai encore un peu chancelant et après m'être stabilisé, j'entrepris de visiter l'île espérant trouver mon sauveur pour pouvoir le remercier. Et accessoirement lui demander comment partir d'ici. Je marchai sur la plage et constatai qu'il y avait une partie boisée sur cette île. Je serai sûrement plus au frais mais aussi aurai-je plus de chance de trouver cette source d'eau potable dans laquelle je pourrai me plonger et me délecter à volonté. Je m'enfonçai donc dans la forêt, c'était assez étroit et difficile à pratiquer mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais survivre sur cette île. Et puis la fraîcheur que m'octroyaient les arbres me faisait un bien fou. Alors que j'avais le corps en ébullition, je sentis qu'au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçai dans cette verdure chatoyante, j'allais mieux.

Je m'épuisais assez rapidement n'ayant pas la condition physique pour ce type d'exercice et je souriais malgré moi en pensant ce que Kate me dirait. _« Plus de sport Castle moins de pancake ! »_ Et moi je lui aurai rétorqué avec malice _« Tout le sport que vous voulez Kate si c'est avec vous et dans un lit ! »_ J'imaginai son air gêné mais aussi son sourire en coin malgré tout se dessinant sur son visage angélique. J'avançai tant bien que mal à travers cet océan de verdure, trébuchant et tombant presque toutes les minutes, mais cela ne me découragea pas. Je me retrouvai écorché de partout en traversant simplement une forêt alors que j'étais sortit quasi indemne d'un crash d'avion, je dirai que là encore l'ironie de la chose aurait pu être risible si ce n'était pas à mes dépends. Après une énième chute, je restai un moment allongé, je n'avais décidément plus l'âge pour ce genre d'aventure à la Robinson Crusoé. Pas sûr que je survive longtemps dans cette jungle.

Je fermai les yeux et l'image de ma muse, un sourire moqueur sur sa face me vint, ce qui suffit à raviver mes forces. Il fallait que j'y arrive, bon sang j'étais un homme pas une chiffe molle ! Comment pourrai-je prétendre être digne de Kate Beckett, si je n'étais qu'une lavette qui n'arrivait pas à traverser un bois sans jeter l'éponge de fatigue ? Alors que je me relevai, j'entendis un feulement derrière moi. Je me figeai, n'osant me retourner. Je déglutis, alors que j'entendais les pas feutrés de l'animal sur les feuilles. Une branche morte au sol craqua, me faisant ravaler ma salive difficilement. Lentement sans faire de geste brusque, je me retournai pour voir mon assaillant. C'était un guépard, un magnifique mais énorme gros chat qui miaulait comme un perdu me faisant admirer sa splendide dentition, qui en tant normale sur une photo 4 part 3 m'aurai rendue pantois d'admiration mais qui là me laissai juste terrifié, le cœur battant la samba dans mes tempes.

Ravalant ma salive, je me reculai lentement, alors qu'il continuait à avancer dans une sorte de grognement rauque. Un éclair traversa ses yeux d'or et je sus que le moment pour moi de courir aussi vite que je le pouvais était arrivé. Sans plus attendre, je pris donc mes jambes à mon cou, tentant de battre le record du 100 mètres. Je dois dire que d'avoir gros minet affamé à mes trousses me donnait des ailes. Mais comment battre à la course un monstre capable de courir entre 50 et 150 kilomètres à l'heure ? Et pour couronner le tout, je trébuchai de nouveau et tombai au sol. Je me retournai vivement, juste à temps pour voir ce chat bondir sur moi. Je protégeai mon visage, fermant les yeux pour ne pas assister à ma mort, même si bien entendu, je serai aux premières loges lorsque ce félin ferait de moi son quatre heures. J'espérai qu'il aurait une indigestion et qu'il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

J'entendis un feulement strident puis un poids tomber au sol. J'ouvris un œil hésitant et ce que je vis m'étonna au plus haut point. La bête avait été terrassée d'une flèche en pleine tête. Je la regardai, interloqué puis sentant un mouvement derrière moi, je tournai la tête. Ouvrant puis fermant la bouche, j'ouvrai de grands yeux devant la plus belle femme que j'ai rencontrée. Cheveux caramel, yeux verts perçant, peau laiteuse, longue et mince aux formes de déesse. Ses muscles encore tendus, alors qu'elle avait son arc levé en direction de la chose. Elle me toisait d'un air sévère, comme une mère devant son enfant désobéissant, et je me dandinai, gêné. Cette femme était la copie conforme de Kate Beckett mais comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'y avait qu'une Kate Beckett en ce monde, ma nymphe. L'amour de ma vie, ma partenaire qui se trouvait à New York.

« Kate… » Murmurai-je, fasciné par ce corps moulé dans cette tenue de cuir qui épousait ses formes parfaites.

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Tu ne me connais pas. Je suis Kateirania, reine des amazones ! » Me déclara-t-elle sur un ton sec et froid qui me rappela celui de ma muse au début de notre collaboration.

Mon Dieu comment était-ce seulement possible ? Cette femme avait les traits, la voix et le caractère de ma partenaire mais ce n'était pas elle. On dit qu'on a tous un sosie dans le monde. Avais-je trouvé par hasard celui de la femme que j'aimai ? Attends ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Reine des Amazones ? Mon cerveau ne fit qu'un tour et d'un coup comme dans les dessins animés, une ampoule s'alluma dans le désert de mon crâne. D'après ce que j'avais lu de ces femmes, elles vivaient entre elles à la recherche d'hommes pour procréer. Procréer, relation sexuelle, créature de rêve nue, moi en mode off, du moins mon esprit car le reste… Je déglutis alors que la jeune femme s'approcha gracieusement de moi. Sa démarche féline me rappelait encore celle de Kate, était-il possible que l'on puisse trouver une personne aussi similaire à quelqu'un ? Etait-il possible de trouver en ce monde un être aussi parfait que ma muse ?

Elle se baissa sur moi, plantant son regard de jade dans le mien. Il était perçant, pénétrant, et je me surpris à me perdre dans ses yeux comme dans ceux de ma flic préférée. Elle me sonda, m'étudia de son œil critique et implacable. Et après un long échange silencieux, elle se redressa en soupirant, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux soigneux que je rêvai de caresser.

« Tu es inconscient ou idiot ? » Me demanda-t-elle comme si j'étais un petit garçon prit en faute par sa mère qui en avait assez des facéties de son fils.

Je la toisai, subjugué. J'avais imaginé Kate Beckett dans toutes sortes de tenues sexy mais celle-là jamais ! Et je devais reconnaître qu'à cet instant mon unique neurone venait de griller. Comment une femme pouvait-elle être aussi similaire ? Comment pouvait-elle me faire cet effet alors que seule Kate Beckett pouvait me mettre dans un état proche de la démence ? Pourtant en ce jour, dans cette tenue, je perdais la tête.

« Bah… » Balbutiai-je encore en transe devant cette apparition divine.

Mon corps réagissait à cette merveille et je me sentais gêné mais je ne parvenais pas à dissimuler mon état tant elle était sexy, non érotique…

« Tu te rends compte que si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu serais dans l'estomac de ce guépard ? Je ne t'ai pas sauvé des eaux pour que tu te fasses avaler par un fauve ! » Me reprocha t-elle en me lançant un regard noir digne de ma lieutenant préférée.

« Je bah… » Articulai-je difficilement.

Elle ne semblait pas remarquer l'état dans lequel elle me mettait tant elle paraissait en colère contre mon manque de discernement. Heureusement pour moi finalement.

« Tu ne sais dire que ça ? Tu vas me faire regretter de t'avoir sauvé ! Tu semblais potable pourtant lorsque je t'ai sauvé. » Pesta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en soupirant de rage.

« Potable ? » M'enquis-je en la toisant surpris.

Ignorant royalement ma question, elle m'ordonna de me relever ce que je fis à la seconde où elle eu fini sa phrase comme pour ma Kate, mais ma rapidité eu raison de moi et dans un étourdissement, je chavirai, encore trop faible pour ces élans de vigueur. Elle me rattrapa vivement par la taille, me stabilisant fermement. La proximité était plus qu'enivrante et je ne pus dire si c'était mon état de fatigue ou d'euphorie qui me mettait dans un état second, les deux peut-être !

« Bien je crois que tu dois avoir besoin de nourriture, tu es faible ! » M'informa la déesse en me regardant sourcils froncés.

« Je ne suis pas faible, je suis un homme ! » M'exclamai-je en me dégageant du clone de Kate.

« Et bien l'homme a besoin de s'alimenter. » railla-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Viens, je vais te ramener chez moi ! » Me dit-elle en me prenant par le bras m'entraînant avec elle.

Je souris à l'idée qu'une femme comme elle me propose cela. Sachant qu'en tant qu'amazone, elle voudrait mon corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, flatté d'avoir capté son attention.

« Est-ce une proposition ? » Demandai-je mutin, comme je l'aurai fait avec ma muse.

« Toi ! » Vociféra-t-elle menaçante en me pointant son doigt sur la poitrine me toisant d'un regard noir digne de celui de Kate Beckett.

« Oui ? » Répondis-je d'un ton mielleux.

« La ferme ! » Cracha Kateirania acide en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit sourire… encore un point commun.

Je ne savais pas si sur cette île, il y avait du café mais si c'était le cas je parierai pour un sans sucre avec un nuage de lait et un soupçon de vanille.

« Oui ! » Répliquai-je avec un sourire, satisfait que nos échanges prennent la tournure de ceux que j'avais avec ma muse.

Mais je ne devais pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas elle. Personne n'égalait Kate à mes yeux même une superbe femme qui damnerait un saint, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et même si elle m'attirait plus que tout, elle n'était pas Kate aussi ressemblante soit-elle. Malgré l'effet qu'elle me faisait, elle n'était pas Kate, non personne ne la remplacerai. Kate était unique, Kate était l'amour de ma vie. Je ne devais pas l'oublier ! Bien sûr les charmes de cette amazone étaient indéniables et en plus comment arriverai-je à lutter alors que cette femme était la jumelle de ma muse ? Oui, je devais résister, je ne devais pas flancher même si plus que jamais, j'avais conscience combien la chaire était faible.

« Viens, suis moi ! » M'ordonna la belle.

Alors que je la suivais, je ne pus retenir un regard sur ses superbes fesses, là encore pour les avoir admirées longuement, elles avaient tout de semblables à celles de Beckett, rondes et galbées tout ce qu'il y a de plus attrayant en somme. Et alors je me perdais dans cette vision de rêve. La jeune dame s'arrêta sans m'avertir, je la heurtai et elle me lança un regard noir tandis que je saisissais sa fine taille sans m'en rendre vraiment compte pour me retenir, mais un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur me rappela à l'ordre. Relevant les bras, je la regardai avec un sourire penaud. Elle me dévisagea puis détourna la tête mais pour la première fois depuis que nous avions fait connaissance je vis l'esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage d'ange. Là encore je revis Kate lorsqu'elle détournait la tête pour cacher son amusement devant ma maladresse.

C'était si adorable, même si je préférais qu'elle ne se cache plus pour sourire à présent. Secouant la tête, je me ressaisissais car je ne devais pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas elle. Ma Kate vivait à des milliers de kilomètres de là, ma Kate devait me croire mort à l'heure actuelle.

Est-ce qu'elle me pleurait ? Est-ce qu'elle me regrettait ? Probablement, mais elle s'en remettra avec le temps, je n'étais guère plus qu'un ami pour elle, comme Esposito ou Ryan mais en plus fusionnel, plus proche et complice rien de plus rien de moins. Je n'avais rien à espérer.

Alors que cela faisait dix minutes que nous attendions sans bouger, je commençais à m'impatienter.

« On va bouger ou prendre racine ? » m'enquis-je d'un ton bougon.

« La ferme ! J'écoute ! » Beugla l'amazone en grimaçant.

« Euh quoi ? » Demandai-je incertain.

Je n'obtins aucune réponse, alors je regardai la jeune femme et je ne pus encore que me délecter de sa beauté, celle de ma partenaire, tellement sublime. Ses yeux fermés, son visage concentré laissait apparaître sa veine de concentration. Décidément elle était telle que ma détective mais n'était pas elle. Je ne cessais de me le répéter encore et encore pour que je ne fasse aucune confusion, que je ne me laisse pas aller avec cette femme. Ce serait trahir Kate, et je ne le voulais pour rien au monde. Depuis longtemps je lui avais démontré qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, je n'allai pas craquer à la première belle minette qui se présentait devant moi, copie conforme ou non de ma muse. Je n'avais pas d'excuse pour rompre mon engagement envers Beckett même s'il était tacite. Même s'il n'avait pas été verbalisé, il était là entre elle et moi. Je l'attendais et je l'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le fallait.

D'un coup Kateirania rouvrit les yeux, lorsqu'un immense ours apparu devant nous. Elle se positionna en mode attaque, prête à en découdre. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là celui-là ? Un ours, un guépard, c'était quoi cette île, celle du docteur Moreau ? Bon bien entendu, je n'avais pas vu de monstres. J'avisais le dos de l'amazone, un sourire de benêt certainement sur la face. Bien au contraire, pensai-je. Bon évidement le fait de rencontrer un personnage mystique tel qu'une amazone pouvait rendre encore plus étrange, ces lieux mais pour l'instant, je n'avais pas vu de personnage mi-homme mi- animal. J'espérais d'ailleurs ne pas en voir quand on savait ce qu'il était advenu de Moreau. Mais bon un ours qui vit en communauté avec un guépard, c'est plutôt curieux, aussi. Étais-je tombé dans un refuge pour animaux ? Je stoppais ma rêverie lorsque je vis mon amazone se préparer à l'attaque.

« Euh… ce n'est pas pour dire mais vous ne faites pas le poids ! » Soufflai-je en retenant ma respiration.

« La ferme ! » Cria-t-elle, concentrée sur son adversaire gigantesque.

« Bien mais lui, il l'ouvre bien sa gueule ! » L'informai-je inutilement alors que l'ours rugissait en déployant sa gueule face à son visage neutre de toutes émotions.

Elle commença une lutte acharnée avec l'animal ne se faisant pas dominer, bien au contraire. De son arc et ses flèches, elle lui infligea des blessures qui le faisaient rugir de douleur. Elle sortit son épée et la dressa devant lui. Mais alors qu'elle reculait, une souche la fit tomber alors que l'ours fonçait sur elle.

« Nooooooooooon » Hurlais-je en bondissant devant elle.

Comme avec Kate, je ne réfléchis pas, et sans tenir compte du danger, je m'interposai. L'ours m'assena un coup de patte au bras déjà amoché ce qui me fit perdre conscience. J'eus juste le temps de voir d'un œil, que Kate amazone transperçait le mastodonte de son épée avant que je ne tombe dans les limbes.

_« Rick, mon amour réveilles-toi, je t'en supplies … »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'avais rêvé de Kate, celle de New York. Elle m'appelait mais ces paroles ne pouvaient être les siennes… J'avais du mal à reprendre pied mais lorsque je repris pleinement mes esprits, une vision de rêves me fit face. Ma Kate penchée sur moi, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle sur ma bouche. J'avais une furieuse envie d'en prendre possession mais je me souvenais que ce n'était pas ma Kate. Non ma Kate était à des milliers de kilomètres attendant mon retour…Kate…tu me manques tellement…

La jeune femme sublime devant moi me dévisageait, mordant ses lèvres comme l'aurait fait ma muse. Elle ne pipait mot, seul son regard parlait pour elle.

« Fou, tu es l'homme le plus fou que je connaisse ! » Déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire irrésistible. .

« C'est ce qui fais mon charme » Rétorquai-je sans quitter ses yeux envoûtants.

Elle ne répondit rien mais son regard parla pour elle, avec un sourire qui me fit sombrer dans les abysses. Je tentai de remonter, Kate, elle n'était pas Kate, mais je sentais que la lutte allait être de loin la plus dure que j'ai eu à livrer, et que cette splendide créature ne me faciliterait pas la tâche, bien au contraire.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi ! » criai-je en le redressant vivement pour échapper à l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur mes sens.

« Pourquoi ? Qui t'attends ? » S'enquit-elle en se redressant à son tour.

« Ma fille ! » Répondis-je simplement.

« Et après ? Elle trouvera un homme qui fera de sa vie un bonheur, qui d'autre ? » Contra la reine sans même réfléchir une seconde.

« Ma mère ! » Répliquai-je peu assuré.

« Ta mère ? » s'enquit-elle avec dédain « Elle a fait sa vie avant toi et la fera après toi. Qui d'autre pourrait t'attendre ? » Demanda la femme merveilleuse aux traits de mon amour que j'avais sous les yeux.

Je réfléchissais, conscient qu'elle réfuterait chacune de mes affirmations, peu désireuse de me laisser partir. Maintenant qu'elle m'avait mis la main dessus, elle semblait bien décider à faire de moi son nouveau jouet sexuel. Et même si j'étais flatté par ce fait, je n'en étais pas moins outré. Je devais donc lui imposer un argument de choc qui lui couperait le sifflet une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais en dehors de ma mère et de ma fille, à qui manquerai-je véritablement ?

« Kate… » Murmurais-je, mal assuré alors que le visage souriant de ma muse dansait sous mes yeux.

« Je suis là ! » Rétorqua Kateirania en penchant la tête sur le côté, surprise de s'entendre citée.

« Non pas toi » la détrompai-je vivement avant d'éclairer sa lanterne alors qu'une lueur dangereuse éclairait son regard « Ma Kate, ma muse, ma partenaire, mon amour, la femme que j'aime… » Lui annonçai-je avec passion.

« Et t'aime-t-elle en retour ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil septique alors que son regard flamboyait de ce que je crus être de la jalousie.

Et voilà ! Judicieuse question. M'aimait-elle ? Il était évident qu'elle m'appréciait, c'était même certain. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, je savais qu'elle tenait à moi mais était-elle amoureuse de moi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, c'était confus dans ma tête. Mon cerveau et mon cœur m'envoyaient des signaux confus qui m'encourageaient à répondre que oui, que je ne devais pas l'oublier, qu'elle m'aimerait toujours.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment » Soupirai-je dépité.

J'eus l'impression de trahir Kate en donnant cette réponse, et mon cœur se serra douloureusement, comme pour me punir de douter ainsi.

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune raison de revenir à elle. Si tu ne sais pas répondre à cette simple question c'est que ce n'est pas le cas ! » Répliqua la reine comme une évidence.

C'était curieux qu'une femme réputée pour ne pas aimer les hommes et n'avoir que pour eux une aversion certaine, les utilisant uniquement pour se reproduire, me parle d'amour, Le mythe était-il erroné ? Mais je réfléchisais et dus reconnaître qu'elle ne m'avait jamais lancé aucun signal qui pourrait me faire espérer qu'un jour, je serais plus qu'un simple partenaire. Là encore mon cerveau me disait dans un coin de ma tête que c'était faux, ou était-ce mon cœur qui espérait encore et toujours ?

« Je l'aime… » Soufflai-je dans un sanglot étranglé, déchiré à l'idée de ne jamais plus la voir.

« Mais elle ne te le rends pas ! Moi je saurai te rendre cet amour… » Affirma l'amazone en s'approchant de moi.

Encore l'amour, elle parlait d'amour, comme si elle était libre d'éprouver ce sentiment. J'observai mon hôte qui me regardait tendrement comme parfois Kate le faisait. Je fermai les yeux très fort, luttant pour ne pas céder à cette tentation.

« Je ne peux pas… » Grondai-je entre mes dents alors que le corps de cette déesse m'appelait en une délicieuse invitation à me laisser aller.

« Cette femme est une idiote, mais bientôt elle comprendra qu'il est trop tard pour te récupérer car tu resteras ici avec moi ! » Affirma la reine en me toisant.

Un air mutin éclairait son visage, la rendant encore plus attirante, et son sourire séducteur me faisait perdre la tête alors qu'elle s'approchait sensuellement de moi.

« Je…j'ai faim… » Répliquai-je sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

La jeune femme me regarda avec attention, éberluée, puis éclata de rire.

« Bien je vais te nourrir, mon homme. » Déclara-t-elle en se redressant lestement.

« Je ne suis pas votre homme ! » Dis-je avec un entrain un peu trop sur joué.

« Je suis la Reine des Amazones, et je peux te certifier que ton corps te trahit ! Dès que je t'effleure, je sens bien que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, alors oui, je peux affirmer que tu es MON homme ! » Rétorqua-t-elle comme une évidence.

Et comme je la regardai avec défiance, refusant d'abdiquer, elle joignit le geste à la parole, s'approchant de moi jusqu'à ce que son corps effleure le mien, me faisant frémir de volupté. Délicatement, sans détacher son regard du mien, elle remonta lentement sa fine main sur mon torse, puis approcha son visage du mien alors que sa respiration se mêlait à la mienne.

« Je sais que je te trouble, et cette femme te fait–elle cet effet ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Kate…Kate me fait plus d'effet qu'aucune autre femme…. » Lui appris-je en me dégageant.

« Bien alors j'irais au-delà, je te la ferais oublier ! » M'assura-t-elle, convaincue de son pouvoir sur moi.

« Pourquoi ? Je n'étais qu'une chiffe molle à vos yeux, juste potable ! » M'enquérrai-je de plus en plus surpris par l'attitude de cette femme qui ne devait pas aimer les hommes pour autre chose que la reproduction.

« Mais tu as montré ta bravoure, nos descendants seront courageux » M'affirma-t-elle dans un sourire désarmant.

« Si ce n'est que pour cela, alors jamais il n'y aura pas de descendant. J'aime Kate et je veux rentrer la rejoindre ! » Lui assurai-je en me relevant, m'éloignant de la tentatrice qu'elle était.

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu de plus ! » S'impatienta-t-elle en se campant sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches, elle me défia du regard, agacée par mon rejet qu'elle ne comprenait pas « Je sais que je t'attire, tes regards suffisent à me le crier, tu me désires ! » Attesta-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux démontrant qu'elle était persuadée de ce fait.

Evidemment que je la désirai. Il ne faudrait pas être un homme pour ne pas la désirer, où justement les préférer aux femmes. Mais ne comprenait-elle pas que cette attirance n'était due qu'à sa troublante ressemblance d'avec Kate. Si je lui cédais, ce serait Kate que j'aimerai à travers elle, et ça, ce ne serait juste pour aucun de nous trois. Donc je n'en ferai rien, dusai-je en subir les conséquences face à cette indomptable créature.

« Mais qu'est-ce que le désir sans amour ? » Lui demandai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

A cette réflexion elle se tut me regardant avec intensité. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, son nez frôlant le mieux. Elle sentait divinement bon et pour une fois, une chose différenciait cette femme de Kate. Elle sentait non pas une délicieuse odeur de cerise mais la passion, oui la fleur de la passion et mon Dieu ce que cette odeur était envoûtante. Le tout associé à la sensualité de cette déesse, je perdais l'esprit. J'aurai pensé qu'aucune autre odeur que celle de ma muse ne me ferait cet effet mais cette senteur seyait à merveille à cette superbe créature.

« Tu craqueras j'en suis certaine. Ta Kate ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ! » Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, me la mordillant sensuellement.

Sue une dernière morsure plus appuyée, elle se redressa à nouveau, me regardant d'un air narquois, comme si elle avait compris à quel point ce geste m'avait perturbé. Je soufflai un grand coup, haletant comme si j'avais couru le cent mètre. En fait je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration tout le long de notre échange. Alors que Kate l'amazone partait d'une démarche gracieuse et si sensuelle qu'elle damnerait un saint, elle se stoppa puis se retourna et m'adressa un sourire qui fit exploser mon cœur.

« Quel est ton nom ? » me demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« Ca…Ca… Castle…Richard Castle… » Balbutiai-je, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

« Bien Castle... appelles-moi donc Kate si cela peut te faire perdre la tête !» Répliqua-t-elle, en m'adressant un clin d'œil mutin.

Je la toisai ébaubit par son audace. La bouche grande ouverte, je restai là sans réagir tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de ses appartements.

« Castle ? » m'appela-t-elle en se retournant une nouvelle fois

« Oui ? » Demandai-je en ravalant difficilement ma salive.

« Tu viens ? » Voulut-elle savoir dans un sourire qui me fit défaillir.

« Euh… beuh… bah… oui ! » Bredouillai-je en trottinant maladroitement jusqu'à elle.

Comment allais-je faire pour survivre ? Si elle se comportait comme ma Kate, cette femme aurait ma mort sur la conscience, c'était certain. Ou bien avant la fin de la journée elle aurait raison de mes résistances qui s'amoindrissaient déjà, à mon plus grand désarroi.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila non ce n'est pas une suite désolée, je vous préviens juste qu'elle arrivera plus tard car j'écris tout d'un coup sinon ca me bloque, cette fic est une impulsion et je dois tout écrire pour pas perdre le fil alors la suite arrivera lorsque j'aurai tout écris !

Ps : J'avais écris un os notre baiser mais au vu des coms je l'ai supprimé car apparemment ça n'a pas plus 2 coms contre 13 sur un autre site. Juste que c'est démotivant. Je pense que si vous ne voulez plus rien lire de moi dites le moi en tout cas cet os supprimé même s'il apparaît encore dans la liste ce que je ne comprend pas puisse que j'ai deleté la story. Voila j'impose pas ce qu'on ne veut pas lire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila j'avais dis que ça attendrais la fin mais non voici le chapitre 2 et sachez que pour avoir la suite sous peut faut la mériter ! Merci pour vos reviews et a vous de jouer !****  
**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Je la rejoignais donc en trottinant. Lorsque nous sortîmes de ses quartiers, je fus happé par cette marrée de femmes. Je regardai autour de moi et ne voyais que cela, le rêve de tout homme se tenait là devant mes yeux. Il y avait toutes sortes de femmes, des jeunes, des plus âgées, mais aussi des enfants, des filles mais pas de garçon. Et je m'étonnai de ne voir aucun homme, non plus.

« Je suis le seul homme, ici ? » M'enquérais-je en me penchant sur mon amazone.

« Les hommes ne se mélangent pas aux femmes, sauf lorsqu'ils sont enfants et encore seulement jusqu'à leur 3 ans, les seules fois où un homme entre en contact avec une femme c'est pour procréer ! » l'informa-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et après ils ne restent pas avec celle avec qui il a fait un enfant ? » M'étonnai-je ouvrant de grands yeux et la bouche avec en stoppant ma marche.

« Non, ils sont renvoyés ! » M'indiqua-t-elle sans s'étendre plus.

« Où ? » M'enquérais-je voulant savoir malgré tout.

« Autre part ! »Répondit-elle énigmatique.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment cette réponse ! » Annonçai-je en grimaçant, imaginant très bien où autre part voulait dire.

« Moi aussi j'irai autre part lorsque tu auras obtenus ce que tu veux de moi ? » Lui demandai-je en la toisant sévèrement ce qui la fit sourire malgré tout.

« Tiens donc tu ne rejettes plus l'idée d'être mien ? » Avança-t-elle en mordant ses lèvres sensuellement me faisant déglutir alors que l'image de ma muse se superposait à ce geste.

J'ouvrai puis fermai la bouche sans pouvoir sortir un son. Cette femme était rusée, vraiment impitoyable comme Beckett, il était certain que je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau, si elle décidait de me séduire. Nous traversions le village ou plutôt campement, enfin je ne savais pas trop comment qualifier une sorte de ville sur une île. Sur notre passage tout le monde saluait Kateirania avec respect s'inclinant.

« Ma reine heureuse de vous voir rentrer de votre chasse. » Salua une femme blonde accompagnée d'une enfant qui me faisait penser à mon Alexis de par sa chevelure de feu et ses beaux yeux bleus.

La petite devait avoir une dizaine d'années, elle portait déjà un arc dans son dos, elle avait l'air intelligent et fière comme ma fille. Quand à cette femme, elle était loin d'avoir la beauté de Kate mais avait un charme indéniable. La jeune reine hocha la tête en souriant, un regard bienveillant sur l'enfant qui accompagnait la femme.

« Tu es gentille avec ta maman Maylis, j'espère ? » s'enquit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette.

« Oh oui elle est adorable et sera une grande amazone, ma reine, j'espère la voir dans vos rangs ! » La rassura la jeune femme avec un sourire d'adoration en regardant son enfant.

« Et bien, elle n'aura qu'a se présenter aux épreuves et nous verrons cela mais son regard pétillant et brave me semble confirmer que cela sera fort probable. » Assura Kate en souriant à la mère.

« Merci ma reine elle fera une bonne guerrière. » S'inclina la femme avec respect et admiration.

La reine des amazones ne répondit pas et après un dernier salut continua son avancée sans même m'attendre.

« Où allons-nous ? » Voulus-je savoir en courant derrière elle alors qu'elle avait accéléré le pas.

« Nourrir mon homme, je te l'ai dis, tu as besoin de force ! » Sous entendit-elle sans même cacher ses intentions pour la suite des évènements.

Je soupirai, passant ma main sur le visage, elle ne lâchait rien comme ma Kate, j'aurai bien aimé que la mienne se montre aussi entreprenante avec moi, c'était malheureusement tout le contraire. J'avançai lentement lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant une Cabane, elle était bien plus grande que les autres, je dirais qu'elle avait à peut près la grandeur de celle de Kateirania.

« Nous voila à l'endroit où tu pourras te restaurer » M'informa la jeune femme en entrant.

Je fixais la porte qui se refermait sans bouger.

« Castle ! » Appela t-elle d'une voix étouffée par la cloison.

« J'arrive » Soufflai-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

J'entrai et je fus dévisagé par une horde de femelles qui me regardaient toutes avec appétit comme si j'étais la formule du jour. Kate les toisa sévèrement et elles se retournèrent en baissant les yeux, honteuses, nul doute qu'elle venait de marquer son territoire. La reine s'adressa à une des femmes derrière un bar, cette dernière s'inclina et nous désigna une table.

« Viens ! » ma lança Kateirania en s'avançant vers la table désignée.

Je lui emboîtai donc le pas et nous nous assîmes, la femme nous apporta de quoi manger et à peine l'assiette fut posée, que l'amazone en face de moi commença à manger avec ses mains. Cela aurait pu être répugnant si la façon qu'avait de manger Kate n'était pas aussi gracieuse et sensuelle, j'étais subjugué. Je l'observai bouche ouverte mettre ses aliments dans sa bouche, les mâchant lentement. Je déglutis imaginant une tout autre scène.

« Mange ! » M'ordonna t-elle

« Euh oui !» Balbutiai-je en reportant mon attention sur mon assiette bien garnie.

Je m'exécutai donc et lorsque le premier morceau entra en contact avec mes papilles, je fus surpris du goût, jamais je n'avais mangé une viande si délicate et délicieuse. C'est donc avec appétit que je me délectai de ce repas, j'avais si faim que j'en redemandai encore, je vis du coin de l'œil Kate qui m'observait en souriant. Je stoppai ma dégustation pour la regarder à ce moment, je vis ma Kate, ma partenaire qui me regardait tendrement comme elle le faisait parfois. Un long moment se passa sans que nous nous quittions des yeux puis la reine détourna le regard comme troublée, comme l'aurait fait ma muse. C'était la première fois que je voyais cette expression en elle et si elle était troublée pour ma part c'était l'explosion en moi, j'avais du mal à mettre mes idées en place.

« Finit de manger, nous avons des choses à faire ! » M'annonça-t-elle sans m'accorder un regard.

« Quoi ? » m'enquis-je surpris.

« Tu dois te préparer ! » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Pour quoi ? » Voulus-je savoir de plus en plus surpris.

« L'union des corps ! » Répliqua-t-elle mutine en me regardant de ses yeux emplis de désir.

Je déglutis devant ce regard ardent, tentant de reprendre le contrôle des pensées qui m'assaillaient toutes aussi salaces les une que les autres.

« Hey j'ai mon avis à donner, je n'ai pas dis que j'étais d'accord ! » Objectai-je avec vigueur.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix c'est ainsi. Chaque année, une amazone choisit un homme pour s'unir à lui. Bien d'autre avant moi se sont pliées à cette règle. Ma mère étant morte, je prends sa place et je me dois de donner une descendance royale à mon peuple. » M'expliqua-t-elle comme si la chose était la plus naturelle au monde.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment costaud du moins en force et tu ne semble pas vraiment dangereux, tu feras l'amant parfait ! » Répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire moqueur

« Hey ! Tu ne me connais pas, je peux être dangereux ! » L'informai-je avec hargne, blessé qu'elle puisse me prendre pour un faible.

« Bien dans ce cas la tradition veut que je te mutile pour te rendre inoffensif » M'informa-t-elle sur un ton neutre et détaché.

Je déglutis alors qu'elle me regardait mi sérieuse mi amusée et à ce moment je revis ma muse encore une fois. Je soufflai, comment allais-je me sortir de là ? J'étais sur une île peuplée de bêtes féroces et de femmes guerrières qui étaient prêtes à user de mon corps pour la reproduction. Le rêve me direz vous sauf que j'avais l'impression que je finirais comme le mal de la menthe religieuse, alors ce n'était décidément pas glorieux. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je repensai aux paroles de la jeune femme blonde au sujet de la chasse de la reine, elle n'avait ramené aucun gibier, alors c'était quoi sa chasse ?

« Dis-moi la femme avec la petite fille que nous avons rencontré tout à l'heure ! » l'interrogeai-je alors que cela faisait tilt dans mon esprit.

« Oui que veux tu savoir sur elle ? » Répondit sèchement Kateirania, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

« Elle t'a demandé si la chasse s'était bien passée mais quelle chasse tu es revenue sans gibier ? » m'étonnai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je la vis sourire mais elle ne répondit pas. Me servant à boire, puis en faisant de même pour elle, elle but une gorgée, toujours en souriant. J'avais raison le gibier c'était moi.

« C'est moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu es partie à la recherche d'un homme et tu es tombée sur moi ! » Avançai-je, persuadé de sa réponse.

Là encore aucune réponse.

« Cela aurait donc pu être n'importe qui d'autre si je n'avais pas été là » Crachai-je amer, réalisant que je n'étais définitivement qu'un donneur de sperme pour elle.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là ! » répéta t-elle. « Mais tu étais là ! » Ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard entendu.

Je n'étais pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse. Cette femme était le sosie de Kate indéniablement mais elle n'était pas elle. Je me levai et partit sans dire un mot.

« Hey où vas-tu ? » M'appela la Kate Amazone.

« Je veux partir d'ici et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Trouves-toi un autre objet de semence, je ne serais pas ton homme, jamais ! » Balançai-je froidement lui faisant bien comprendre que jamais il y aurait quelque chose entre nous, du moins lui faisant croire…

Sur ses paroles plus que prétentieuses au vu de l'effet que me faisait le clone de ma muse qui n'était définitivement pas elle. Et pour le coup je préférais finalement la Kate non entreprenante car malgré tout je pensais quand même qu'elle avait des sentiments sincères et profonds pour moi. Je sortis de la taverne des amazones. Je l'entendis me crier quelque chose mais ma colère était bien trop grande pour m'arrêter et l'écouter. Mais je fus bien vite arrêté dans mon élan en percutant un mur, je gémis de douleur en frottant mon nez. Quel était l'imbécile heureux qui avait mis un mur en plein milieu de la route ? Je relevai la tête et tombai face à face enfin face à poitrine avec une femme. Une géante. Elle devait bien faire deux mètres, elle aurait fait fureur en basquet féminin sans aucun doute. Je relevai lentement la tête vers elle et je tombai sur deux iris noirs. Elle me toisa un instant puis esquissa un rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire et sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit m'emporta avec elle sur son épaule.

« Viens avec moi tu es mon homme ! » Décréta t-elle sans détour.

« Non mais c'est une manie ici, je ne suis l'homme de personne relâchez moi ! » Criai-je en me débattant comme une vierge effarouchée qu'on emmène au roi afin qu'il la déflore.

Bien entendu je n'eus pas gain de cause et grimaçai alors qu'elle raffermissait son étreinte autour de mon corps.

« Tais-toi tu es à moi et c'est tout. Les hommes ne décident pas. On va s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit, j'espère que tu es endurant ! » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Je soupirai, dépité. Hors de question que je passe à la casserole avec cette femme plutôt me les couper et les faire cuire au court bouillon. D'ailleurs après elle avait peut-être cette intention. Relevant la tête, je vis Kateirania courir derrière nous. Mon cœur fit un bon espérant qu'elle oublie momentanément notre discorde pour me sortir des bras de la fiancée de Hulk.

« Arrêtes toi, il est à moi ! » Lui cria-t-elle.

King Kong se retourna, avec moi toujours sur son épaule, elle toisa Kate de haut en bas et se mit à rire.

« Je suis Arca reine des Scythes et je décrète que ce mâle est à moi. Que feras tu pour m'en empêcher ? » s'enquit musclor en scrutant Kate un sourcil arqué de mépris.

« Je suis Kateirania reine des Sauromates. Tu violes mon territoire et si tu ne me rends pas mon homme je te tuerai. Je pourrais te pardonner ton intrusion mais pas que tu me le prennes, il est à moi ! » Lui annonça mon amazone en faisant un pas en avant vers mon kidnappeur.

Me démanchant le cou, je tentai de me faire une meilleure opinion de cette… je ne savais même comment la qualifier, tant elle n'avait rien d'une femme à mes yeux, pas comme Kate. Je réfléchis et réalisa que les deux noms de tribus étaient antiques. Mais leur existence n'était pas prouvée et surtout certainement pas sur nos terres américaines. Mais alors est-ce que les historiens se seraient trompés et qu'il y avait ces tribus sur nos côtes ? Je fouillai dans ma mémoire et me souvint des pratiques de ces femmes envers les hommes et j'étais définitivement contre.

« Euh j'ai mon avis à donner, non ? » Demandai-je en levant le doigt comme à l'école toujours sur le dos de la Scythes.

« Non ! » répondit la Donkey Kong.

« Fais ton choix moi ou elle ! » Répondit Kate.

« Toi, c'est toi que je veux ! » répondis-je sans hésitation.

Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur le visage angélique de Kateirania. Je lui rendis son sourire me perdant dans ses yeux d'une nuance vert et marron que je n'avais jamais su définir. Nous nous observâmes un moment avant d'être interrompu par la sœur de Koubiak qui se mit à avancer, ignorant mon choix.

« Tu as entendus poses le ! » Ordonna Kate en posant une main sur son épée prête à la dégainer.

« Les hommes n'ont rien à dire, il est à moi tu n'avais qu'a le surveiller de près ! » Répondit l'ennemie en continuant d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

« Cet homme est insurveillable, il faut toujours qu'il s'attire des ennuis » Reprocha la reine des Sauromates en me lançant un regard noir qui me fit déglutir en pensant à ma Kate.

Toujours sur l'épaule de Monkey géant, je levais le doigt à nouveau.

« Je proteste c'est les ennuis qui sont attirés par moi ! » Corrigeai-je dans un sourire crispé.

Alors que Giant Woman faisait volte face pour quitter le village. Une flèche passa à coté de son oreille entaillant sa joue.

« J'ai dis pose le ! » Gronda Kate dont je sentais la patience s'amoindrir.

Madame Koubiak se retourna toisant avec hargne Kate qui restait droite et fière la défiant du regard. L'autre me posa au sol.

« Reste là ! » M'ordonna-t-elle.

Sans demander mon reste, je tentai de fuir mais elle me retint par le col de ma chemise finissant de la déchirer. Je regardai les dégâts.

« C'est malin déjà qu'elle n'était pas reluisante, voilà maintenant ! Je vais mettre quoi moi pour la nuit ? Je vais avoir froid. » Me plaignis-je avisant les dégâts avec dépit.

« Je te réchaufferais mon homme ! » Répliqua Kate un sourire espiègle sur la face qui me fit déglutir. « Maintenant recules-toi, tu risquerais d'être blessé ! » M'avisa-t-elle en reprenant une attitude sérieuse.

Je scrutai le mastodonte à côté de moi puis avisai Kate à son tour. Elle était si frêle face a cette chose elle la briserait en deux sans hésiter.

« Euh, je … elle est euh… tu es sur Kate, elle est… » M'inquiétai-je en épiant son attitude sûire d'elle.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est mignon ! » Gloussa-t-elle en me regardant avec des yeux de biches qui me firent craquer.

Je la regardai sans dissimuler mes sentiments et elle me lança un regard rassurant puis me fit un signe de la tête pour que je me recule.

« Ma reine faites attention. Il parait qu'elle a tué deux ours à mains nues ! » L'informa la jeune femme blonde de tout à l'heure qui maintenait sa fille dans ses bras afin de la protéger du danger.

« Je n'ai pas peur, je suis la reine ! » Affirma-t-elle fièrement en relevant la tête.

« Tu préfère quel combat Arc, épée, couteau ? » Demanda la reine des Sauromates.

« A main nues sauf si tu as peur Kateirania ! » Se moqua son adversaire.

« Arca je t'attends, que fais-tu ? Tu prends racine où c'est toi qui tremble ? » la défia Kate après s'être débarrasser de son arc et de son épée, les jetant au sol.

L'interpellée se mit à rugir comme si elle invoquait une force invisible et fonça sur Kate qui, avec agilité, esquiva le coup, lui faisant un croche pied qui la fit s'étaler par terre.

« Yes ! Kate un, Donkey Kong zéro » Hurlai-je en levant les bras en l'air.

La géante m'avisa d'un air mauvais me faisant taire. Je déglutis levant les mains en l'air d'abdication. Le combat se poursuivit avec acharnement, Kate avait indéniablement le dessus, lorsque Arca profitant d'un moment d'inattention sortit un petit couteau et le planta dans le flan de la jeune femme qui hurla en se reculant.

« Nooooooooooooooooon Kate » Criai-je en courant vers elle.

Je la vis s'écrouler sous mes yeux alors que la géante hurlait de rire. Non ce n'était pas possible pas encore, je ne le supporterais pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila enfin le chapitre 3 d'amazones, j'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre et fic délire, je vous remercie pour vos review précédentes et bonne lecture.  
**

**ps : J'éditerais car ma béta à pas eu le temps de corriger**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Mais alors que j'allais lui porter secours, elle se redressa attrapa l'épée qu'elle avait posé au sol et alors qu'Arca allait lui donner le coup de grâce en dressant son couteau au dessus de sa tête, celle-ci planta son épée dans l'estomac de son assaillante qui la transperça littéralement de part en part éclaboussant la gagnante du combat du sang de la vaincu. Elle retira lentement son arme pour ne pas être plus éclaboussé, qu'elle ne l'était Puis elle se recula laissant retomber son bras puis se tenant le coté elle chancela. Je me précipitais afin de la rattraper. La soutenant, j'appelais de l'aide. Mais Kate se dégagea.

« C'est bon juste une égratignure ! » Souffla t-elle en sueur.

« Ma reine ! » Hurla une jeune femme rousse aux cheveux courts, accompagnée d'une plus, bien plus âgée, si âgée que j'avais l'impression que le vent pourrait la faire tomber en poussière.

Toutes deux se ruèrent sur elle pour l'aider à marcher. Elle se laissa amener jusqu'à un baraquement, je suivais les femmes sans rien dire. Voila encore une Kate qui me repousse et ne veut pas de mon aide, pourquoi toutes les Kate que je rencontre, ne veulent pas de ma protection, étais ce si compliqué de se laisser aller un peu ? Est-ce que j'inspirais si peu confiance ?

Elles l'installèrent sur une couche et déboutonnèrent son gilet de cuir, je détournais les yeux afin de ne pas profiter du spectacle même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, ce n'était pas convenable.

« Tu as droit de me regarder, tu es mon homme ! » M'informa t-elle avec provocation, soulevant ses sourcils, constatant que mes yeux voulaient faire un 360 alors que je tournais le dos.

« Je ne suis l'homme de personne, j'ai dis » Répliquais-je en tournant la tête vers elle plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle sourit et me regarda malicieusement.

« Pourtant, il me semble avoir entendu, toi, c'est toi que je choisis ! » Répliqua t-elle avec un sourire mutin qui me fit déglutir.

J'ouvrais puis fermais la bouche, j'allais répliquer à mon tour lorsque je la vis grimacer et gémir alors que la vielle dame passait une pommade sur sa plait. Je me précipitais à son chevet et demandais sèchement à l'octogénaire, enfin centenaire ou millénaire.

« Que lui faite vous, vous n'êtes pas censé lui faire du mal mais la soigner ! » Crachais-je en repoussant sa main du flan de Kate.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, male, ferme là ! » Répliqua froidement la jeune femme en me toisant méchamment.

Je la regardais d'un regard noir mais le sien étant plus intimidant et étant donné qu'elle était armer jusqu'au dents, je préférais reporter mon attention sur Kate qui était devenue dangereusement pale. Je lui pris la main et la serrait dans la mienne. Elle fut surprise par mon geste mais n'en dit rien.

Alors que la momie enfin la personne agée prenait une aiguille et du fil afin de recoudre la plaie de Kate, je la regardais horrifié. Interceptant son geste alors qu'elle allait traverser la peau de nacre de sa reine, je criais :

« Mais ça va pas vous n'avez jamais parlé d'anesthésiant ? »

La mom…vielle femme me regarda dédaigneusement de bas en haut.

« Ma reine est-il indispensable qu'il reste là pendant mes soins ? » S'enquit-elle en me lançant un regard de dégoût.

« Je préfère l'avoir sous les yeux Dieu seul sait quel catastrophe vas t-il encore provoqué. » Gémit-elle difficilement.

Je lançais un regard noir à Kate qui se mit à rire mais très vite ce dernier disparut pour faire place à une grimace de douleur aussitôt, je reprenais sa main et cette fois c'est elle qui la serra. Les deux femmes s'observèrent ne semblant pas vraiment apprécier ce qui se passait sous leur yeux mais je n'en avais cure Kate souffrait et je me devais d'être là.

« Bien ma reine, je vais commencer à recoudre détendez vous ! » Informa la vielle d'une voix neutre.

L'ancêtre enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau de Kate qui serra les dents, tentant d'afficher une figure neutre mais la blancheur de sa peau ainsi que la sueur qui perlait sur son front, indiquait qu'elle souffrait et pour moi l'avoir ainsi c'était insupportable.

Inconsciemment je portais sa main à mes lèvres, l'embrassant, elle tourna son regard vers le mien et m'observa un moment, nos yeux restaient figés dans ceux de l'autre, c'était troublant, je n'arrivais pas à lutter tant cette femme avait tout de ma Kate, son physique, son caractère à quelques choses prêt et surtout le plus important de tout, je sentais cette connexion entre nous comme avec Kate. Et ça à part avec Kate Beckett il n'y en avait jamais eu avec quelconque autre femme.

« Bien voila ma reine, il vous faut dormir à présent, la nuit tombe et fera son office sur vos blessures. » L'informa la vielle dame.

Elle me regarda d'un air méprisant encore une fois comme si je ne valais pas plus qu'un rat infestant sa maison.

« Toi, sors de là et laisses là tranquille ! » lança la plus jeune en m'empoignant le bras.

« Euh je restes là ! » Dis-je sur un ton assuré.

« On t'as dit de sortir, tu n'as aucun mot à dire, la reine n'a pas besoin de toi pour l'instant ! » Cracha la jeune Amazone qui accompagnait la vielle dame.

« Iria, Aliana, c'est bon de toute façon, je préfère qu'il reste ici, pour que je le surveille ! » Répliqua la reine.

« Tu dois te reposer ma reine, de plus c'est à cause de lui si tu as été blessée ! » Pesta la plus jeune en me toisant avec hargne.

Nulle doute qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me planter un poignard dans le cœur, de toute manière dans ce village aucune ne me portaient dans son cœur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la peste bubonique.

« Il reste et il n'y a plus aucune discussion à avoir avec cela ! » Trancha sèchement Kate en avisant sévèrement les deux guignols.

La encore les deux femmes se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, semblant être extrêmement contrariée par l'attitude de leur reine. Qu'avait-il de mal au faite qu'elle me veuille près d'elle ?

« Comme il vous plaira ma reine ! » Abdiqua la plus jeune.

Elle me toisa sévèrement.

« Toi ne t'avises pas d'en profiter durant la nuit ! » Me dit-elle d'un air menaçant.

« Si je peux me permettre c'est elle qui en veut à ma vertu ! » Répliquais en désignant du doigt Kateirania qui avait fermé les yeux mais dont le sourire espiègle indiquait qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas, écoutant ce qui se disait.

La jeune femme s'approcha de moi, plantant son doigt dans ma poitrine me faisant grimacer de douleur alors qu'elle l'enfonçait afin de me faire mal sans aucun doute.

« Je devrais t'estropier pour être certaine que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, tu n'es pas mon homme mais je t'avertis que je serais dehors à veiller et que si tu fais un geste vers ma reine, tu te retrouvera handicapé à vie ! » Me menaça t-elle en enfonçant bien son index encore plus profondément.

« C'est clair ? » Cracha t-elle férocement.

« Limpide ! » Lui répondis-je en faisant de grands yeux candides.

« Bien ! » Lançant t-elle en hochant la tête satisfaite.

Puis elle fit volte face non sans me jeter un dernier regard menaçant qui me fit déglutir.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit, je me retournais et constatais que Kate s'était endormit. Je m'approchais de sa couche et m'asseyais à ses cotés sur une caisse en bois, l'observant. Elle était si belle, si paisible et là encore, je détaillais son visage, je constatais qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à Beckett, le même grain de beauté sous son œil droit. Ce petit excès de chair charmant sur sa joue délicate, ses lèvres pulpeuse et bien dessiné. Tout chez elle me la rappelait mais je devais me souvenir que ce n'était pas elle, non la vraie Kate était à New York, elle avait sûrement apprit que mon avion s'était crashé et que mon corps était introuvable. Elle devait sûrement penser que j'étais au fond de l'océan. Me pleurait-elle, est ce que je lui manquais ? Je me sentais las subitement, je me laissais tombé hors de mon siège de fortune, posant ma tête dans mes bras que je reposais sur le lit de Kate, le sommeil me gagna bien vite. Je rêvais de ma Kate qui m'appelais, qui pleurait me suppliant de revenir, qu'elle m'aimait. J'aurai aimé la rassurer lui dire que je reviendrais mais comment faire alors que nous étions séparé par des milliers de kilomètres et puis ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Des gémissements me réveillèrent en sursaut, je relevais la tête pour regarder Kateirania. Elle était couverte de sueur et haletait. Je touchais son front et constatais qu'elle était brûlante que lui arrivait-il ?

Je l'entendais marmonner des mots incompréhensibles, elle délirait. J'avisais la pièce et vis une bassine d'eau, je me levais pris une lavette apportant le tout vers Kate, posant le récipient au sol j'imbibait le tissus et l'appliquait sur le front de la jeune femme. Puis pris sa main.

« Kate, Kate réveilles toi ! » Murmurais-je à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux humides de sueur.

Elle gémit et ouvra les yeux lentement tournant la tête vers moi.

« Castle…J'ai mal… » Se plaignit-elle dans un grimace de douleur.

« Je vais appeler la vielle dame » Lui dit en voulant me relever mais elle me retins en s'accrochant à la manche de ma chemise.

« Non restes… » Supplia t-elle, ses yeux fiévreux pointer dans les miens.

« Je reviens de suite, je te promets ! » Lui assurais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Je déposais un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres et grimaçais en constatant combien, elle était bouillante de fièvre. J'imbibais de nouveau la lavette et la rappliquais sur le front de Kate. Puis je me levais et courrais vers la sortit. Je fus accueilli par une lance pointée sous ma gorge.

« Woo du calme Calamiti Jane, Kate ne va pas bien, elle a de la fièvre faut aller chercher la vielle dame. » Lui apprit-je les bras levés au dessus de ma tête.

« Bien sur et dés que je partirais, tu vas te jeter sur ma reine et abuser d'elle ! » Soupçonna t-elle en enfonçant un peu plus sa lance dans ma carodide, la faisant légèrement saigner.

Je soupirais, cette femme m'énervait vraiment à me prendre pour le pire des salauds.

« Alors vous, vous commencer à me courir, je ne lui ferais jamais rien mais vous si vous persistez à être une idiote, elle va mourir, allez constater par vous-même ! » Lui criais-je en m'approchant d'elle hors de moi ne tenant pas compte de la lame qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans ma gorge.

Je la toisais avec hargne. La défiant du regard. Elle me sonda du sien puis abaissa son arme en grognant.

« Je t'avertis, si c'est un piège, que tu sois mon homme ou pas, je te crèverais les yeux et couperais la langue. » M'avertit-elle en plantant son regard haineux dans le mien.

« Tu feras ce que t'as envie mais pour l'instant, il faut la soigner ! » Répliquais en lui faisant face sans baisser les yeux une seule seconde.

La jeune guerrière m'avisa encore suspicieuse, je levais les yeux au ciel, apparemment pour certaine l'intelligence ne faisait pas forcément partit des critères requis pour être dans la garde de la reine.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la jeune femme ne pu que constater mes dires, et pendant mon absence cela c'était empiré. Kate avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et était prise convulsions.

« Je vais chercher Aliana toi méfis toi ! » M'avertis t-elle pointant de nouveau sa lance sur moi.

« Oui je sais les yeux et la langue ! » Soupirais-je agacé en ramassant la lavette, l'humidifiant de nouveau afin de rafraîchir le front de Kate alors que l'autre s'en allait chercher la soignante des amazones.

« Calmes toi, ça va aller ! » Lui murmurais-je doucement à son oreille.

« Castle… » Geignit-elle faiblement, la voix rendue rauque par la fièvre.

« Je suis là ! » Lui assurais-je en caressant ses cheveux, tremper de sueur.

« Pourquoi ne veux tu pas de moi ! » Demanda-t-elle en gémissant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Kate, calme toi, je reste avec toi !» Lui assurais-je en la rafraîchissant de nouveau.

« Toujours ? » Susurra t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je ne répondis rien, je serrais juste sa main très fort en caressant ses cheveux de l'autre, je ne pouvais pas lui faire cette promesse, elle appartenait à une autre Kate.

« Aussi longtemps que je le pourrais ! » Lui soufflais-je.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas la satisfaire mais je ne pouvais pas lui promettre l'éternité, celle-ci était à Kate Beckett et non Kate l'amazone.

« Eloigne toi d'elle ! » Entendis-je beugler.

Je lâchais la main de Kate et m'éloignais d'elle à contre cœur. Cette dernière me regarda semblant chercher ma présence tout près d'elle, j'allais avancer de nouveau lorsque Calamiti Jane se positionna devant moi me barrant le chemin et me cachant ainsi la vu de mon amie. Je serrais les poings décidément elle commençais à me courir sur le haricot celle là.

La vielle femme ausculta Kate et déclara.

« Elle fait une infection, il me faut de l'Acerola afin que j'en extrait le jus du fruit, je n'en ai presque plus, je ne pourrais la soigner que pour cette nuit et demain, ce fruit ne pousse que dans les hauteurs de la forêt. »

« Je ne peux pas y aller, je dois rester là pour veiller sur Kateirania et le village, les autres guerrières sont partit en chasse. » Informa Calamiti Jane en secouant la tête, dépitée.

« Je vais y aller ! » Dis-je, fièrement bombant mon torse.

Les deux femmes me toisèrent avec mépris et dédains puis se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

« Toi ? Laisses moi rire ! » Se moqua la rouquine au cheveux courts.

« C'est déjà fait ça ! » Répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne connais pas les montagnes, si Kateirania n'était pas venue te sauver, tu serais dans l'estomac d'un guépard ou noyé ! » Pesta la plus jeune des amazones en me toisant bras croisés, son sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacé avec son air supérieur de je sais tout

« Justement je lui dois doublement la vie, les comptes seront déséquilibrés, je lui en dois une ! » Rétorquais-je revêche.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas ! » Douta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en voyant Kate gémir.

« Je le ferais pour elle ! » Ripostais-je en désignant mon amazone du doigt.

« Donner moi une torche ainsi qu'une arme et j'y vais de ce pas ! » Ajoutais-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches, leur démontrant mon engagement.

« En pleine nuit en plus même nous qui connaissons les lieux nous n'y nous aventurons pas ! » M'apprit-elle dans un soupir contrarié.

« Et alors expliquer moi a quoi ressemble cette plantes où la trouver et j'y vais, au pire vous risquez quoi ? Si je meurs ce ne sera pas une grande perte pour vous ! »

« Je te l'interdis c'est trop dangereux. »Hurla Kate en se redressant sur ses coudes grimaçant de douleur.

« Oui bon, la reine délire et je suis le seul à pouvoir y aller et de toute façon les hommes ne valent rien pour vous pourquoi s'inquiéter pour moi ! » Crachais-je en les toisant toutes les trois.

Je vis que mes paroles avaient blessé Kate mais je n'avais pas le temps de relever ce faite, sa vie était en danger.

« Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » M'enquérais-je énervé par l'attitude de ses femmes.

L'ancêtre et la jeune se regardèrent puis en haussant les épaules, elles acquiescèrent.

« Cela est à tes risques et périls, ne viens pas te plaindre si tu meurs ! » Se désola faussement Calamiti Jane

« Promis je m'abstiendrais ! » Promis-je en levant la main en témoignage de scout.

« Non, je suis la reine et je te l'interdis ! » Cria Kate en voulant se lever mais la fièvre et l'absence de force la plaquèrent au matelas.

« Bah vu l'état dans lequel est la reine est, elle m'impressionne moins ! » Me moquais-je en la toisant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard noir voulait être menaçant, intimidant, mais ses yeux brillaient tellement de fièvres que ce fut tout le contraire qu'elle provoqua en moi.

Nous sortîmes ignorant royalement les remontrances de la reine qui jurait notre mort si j'osais m'aventurer dans la forêt, seul et en pleine nuit.

La vielle dame sortit un fruit ressemblant à une cerise de sa poche.

« C'est celle là qu'il me faut, ramasse en le plus possible, elle doit être soignez sur plusieurs jours, elle lui redonnera de la force et battra son infection mais fait vite, elle a peu de temps ! » M'informa t-elle en me tendant le fruit ainsi qu'une petite sacoche dans laquelle je pourrais la ranger.

La jeune amazone me tendit une épée ainsi que son foureau.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? »

« Tout s'apprend » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules attrapant l'arme et l'attachant dans mon dos.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, elle se saisit d'une torche qu'elle alluma avec un des feux de camp. Puis me la tendit.

« Voila pour ce qui est de se nourrir et de s'abreuver, tu trouveras sur ton chemin, tu es un homme après tout, tu sauras te débrouiller ! N'est ce pas ? » Rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire railleur peint sur la face.

« Oui je sais faire les courses, je suis un homme célibataire et la superette se trouve sur mon chemin ? » Ironisais-je rentrant dans leur jeu stupide de l'homme inférieur.

Les femmes se regardèrent un sourcil levé, bon apparemment l'humour ne faisait pas partit des caractéristiques des amazones.

« Je ne sais pas ce que notre reine te trouve, peut être es tu un bon amant mais tu es un idiot, espéreront que l'enfant qu'elle aura tiendra plus d'elle ! » Décria l'amazone aux cheveux de feu.

« Oui enfin pour cela il faut avoir des relations sexuelles » Contrais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

La vielle dame me prit la main afin de m'entraîner avec elle, nous marchâmes cinq bonnes minutes, je me demandais où elle m'amenait, j'espérais vraiment que ça ne soit pas dans sa case. Je grimaçais de dégoût à l'idée. Je préférais me donner la mort plutôt que de coucher avec ce tas de débris aigris.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'orée du bois. La vielle femme me désigna l'horizon assombris par le crépuscule mais la nuit n'étant pas tombé complètement, je pouvais voir la forêt s'étendre sur la hauteur, je soupirais, il y avait au moins plus de dix kilomètres, voir vingt à faire pour arrivé, je devrais donc monter de plus en plus à mon approche. Je comprenais mieux leur hilarité, je n'avais pas vraiment la conditions physique, il me faudrait certainement deux jours aller retour dans ses bois et encore en ne faisant des pauses que pour manger et dormir et faudrait-il encore que je trouve ce qu'il fallait pour manger et boire. La femme âgée me tendit une boussole

« Suis toujours le sud, ne dévies jamais ton chemin sinon tu pourrais te perdre ! » M'informa cette dernière.

« Ou finir dans l'estomac d'un fauve ! » Se moqua la plus jeune, les yeux pétillants.

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude très chère, je tacherais de ne pas être le menu du soir de Tigrou ou Bagheerah » Répliquais-je en lui jetant un regard blasé.

Elles se regardèrent interloquées, bien sur pas de télévision ici donc les héros de Disney leur passaient au dessus de la tête.

« Bien je vais faire au plus vite ! » M'ordonna l'ancêtre.

« Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, nous avons semées plusieurs pièges mortels autour du village afin de réduire le risque d'invasion ! » Ajouta la plus âgée.

« Ah ben oui bien sur c'était déjà de la rigolade avant cela, en plus va falloir que j'évite de me faire embroché par vos pièges, le rêve, j'adore Koh Lanta mais j'ai jamais voulu y participer ! » Me plaignis-je en grimaçant, me demandant si j'allais revenir en un seul morceau.

Elles se regardèrent de nouveau puis après m'avoir toisées dédaigneusement, elles firent volte face, retournant vers le village.

« Oh plaisir mesdames ! » Lançais-je en levant la main inutilement.

Je soupirais longuement puis dressant la torche devant moi je commençais avancer lentement puis mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité qui s'épaississait au fur et à mesure de mon avancer. Je soufflais je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré et je commençais à avoir froid, décidément cette escapade ne serait pas une promenade de santé et à la vue des bruits environnant pas sans risque.

Chaque bruit me faisait sursauter, j'avais l'impression de voir des ombres se projeter sur les arbres à la lueur de ma torche rendant encore plus angoissante cette forêt. Je ne sais combien de temps, je marchais mais je commençais vraiment à fatiguer, j'avais l'impression que cette étendue d'arbres n'en finissait pas. Je n'en voyais pas le bout et plus le temps avançait et plus j'avais froid. Je trébuchais sur une souche, me rattrapant à un arbre maintenant fermement ma torche. Seule repère dans cette forêt amazonienne. J'étais essoufflé, je reprenais ma respiration lorsque j'entendis des pas. Je me figeais retenant mon souffle. Je me collais à un arbre, torche droit devant. J'entendais les pas se rapprocher mon cœur battait de en plus la chamade. Je me souvins enfin que miss la gracieuse m'avait pourvu d'une arme, alors je la sortit de son fourreau et la pointait droit devant moi. Les pas se ralentir puis plus rien. Je scrutais les alentours mais ne vis rien, mais alors que j'allais me détendre une ombre que je ne saurais qualifié sauta au dessus de ma tête. Je poussais cri de fillette effrayée. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure semblant sortir de ma poitrine. Je tournais la tête pour constater que c'était une antilope, elle sautait à travers les fourrages, plus effrayée que moi encore.

« Ca va pas de faire des peurs comme cela ? » Lui criais-je.

J'étais à peine parti que je me demandais vraiment si j'allais y arrivé, je sentais des présences autour de moi et toutes certainement pas aussi inoffensive que ma copine la fuyarde de la forêt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Puisque les règlements de compte en public semblent de rigueur en ce moment par ici, je vais moi aussi me livrer à mon propre coup de gueule. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me reproche un avis que l'auteur de la fic en question m'a personnellement demander d'exprimer mon opinion en public alors que j'avais pris la peine de le faire par MP, pas plus que je n'apprécie de me faire pointer du doigt (pour rester polie) pour avoir fait part de mon avis à d'autres fans sur cette fic. Si l'on ne veut pas de mon avis qu'on ne me le demande pas, mais de là à se lancer ainsi dans une chasse aux sorcières, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tombe si bas. **

**Ensuite j'apprécie encore moins de me faire lapider pour mes convictions, par d'autres lecteurs qui n'ont donc à la base aucune raison de s'impliquer dans une histoire qui ne les concerne pas. Même si je ne doute pas que cette attaque à mon encontre n'était pas totalement orchestrée pour me faire passer pour la méchante…. J'ai fait part de mon avis en étayant mes propos, et insiste encore une fois sur le fait que cela ne fait pas de moi une homophobe convaincue, et si les gens ne savent pas faire la part des choses, c'est à eux de se remettre en question, pas à moi. **

**Mais si malgré tout, je continue à avoir des échos de cette lamentable histoire, que ce soit personnellement ou par les rares lecteurs ayant pris ma défense et admis partager mon opinion et qui ont également reçus des MP, je saurais en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent et prendre des mesures similaires à celles que j'ai adoptée sur Castle French Board. **

**Voilà, sur cette petite mise au point qui s'imposait je pense, je vous laisse à votre lecture et attends avec impatience vos avis (concernant le chapitre cela s'entend !)**

* * *

**Place aux remerciements des guest comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire  
**

**Fenice : Tu n'as ni tords ni raison,toutes les possibilités sont vraies et fausses à la fois, j'ai été la cherché très loin celle là ! Merci de ta review  
**

**Mu : tu es trop drôle tu me fais rire avec tes théories,j'ai hâte de lire les prochaine mdr mais l'antilope tu vas la revoir souvent mdr,je m'amuses bien avec elle. Merci ^^  
**

**The Anonymous : Tu as entièrement raison et merci de me l'avoir signalé,j'ai changé de suite à ton coms, merci. Après pour ce qui est de l'humour maitrisé ou pas vaut mieux ne pas maitriser son humour que ne pas en avoir du tout, ce qui fait que je sais rire de moi même, voila j'ai été ravie de te faire rire que ce soit voulu ou pas !  
**

**Voila alors allez y faites moi savoir que vous aimez cette fic ! (ou pas) Je veux tout pleins de coms :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Je pris 5 minutes pour reprendre mes esprits puis repris ma marche vérifiant à l'aide de ma boussole que je me dirigeais toujours dans la bonne direction. Je marchai encore peut être une heure, voire deux, lorsque la fatigue eut raison de moi. Epuisé, je m'écroulai au sol, et par miracle j'arrivai à maintenir ma lampe naturelle éloignée du sol, ne me privant pas bêtement de mon unique source de lumière et de chaleur.

Je devais faire un feu pour la nuit, d'une pour ne pas mourir de froid et de deux pour éloigner les bêtes qui seraient susceptibles de vouloir se restaurer de ma personne. Je rassemblai donc fourrages et morceaux de bois, que je disposai au sol, puis embrasai le tout avec la torche. Très vite le tout prit sans grande difficulté et je regardai un temps les flammes virevoltées au gré du vent. Plantant finalement ma torche dans le sol, je m'appuyai contre un arbre et soupirai vidé en pensant au chemin qu'il me restait à parcourir.

Posant ma tête sur le tronc, je fermai les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Il y avait toujours eu Kate Beckett, la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde, la femme que j'aimais plus que tout, celle que je chérissais plus que ma vie mais maintenant cette femme amazone, son sosie, son clone de toute part était là, et j'étais perdu. J'aurais pu croire que les scientifiques avaient enfin réussi à cloner l'être humain tant elle lui ressemblait à l'exception près qu'elle était plus entreprenante. Cela n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire si j'avais eu affaire à la vraie et si elle ne cherchait pas seulement à se reproduire.

Mais alors pourquoi faisais-je cela ? Risquer ma vie pour cette femme que je ne connaissais pas. Etais ce parce que lorsque je la voyais, je voyais ma muse, est ce pour cela que j'étais tant attiré ? Est-ce pour cela que j'avais cet instinct de protection envers elle ?

_Kate… Dis moi que tu penses à moi…dis moi que tu me cherches, que je te manque… Que tu m'aimes… Je t'aime Kate._

_« Rick, je t'en pris ne me laisses pas, ne nous laisses pas nous avons besoin de toi, je t'en pris Rick je t'aime… » _

_Elle pleurait, elle m'appelait… dans mes rêves elle m'aimait…elle m'aimait…_

Les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent, je sursautai, regardant autour de moi, j'étais toujours dans la forêt et pas auprès de Kate, ma Kate, j'avais rêver encore…J'aurais aimé que cela soit la vérité, qu'elle me dise ces mots, qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle me sert fort contre son cœur pour l'entendre palpiter d'excitation à notre proximité. Je soupirai, me passant une main lasse sur le visage. J'avisai ce qui restait de mon feu, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un tas fumant. Bien entendu ma torche était éteinte, je me demandai comment j'allais faire pour le retour cette nuit. J'allais devoir trouver une solution pour faire du feu et creuser dans mes souvenirs non pas de scout que je n'avais pas, mais dans ceux que j'avais de mes recherches pour un Derrick Storm alors qu'il était livré à lui-même en pleine forêt, la nuit.

Je me levai, et un léger étourdissement me prit, me faisant vaciller sur mes jambes, m'obligeant à me tenir à un arbre pour ne pas rejoindre le sol que je venais de quitter. J'avais faim et soif, et je devais trouver quelque chose à manger et à boire ou je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Je reprenais ma torche. Attachais la besace à ma ceinture et m'armai de l'épée dans son fourreau, en la positionnant dans mon dos. Je pris la boussole, la plaçant devant moi et me dirigeai donc vers le sud espérant que sur mon chemin, je trouverais de quoi me restaurer et m'abreuver.

Reprenant ma marche, je scrutai les environs, me tenant sur mes gardes. Je devais être prudent, non seulement il y avait les bêtes sauvages qui rodaient mais aussi j'avais les pièges des amazones à éviter. Et alors que cette pensée effleurait mon esprit je marchai sur une branche. J'entendis un clic puis d'un coup je fus soulevé dans les airs par le pied sans même que j'ai le temps de me rattraper à quoi que ce soit pour me retenir. Dans un cri je me retrouvai suspendu dans le vide la tête vers le bas, ma boussole tomba de ma poche et atterrit au sol, s'éclatant littéralement en deux.

« Bordel ! C'est bien la peine de me donner une boussole si c'est pour que je tombe dans un de vos piège stupide ! » Pestai-je inutilement alors que personne ne pouvait m'entendre « Stupide amazones ! » Crachai-je avec colère.

Je m'agitai, tentant de me redresser et de me défaire du lien qui enserrait ma cheville mais rien n'y fit. Je laissai retomber mes bras au-dessous de ma tête, les laissant pendre dans le vide comme tout mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal suspendu à des esses de boucher dans un abattoir, et la sensation était loin d'être plaisante.

« Bien Castle, t'es dans de beaux draps ! Suspendu dans le vide par un pied, ta boussole sûrement hors d'usage, pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, c'est parfait ! » Enonçai–je avec fatalisme.

Je soufflai, dépité. Le sang commençait à me monter à la tête et les étoiles apparaissaient devant mes yeux. À ce rythme je n'allais pas tarder à avoir mal au crâne. J'entendis un bruit en dessous de moi et subitement, je vis arrivé l'antilope de cette nuit. Je la reconnue à la grande tache noire qu'elle avait sur le flanc. Elle s'arrêta, étudia ma boussole en morceau puis leva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux noisette croisèrent les miens, elle m'observa un long moment sans bouger. Ses yeux perçant me transperçaient et cela commençait à m'agacer. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se foutait de moi.

« Quoi ? Ça t'est jamais arrivé d'être suspendue dans le vide ? » Lui criai-je en lui lançant un regard noir, soulevant mon menton avec dédain.

L'antilope pencha la tête sur le côté, m'étudiant encore avec intérêt puis elle fit volte face et repartit tranquillement en se déhanchant comme pour me narguer de pouvoir aller où elle voulait, elle..

« C'est ça va t'en et merci de ta visite ! » Pestai-je.

Dans un long soupir, je me mis à réfléchir, je ne pouvais décidément pas rester ainsi. Premièrement parce que j'allais me dessécher sur place et puis même si j'avais besoin de perdre du poids, cette pratique était un peu trop radicale. Mais surtout parce que Kateirania comptait sur moi. Cette idée me remotiva, et je tentais donc de trouver une solution à mon problème. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher car plus je bougeais, plus le nœud se serrait autour de ma cheville ce qui commençait à devenir franchement douloureux. Même en me balançant je ne pouvais atteindre l'arbre pour m'y accrocher, je n'avais donc qu'une solution couper la corde, oui ! C'est ça couper la corde.

Je tendis la main dans mon dos, tentant tant bien que mal de me saisir de cette dernière. Mes mouvements me faisaient tanguer de gauche à droite rendant la chose difficile. Lorsqu'enfin, j'arrivais à ouvrir l'attache qui retenait l'épée dans son fourreau, celle-ci entama sa chute et j'eus tout juste le temps de la rattraper du bout des doigts par la garde. Je soufflai, il était moins une, heureusement que ce genre d'épée médiévale avait ce genre d'accessoire de protection. Lentement je remontai mon bras pour pouvoir saisir de mon autre main la poignée.

Je tentai de ne pas trembler et après quelques efforts de concentration, je réussis à m'en saisir à pleine main. Maintenant le tout était de pouvoir trancher la corde, ce genre d'épée pesant son poids en temps normal, pesait le double dans le vide. Apres moult efforts, je parvins à la lever, me recourbant sur moi-même afin d'atteindre ma cible. Je positionnai la pointe sur la corde. Il ne fallait pas que je me loupe ou c'était mon pied qui partait. Assurément, j'aurai été libéré mais à quel prix ! J'haletais, ma main crispée au possible sur la poignée.

Je fermai les yeux et dans un mouvement vif et dénué d'hésitation, je fis abattre la tranche sur la corde qui se sectionna d'un coup net, me libérant. La seule chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé c'était la chute. Et elle fut rude, je m'aplatis sur le ventre comme une crêpe que l'on retourne dans une poêle. La tête dans la terre la bouche à moitié ouverte, j'avais un goût de sang dans la bouche mêlé à la terre, ce qui s'avérait très désagréable.

« Humm…idiotes d'amazones… » Gémis-je de douleur avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveillai, un affreux mal de tête m'enserrait le crâne. Je me redressai en gémissant, crachant ce que j'avais dans la bouche avec dégoût. Après un long moment de flottement, le temps de reprendre pied avec la réalité, je tournai lentement la tête et avisai ma boussole. Je me traînai jusqu'à elle et pris les morceaux disloqués. Je constatai qu'il n'y avait pas trop de dégât, en fait elle était juste déboîtée Je soupirai de soulagement et remerciai la technologie amazone pour la solidité de leurs instruments.

« Pas si idiotes, finalement ! » Soufflai-je en souriant

Après avoir reconstitué l'objet le plus précieux que j'avais en ma possession, je repris ma marche. Bien décidé à parcourir un maximum de distance en peu de temps afin de rattraper le retard que mon évanouissement avait provoqué. Je ne sais combien de temps, j'avançai mais je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim et soif. J'avais la gorge en feu et mal à l'estomac, et cela empirait de minutes en minutes. Je levai la tête et le soleil que je voyais à travers les arbres commençait à baisser.

Nul doute que nous arrivions en fin d'après midi. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un ruisseau, quelque chose afin de m'hydrater car si je pouvais tenir sans manger certainement pas sans boire. J'avais entendu dire qu'on pouvait tenir trois jours sans boire mais dans des conditions normales, certainement pas sous un soleil ardant et en faisant autant d'efforts physiques. Surtout que je n'étais habitué ni à l'un ni à l'autre et que mon organisme se rebellait d'autant plus face au traitement que je m'infligeais.

Je commençai à désespérer lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd caractéristique à de l'eau. Une chute ? Je me mis à courir en direction de ce bruit puis après 5 minutes de course, arrivais à une cascade, je regardai cette dernière comme un enfant regarde ses cadeaux de noël et sans plus attendre, j'accourais au bord pour m'abreuver. Je buvais jusqu'à plus soif soupirant de bien être alors que l'or transparent coulait dans ma gorge. Me rafraîchissant la nuque et le visage, je vis des poissons circuler en surface. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, j'avais trouvé mon repas.

Le tout maintenant était de trouver un moyen de les pêcher. Je m'assis dans la verdure attenante à la rivière et réfléchissais. Comment faire pour pêcher ces poissons sans canne à pêche ? Je regardai autour de moi et je vis des arbres aux branches recourbées. Je souris, si on enlevait les pièges de ces folles, cette forêt était une mine d'or pour les robinsons Crusoé débutant comme moi. Je me levai, pris mon épée et coupai une branche. Ensuite, je regardai mes chaussures et souris de nouveau, voila qui ferait l'affaire en fil de fortune. Je coupai ensuite un petit morceau de bois qui me servirais de flotteur. Ne me manquait plus qu'un appas que je trouverais bien sûr dans la terre.

Lorsque j'eus fais ma canne à pêche de compétition, je m'assis dans l'herbe et plantai ma ligne dans l'eau. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce genre d'activités ennuyantes mais lorsque votre vie en dépend ça devient tout de suite plus intéressant. Après un temps indéfinissable tant j'avais attendu que cela morde, je commençai d'ailleurs à m'endormir, je vis le bois bouger puis s'enfoncer. Je tirai lentement vers moi la ligne, ramenant ma proie vers la rive. Il devait être énorme car après deux minutes de lutte, je pus enfin le sortir de l'eau, j'allais me régaler avec ce festin de…roi.

Ma mine réjouie disparue de mon visage tandis que j'avisais ma prise. Ce n'était décidément pas le monstre du Lock Ness que j'avais pêché mais le cousin de Némo en un peu plus gros. J'allais devoir recommencer ma pêche, jamais je ne tiendrais avec ça et il fallait que j'en pêche assez pour tenir pour le retour, donc pour au moins deux repas. Je m'attelai donc à la tache, pestant contre le temps qui filait à toute allure. Je devais faire au plus vite pour pouvoir arriver avant la nuit pour cueillir les fruits. Je sentais que je ne devais pas être loin car je voyais au delà de la rivière que ça montait encore, et j'avais déjà constaté que depuis quelque temps, le chemin était plus pentu.

Lorsque je fus satisfait de ma cargaison, je rangeai quelques poissons dans la seconde poche de la sacoche qu'elles m'avaient donnée pour les fruits que je devais ramasser, ainsi j'aurais de quoi manger sans que cela prenne contact avec l'Acero…machin chose. Il fallait que je fasse un feu à présent pour déjà d'une rallumer ma torche et de deux faire cuire mon repas. Je cherchai donc dans ma mémoire comment faire un feu sans allumette. Déjà, je devais réunir des brindilles sèches et des feuilles mortes sèches elles aussi. Puis du petit bois, ensuite du bois plus gros que je mettrais comme cette nuit lorsqu'il aura bien prit. Le tout était de réussir à démarrer un feu.

Je fouillai dans mes souvenirs et enfin eus une illumination. Je pris ma canne à pêche reliais le bout de mon lacet à l'autre extrémité afin d'en faire un arc puis taillai comme je le pouvais avec mon épée un morceau de bois. Lorsque celui-ci fut assez pointu je pris un autre morceau plus gros dans lequel, je fis des rainures. J'enroulais ensuite mon bout de bois pointu a mon arc et je commençai un mouvement de rotation. Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes une fumée en sortis puis une flamme apparut enfin. Je soufflai dessus afin de l'attiser et bientôt mes brindilles et mes feuilles prirent. J'ajoutai mon petit bois. J'admirais mon œuvre fier de moi, ajoutant des petits bouts plus gros et ainsi il fut alimenté correctement.

Je piquais mon poisson dans un pic en bois que j'avais taillé et attendis qu'il cuise. Lorsque chose fut faite, je pus déguster mon festin qui avait définitivement le goût du travail bien fait. Kate aurait été fière de moi, j'en étais sûr. Je perdis mon sourire à cette pensée. Quelle Kate serait fière de moi ? La détective ou l'amazone ? Laquelle voulais-je rendre la plus fière ? Je secouais la tête, Beckett c'est elle que je voulais, juste Beckett !

Je finis mon repas puis allumai ma torche, rangeant mes ustensiles de feu sur moi, l'arc sur mon épaule la pointe à ma ceinture. J'éteignais mon feu avec de l'eau. Je regardai celle-ci. Voila la seule chose que je ne pouvais emporter. Je devrais au retour m'abreuver au possible puis repartir en souhaitant tenir. Je reprenais ma boussole avisant le sud, et bien vite je me rendis compte que le sud était de l'autre côté de la rivière. Comment allais-je la traverser ? Le courant était assez fort et à coup sûr je serais emporté.

J'étais bloqué, comment passer sans me noyer ? Je soupirai, je n'y arriverais jamais ! à chaque épreuve passée une autre venait s'ajouter à la liste. Je commençais à faire les cent pas songeant que je ne pouvais pas renoncer. La vie de Kate était en danger et je devais la sauver à tout prix. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, jamais tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie. Je redressai la tête avisant la chute d'eau. Derrière chaque chute il y avait un espace et de ce coté l'eau semblait moins profonde, j'aurais donc un appui.

Je me mis à courir, m'enfonçant dans l'eau, je levais la main bien haut afin de ne pas mouiller ma torche. J'avais assez eu de mal à l'allumer alors hors de question qu'elle ne s'éteigne. Heureusement pour moi l'eau atteignait à peine ma taille lorsque j'arrivais à la chute, la pression était plus forte et je devais faire en sorte que l'eau n'atteigne pas la flamme. Je réussis à me hisser et passer derrière la chute, je longeais la paroi me collant à elle, arrivant enfin de l'autre côté. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, l'espace entre la chute et la rive était infime, et je n'eus qu'à sauter pour la rejoindre. J'atterris sur un pied et perdis l'équilibre mais me retins en posant le genou à terre, me stabilisant avec ma main libre.

J'étais trempé mais ma torche elle était toujours allumée, je me félicitais de cela. J'avisais ma boussole encore une fois et repris ma marche vers le sud. Plus j'avançais et plus cela m'étais pénible tant le paysage se faisait escarpé et pentu. Je sentais que mes forces arrivaient à leur limite. Pas un seul muscle ne me faisait pas souffrir, c'était atroce. J'avais les poumons en feu et pour couronner le tout la nuit venait de tomber à nouveau mais je devais continuer parce que je n'avais que deux jours pour l'aller-retour. Je trébuchais sur une souche et ma boussole m'échappa.

« Roh bon sang » Grognais-je, agacé.

Alors que je me baissais pour la ramasser, j'entendis un sifflement puis un bruit sourd. Je relevais la tête surpris regardant derrière moi, je vis comme l'ombre d'un objet, je tendis ma torche et ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant une arbalète. Je me tournais lentement et dans un arbre je vis une flèche plantée. Vu la trajectoire, si je ne m'étais pas baissé, c'était pour ma pomme.

« Idiotes d'amazones à la noix ! Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Espèce d'idiotes, de crétines, de débiles ! » Pestai-je en levant mon poing.

Je me dirigeais vers le tronc d'arbre arrachant la flèche, cela pouvait toujours servir. Je repris mon ascension car ascension il y avait tant ça montait. Je marchais encore une bonne heure sans m'arrêter. Lorsqu'enfin je les vis. Le saint graal, ce pourquoi j'avais faillis mourir. Les fruits qui guériraient Kate de sa fièvre. J'en cueillis autant que je pouvais et vu la taille des fruits, je pus facilement en cueillir trois kilos. Cela me faisait une charge supplémentaire mais je n'en avais cure si c'était pour sauver Kate.

Je repensais à ces fichues amazones de malheur, pestant contre elles qui avaient fait de cette forêt enchanteresse un véritable terrain miné. Je repris ma route, conscient qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps si je voulais sauver la Reine des Amazones. Jetant un regard suspicieux devant moi tendant ma torche au maximum, je pris une profonde inspiration et recommençais à avancer. Redoublant de prudence, je me frayais un chemin à travers la végétation luxuriante, tentant d'imaginer ce qui m'attendait encore avant de revenir au village, car après tout je ne pouvais pas passer exactement où j'avais déjà mis les pieds et donc je n'étais pas à l'abris d'autre piège sur mon retour.

Ma seule consolation, c'était qu'à mon retour, je me ferais un plaisir de les informer des pièges que j'avais activés et qu'elles devraient réamorcés. En souriant, je sautai par-dessus un arbre déraciné, ravi de constater que je commençais à prendre l'habitude de ce genre d'exploit. Mais je compris mon erreur lorsqu'un sifflement me parvint aux oreilles. Par réflexe, je me jetais au sol en m'efforçant de ne pas écrasé le sac sous mon poids, les bras au-dessus de ma tête, je frémis lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent me frappa de plein fouet.

Avec une lenteur calculée, je me retournai sur le dos, et observai ce nouveau piège que j'avais évité de justesse. Et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en découvrant un immense tronc d'arbre qui se balançait au-dessus de ma tête. Retenus par des lianes tressées entre elles, l'immense gourdin m'aurait probablement réduit en miettes s'il m'avait frappé à pleine puissance.

« Ces femmes sont folles ! » marmonnai-je en m'extirpant de là en rampant sur le dos.

A la force des bras et des jambes, je m'éloignai de plusieurs mètres avant de m'estimer en sécurité et de tenter de me relever. Mais à peine m'asseyais-je, que deux autres sifflements se firent entendre, et que je me laissai retomber en arrière juste à temps pour voir deux obus de bois passer au-dessus de ma tête pour s'entrechoquer dans un bruit assourdissant. Un puissant frisson me secoua alors que je m'imaginais aplati comme une crêpe sous la force conjugué de ces deux troncs.

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! Ces femmes veulent ma mort ou quoi ? » Grondai-je en lançant un regard mauvais aux imposants morceaux de bois qui se balançaient négligemment au-dessus de moi.

Soudain, un craquement me fit sursauter, et avec effarement, je constatai que l'une des lianes retenant le tronc situé au-dessus de mes jambes était en train de rompre. Paniqué, je reculai précipitamment jusqu'à me cogner à un arbre, et je restai là, à regarder la liane céder pour finir par rompre complètement. Galvanisé, je sautai sur mes pieds et m'enfuis en courant alors que dans mon dos, des claquements secs retentissaient pour terminer par un choc sourd. Dans un bond, je me retournai juste à temps pour voir le tronc dévalé la pente sur laquelle je venais de m'engager.

« Malheur ! » Hurlai-je.

Je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais lorsque je vis une bute avec un creux dans lequel je pouvais me glisser. J'accélérai le pas et glissai, me servant des feuilles comme skate et arrivai sur le dos dans cet espace qui m'accueillis juste au moment où le rondin me rattrapait. Ce dernier eu la bute comme tremplin et passa au dessus dans un bruit assourdissant. Je l'entendis continuer sa course heurtant plusieurs arbres d'après le son que je percevais. Je poussai un long râle de soulagement. Ces amazones, me le paierait un jour ou l'autre! Je m'allongeai pour souffler lorsque je perçus de la fumée. Je me redressai vivement, me cognant la tête que je frottai les larmes aux yeux.

Je regardai ma main, puis le sol, et réalisai que ma torche était au sol en train de mettre le feu. Je me levai, ramassai ma lampe naturelle et éteignis les flammes qui commençaient à prendre forme en les étouffants avec des feuilles et mes pieds. Je m'assurai d'avoir bien éteint puis me laissai glisser contre un arbre. Elles auraient ma peau, je ne sortirais pas d'ici vivant. J'avais survécu au crash de l'avion mais finirais mort soit transpercé, brûlé, ou même écrasé. J'ouvris ma besace et soupirai en constatant que les fruits étaient intacts. Un miracle au vue de ce qui m'étais arrivé. Je n'en pouvais plus. Essoufflé, je tentais de reprendre pied.

Reposant ma tête contre le tronc d'arbre, je fermai les yeux. J'étais épuisé, je n'en pouvais plus et j'avais du mal à rester éveillé mais je devais encore marcher un peu. Pour m'avancer au moins, je devais revenir jusqu'à la rivière. Alors dans un effort surhumain, je me relevai et reprenais ma descente. Après peut être une, voire deux heures de marche, j'arrivai enfin à la chute d'eau. Trop épuisé pour faire un feu je me lovai derrière la chute calant ma torche pour un peu de chaleur. Espérant qu'aucun animal ne viendrait me rendre visite, je serrai mon sac dans mes bras en protégeant son précieux contenu et je m'endormis presque immédiatement.

_« Rick, reviens moi, je t'en prie ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je croyais que nous avions le temps nous deux mais je me trompais. J'aurais dû savoir après mon shoot que la vie est courte et qu'elle ne tient qu'a un fil. J'ai été maladroite avant ton départ, alors maintenant que les barrières sont tombées, ne nous laisses pas. Laisses-nous l'occasion de vivre notre histoire. Je t'aime Rick, je t'aime de tout mon cœur… » Murmurait ma Kate, celle de New York._

_Ses pleurs…encore… dans chacun de mes rêves elle pleure. Pourquoi ? Mon cerveau me montre ce que je voudrais, mon cerveau me fait voir des choses qui n'existent pas. Car comment voir ce que fait Kate alors que nous sommes si loin l'un de l'autre ? Elles me manquent tellement. Ma fille…Ma mère… Mon amour… Lorsque j'aurais ramené ces fruits, je pourrais partir, trouver un moyen de quitter cette île._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Me redressant j'avisai les alentours, et frissonnai de froid. Mon premier réflexe fut de vérifier ma cargaison de fruits soignant, et je soupirai en constatant qu'ils étaient toujours là. Je me levai, courbaturé de partout. Là encore pas un muscle, une partie de peau ne me faisaient pas souffrir. Je gémis lorsque je me détendais. Puis mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre, je devais manger mais plus tard, d'abord bien m'abreuver. J'avais encore une journée pour revenir, et je n'avais rien pour transporter l'eau alors je devais faire en sorte que mon corps emmagasine assez de cet or indispensable à mon organisme pour tenir le temps de revenir au village.

Après m'être hydraté jusqu'à faire exploser mon estomac, je me rafraîchissais le visage voyant mon reflet dans l'eau, je me fis peur. Moi qui me rasais toujours de près depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance de ma muse, elle me verrait maintenant, elle sursauterait de peur. Avec cette barbe de 3 jours on aurait dit un taulard en fuite. Si je restais trop longtemps ici, je pourrais bientôt faire partit du groupe ZZ top.

Je me redressai puis prenais ma boussole. Si j'avais été vers le sud pour l'allée, pour le retour ça serait donc le nord. Je pointai mon instrument de survie jusqu'à trouver ma destination et commençai ma marche lorsque je la trouvais. J'espérais que je n'aurais pas d'autre contretemps Amazoniens mais je doutais que le retour se fasse tranquillement. Après plusieurs heures de marche dans la forêt, je m'étonnai de ne pas avoir croisé encore un seul piège ou même animal. C'était plutôt curieux mais après tout peut être avais-je désactivé tous les pièges…

Quant aux animaux et bien je ne savais pas, je leur faisais peut être peur. Je décidai donc de faire une pause. J'allumai un feu comme je l'avais fait la veille et mis tous mes autres poissons à cuir ainsi je pourrais manger sans m'arrêter. Je m'assis pour déguster mon festin le sac renfermant ma précieuse cargaison posé à côté de moi lorsque j'entendis un râle et un souffle caverneux à mes cotés.

Je retenais le mien en avisant le mastodonte de muscles qui se trouvait à mes côtés. L'ours reniflait le sac, sûrement attiré par l'odeur de poisson qui devait s'en dégager encore et celle des fruits. Je le vis faire aller son museau sur l'ouverture afin de pouvoir accéder au contenu. Hors de question qu'il se délecte de ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à obtenir ! Je devais trouver une solution pour le distraire de mes fruits durement acquis.

* * *

**Pour celle ci je vous dis c'est juste en dessous pour vos avis, vous pouvez y aller, exprimez vous nous sommes dans un pays ou normalement on peut !**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voila ce n'est pas un rêve, oui oui la suite de Amazones désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu un manque de temps pour me consacré à cette fic et aux autres étant à fond sur 7 jours pour agir, je pense qu'en même à vous pauvres lecteurs(ices) qui attendez, je ferais en sorte de poster la suite plus rapidement la prochaine fois mais c'est chaud ! remercie Francky pour sa correction expresse et avisée, ma Jumelle d'amour pour son soutient et ses conseils et son aide. Remercions les Guests ! Merci à vous de continuer a me suivre malgré les longs espaces de postes mis à part pour Sept jours pour agir qui est régulier.  
**_

_**Résumé s'impose je pense : Préviously on Amazones (ouais je voulais trop faire ça lol) Castle a réussi après de multiples périples à cueillir les fruits nécessaires pour Kate l'amazone alors qu'il est sur le chemin du retour il fait la rencontre d'un ours qui semble alléché par sa cueillette !**_

* * *

**Guest : bon voila la suite !  
**

**mu : Oui c'est ça Koh lantha en plus corsé et où ta vie est en danger mais que ferait-il pas pour sa Kate ? Mulan tu n'es pas loin dans t'es théories mais ça va au delà, si je me tenais qu'a ça ça serait trop simple. Pour ce qui est de cfb non je ne ferais pas pareil, je m'arrêterais juste d'ecrire, enfin de partager après mes fics déjà commencées, je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause mais par respect pour mes lecteurs je continuerais a poster ce que j'ai commencé ! ^^ Merci ma mulan tu es adorable.  
**

**Titi : Tu sais rien n'est ce qui devrait être dans cette fic et Kate est -elle la reine à savoir mais je ne serais pas convaincu à ta place, si tu savais ce que je te réserve enfin vous réserve ! merci pour ta review.  
**

**Chris65 : lol hors sujet mais il est dispo cet os de nouveau merci qu'en même mdr !  
**

**Lizzyana : plusieurs bonnes raisons en faites oui ! Merci de nous suivre ici, toutes nos fics communes ou non y sont. Merci ça nous touchent vraiment, je transmettrais a ma jumelle elle sera surement tres flattée par ton com merci bcp mais du coup tu ne m'a pas dis si t'aime ou non mon histoire lol !  
**

**Happy : Si tu savais comme ton com me fais plaisir, je suis toute contente, j'étais étonnée de te voir commenté, merci je suis contente que tu aimes mon id loufoque, je prend tant de plaisir à l'écrire c'est l'éclate totale en faite ! Comme je dis et si Kate l'amazone était Kate Beckett ça aiderait ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Alors lentement, je lui tendis un poisson, posant une main sur le sac. Il me regarda puis m'arracha presque ma pêche durement acquise des mains qu'il goba comme un flan. Je lui en tendis un autre en rapprochant ma besace de moi. Lentement sans geste brusque. Je poursuivais jusqu'à ce que j'aie réussi à récupérer ma sacoche, la faisant passer autour de moi. Je le regardais, il était assis, se léchant, semblant satisfait de son repas. Quant à moi je constatais que je lui avais donné toute ma réserve. J'allais me retrouver sans eau, sans nourriture encore pour le reste de mon retour, mais j'avais sauvé ma précieuse cargaison.

Lentement, je regardais du coin de l'œil l'ours qui faisait sa toilette et avec une extrême lenteur, je me levais sans un bruit. Je me reculais dans le même rythme sans quitter des yeux, le monstre de poil assis tranquillement à faire un brin de toilette après un festin qui ne lui avait demandé aucun effort.

Je reculais encore lorsque je marchais sur une branche. Je me figeais, épiant la bête. Relevant la tête, il me regardait dans les yeux, son regard noir me glaçait le sang. Je déglutis ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Puis comme si je n'avais pas été là, il reprit sa toilette. Je soupirais, cette expédition aurait ma peau. Je repris ma marche lente à reculons et lorsque je fus assez loin, je me mis à courir comme un perdu aussi loin que je pouvais, sortant ma boussole pour voir si j'avais pris la bonne direction ce qui, par miracle, était le cas.

Je courais encore tentant de m'éloigner le plus possible de cette chose, lorsque le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je chutais me rattrapant de justesse au bord. Je jetais un regard en bas et frémis d'horreur en constatant qu'en dessous de moi, il y avait des lances. Je me rendais compte que certaines étaient occupées par des squelettes. Sûrement des pauvres hommes comme moi qui étaient tombés dans le piège de ces folles et qui n'avaient pas survécu. Je tentais de me hisser mais à bout de doigts ce n'était pas simple. Je me sentais partir en arrière. Non je ne devais pas tomber sinon personne ne sauverait Kate, et je devais sauver Kate.

Je me morfondais lorsque je vis une tête apparaître au dessus de moi. Deux yeux noisettes me regardaient avec défiance semblant se moquer de ma situation. Saloperie d'antilope encore elle. Elle était là à chaque fois que je me trouvais dans des situations périlleuses, à croire qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire de ses journées. D'un autre côté qu'est-ce qu'une antilope pouvait faire de ses journées ? Du tricot ?

« Dis donc toi ? Tu vas revenir souvent pour me narguer, tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ! » Criais-je inutilement.

L'animal m'avisa avec dédain regarda le sol puis partit comme il était venu.

« Sympa merci de ton aide, c'est trop gentil de ta part ! » Pestais-je.

Enfonçant mes ongles dans la terre, j'essayais de remonter en vain. La seule chose que je réussis à faire c'est de mettre mes mains à plat. Je trouvais une bosselure comme appui pour mon pied gauche, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela m'aide à remonter, juste assez pour ne pas tomber. Je réfléchissais comment me sortir de là. Je devais faire vite, mes forces me lâchaient. Je n'avais qu'une solution, me servir de mon épée comme marche. Enfonçant un peu plus mes ongles dans la terre jusqu'à m'en faire mal, je portais ma main droite à mon fourreau, détachant tant bien que mal mon épée. Je repris mon équilibre et mon appui lorsque je l'eus sorti en enfonçant de nouveau mes ongles dans la terre. Mon arme posée à coté, lorsque je repris assez d'appui, je m'en saisis et dans un mouvement lent, je la plantais dans une des parois de la fosse. Elle était un peu haute et éloignée mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était ma seule chance. M'agrippant de mes deux mains au bord, je tentais de me glisser au plus près. Cela me prit du temps car je n'avais pas énormément de prise. J'essayais de planter mes pieds dans la terre du trou. Je n'avais aucune accroche, mais je finis par y parvenir. Maintenant il s'agissait de réussir à poser mon pied sur cette marche. N'étant pas la souplesse incarnée, il me fallut plus de dix bonnes minutes environ pour réussir à mettre mon pied sur la lame plantée. Me hissant dans un cri d'effort, j'arrivais en haut du trou à mi-hauteur. J'y étais presque et alors que j'allais pouvoir sortir hors de cette fosse, la lame se brisa. Je rebasculais en arrière, quand je réussis à me rattraper à une souche et dans un effort surhumain, m'élevais priant pour qu'elle résiste à mon poids. Les dieux, contrairement aux amazones, étaient avec moi car elle résista. Je pus donc m'extirper hors de ce trou.

« Bordel, d'idiotes d'amazones, stupides et débiles ! » Grondais-je en m'allongeant sur le dos les bras en croix.

J'ouvrais mon sac et avisais mes précieux fruits. Tous intacts, vraiment, je ne savais pas comment c'était possible, mais les miracles existaient finalement. Après tout je m'étais bien sorti d'un crash d'avion !

Je me relevais avec peine, mon corps protestant contre cela. Après un long soupir, je reprenais ma route. Qu'allait-il encore m'arriver ? Il me restait environ plus de 5 heures de marche mais avec les pièges qui m'attendaient certainement, j'allais mettre bien plus. Et puis, il y avait l'absence d'eau et de nourriture. Arriverais-je à tenir encore longtemps ? Je devais me dépêcher pour revenir aussi bien pour ma survie que celle de Kate.

J'accélérais le pas, avisant le soleil à travers les arbres. Vu sa hauteur, dans 3 heures la nuit tomberait, et j'aimerais le moins possible à avoir à rentrer dans la pénombre.

Les heures passaient et je n'étais toujours pas tombé sur un autre piège. Je m'en réjouissais, avec un peu de chance, je rentrerais peu de temps après la nuit. Même si j'avais des difficultés à marcher au vu du terrain peu praticable, j'avançais bien. J'oubliais ma faim, ma soif, bientôt je serais de retour, bientôt Kate irait mieux.

Je me mis à courir empreint d'une énergie nouvelle alors que je me sentais proche de l'arrivée, proche de Kate. Je pouvais presque sentir sa respiration, elle m'attendait. Perdu dans mes songes, je ne fis pas attention où je mettais les pieds, trop euphorique d'avoir réussi ma mission. La nuit tombait mais il me restait peu de chemin, dans deux heures je serais auprès d'elle. Je me figeais de terreur, ouvrant de grands yeux. Ma respiration s'arrêta un moment. J'entendis un craquement, un bruit sourd qui frappa l'air. Sans même regarder ce qui arrivait, je me plaquais au sol protégeant ma tête. Un grand fracas se fit et j'osais relever la tête en avisant sa provenance.

« Oh mon Dieu, elles sont folles ! » Bougonnais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur passant une main tremblante dans mes cheveux alors que je regardais le rocher que j'avais évité, encastré dans un arbre qu'il avait détruit.

« Ca devient répétitif et lassant, vous n'avez pas vraiment d'imagination les filles ! » Lançais-je dans le vide sachant que j'étais trop loin pour être entendu.

Je fis un feu lorsque je fus remis de mes émotions qui d'ailleurs n'étaient pas si fortes que cela. A croire que j'étais blasé.

Lorsque la chose fut faite, je restais un peu là à me réchauffer, l'atmosphère se rafraîchissant dangereusement. Ma faim et ma soif me rappelèrent à l'ordre. Je décidais donc de reprendre ma route pour ne pas y penser. Allumant ma torche avant d'éteindre soigneusement mon feu. Je repartis en m'assurant d'avoir pris la bonne route.

Mon parcours se fit sans encombre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la sortie des bois. Un sourire illumina ma face alors que j'arrivais. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir me reposer enfin, j'allais pouvoir manger, boire et surtout grâce à moi, Kate serait sauve. J'accélérais le pas lorsque je vis une ombre derrière les feuilles. A ce que je pouvais voir, c'était un homme tapi dans l'obscurité qui se cachait, observant le village. Que faisait-il là ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demandais-je en pointant ma torche vers lui.

Ce dernier sursauta, se retournant vivement couteau en main. Il était grand, musclé, blond aux cheveux longs. Enfin pour ce qui est de la couleur, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire tant ses cheveux étaient sales. Son visage était recouvert de terre et il semblait ne pas avoir pris de douche depuis des jours. Moi en moins beau en fait, après mes deux jours en forêt. Bon ok, il était bien plus baraqué que moi mais c'était un détail.

« Woo on se calme là, posez ça ! » Ordonnais-je en levant les mains devant moi pour me protéger.

« Qui es-tu toi, tu n'es pas de ma tribu ! » Cracha l'homme au regard noir et à la mine patibulaire.

« Qui es-tu toi ? » M'enquis-je lui retournant la question.

« D'abord toi ! » Gronda-t-il hargneux me menaçant de son couteau en le pointant vers moi.

« Ca peut durer longtemps comme ça ! » Dis-je agacé que cet idiot me retarde.

« Je suis Arco, je viens de la tribu Darpatos. Je viens ici en repérage pour avoir ces femmes ! » M'informa-t-il sans se méfier pensant qu'en tant qu'homme, je le laisserais faire.

« Je suis ici en éclaireur avant d'envahir le village. Mon roi veut la reine. Il a été informé qu'elle est d'une grande beauté et il veut en faire sa femme. Et toi de quelle tribu viens-tu ? Je pense qu'il y a assez de femmes à prendre ici pour… »

Je n'écoutais plus lorsque j'avais entendu dire que cet homme voulait Kate. J'avais perdu la raison et la rage m'avait envahi. Jamais je ne le laisserai faire, je le tuerai avant.

Me débarrassant de ma besace et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui sautais dessus. Son couteau lui échappa des mains volant à ses cotés. Le plaquant au sol, je le frappais encore et encore sans lui laisser une seconde pour m'intercepter. Mais mes forces étant épuisées, je perdais de la vitesse et m'essoufflais. Il profita de cette baisse de régime pour m'en coller une magistrale qui me propulsa deux mètres plus loin. Il me sauta dessus à pieds joints mais j'esquivais son coup, chassant ses pieds. Il était si grand qu'il perdit l'équilibre sans même pouvoir se reprendre, et avant même qu'il se ressaisisse, je lui plantais son couteau dans l'épaule. Retirant ce dernier d'un coup sec, je vis le sang gicler. J'allais lui en assener un second lorsque je constatais qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Me relevant, j'essuyais le sang qui avait giclé sur mon visage. Prenant l'homme par le col je le tirais en titubant. J'attrapais mon sac, le chargeait sur mes épaules et sortit de la forêt en traînant mon fardeau avec moi.

J'arrivais enfin au village me délestant de ma charge la laissant à la merci des femmes du village. J'allais directement à la baraque où se trouvait Kate.

« Elle ne va pas bien, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps si cet homme ne revient pas » Entendis-je avant d'entrer.

« Qu'espères-tu de lui ? Il a dû soit mourir, soit s'enfuir. Les hommes sont lâches ! » Répondit Calamiti Jane à la vielle dame.

C'est à ce moment que je décidais d'entrer, lançant le sac à l'ancêtre.

« Voilà, tu as de quoi soigner toute la tribu avec ça ! » Informai-je sur un ton froid.

J'avançais vers le lit de Kateirania sans tenir compte des deux femmes qui me scrutaient surprises. Je leur aurais mis une paire de gifles qu'elles n'auraient pas été plus étonnées. J'observais Kate. Elle était pâle, si pâle, qu'un moment mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa respiration saccadée.

Je me sentais observé mais sans détourner mon regard de Kateirania, je les informais.

« Un éclaireur était embusqué dans les bois. Je l'ai maîtrisé, mais il a dit que le reste de la tribu devrait envahir le village. Son roi veut Kate ! »

« C'est ridicule personne ne peut approcher si près ! » Se moqua la plus jeune des amazones.

« J'ai bien survécu à tous vos pièges stupides » Crachais-je acide.

« Et pour votre information va falloir tous les réactiver ! » Ajoutais-je un sourire sadique me délectant de l'impression estomaquée de Calamiti Jane.

Je lui tendis le couteau, plein de sang qu'elle saisit en me toisant interloquée.

« Ça peut vous convaincre très chère, vous devriez savoir d'où il vient non ? » Lui demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je vis le trouble dans ceux-ci, alors qu'elle se saisissait du couteau.

« Il est dans les vapes pour l'instant, vous devriez aller le cueillir avant qu'il ne se réveille ! » J'avisais la vielle dame « Quant à vous, vous attendez la noël pour la soigner ? » Pestais-je alors que je voyais cette femme me regarder comme une bête curieuse.

« Je vais voir, tu … » Commença-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, sourcils froncés.

« Je sais les yeux, la langue ! » Soupirais-je agacé par cette femme exaspérante.

« Non, tu es extraordinaire ! » Me dit Calamiti en me regardant avec des yeux de biches alors qu'elle quittait la case en marche arrière.

La surprise me fit ouvrir la bouche en grand. Alors soit le manque de nourriture et d'eau me faisait délirer, soit elle venait de me faire un compliment. Je tournais la tête vers la femme âgée qui me regardait en souriant.

« Okayyyy… bien, faites ce que vous avez à faire d'accord ? » Dis-je en m'asseyant.

« Tu es un homme brave, je comprends le choix de Kateirania. Mais tu sais qu'après votre union, tu seras banni ! »

« Il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi, le désir ne suffit pas ! » L'informais-je en grimaçant à l'idée de garder Kate seulement comme amie.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, elle t'a choisi ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je me sauverai ! J'ai une autre femme que j'aime déjà ! » Répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils alors que le visage de Kate se crispait.

« L'amour n'a rien à voir. Fais ce que l'on te demande et tu seras libre ! » Contra-t-elle, en écrasant sa préparation dans un bol.

Je ne répondis rien regardant Kate. La vielle femme m'observa un moment puis se décida enfin à préparer sa mixture.

J'observais Kate, enfin Kateirania. Je m'y perdais, elles se ressemblaient tellement en tout point. J'avais bien été présomptueux d'affirmer qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre la reine et moi, alors que je la désirais tant, alors que mon cœur la désirait. Mais il y avait Kate, ma Kate, mon amour, elle m'attendait.

« Castle… » Gémit la reine des amazones.

Je lui pris la main.

« Je suis revenu et tu vas aller mieux Kate. » L'informais-je, alors que d'un regard, je voyais l'ancêtre finir sa préparation.

« Ma reine buvez ceci, vous irez mieux. » Susurra-t-elle tentant de faire boire la boisson à la jeune femme qui remuait la tête dans son délire.

Je lui pris le récipient des mains et parlais à mon amazone.

« Bois, j'ai risqué ma vie pour cela, avec vos pièges débiles et stupides. J'ai failli y passer, alors tu bois » Ordonnais-je.

Un léger rire sortit de sa bouche et elle se laissa faire tandis que je soulevais sa tête, l'ancrant dans le creux de mon coude, la faisant boire.

« Il faut tout boire mademoiselle l'amazone comme une grande ! » Affirmais-je en souriant.

« Bien Monsieur Castle… » Murmura-t-elle faiblement, en buvant doucement.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je reposais sa tête sur l'oreiller, satisfait, elle avait repris des couleurs. J'étais heureux, vraiment. Mais je n'étais pas bien, j'avais la tête qui tournait mais j'étais heureux, Kate était sauvée. Des papillons faisaient leur apparition dans mon champ de vision. Je regardais tout autour de moi et la pièce tournait de plus en plus vite, me donnant la nausée.

Bon sang, j'avais l'impression de planer, que m'arrivait-il ? Kate, je la regardais et sa forme se doublait, deux Kate pour moi, juste pour moi…

_Rick, je t'en supplie mon amour, reviens nous ! _Encore et toujours la voix de ma muse, qui m'appelait_._

_Papa, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te battes, bats toi pour nous, pour grand-mère, pour moi, pour Kate, pour lui… _Lui, qui lui ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, haletant, je regardais autour de moi. Je ne la voyais pas, où était Kate !

« Kate ! Kate ! » Hurlais-je en me redressant vivement.

« Elle va bien, grâce à toi ! » Entendis-je une voix grave m'informer.

Je tournais la tête et vis Iria alias Calamiti Jane.

« Je veux la voir ! » Exigeais-je.

« Elle dort ! »

Je me sortais des couvertures me levant. Mauvaise idée, la tête me tournait. Iria me retint.

« Restes allongé, tu as perdu beaucoup de force. Aliana, t'a fait boire son remède énergétique, mais tu es encore faible ! » M'apprit-elle en me rallongeant.

« Non c'est pour Kate ! » Objectais-je contrarié.

« Elle a eu ce qu'il fallait, tu devais reprendre des forces, trois jours que tu dors ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Trois jours ? Mais trois jours, c'était trop long, il peut se passer tellement de choses en trois jours. Je voulais voir Kate. Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment bien, je devais le voir de mes yeux. Je me levais laissant tomber la couverture à mes pieds, je posais un œil sur moi et constatais que j'étais nu.

« Mes vêtements, où sont ils ? » Demandais-je en avisant l'amazone qui ne semblait pas gênée devant ma nudité.

« A la vue de ce qui restait, je les ai détruits ! » M'informa-t-elle, laissant son regard descendre sur ma partie intime.

« Où sont leurs remplaçants, je veux voir Kate ! » Commandais-je, ignorant le regard lubrique de la femme en face de moi.

« Ils sont là bas sur la chaise » Me désigna-t-elle du doigt.

Je les avisais et me ruais sur eux.

« Pourquoi es-tu si pressé, tu es encore faible ! » Me demanda-t-elle en m'observant me vêtir.

« Je veux voir Kate ! » Répondis-je sans détour nouant mon pantalon.

« N'as-tu que ce prénom à la bouche ma parole ? Elle est reine mais est humaine au même titre que toi et moi ! » Cracha t-elle acide en se levant de sa chaise.

Je la toisais surpris. Etait-elle en train de me faire du gringue ? Alors que je finissais de m'habiller je sortais précipitamment de la case que je soupçonnais être celle de cette Calamiti repentie.

Je courais jusqu'aux baraquements de Kate et j'entrais sans même frapper, trop presser de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Terrible ou heureuse erreur pour moi, je retrouvais la belle à moitié nue faisant sa toilette. Elle était assise sur une chaise devant une bassine, une éponge à la main qu'elle passait sur sa peau satinée. Son corps était dénudé jusqu'à la taille recouverte d'un linge laissant voir son buste attirant. Je ravalais ma salive à cette vision tandis que Kate l'amazone m'avisait d'un regard charmeur et mutin.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de surgir ainsi pour me voir nue, tu n'as qu'à demander ! » M'informa-t-elle en se levant s'approchant de moi de façon féline.

Je déglutis alors que mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur son visage, mais très bien sur son corps divin. Elle s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de moi, me collant quasiment. Je pouvais même sentir la chaleur de son corps traverser le mien qui trahissait mon envie d'elle.

« Je dois te remercier, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage. J'ai su que tu avais activé tous les pièges et tu as su y échapper. C'est assez exceptionnel pour être souligné. Mes guerrières vont avoir du pain sur la planche pour tous les remettes en fonction ! » Me dit-elle en tripotant mon col en parlant très près de mon visage.

« Oui, je ne suis pas peu fier de leur donner autant de travail, j'ai failli mourir mille fois dans cette jungle. » L'informais-je grognon sans oser la regarder, tellement elle me troublait.

La jeune femme sourit. Je sentais son regard sur moi. J'étais plus que troublé, et comment ne pas l'être alors qu'une créature de rêve au trait de ma détective me collait à moitié nue. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et effectua une pression afin que je la regarde.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela pour moi, pourquoi risquer ta vie pour une femme avec qui tu ne veux pas rester ? » S'enquit-elle en captant mon regard du sien si attractif.

Je me perdis dans ses si beaux yeux verts qui me subjuguaient, ne pouvant détourner le regard. J'avais une conversation silencieuse avec cette femme comme avec ma muse, et nous nous comprenions.

« Parce que… Parce que te voir mourir m'était insupportable. » Répondis-je simplement sans quitter ses émeraudes.

Elle sourit à nouveau, s'approchant encore. Cette fois, son corps collait le mien. Je pouvais sentir la pointe de ses seins à travers le tissu de ma chemise. Je perdais peu à peu la raison, mon esprit vagabondait dans des sphères sensuelles tandis que ses lèvres s'approchaient au ralenti des miennes, et plus elles étaient en approche, et plus mes yeux se fermaient pour finir par se clorent au moment où sa bouche écrasa la mienne. Je poussais un gémissement de contentement. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle avait les lèvres douces, semblables à celles de Kate… ma Kate… Je ne pouvais lutter. Alors que Kateirania demandait un accès à mes profondeurs buccales, l'image de ma muse s'effaça de mon esprit, pour laisser place à une brume léthargique accordant à Kate l'amazone ce qu'elle voulait. Nos langues se lièrent avec passion, prenant possession des lieux de l'autre comme un territoire conquis depuis longtemps. Nos gémissements laissèrent place à des râles. Je prenais Kateirania dans mes bras la serrant fort, attisant notre contact. Elle me fit reculer jusqu'à sa couche où elle me poussa. Je tombais allongé. Immédiatement, elle se positionna à califourchon sur moi sans cesser de m'embrasser. C'était passionné, intense, nous reprenions nos respirations entre chaque baiser sans jamais décoller nos lèvres. Elle commençait une ondulation sur moi, augmentant un peu plus la température de nos corps, tout en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise. Quant à moi j'ôtais le linge qu'elle avait autour de sa taille, seul rempart à sa nudité totale. Je m'arrêtais pour l'observer. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle était belle, divine. Je soupirais admirant sa beauté. Elle caressa ma joue pour attirer mon attention, le sourire aux lèvres, elle me susurra à l'oreille.

« Rien ne peut lutter contre le désir, tu as été à moi dés le premier regard ! » Me susurra-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Sur ses paroles elle prit possession de mes lèvres mais cette fois l'image de Kate Beckett s'imposa à moi, plus virulente que jamais, son beau sourire, ses yeux angéliques mais surtout, ses regards tendres qu'elle avait pour moi parfois. Et cela au-delà du désir que j'avais pour cette femme qui ressemblait traits pour traits à ma muse. C'était plus puissant que tout car, même si je n'étais pas convaincu que mes sentiments soient partagés, je savais que ce regard voulait dire beaucoup de choses, tellement plus qu'un simple désir de possession sans amour. Et alors que Kateirania défaisait la cordelette de mon pantalon, je lui attrapais les mains.

« Non, je ne veux pas ! » Lui dis-je en me redressant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps dit » M'assura-t-elle en se déhanchant sur moi pour appuyer ses dires.

Oui, mon corps hurlait oui mais mon cœur s'y refusait.

« Ca ne suffit pas pour moi, du moins ça ne suffit plus ! » Lui répondis-je en la poussant sur le côté me relevant.

« C'est ce que veulent tous les hommes, rien de plus. Sais-tu combien d'hommes ont voulu me posséder ? Tu es le seul à qui j'accorde cette faveur ! » M'informa-t-elle en se relevant, exhibant à mes yeux son corps de nymphe.

« Et alors ? Devrais-je m'en sentir flatter ? Tu ne comprends rien ! Aussi fort que je puisse te désirer, sans amour ça n'a aucun intérêt ! » M'énervais-je devant ce peu de compréhension.

Moi qui avais pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments véritables, lorsqu'elle parlait d'amour, pour elle, c'était sexe, juste une façon de me faire céder.

« Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'amour pour faire cela ! » Répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, aucunement gênée par sa nudité.

Comment pourrait-elle l'être avec un corps pareil en même temps.

« Peut être, mais lorsque tu comprendras que l'amour est bien plus important que le sexe. Il peut y avoir du sexe sans amour certainement, mais cela ne sera jamais aussi formidable que lorsque l'amour est présent entre deux êtres. » Affirmais-je en la regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'à présent même nue, elle ne me faisait plus d'effet.

Enfin presque…Du moins presque moins que terriblement.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui te gêne. L'amour, le sexe quelle est la différence au final ? L'amour est juste une chose inventée par l'homme pour se donner bonne conscience ! » S'emporta-t-elle à son tour en se rhabillant ayant compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de moi.

« Si tu penses cela, alors définitivement il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, car j'aurais toujours dans mon cœur une autre que toi ! » Lançais-je, acerbe en tournant les talons.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, je partis. Mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans son beau regard et, sans que je puisse me l'expliquer, cela me fit mal.

Alors que je sortais tout juste de la case, Iria me bouscula en entrant et en criant. Je fis donc demi-tour pour voir ce qui la préoccupait tant.

« Ma reine, des hommes arrivent en nombre. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de refaire les pièges car nos guerrières ne sont pas encore revenues ! » Débita-t-elle sans dissimuler sa panique.

« Bien vas les chercher, elles ne doivent pas être loin. Je vais me charger de cacher les femmes et les enfants et je vais tâcher de les retarder jusqu'à votre retour. » Ordonna Kate en finissant de s'habiller chaussant son épée dans son dos.

« Mais seule, c'est de la folie, ils sont plus d'une vingtaine ! » Contredit Iria affolée.

« Je vais l'aider, où sont ces hommes ? » Demandais-je en m'avançant.

« Ah trois heures d'ici environ ! » Nous informa-t-elle en nous scrutant tour à tour.

« Bien, dans ce cas dépêches toi, nous allons leur tendre des pièges » Ordonnais-je.

Iria regarda Kateirania qui hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en courant. Je l'entendis prendre un cheval et partir au galop.

La reine des amazones me regarda.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Nous risquons la mort » Voulut-elle savoir.

« Certain ! Allons cacher les femmes et les enfants, nous préparerons les pièges, plus tard ! » Lui confirmai-je décidé.

Elle hocha la tête et nous nous mîmes à l'œuvre. Nous n'avions que peu de temps. Il nous était compté et d'après ce que j'avais compris, ces hommes étaient nombreux. Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, mais je ferais tout pour aider, car si j'avais retenu ce que l'homme avait dit il y a trois jours, ils venaient chercher des femmes. Leur chef voulait Kate. Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas. Jamais.

* * *

**_Bon voila alors je vous promet la suite rapidement si en retour j'ai bcp de reviews lol je chantagise toujours oui j'aime inventé des mots, non je plaisante plus sérieusement la review est le moteur de la motivation ! Bonne soirée !_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila suite à la supplique de mon amie madwine je poste la suite  
**

**Merci a Francky pour sa correction t'es un as mon béta ! Aussi un grand merci a ma jumelle qui m'a préter main forte pour ce chapitre alors que j'avais un beug d'écriture sans elle, il n'y aurait pas de suite je t'aime ma Ili !  
**

* * *

**Remerciement des guests :  
**

**Guest : bon ben voila la suite  
**

**Mu : Merci pour ta review,oui l'idée est loufoque c'est tout moi, Rick un super héros mais il l'ai toujours le héros de Kate Beckett pourquoi pas de Kate l'amazone, je sais que vous l'aimez bien cette version extravertie de notre KB d'amour. Castle ne rêve pas il est pas dans le coma enfin il l'est sans l'être vous comprendrez un peu mieux dans le 9 qui sera du pov de Kate. Notre Kate pas l'amazone.  
**

**Titi : La reine pas vraiment Kate qu'en sais tu avec moi faut jamais dire jamais. Merci pour ta review contentes que tu aimes ! Ah tu a commandé en guest et en inscrit j'ai donc du te répondre au final en mp !  
**

**Lizzyana : Oui plusieurs raisons en faite l'ambiance se dégradait ! voila tu n'as plus qu'a nous suivre ici donc ! Merci pour ta review, nous retrouverons notre chère antilope lol c'est un perso récurent :p lol, je vais faire un ship Castlope mdr !  
**

**Chris : il a été remis l'os !  
**

**Happylolly : Ma chérie ton com ma fait trop plaisir, tu le sais, je suis contente que tu me suives à travers mes fics, always ma petite puce !^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Elle hocha la tête et nous nous mîmes à l'œuvre, nous n'avions que peu de temps. Il nous était compté, et d'après ce que j'avais compris, ces hommes étaient nombreux. Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, mais je ferais tout pour aider, car si j'avais retenu ce que l'homme avait dit il y a trois jours, ils venaient chercher des femmes. Leur chef voulait Kate, et ça je ne le permettrai pas.

Je ne laisserai personne la toucher, ou même simplement la regarder avec envie. J'avais beau dire, je ne supportais pas qu'on la regarde, elle, si belle, si sublime et merveilleuse. Qu'elle soit ma Kate ou non, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Lorsque je posais les yeux sur elle, un sentiment fort naissait en moi, un sentiment si puissant. J'aurai voulu le nier, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle ressemblait tellement à Kate de part son physique et son attitude, même si une chose changeait, elle était bien plus libérée. En fait, cette Kate était celle qu'aurait été ma Kate, si elle n'avait pas perdu sa mère.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle m'observait. Je tournai la tête vers elle et nous nous unîmes du regard, encore et toujours plus intense, lorsque le danger guettait. Je secouai la tête détournant les yeux, encore une fois elle n'était pas Kate.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton calme qui me fit frissonner.

« Faire quoi ? » Feintai-je alors que je voyais parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

« Fuir dès que les choses deviennent intenses entre nous » clarifia-t-elle dans un claquement de langue agacée par ma mauvaise foi évidente.

« Je ne fuis pas, et je te rappelle que ton village est sur le point d'être attaqué ! » biaisai-je de nouveau, ne voulant pas me lancer dans une nouvelle polémique qui ne mènerait nulle part.

Elle marmonna ce qui me parut être une injure, mais s'activa de nouveau, et je me lançai à sa suite en silence lorsqu'elle se précipita dehors pour réunir femmes et enfants. Rapidement, elle expliqua la situation, et je vis ces femmes courageuses entourer leurs enfants comme pour faire un rempart de leurs corps entre elles et la menace à venir.

« Suivez-moi en silence, nous avons encore le temps de vous mettre à l'abri avant l'attaque » ordonna Kate d'une voix calme et posée.

Là encore, elle ressemblait à ma Kate dans sa façon de prendre les choses avec calme, une vraie leader. Elle savait agir en conséquence et gérer avec flegme toutes sortes de situation. C'était une des choses chez elle qui m'avait toujours fascinée.

Dans un silence religieux, toutes les femmes lui emboîtèrent le pas, et je m'écartai pour les laisser passer, désirant fermer la marche afin de veiller à ce que personne ne nous suive dans le but de découvrir où nous les conduisions. Alors que nous allions quitter le village, un léger bruit attira mon attention, et tournant la tête, j'avisai une toute petite fille accroupie derrière un arbuste, et sur les joues de laquelle coulaient de grosses larmes. Avec précaution, je m'avançai vers elle et m'agenouillai afin que ma haute stature ne l'effraie pas plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elle me regarda malgré tout avec terreur tremblant de tout son être. Visiblement le fait de ne voir aucun homme l'avait conditionné de telle sorte que, lorsqu'elle en voyait un, elle devait s'en méfier.

« Que fais-tu là toute seule ? » lui demandai-je doucement.

Mais trop effrayée, elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de se blottir un peu plus dans son abri de fortune, dardant sur moi un regard empli de peur et de méfiance.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là poussin, les méchants vont bientôt arriver. Tu dois venir avec moi pour que je te conduise auprès de Kate et des autres femmes » repris-je d'un ton doux sans me décourager.

« Vous êtes un homme. Ma maman m'a dit que je ne devais pas suivre les hommes, qu'ils étaient méchants » rétorqua-t-elle avec défi.

« Et ta maman a raison. Mais tu crois que la reine me laisserait me promener librement dans votre village si j'étais une menace pour vous ? » L'interrogeai-je en me retenant de l'attraper avec force pour quitter le village au pas de course, alors que nous avions si peu de temps pour fuir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, puis secoua lentement la tête.

« Donc tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Je vais te conduire en sécurité » m'enquis-je en tendant une main vers elle, paume vers le ciel pour lui montrer que je ne lui voulais aucun mal

Elle me scruta avec méfiance, ne sachant pas si elle devait me faire confiance ou non puis, après moult incertitudes, prit ma main.

« D'accord… » Accepta-t-elle.

Sans perdre une minute, je la saisissais délicatement sous les bras et la soulevai. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre, d'autant que j'ignorais où se trouvait leur refuge. Aussi rapidement que possible, j'avançai en scrutant le moindre indice pouvant me mettre sur la voie lorsque la fillette se manifesta.

« Vous devez aller à gauche après l'arbre creux, puis avancer jusqu'aux rochers. Une fois-là, vous devez aller à droite jusqu'à la rivière et la traverser. Notre refuge est là-bas » m'expliqua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue.

Suivant ses indications à la lettre, je me mettais à courir, fier de constater que je tenais plutôt bien le coup, et encore plus lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elles n'avaient pas encore traversé la rivière. Accélérant le rythme, je les rejoignis au moment où les premiers enfants traversaient.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » Gronda Kate dans mon dos, me faisant me retourner d'un bond.

« Vous en aviez oublié une » m'expliquai-je alors qu'elle avisait l'enfant dans mes bras.

« Siobhan ! » cria Kate qui avait blêmi.

Au même moment, j'entendis un bruit de course derrière mon dos, mais je ne me retournai pas, songeant que ce devait être la fameuse Siobhan.

« Ma reine, je dois retourner au campement, je ne trouve pas Sinead ! » s'affola la jolie jeune femme rousse qui venait de se planter devant sa reine sans m'accorder un seul regard.

« Retourne-toi Siobhan ! » M'ordonna Kate qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Je m'exécutai afin que la jeune femme voit son enfant dans mes bras.

« Sinead ! » s'exclama la jeune amazone en se ruant sur sa fille.

« Castle l'a trouvée et l'a ramenée. Vas rejoindre les autres à présent » déclara posément Kate toujours sans me quitter des yeux.

« Oui ma reine » acquiesça Siobhan en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de se détourner et de marquer un arrêt devant moi « J'ai une dette envers vous, j'espère un jour être en mesure de la rembourser » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant, laissant paraître une dentition parfaite.

« Vous ne me devez rien. J'ai une fille moi aussi, et je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour sauver la sienne » rétorquai-je en souriant gentiment à l'enfant qui me retourna timidement mon sourire.

« Nous devons faire vite » certifia Kate en recommençant à faire traverser les enfants qui étaient trop jeunes pour le faire seuls.

Je m'empressai de l'aider dans sa tâche, et à ma grande surprise, les enfants se laissèrent faire, alors que les autres femmes me regardaient avec reconnaissance. Visiblement, elles commençaient à se faire à ma présence, et je me demandai si je devais en être heureux ou m'en inquiéter. J'aurai plus de mal à convaincre Kate de me laisser partir si tout son village donnait sa bénédiction à ce qu'elle fasse de moi son compagnon. Même si au fond de moi, je n'en étais pas véritablement offusqué, tout se bousculait dans ma tête entre joie et désarroi. C'était assez pénible ce perpétuel yoyo dans mes sentiments.

Alors que nous faisions disparaître le dernier enfant derrière un rideau de feuillage qui dissimulait un campement provisoire, nous entendîmes un bruit de course, et sans nous concerter, Kate et moi nous nous dissimulâmes dans un parfait synchronisme pour accueillir l'intrus comme il se devait. Mais alors que le bruit de course se rapprochait, je reconnus la belle guerrière dont la petite fille rêvait de rejoindre la garde de la reine. Tournant la tête, je vis que Kate avait également reconnu une de ses sujettes, car elle sortit de sa cachette pour se rendre à sa rencontre.

« Ma reine ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! » Cria-t-elle d'un ton affolé en se ruant sur Kate oubliant toute retenue.

« Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé » s'enquit la reine, posant ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme qui semblait totalement affolée.

« C'est Maylis ! Les hommes l'ont emmenée. Je suis allée à l'endroit où elle cueillait des fruits mais je n'ai retrouvé que son panier renversé » expliqua-t-elle une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue, alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser ses tremblements.

« Où devait-elle se trouver ? » Demanda mon amazone alors qu'elle s'était raidie à cette nouvelle.

« Au sud. Près du vieux chêne. Elle ne va jamais au-delà sans que je l'accompagne, elle n'aurait donc jamais franchi cette frontière. » Révéla la jeune mère.

« Va rejoindre les autres et assure la sécurité du campement, je vais aller chercher ta fille » déclara Kate d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Malgré sa visible envie de protester, la rouquine acquiesça et s'éloigna pour accomplir la tâche qui était la sienne.

« Reste avec elles. Je reviens aussi vite que possible » m'ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà.

« Non tu restes ici, et moi je vais chercher la petite » rétorquai-je en posant une main sur son bras pour la stopper.

« Tu n'es pas un guerrier, tu te feras tuer » rétorqua-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard sans pour autant chercher à se dégager de mon emprise.

« J'ai pourtant survécu à vos pièges stupides. Et je me suis battu avec un de ces guerriers et j'ai eu le dessus » répliquai-je en la défiant du regard.

« Tu as eu de la chance, mais face à une armée, tu ne survivras pas plus de quelques minutes » s'entêta-t-elle, même si je voyais le doute naître dans son beau regard.

« Je suis un homme. Par principe, ils ne me tueront pas. Et je ne vais pas affronter une armée, mais un seul homme. » Grondai-je en la tirant un peu plus à moi alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper.

Hors de question que je la laisse se livrer à ses hommes qui ne voulaient qu'elle. Aussi forte qu'elle était, je savais qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Même si je n'étais pas aussi fort, j'avais pour moi le fait de ne pas être impliqué émotionnellement. Et si cette Kate là était comme ma Kate, ses sentiments aveugleraient son jugement la rendant vulnérable.

« Le fait que tu sois un homme ne te rend pas supérieur à moi ! » se hérissa-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres de colère.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Mais tu es encore blessée, et ta place est ici, à veiller sur ta tribu, plutôt que d'aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! » Soufflai-je furieusement sentant ma patience s'émietter.

« Je vais bien ! » assura-t-elle en relevant fièrement la tête, me défiant du regard comme l'aurait fait ma Kate dans une situation similaire.

« Oh vraiment ? » Demandai-je avec une fausse désinvolture.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je posai ma main sur sa taille fuselée, et sans tenir compte du frémissement que mon contact éveilla en elle, je remontai jusqu'à sa blessure sur laquelle j'exerçai une pression qui lui arracha une longue plainte de douleur. Je n'étais pas fier de la faire souffrir, mais elle ne me laissait pas d'autre choix. Je devais la garder éloigner au possible de ces hommes.

« C'est moi qui y vais, fin de la discussion » Affirmai-je alors que je la caressai, comme pour lui faire oublier la douleur que je venais de lui infliger.

Elle gémit en frissonnant et cette fois je savais que ce n'était pas de douleur, je laissai ma main parcourir sa blessure avec douceur sans la quitter des yeux. Nous avions une de nos conversations visuelles et cette fois, après un intense échange, c'est elle qui détourna les yeux.

« Très bien, mais si tu meurs, je m'en lave les mains ! » gronda-t-elle en s'écartant de moi, apparemment vexée.

« C'est ce que tu dis, mais je sais que je te manquerai ! » la provoquai-je avant de m'enfuir en courant avant de me faire botter les fesses, l'entendant soupirer. Je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel et cela me fit sourire.

Au triple galop, je revins au campement, et sans m'arrêter, je le contournai, restant à couvert de la végétation pour ne pas me faire repérer. Pour y être passé en revenant avec les fruits magiques, je connaissais l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la fillette, et j'y arrivai sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive. Ça, c'était la partie facile de ma quête. A présent, je devais trouver où il avait emmené la fillette, en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà ramenée dans son village. Mais dans les films, ce genre d'homme n'était jamais aussi patient. Non, il voudrait s'amuser et marquer son territoire le plus vite possible, de préférence avant qu'un de ses compagnons d'arme ne tente de la lui ravir. Donc il devait avoir choisi un endroit discret pas trop loin d'ici. Mû par une intuition, je repartis en courant vers une petite plateforme dissimulée par des fourrés à quelques dizaines de mètres. Je m'y étais reposé en revenant, et s'il connaissait l'endroit, c'était probablement là qu'il avait emmené la petite. Priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard, je me faufilai d'arbres en arbres, priant pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Alors que j'atteignais ma destination, je me pris les pieds dans une racine et manquai de faire un vol plané, mais je me retins in extremis au tronc de l'arbre. Maugréant contre ma maladresse, je baissai les yeux et étouffai un juron en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un corps et non pas d'une branche comme je l'avais cru. Cet homme avait eu la gorge tranchée, et la vue de tout ce sang faillit me faire vomir. Me détournant prestement, je repris ma route, conscient que je devais être sur la bonne voie. Sinon pourquoi se seraient-ils entretués ? Comme pour confirmer mes suppositions, le bruit étouffé de voix me parvint, me faisant accélérer l'allure.

« Non, lâchez-moi ! Ma reine va vous retrouver, et elle vous tuera ! » Cria la fillette d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucunement sa peur.

« Oh mais j'espère bien que ta reine va venir ma jolie. Mon roi m'offrira une belle récompense si je la lui ramène pour qu'il s'amuse avec elle ! » Ricana l'homme d'un ton grivois qui me donna envie de le boxer.

« Vous n'aurez même pas le temps de savoir qu'elle est là que vous serez déjà mort, l'enfer va s'abattre sur vous ! » rétorqua fièrement la petite, me faisant sourire.

Je souris à la fin de sa phrase, cela me rappelait une certaine personne.

Malgré sa peur, elle tenait tête à cet homme avec un immense courage. Une vraie petite guerrière, ce que je ne manquerai pas de relater à Kate. Peut-être existait-il des récompenses pour ce genre de chose. Ou même ferait-elle d'elle une guerrière avant l'heure la prenant sous son aile dés à présent.

« Dans ce cas avant de mourir, je vais m'occuper de toi et faire de toi ma femme ! » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton lourd de menace.

Comprenant ses intentions, je parcourus les derniers mètres qui me séparaient d'eux, et frémis en entendant le bruit sourd d'un coup et le cri de douleur et de peur que poussa l'enfant.

J'arrivai derrière l'homme alors qu'il arrachait le haut de l'innocente. Une colère sourde s'empara de moi. Je vis le visage effrayé de cette enfant qui ressemblait tant à la mienne, et un voile passa devant mes yeux. Comme si une brume avait envahi mon cerveau, je me saisis de la crapule et d'une force que je n'aurais soupçonnée, je l'éjectai loin de cette petite. Puis dans un grognement bestial je m'approchai de lui à grand pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que je lui assenai un coup de poing qui l'envoya contre un arbre. Je me ruai sur lui le maintenant par le col, je le frappai encore, aussi fort que je pouvais, je sentais ses os se craquer sous mon poing, ses cris se faire murmure puis gémissement, mais je n'en avais cure. Je frappai encore, imaginant ce qu'il aurait fait à ce pauvre petit ange, enlevant l'innocence de ses 11 ans. Bientôt plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche mais je continuai, son sang envahissait mon visage m'aveuglant, je frappais encore et encore, ma colère était semblable à celle que j'avais eu contre Lockwood, ce jour où il avait voulu tuer ma Kate, mais elle était encore plus grande. J'étais à bout de souffle ma respiration était saccader, mes coups se faisaient de moins en moins violent mais je persistais, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un sanglot. Immédiatement le brouillard s'évapora de ma tête et je repris mes esprits. Lâchant ma proie, je la laissai retombée inerte sur le sol. Je le regardai, il ne bougeait plus son visage était méconnaissable déformé par les coups. Moi je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, j'avais perdu mon sang froid. Les rares fois où je l'avais fait, je m'étais fais peur. Mais cette fois, je regrettais juste qu'il vive, même s'il ne ressortirait sûrement pas indemne de ce combat avec moi, laissant des séquelles à vie. Ainsi chaque jour, il se souviendrait du jour où il avait fait ma rencontre, enfin s'il gardait le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il était. Je n'aimais pas la violence, ce n'était pas moi et je détestais lorsque je me comportais ainsi, mais pour une fois, je n'avais aucun regret.

Un autre sanglot me fit reprendre totalement possession de moi-même. Je me retournai et avisai la petite fille qui pleurait se recroquevillant sur elle-même, tenant ce qui lui restait de tissus sur sa poitrine. Je retirai ma chemise et lui posai sur les épaules, elle sursauta puis releva une tête tremblante sur moi.

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je te promets. Et l'autre derrière ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Viens je te ramène à ta maman ! » Lui dis-je doucement avec un sourire tendre.

La petite me scruta avec méfiance puis son regard changea lorsqu'elle vit l'homme au sol. Observant mon visage et mes mains, elle comprit que je n'étais là que pour la sauver. Je tendis une de mes mains après l'avoir essuyée sur mon pantalon grimaçant alors qu'elle me lançait, conséquence de mes coups à cette pourriture. Elle l'observa un moment, puis me regarda, je lui souris tendrement. Elle me répondit d'un timide rictus puis prit ma main.

« Tu veux que je te porte ? » Lui demandai-je alors que je la voyais chanceler.

Elle hocha négativement la tête. J'attendis donc qu'elle stabilise son équilibre puis nous partîmes.

« Tu as été très courageuse, la reine sera très fière de toi j'en suis certain ! » La félicitai-je sincère.

« Tu…tu crois ? Je… je ne …j'ai pas su me défendre seule, si tu n'étais pas venu… » Hésita-t-elle timidement.

« Ca viendra, Kate t'apprendra à te défendre, et plus un homme n'osera t'approcher sans ton accord ! » Lui affirmai-je certain que Kate en ferait une véritable guerrière.

« Tu crois qu'elle voudra de moi comme guerrière ! » Voulut-elle savoir avec impatience.

« Non ! » Répondis-je sans hésiter.

A sa mine déconfite, je m'empressai d'ajouter !

« Tu seras son bras droit ! » Répliquai-je avec un sourire rassurant.

Le sourire de cette petite me réchauffa le cœur, elle ressemblait tant à mon bébé. Elle était adorable et si jolie. Et sa fierté et son courage me rappelaient encore plus mon enfant.

Nous arrivâmes au refuge assez rapidement lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le repaire, la jeune fille sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui la serra fort contre elle.

« Oh mon ange, j'ai eu si peur, mon Dieu, jamais je ne me serais pardonnée, s'il t'était arrivée quelque chose. » Souffla-t-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

J'observais la scène attendri. Elles étaient si adorables, si belles, une mère et sa fille. Je n'avais jamais eu cette image, mais j'espérais l'avoir un jour avec Kate. Je regardais mon amazone qui m'observait d'un regard tendre avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Bordel, elle était si belle, si superbe ! Comment résister à ça ? Ce regard si sublime. Comment ne pas craquer lorsqu'elle me regardait ainsi ? C'était ma Kate, ma Kate qui me regardait avec amour.

« Merci, merci infiniment. Tu es un homme mais tu es fort et courageux, tu as sauvé ma fille ! » Remercia la mère de la petite.

« Votre fille a été formidable ! » rétorquai-je en regardant Maylis avec un sourire de fierté.

« Oui Kate, elle ferait une guerrière hors paire, elle a résisté à cet homme, elle l'a défié comme une vraie guerrière, elle a été très courageuse ! » Assurai-je en regardant Kate.

Kate tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

« Maylis, je serais honorée de t'avoir son mon aile, je suis fière de toi. Je t'attends d'ores et déjà dés demain pour ta formation ! » Lui apprit ma guerrière avec un grand sourire.

« Oh ma reine quel honneur pour elle » Se prosterna la mère.

« Oh non, il est pour moi. Je suis certaine qu'elle deviendra ma sœur, ma guerrière fidèle, la numéro un ! » Déclara Kate sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

Je vis ma petite guerrière touchée à un point qu'on ne pouvait imaginer, et sourit de ce sourire merveilleux qui était le sien.

Après un moment de battement, Kate me regarda de nouveau et cette fois son visage afficha la préoccupation. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur ma joue pleine de sang.

« Tu es blessé ? » S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang mais celui de ce salopard ! » Lui appris-je.

Elle m'avisa puis scruta mes mains qu'elle prit entre les siennes.

« Tu as combattu un des tiens pour sauver une des miennes ! » Souffla-t-elle, émue.

« Il ne m'est pas semblable, jamais je n'abuserai d'une enfant ou d'une femme. Comment peux-tu me comparer à ce monstre ? » Répliquai-je avec hargne en me dégageant.

« Cet homme n'en est pas un, c'est un monstre ! Abuser d'une petite fille et tu me mets dans son sac ? » Hurlais-je vexé.

« Je ne voulais pas dire cela ! » Soupira-t-elle, confuse, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

« Ah oui et que voulais-tu dire ? Que les hommes sont tous les mêmes, qu'ils sont tous des monstres attirés par la chair, qui ne se préoccupe pas des autres, des femmes ? » Lui reprochai-je avec virulence.

« Non je ne voulais pas dire cela ! » Contra-t-elle désolée et visiblement contrariée par la tournure des événements. Je me savais quelque peu injuste avec elle mais j'en avais cure.

« Pourtant tu l'as suggéré. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un homme comme moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'un monstre qui abuse des jeunes enfants ! Trouve-toi un autre pantin, je m'en vais. Et ne me retiens pas car quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras jamais la femme que j'aimerais, car elle, ne me mettrait pas dans le sac d'ordures ! » Criai-je.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je sortis du refuge. Je savais que je m'exposais au danger. Même si j'étais un homme, eux sauraient que l'état de leur collègue était dû de mon fait, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'en avais assez, si tel était mon destin, je mourrais mais pas sans en avoir tué un ou deux, voire trois ou quatre. Bon peut-être était-ce prétentieux de ma part, mais depuis que j'étais sur cette île, je m'étais moi-même surpris.

* * *

_**A vos claviers les gens !  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila les gens choses promises choses dûes mais j'ai plus d'avance, je jongle sur one et amazones la le chapitre 9 est entamé, je pense le finir avant One and done car c'est moins difficile, sachez que le 9 sera en pov de Kate laquelle à votre avis ? j'ai changé au dernier moment parce que ma jumelle m'en a donné le conseil, sachez je sais pas si je l'ai dis parce que je suis vielle et radote comme les vielles, cette fic aura deux parties distinctes ! Voila donc la suite sans exigence particulières à vous de décider comme moi je déciderais de mettre ou non la suite rapidement ! Je vous remercies tous pour votre soutient qui me donne envie de continuer a poster, vous êtes des amours !**

* * *

**Nikki heat : Pardonnes moi j'ai été exigeante ma pauvre tu es un amour vraiment ! Tes théories sont dignes de Castle Jadore trop je te remercies beaucoup et espères te retrouver pour la suite. Merci bcp****  
**

**Fiona : Je dis tu as raison mais tords, c'est ça sans être ça je ne peux pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet sans trop en dévoiler juste cette fic est une fic berçant sur le fantastique, j'en ai déjà trop dis ! merci  
**

**Angie : merci beaucoup tu me touches vraiment, ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes !  
**

**Kitten : Je comprend ce que tu veux dire le respecte mais je pense ce que je veux comme toi aussi, chaque choses se mérite tu écris surement il me semble avoir lu tes écrits et commentés sans qu'on me le demande, je crois mais je ne suis pas infaillible donc... mais chacun ressens les choses différemment tu ne veux pas me commenter ne le fais pas je ne te force pas mais si tu le fais je te demande de donner ton impression pas juste pour me faire sentir coupable ou autre parce que cette attitude me donne juste envie de supprimer la fic carrément sans même prévenir, ça m'a même effleurer l'esprit, bref aucune menace de ma part juste ce que j'ai ressentis en te lisant. Alors s'il te plait essais de me comprendre et de ne pas me juger ! J'aimerai bien ton avis sur la fic car il a un intérêt pour moi même s'il est négatif mais sur la fic pas sur mon attitude ! Merci qu'en même de partager ce que tu ressens!  
**

**Fosie : ah enfin je t'attendais sur celle là ! Fosie je ne pense pas que une seule de tes hypothèses soient la bonne mais je t'en supplie donne ne une que je vois si t'es juste je te le dirais promis ! merci**

**Leonhugo : Lol Castle c'est le meilleur le best, et oui super héros de Kate encore et toujours hein ? Merci.  
**

**Mulan : Contente que tu aimes toujours, je croyais t'avoir perdue. Oui ce que je déteste le plus au monde là ce chapitre j'ai mis de ma haine en Castle pour ce genre de personne, je sais pas peut être je suis allé trop fort mais c'est ce que je ferais a ce genre de personne. Castle à fleur de peau il sait plus ou il en est le pauvre tout déboussolé qui veut le consolé ? Merci ma mulan pour cette belle review.  
**

**Guest : Alors ça devait mais sous les conseils de ma jumelle, ça arrivera dans la seconde partie, si seconde partie y a ! Nous avons beaucoup parlée et comme elle m'a beaucoup aidé pour deux chapitres j'ai pris ses conseils ! Merci pour sa review.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

Je marchais à pas vifs, énervé au possible. Comment une femme pouvait-elle me mettre dans un tel état ? Je passais de l'adoration la plus totale à l'agacement sans nom avec elle, comme avec ma muse. Encore un point commun avec elle plus que troublant. J'étais perdu dans mes sombres pensées lorsque je vis des ombres dans les bois. Je m'arrêtais, me cachant derrière une bâtisse. Je vis une dizaine d'hommes arriver dans le village, entrant dans les maisons et y cassant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Ils retournaient tout, sûrement dans le but de trouver les amazones, pensant qu'elles se cachaient sous une quelconque trappe. Je devais faire quelque chose pour les retenir le temps que les guerrières reviennent, mais quoi ? Ils étaient trop nombreux pour moi seul, je devais réfléchir à ce que je pouvais faire car à retourner tout ainsi, très bientôt, ils trouveraient la cache des Amazones.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes qui pourraient se défendre seules. Soit elles étaient trop jeunes, soit trop vielles, soit incapables de se défendre comme la mère de Maylis. Et Kate, je savais qu'elle voudrait les protéger toutes mais à elle seule, aussi forte qu'elle soit, elle n'aurait pas le dessus. Et lorsqu'on savait ce que leur roi voulait lui faire, il était hors de question que je la laisse sortir. Aussi discrètement que si j'avais eu des coussins d'air sous les pieds, je retournais à la cache et bloquais le dispositif permettant d'ouvrir le rideau de feuilles, empêchant ainsi les amazones, et donc Kate, de sortir. J'allais moi-même apprendre à vivre à ces malotrus, les dissuadant de nuire une bonne fois pour toute, et je serais plus efficace si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour Kate ou n'importe laquelle de ces femmes. Une fois que je fus certain qu'elles ne parviendraient pas à sortir, je retournai sur mes pas, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de procéder.

Et la solution me sauta aux yeux. Diviser pour mieux régner. J'allais les isoler un par un et les neutraliser. Plus j'en éliminerais et moins il y aurait de risque pour que ces hommes puissent mettre à exécution leur plan. Arrivant aux abords du village, je me stoppais, et m'allongeant sous un buisson pour passer inaperçu, j'étudiais la dynamique du groupe. Le roi était au centre de la place en compagnie de quatre gardes alors que les autres ratissaient le village dans l'espoir de trouver une des femmes. Parfait. Si je m'y prenais bien, je devrais réussir à mettre les traqueurs hors d'état de nuire avant que le roi ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait et que sa garde rapprochée ne me tombe dessus. Je savais que je risquais d'y laisser des plumes mais quel autre choix avais-je ? Je ne pouvais pas rester là les bras croisés alors que ces barbares kidnappaient et violaient ces femmes. Non, il n'en était pas question.

Jamais plus je ne pourrais me regarder dans une glace si je laissais une telle infamie se produire. Peu m'importaient les risques que je prenais, je ne laisserais pas ces hommes malmener ces amazones. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, les guerrières rentreraient au campement avant que je ne me fasse trucider. En rampant, je m'éloignais un peu, le temps de mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Ce n'était pas parce que je me sentais d'humeur à jouer les héros que je devais agir sans un plan de bataille. Dans ce genre de lutte, la stratégie payait car il ne faisait aucun doute que je ne la remporterais jamais en utilisant la force, les neurones primaient sur ce coup. Et une chose était sûre, vu la tête de niais qu'avaient certains, je n'avais pas trop de concurrence à ce niveau-là sans être prétentieux.

Me rappelant les multiples pièges tendus par les Amazones, je décidais d'en mitonner quelques-uns à la sauce Castle. Avec tous les films de guerre et d'aventure que j'avais vus, j'avais une foule de possibilités qui s'offrait à moi. Pour commencer, je tressais trois lianes entre elles afin d'obtenir une corde solide que je nouais autour d'un tronc avant de la tirer jusqu'à un autre arbre. La végétation dense dissimula parfaitement le piège. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine mais ce serait suffisant pour me permettre de maîtriser le premier homme. Ne me restait plus qu'à l'attirer par ici. Mais comment faire ? Soudain, j'eus une illumination. Combien de fois Kate m'avait-elle reproché de crier comme une fille ? Me raclant la gorge, je prenais une profonde inspiration et lâchai un long cri strident digne de Tippi Hedren dans les Oiseaux d'Hitchcock. Je m'apprêtais à crier une seconde fois lorsqu'un craquement me fit tourner la tête vers ma droite et je découvris la présence d'un garde qui scrutait les buissons avec attention.

Sans bouger, je vérifiais que mon cri n'avait pas attiré d'autres guerriers mais ce n'était pas le cas. Avec précaution, je reculais lentement, sans quitter des yeux l'homme armé jusqu'aux dents. Il n'était pas très grand mais tout en muscle, et la lueur cruelle et calculatrice de son regard m'apprit qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire dans le sentiment. J'allais devoir frapper vite et fort pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de me planter dans le corps le coutelât qu'il tenait entre ses dents. Mais si je voulais que mon plan ait la moindre chance de fonctionner, il devait prendre de la vitesse parce que là, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se contente d'enjamber la liane. Mais comment faire sans dévoiler trop tôt ma présence ? Fourrageant dans ma tignasse hirsute, je baissais machinalement la tête et découvris avec stupeur la présence d'un petit lapin. Celui-ci portait une sorte de collier autour du cou, et je compris qu'il devait être l'animal de compagnie d'une des enfants.

Délicatement, je l'attrapais entre mes mains, et m'excusant mentalement auprès du maître de cette pauvre bête, je la lançais dans les airs. En retenant mon souffle, je vis Bugs Bunny atterrir dans un bruit sourd, à peine étouffé par la végétation, et détaler prestement en faisant suffisamment de bruits pour attirer l'attention de Terminator. Et alors que je me renfonçais dans ma cachette, je le vis passer devant moi en courant à toute allure, les yeux rivés sur le buisson dans lequel j'avais vu Bunny disparaître. M'accroupissant, je me penchais en avant, guettant le moment où il se prendrait les pieds dans mon piège, ce qui arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Emporter par son élan et le poids de l'armure qu'il portait, il bascula tête la première, percutant violemment le sol. Je lui sautais dessus avant même qu'il ait touché terre. Sonné par sa chute et par le plaquage que je venais de lui infliger, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, que je le rouais déjà de coups.

Je n'étais pas d'une nature violente, préférant observer l'action plutôt que d'y prendre part, mais dès lors qu'une personne à qui je tenais était en danger, je me découvrais une force colossale et une volonté de faire mal redoutable. Je l'avais déjà constaté lorsque Kate avait été en danger de mort, et en cet instant, penser à ce que subirait mon indomptable Amazone si elle tombait entre les mains de ces pourritures suffisait à me doter d'une force herculéenne. Lui décochant une droite qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Mike Tyson, je le mettais KO pour de bon sans avoir essuyer un seul coup. Légèrement essoufflé, je le dépossédais rapidement de ses armes ainsi que de son armure. Je revêtis rapidement l'armure légèrement trop petite puisque j'étais plus grand que lui mais cela ferait l'affaire pour protéger mes fonctions vitales. Je songeais que j'aurais préféré avoir mon gilet pare-balle mais cette protection archaïque serait sûrement plus efficace contre un coup d'épée.

Dès que ce fut fait, je récupérais ma liane et entrepris de ligoter ma proie, l'attachant solidement au tronc d'un immense arbre avant de le bâillonner afin qu'il ne donne pas l'alerte si jamais il se réveillait. J'aurais probablement dû le tuer mais ôter la vie de sang-froid n'était pas dans ma nature. Et le fait que cet homme n'hésiterait pas s'il avait été à ma place n'y suffisait pas. Je n'étais pas un assassin, et je ne tuerais que si je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Et puis si les guerrières tombaient sur lui avant ses petits compagnons, elles se chargeraient elles-mêmes de son cas. Je frémissais en imaginant le sort qui serait le sien mais ce ne serait que justice qu'il subisse ce qu'il voulait leur faire. Sans plus me préoccuper du pauvre bougre, je contournais le village, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais réserver à ma seconde cible. Pensivement, j'observais ma prise de guerre. Outre le coutelât, j'avais récupéré une épée et un ensemble de petits couteaux à la pointe mince et effilée.

Et la scène d'un film me revint en mémoire. J'hésitais à la mettre en pratique lorsque mon regard se posa sur Goliath, et mes scrupules s'envolèrent en fumée. Je n'aurais aucune chance d'avoir le dessus avec une telle armoire à glace. Ce type était un vrai géant, et je ne serais pas surpris de découvrir qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec la géante qui avait tenté de m'enlever à Kate. Il faisait bien 2 mètres de haut et 1 mètre de large. A côté de lui, un grizzly aurait l'air du gentil petit ours brun des histoires que je lisais à ma fille le soir pour l'endormir. Oui, aucune chance de réussir à le réduire à l'impuissance comme son acolyte. J'allais devoir le tuer, je n'avais pas d'autre choix ou le mutiler suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus se défendre. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette idée, et devrais vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience, mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour protéger toute une tribu de femmes et par-dessus tout sauver Kateirania.

Scrutant les environs du regard, je nattais une seconde corde avec des gestes rapides et précis qui témoignaient de ma nouvelle aptitude depuis que je jouais les Indiana Jones Crusoé, puis chercha un bout de bois suffisamment solide pour résister à l'impact, et souple pour que je puisse planter les couteaux sans trop d'effort. J'éliminais du regard plusieurs branches lorsque mon regard se porta sur un immense arbre. Bien que solidement enraciné, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à le planter tête vers le sol, et je compris qu'il devait s'agir d'un Baobab. En souriant, je m'en approchais et attrapais une branche d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre. Son écorce était dure mais le bois en lui-même était flexible. C'était exactement ce que je cherchais. Revenant à mon poste de guet, j'attachais une des extrémités de la branche à la corde que je fis passée par-dessus une branche au-dessus de ma tête, laissant ainsi la branche pendre dans le vide.

J'attachais ensuite l'extrémité de la corde autour du tronc de l'arbre, puis plantais les petits couteaux dans le bois souple de façon à ce que les lames ressortent de l'autre côté. Une fois l'opération effectuée, je fabriquais une nouvelle corde que je nouais solidement autour du bas de mon arme de fortune, et grimpant dans un arbre un peu plus à gauche du premier, je tirais sur celle-ci jusqu'à ce que les deux cordes soient parfaitement tendues. Je nouais solidement le tout, et restant sur mon perchoir, je poussais à nouveau mon cri de fillette effarouchée pour attirer Gargantua vers moi. Comme avec le premier guerrier, le stratagème fonctionna à la perfection, et la montagne se mit en mouvement. Patiemment, j'attendis que cet amas de muscles se trouve à porter de tire. J'avais les mains moites, conscient que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Si je tranchais la corde une seconde trop tôt ou trop tard, je raterais ma cible et il en serait fini de moi.

Mentalement, j'entamais un compte à rebours, et alors que Godzilla arrivait à hauteur du tronc auquel j'avais noué la corde, je levais le coutelât et en abattit la lame affûtée sur la liane, déclenchant le piège. Dans un sifflement aigü, la branche fendit les airs et vint percuter ce mastodonte au moment où il relevait la tête. Sous la force de l'impact, ce dernier décolla dans les airs avant de s'écraser au sol si lourdement que la terre trembla. Toujours perché sur ma branche, je sentis le choc se répercuter dans l'écorce de l'arbre, et je faillis lâcher prise, me retrouvant sans trop savoir comment pendu la tête en bas, comme un ouistiti. Me rétablissant tant bien que mal, je jugeais plus prudent de descendre de mon perchoir, et en grimaçant, m'approcha de ce colosse. Mon arme avait parfaitement fait son office, et Hercule se trouvait à présent doter d'un pendentif mortel. Le premier couteau s'était logé dans la gorge, sectionnant la carotide, alors que ses petits compagnons avaient terminé le travail en venant se planter en pleine poitrine.

Redoutablement efficace. Je soupirais, observant sombrement ma victime. Je venais de tuer un homme, moi écrivain philanthrope de renom j'avais ôté la vie. Et même si l'homme que j'avais tué était un monstre, il devait y avoir des gens à qui il manquerait. Des éclats de voix me parvinrent me ramenant à la réalité. Je n'en avais pas encore fini avec eux. Je réfléchis à la vitesse de l'éclair couvrant Hulk de feuille afin de le dissimuler, et allai me cacher. Deux de moins, mais il m'en restait encore trois à abattre avant d'arriver au roi et sa garde rapprochée. L'idéal serait de réussir à en éliminer deux d'un coup. Mais comment faire ? Un éclair de génie me traversa, et je me redressais vivement. Aussi silencieux qu'un félin, je me faufilais à travers les baraquements, rejoignant la cabane dans laquelle vivait Kate et où j'avais remarqué la présence de plusieurs arcs. Ceux-ci me seraient très utiles pour reproduire un des pièges que m'avaient tendu ces guerrières impitoyables.

La chance devait être avec moi car je parvins sans encombre jusqu'à la demeure de la reine qui n'avait visiblement pas encore été fouillée. Rapidement, je m'emparais des arcs, attrapais les flèches et, pour plus de discrétion, je ressortais par la fenêtre pour regagner l'abri des arbres. A peine dissimulé derrière les feuillages, j'entendis le son d'une conversation.

« Où se sont-elles cachées à ton avis ? » s'enquit un homme dont le visage était défiguré par une horrible cicatrice.

« J'en sais rien, mais le roi ne sera pas content si nous rentrons bredouille, » répliqua le second en réduisant en miette le lit de Kate.

« Ouais, cette reine lui a tourné la tête. Et je peux comprendre, elle est très appétissante, je m'amuserais bien avec elle moi ! » rigola Scarface en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

« Surveille tes paroles. Si le roi t'entend, il te fera la peau juste pour l'exemple ! » le tança le second en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui.

« Je vais m'en charger personnellement, » marmonnai-je furieusement en me retenant d'aller lui botter les fesses immédiatement.

Au lieu de ça, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans les bois jusqu'à tomber sur un espace suffisamment dégagé pour abriter le théâtre de ma prochaine embuscade. Au centre de mon nouveau terrain de jeu, je déposais à terre mon paquetage, et les poings sur les hanches tournais sur moi-même afin d'évaluer les différentes options qui s'offraient à moi. Les lieux étaient parfaits. Cette petite clairière naturelle était entourée d'arbres volumineux dans les branches desquels je pourrais sans difficulté aucune dissimuler mes arcs. Aussitôt, je saisissais le premier, et me dirigeais vers un arbre en face de moi. J'avais emporté dix arcs avec moi, ce qui devrait amplement suffire. Avec méthode, j'installais les arcs en prenant soin à chaque fois qu'ils pointent tous le centre de cet abri naturel. De peur que le mécanisme de déclenchement ne fonctionne pas, je testais le premier arc et plongeai au sol lorsque la flèche manqua de peu mon crâne.

Réactivant l'arc, je tirais les lianes jusqu'à l'endroit où je me tiendrai, bien à l'abri pour éviter d'être embroché, puis regagnais les abords de la forêt, constatant que les deux hommes continuaient de fouiller la cabane. Ces deux idiots n'avaient visiblement pas compris qu'ils étaient chez la reine des Amazones. Pourtant la demeure était plus vaste et plus jolie que les autres, ce qui aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas l'intelligence qui les étouffait. Ne me restait plus qu'à les attirer dans mon piège. J'en avais assez de crier comme une fillette. Et je doutais que ça fonctionnerait pour les attirer tous les deux. Non, j'allais devoir ruser et leur tendre une carotte suffisamment appétissante pour qu'ils viennent à moi sans se poser de question. Et si je me faisais passer pour l'un des leurs ? En étouffant le son de ma voix, ils n'y verraient que du feu.

« Hey ! Venez vite ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la planque de nos futurs jouets ! » hurlais-je en prenant une voix rauque.

Et sans attendre leur réponse, je m'élançais en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour qu'ils me suivent sans soucis. Mais arrivé aux abords de la clairière, je la traversais en silence pour rejoindre mon poste. M'accroupissant prestement, je saisissais les cordes au moment où ils déboulaient d'entre les arbres.

« Où qu'il est passé ? » marmonna le balafré en jetant des regards suspicieux autour de lui.

« J'en sais rien, mais s'il est parti s'amuser sans nous je les lui coupe, » gronda le second.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer avant de se stopper pile au bon endroit, ce qui m'arracha un sourire de satisfaction.

« On devrait peut-être aller prévenir le roi… » proposa l'homme à la cicatrice avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant.

« Ouais, mais si on fait ça les plus jolies vont encore nous passer sous le nez. On les trouve, on se met quelques jolies gazelles sous le coude et on laisse le reste au roi et à sa garde, » rétorqua férocement son comparse.

« Vous ne les toucherez pas avec vos sales pattes de cochon ! » grondais-je en tirant fermement sur les cordes.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une série de sifflements aigues troubla le silence qui s'était abattu sur la clairière alors que dos à dos, les deux guerriers observaient les environs pour déterminer l'endroit où j'avais disparu. Et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre qu'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et de se mettre à l'abri, ils furent transpercés par les flèches. Des gargouillements se firent entendre, comme s'ils tentaient de dire quelque chose puis, lorsque le silence se fit de nouveau, je sortis de ma cachette en brandissant mon épée, juste pour le cas où l'un d'eux aurait survécu et aurait la force de tenter de m'occire. Mais leurs regards vitreux m'apprirent qu'ils étaient passés de vie à trépas. Cela ne me réjouissait pas mais c'était eux ou elles, et franchement, le choix s'imposait de lui-même. Si mes comptes étaient bons, et ils l'étaient, j'en étais certain, il me restait encore un joyeux drille à atomiser avant de pouvoir approcher le roi et ses sujets.

Recommençant à faire le tour du village, je cherchais à localiser le dernier éclaireur, entendant au loin les vociférations du roi qui ne semblait pas apprécier que ses hommes ne lui répondent pas. Evidemment, il était loin de se douter qu'ils n'étaient plus en état de le faire. Dans sa petite tête, il ne devait pas s'imaginer que des femelles pouvaient avoir le dessus sur ses hommes. Cet homme était un imbécile, et dans un système démocratique, il ne serait jamais devenu roi. Quoique les Hommes pouvaient confier le pouvoir à de tristes sirs par moment. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher sur ce genre de considération. Il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse surprendre. A nouveau je pensais à ma muse et à sa façon bien à elle de me rappeler de rester concentré. Concentré je l'étais toujours. Juste sur elle, pas sur notre enquête. Mais qui pourrait me le reprocher ? Difficile de faire autrement lorsque l'on avait une partenaire comme elle.

Secouant la tête, je poursuivis mon avancée entre les arbres et me figeais soudain en tombant nez à nez avec un gars haut comme trois pommes. Arquant un sourcil, je me redressais de toute ma taille, et toisais mon adversaire du moment. Je connaissais ce genre de petit rocket. Qui compensait leur petite taille par un esprit fourbe et vindicatif. Et comme pour me donner raison, mini pouce me fonça dessus tête baissée, et nous roulâmes à terre. Et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. L'homme était précis et ses coups douloureux, mais avec fierté, je constatais que je lui décochais moi-même quelques coups qui le mirent à mal et me permirent de me défaire de son emprise pour me remettre sur mes jambes. Je commençais à fatiguer alors que mon adversaire semblait prêt à continuer comme ça pendant un long moment. Or je n'avais pas toute la journée. Je devais trouver le moyen de m'en débarrasser et le plus vite possible.

Il m'avait pris par surprise, je n'avais donc pas la possibilité de mettre en place un piège comme pour ses compagnons d'arme. Et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir le dessus dans un corps à corps. Non, je devais utiliser ma meilleure arme, la seule qui ne m'avait jamais fait défaut. Ma matière grise que je travaillais déjà à faire fonctionner à plein régime. Alors que le rocket me tournait autour, cherchant un angle d'attaque, je réalisais que nous n'étions pas loin de l'endroit du dernier piège tendu par les Amazones. Et je me souvenais qu'avec Kate nous avions réactivé celui-ci en premier lieu.

« J'ai failli attendre ! » m'exclamai-je par-dessus la tête de passe muraille comme si je m'adressais à quelqu'un.

Aussitôt, il fit volte-face, et d'un coup de pied dans les fesses, je le faisais tomber avant de me mettre à courir vers le piège. Ce n'était pas une diversion particulièrement glorieuse, mais c'était encore la plus rapide et efficace. J'entendis un juron, puis un bruit de course, et j'accélérais l'allure. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque j'arrivais en vue du piège. Prenant toujours plus de vitesse, je distançais mon poursuivant, et d'un bond digne des jeux olympiques, passais par-dessus le trou avant de me retourner dans un dérapage contrôler ou presque. Lorsque je me remettais sur mes pieds, légèrement haletant, je vis mon assaillant débouler comme une fusée et me foncer dessus comme s'il avait eu un radar dans la tête. Nonchalamment, je m'adossais à un arbre et attendis tranquillement qu'il tombe dans le piège, ce qui arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Un long hurlement se fit entendre suivi d'un bruit sourd de chair transpercée, puis le silence reprit ses droits.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je me mis à courir à travers les bois, maintenant habitué, cela ne me posais plus aucun problème. J'arrivais donc rapidement à l'orée de celui-ci, où j'aperçus de loin le roi. Il était seul, l'occasion était trop belle, et sans attendre je sortis de ma cache et signalais ma présence.

« Hey le roi de pacotille ! » criais-je avec un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

L'homme se redressa de l'endroit où il était assis et me toisa, sourcils froncés.

« Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas un de mes hommes ! » s'enquit-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Ca c'est évident, je suis ton pire cauchemar. Je suis celui qui va te botter les fesses et te renvoyer d'où tu viens ! » le menaçai-je en bombant le torse.

Il m'avisa quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il se tenait le ventre. J'haussais les sourcils en le regardant, agacé par son attitude. Je croisais les bras, attendant que mister fou rire se calme. Voyant qu'il ne s'en remettait pas, je le calmais directe d'une phase qui eut le mérite d'avoir l'effet escompté.

« Bien tu sais que les 5 guignols que tu as envoyés en rient encore eux aussi ? Enfin de là où ils sont ils doivent bien se marrer ! » Rétorquais-je d'un ton acerbe.

« Que leur as-tu fais ? » S'enquit-il avec rage en se redressant droit comme un I.

« Un petit suicide assisté ! » Répondis-je avec un sourire prétentieux en avisant la tête de l'homme qui me donna envie d'éclater de rire à mon tour.

« Quoi les 5 ? » S'étonna t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Oh ben non y en a un que j'ai laissé en vie quand même. Enfin deux, mais tu en a un qui ne saura plus son nom ou même lasser ses chaussures tout seul. Pour le coup ça fait 6 ! » Clamais-je fier de moi « Bien que depuis 3 jours je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore en vie puisque je l'ai livré aux amazones le premier gus que t'as envoyé ! » Répliquais-je, suffisant.

Avec satisfaction, je constatais que ce roi de pacotille ne riait plus à mes dépends mais qu'il semblait enfin comprendre que je représentais une réelle menace pour lui. Histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne remporterait pas cette bataille, je décidais d'enfoncer le clou.

« Son non-retour ne t'as pas inquiété plus que cela ? » Voulus-je savoir en croisant les bras en le regard sourcils levés.

« Tu…tu es un traitre ! » Pesta t-il en me montrant son poing.

Il était si rouge que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

« Je ne suis pas un traitre, tu n'es pas un ami, rien, je n'ai pas à t'être fidèle ! » Objectais-je avec hargne.

Ils commençaient sérieusement à me courir, tous à me mettre dans le même panier que ces monstres.

« Mais tu es un homme, sais-tu ce qu'elles font aux hommes ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi, toujours tendu de rage.

« Oui j'en ai une idée mais ça ce n'est pas mon problème ! » Soufflais-je, tentant de masquer ma propre inquiétude sachant que la reine avait jeté son dévolu sur moi.

Il me scruta dédaigneusement, ne croyant aucunement mes paroles.

« Bon si en fait ça l'est, mais là n'est pas l'ordre du jour pour l'instant ! » Ajoutais-je en grimaçant « Je suis là parce que je ne te laisserai pas les approcher pour les faire tiennes, jamais ! » Affirmais-je en relevant tête fièrement.

« Tu es bien présomptueux, tu penses que mes hommes vont te laisser faire ? » Cracha-t-il en me défiant du regard.

« Je ne les vois pas. Où sont t-ils ? » répondis-je sur le même ton provoquant.

« Juste derrière toi pauvre abruti » Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je sentis une lame glacée s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Je déglutis, regardant le roi qui souriait comme un dément. J'avais été trop vaniteux, ma chance avait tourné visiblement.

« Maintenant tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mes hommes mais avant cela, je veux savoir où sont les femmes ! » S'enquit-il en me faisant face, soufflant sa respiration fétide au nez.

« Vous allez me tuer alors allez-y mais jamais je ne les trahirais ! » Dis-je en reculant sentant la lame du couteau d'un des sbires du roi, s'enfoncer dans mes reins.

« Pourquoi leur es-tu si fidèle ? Qu'ont-elles fait pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il en m'observant avec intérêt, ne comprenant visiblement pas ma dévotion pour ces femmes.

« Une m'a sauvé la vie et vos manières me déplaisent. On ne force pas une femme à se donner à vous ! » Répliquais-je avec mépris.

« Elles le font bien pour procréer ! » Rétorqua t-il du tac au tac.

« Une femme n'a pas besoin de forcer un homme ! » Objectais-je aussi rapidement.

« Certes mais elles nous mutilent pour nous rendre inoffensif ! » Cria-t-il avec ferveur devenant de plus en plus écarlate, avec un peu de chance il péterait une durite avant qu'il ne donne l'ordre de ma mise à mort.

« Eh bien peut être parce que depuis la nuit des temps l'homme se comporte comme un monstre avec les femmes, les dominant par leur force alors elles reprennent leur droit ! » Défendis-je, affrontant son regard noir de fureur.

« Tu es un traitre à ton espèce ! » Entendis-je dans mon dos.

« Ma seule espèce est la race humaine pas les chiens galeux ! » Leur crachais-je au visage.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et je reçus un violent coup de poing qui me mit à terre. Un seul coup suffit à me sonner au point de perdre presque conscience.

« On verra si tu feras encore le malin après que mes hommes t'es torturé ! » Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur la face « Je vais me délecter de voir cela, puis après je te laisserais en vie juste encore un peu pour que tu vois ce que je ferais à tes précieuses Amazones, surtout la reine, elle est si excitante que je ne vais pas m'en lasser ! » M'informa-t-il en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

« Si tu la touches, je te tuerais ! » Menaçais-je, retrouvant mes esprits à cet avertissement.

« Oh comme c'est mignon, t'es amoureux ma parole ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, tu veux la primeur de posséder ses belles petites fesses de toutes les manières possibles mais désolé son cul est à moi ! » M'annonça-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Sur ces paroles, il partit dans un fou rire gras et répugnant qui me fit grimacer. Je serrais les dents et les poings. Alors que ses hommes ne prêtaient aucune attention à moi, je me jetais d'un bond sur le roi le ruant de coups, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Très vite bien sûr, les deux autres me maîtrisèrent, me jetant au sol et me frappant à leur tour.

« Tu vas me dire où elles sont ! » Hurla le roi en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

J'avisais ce dernier, satisfait de voir l'étrange forme qu'il avait pris, nul doute que je lui avais cassé.

« Jamais ! » Criais-je avec fougue.

« Bien ! » Concéda l'individu.

Je vis le roi faire un signe à un de ses hommes qui sortit un couteau.

« Voyons voir ce que tu pourras faire à ton amazone sans ce qui l'intéresse ! » Répliqua-t-il toujours ce sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Un des hommes me plaqua contre le sol, me maintenant les bras de ses mains et bloquant mes épaules de ses genoux. J'ouvris de grands yeux alors que le couteau effleura mes attributs puis il leva son arme.

« Dis-leur adieu mec ! » Annonça t-il dans un mouvement brusque.

* * *

_**Voila les gens j'attends vos retours, pas de menaces de mort j'suis habituée maintenant. Bonne fêtes et que tout soit bon pour vous !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Voila alors elle arrive plus tôt que prévue et voila cette fois c'est off plus aucune avance sur cette fic, le chapitre 9 est en cours donc faudra attendre un peu pour la suite qui sera en pov d'Amazone lol ! Merci pour vos reviews et voici donc la suite de mon délire, non je ne me drogue pas !_  
**

* * *

**remerciement des guests :  
**

**Fiona : Ca serait plus en mode Indiana Jones lol ! Merci pour ta review et t'as pas fini de trembler et de te marrer !  
**

**Lunyaa : Lol bah oui je m'arrêtes là et t'as pas fini d'être dégouté lol ! Faut savoir arrêter au bon moment pour qu'on supplie pour la suite mdr ! Merci.  
**

**Fosie : Alors je te remercie vraiment tu me touches, tu as pris ma défense et vraiment c'est un plaisir d'être comprise et que les gens aimes, vraiment merci à toi, ça m'a fait un bien fou, si tu savais rien que cela rebooste merci encore. Je ris devant ton cerveau qui marche à plein régime mais toute tes théories Castléliennes sont fausses lol. Je te rassure, il n'est pas mort, pas dans le coma juste ailleurs !  
**

**Kitten ! : ****Déjà culotté de juger sans avoir lu ! Mes fics sont bisounours certes mais surement pas guimauve car je n'aime pas le dégoulinant de plus si y a bien une de mes fics ou il y a de l'action c'est celle ci ! Après je ne te force pas à lire mais évites de juger sans savoir, et non je ne supprimerais pas cette fic car oui mes fidèles lecteurs ceux qui ont lu et qui sont en droit de dire tout le bien ou mal qui veulent attendent une suite alors par respect oui je continuerais, je suis certes impulsive mais pas injuste ! Et pour tes fics je dis pas ton pseudo me dis quelque chose mais je lis beaucoup de fic et retient pas tous les auteurs alors je ne sais pas mais comme tu es guests peut être est ce un camouflage, je ne t'ai pas démasqué et je vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterai à chercher !**  


**Mulan : Castle sans ses attributs ? ben Eunuque pourra devenir une Amazones et rester auprès de la reine comme ça lol ! Alors Antilope elle est pas une guerrière Kate est enfermée, hum il est dans le caca non ? Merci pour ta review  
**

**Angie : Oui Angie, je l'ai promis, je suis parfois impulsive et des fois dis les choses sur le coup de la colère mais je ne vous laisserais pas tomber elle arrivera plus lentement par contre le chapitre 9 est commencé mais j'ai pausé pour 7 ! Merci  
**

**Titefolle : Contente que tu aimes cette fic complètement délire ! J'adore écrire cette fic qui me laisse tant de liberté dans mon délire ! Merci, voila t'auras pas eu a attendre longtemps !**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 8**

Je tentais de me dégager, mais il me tenait trop fermement. Fermant les yeux en serrant les dents, j'attendis que la douleur arrive, mais elle ne vint pas. Je les rouvris, pour voir que l'homme qui voulait me priver de ce que j'avais de plus précieux, était mort, allongé au sol, une flèche en plein cœur. Je me redressais, constatant que le second homme avait une flèche au milieu du front. Je regardais autour de moi, et je vis un attroupement d'amazones à cheval qui hurlait leur Youli à tue-tête. L'une d'elle traînait le roi par une corde de son cheval. Je tournais la tête et vis Iria arriver elle aussi sur un cheval. Elle me sourit en me tendant sa main. Je la regardais un peu surpris, hésitant puis lui prit.

« C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? » Demandais-je quasi certain de la réponse puisque les autres amazones ne me connaissaient pas.

« Oui, ça serait dommage de mutiler cet endroit de toi ! » Répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard de braise en avisant mon anatomie avec intérêt.

« Haha ! Eh bien merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon endroit ! » La remerciais-je quelque peu gêné par son regard lubrique.

« Oh mais tu peux me remercier d'une certaine façon tu sais ! » Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi caressant sensuellement mes épaules.

Je détournais la tête alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement la sienne. Ok j'étais passé de « je vais te tuer » à « je vais te violer » avec Calamiti Jane. Parfait ! Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je préférais des deux en fait, mais si elle continuait à me faire aussi ouvertement des avances, je sentais que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à survenir.

« Ouais bon allons sortir Kate et les autres de leur cachette ! » Dis-je en me dégageant prestement.

« Oui faisons d'abord cela ! » Susurra-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je montais à cheval derrière elle et posais mes mains sur ses hanches, elle les prit, me faisant complètement sa taille.

« Il faut te tenir fermement ! » Dit-elle en caressant mes avant-bras.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, décidément je ne donnais pas cher de ma chasteté sur cette île. Entre la reine et ses sujets, je risquais vraiment gros, mais quitte à choisir, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde quant à celle qui violerait mon corps. Sentant mon être se réchauffer, je raclais ma gorge afin de reprendre mes esprits. Le moment n'était pas venu de penser au corps somptueux de Kate.

« Qui a mis ce rondin devant l'entrée ? » entendis-je furieusement une des Amazones s'enquérir alors que nous arrivions à la cache.

« C'est moi désolé ! » Répondis-je penaud.

Elle s'approcha de moi, me prenant par le col de ma chemise.

« Et de quel droit ? Tu voulais les faire mourir de faim ? » Hurla-t-elle à mon visage, serrant de plus en plus mon col coupant ma respiration.

« Mais non pas du tout juste les protéger… » Gémis-je en me détachant un peu de son emprise.

« La reine est avec elles ? » Voulut-elle savoir en resserrant son étreinte avec hargne, constatant mon écart, l'interprétant comme une fuite, elle me ramena à elle, resserrant encore plus son emprise.

« Oui mais la reine est blessée et le roi la voulait pour femme, qu'aurait-elle fait contre 10 hommes ? » Lui répondis-je en déglutissant difficilement.

« Dix nous n'en avons trouvé que 5 en plus du roi ! » Contra-t-elle avec ferveur, resserrant sa pise m'étouffant un peu plus.

« Parce…Parce… que je me suis…déba…rrassé des… 5 autres avant… de me faire prendre ! » Lui appris-je avec fierté, articulant difficilement alors que je sentais mon gosier se resserrer.

L'amazone me scruta avec méfiance jusqu'à ce que Iria s'interpose.

« Ce qu'il dit est certainement vrai, il nous en a déjà livré un précédemment et a sauvé notre reine d'une mort certaine en allant cherché l'Acerola. »

« Lui ? » S'étonna la guerrière en me scrutant avec mépris.

« Oh ce ton méprisant n'est pas vraiment gentil ! » Dis-je vexé.

L'amazone me toisa sévèrement, me faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas en position de commenter.

« Ok je me tais ! » Fis-je en simulant une fermeture éclair sur ma bouche.

Deux amazones dégagèrent l'entrée, tandis que miss amabilité continuait de me scruter férocement. Lorsque je vis Kate, je ne pus retenir un sourire et accourais vers elle. Mais à peine fus-je arrivé qu'elle me décrocha une droite monumentale. Je m'écroulais au sol sonné.

« Mais… ? » Balbutiais-je confus de tant de férocité.

« Es-tu idiot ? Je vais finir par le croire. Qu'avais-tu en tête en bloquant la sortie m'empêchant de sortir pour t'aider ? » Hurla-t-elle en me scrutant sévèrement, son visage tellement proche du mien.

« Je voulais te protéger ! » Dis-je sans détour, subjugué par ses yeux ombragés de colère qui ne faisaient qu'attiser mon envie d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'homme pour me protéger ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec force.

« Non toi tu veux juste un homme pour copuler ! » Répliquais-je avec hargne, sentant la colère m'envahir.

Ma réplique eut le don de lui clouer le bec. Je partis en colère encore, décidément, comme Kate, elle avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je devais sortir d'ici quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il m'en coûte. La quitter, aller loin d'elle et de ce qu'elle provoquait en moi.

« Je le rattrape ma reine ? » Demanda une des ses disciples.

« Non, laisse-le, il reviendra, il ne sait pas où aller de toute façon ! » répliqua ma Kate.

Ma Kate, non, elle ne l'était pas et ne le serait jamais, peu importait à quel point elle pouvait lui ressembler, et je ne devais pas l'oublier. Empli de rage par sa dernière remarque, je serais les dents et accélérais l'allure afin de m'éloigner de ces maudites femmes le plus rapidement possible. Tu vas voir si je vais revenir ! Ces hommes étaient bien arrivés par une embarcation, j'allais m'en servir pour quitter cette île de malheur et retrouver ma Kate, la vraie. Oui, j'allais la rejoindre, et lorsque je l'aurais retrouvée, je lui ouvrirais mon cœur, priant pour que mes sentiments soient payés de retour. Et peut-être que la peur de me perdre définitivement l'aurait suffisamment fait réfléchir pour qu'elle ne fuit plus, et qu'elle nous laisse une chance d'être heureux. Galvanisé par cette pensée, j'accélérais encore un peu plus, pressé de retrouver ma vie et de quitter cette île de malheur où je n'étais pas apprécié à ma juste valeur.

J'avançais sur la plage, regardant autour de moi afin de trouver l'embarcation de la tribu des hommes qui avaient osés fouler le sol de Kateirania. Je la vis au loin, maintenue sur le rivage par une corde accrochée à un énorme clou, lui-même ancré solidement dans le sable. Je voyais le bateau agité par les remous et le vent qui s'était levé depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Avisant le ciel, je constatais qu'il s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, annonçant une tempête imminente. C'était bien ma veine, j'allais devoir prendre la mer avec une expérience limitée de la navigation, et pour couronner le tout, avec un orage qui ne me faciliterait pas la tache. Il serait peut être plus judicieux de ne pas m'embarquer dans cette histoire et attendre que la tempête passe pour partir. Mais les souvenirs de ma dernière conversation avec la reine me revinrent, finissant de me convaincre.

_« Je voulais te protéger ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'homme pour me protéger ! »_

_« Non toi tu veux juste un homme pour copuler ! »_

Non, hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici. Je courrais donc vers mon navire, défaisant la corde. Je poussais le bateau dans l'eau et sautais dedans. Mais j'avais encore une fois présumé de mon agilité, mon pied s'accrocha au bord de la coque, et je m'étalais misérablement sur le plancher dans un gémissement de douleur. Me relevant précipitamment, j'avisais les alentours, soupirant en constatant que personne ne m'avait vu. Heureusement pour moi car ma fierté de male en avait déjà pris un sacré coup depuis que j'étais ici. Je décidais de hisser la grande voile, tâche véritablement ardue, j'étais assez costaud, mais je devais reconnaître que j'avais du mal à tirer ce fichu bout de tissu indispensable à ma navigation. Le navire commençait à avancer sans véritable problème à la vue du vent, par contre il tanguait terriblement, me rendant la tâche encore plus difficile pour finir de remonter la voile. Je réussis enfin et attachais tant bien que mal la corde autour du crochet prévu à cet effet.

Puis j'atteignais difficilement la barre pour guider le bateau, priant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et aller boire la tasse. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais, mais c'était ma seule chance de parvenir à quitter cette île pour rejoindre ma muse, ma fille et ma mère et rien que pour cela, ça valait le coup de braver une tempête. Je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal malgré les violentes vagues et remous qui malmenaient mon embarcation, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent éclair s'abatte sur le mat, l'embrasant comme un feu de paille.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Pestais-je.

Je regardais autour de moi pour trouver de quoi éteindre le feu, mais il n'y avait, bien entendu, pas d'extincteur. Je regardais si je pouvais trouver autre chose pour éteindre l'incendie, mais très vite celui-ci atteignit le reste du bateau. Je commençais à suffoquer à cause de la fumée et des flammes. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais sauter dans l'eau si je voulais sauver ma vie. Sans plus attendre, je m'exécutais au moment où une déflagration eu lieu, me projetant dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Je tentais de remonter mais la force me manquait, et le courant était si puissant à cause de la tempête. Je luttais de toutes mes forces, pensant à ma muse, mon amour, mon enfant et ma mère et je retrouvais finalement la surface. Hors d'haleine je reprenais ma respiration. Je scrutais l'horizon, et constatais que mon navire était en train de couler. Je soupirais de dépit. Mon dernier espoir de quitter cette fichue île partait en fumée, enfin ça c'était déjà fait, je dirais plutôt coulait à pique maintenant.

Bordel qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Alors que j'allais pouvoir partir, je me retrouvais au milieu de l'océan enfin pas tant au milieu que cela, je voyais le rivage. Je n'avais plus qu'à nager jusque là-bas pour sauver ma peau. Je me posais un tas de question. Comment ces hommes étaient arrivés sans encombre ? Bon il n'y avait pas de tempête lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, mais c'était curieux qu'ils aient construit une embarcation qui ne résiste pas à un petit orage de rien. J'avais l'étrange impression que quelque chose m'empêchait de partir de là où j'étais. A chaque fois que j'avais envisagé cette possibilité, il s'était passé un événement qui m'avait empêché de mettre mes plans à exécution. Les vagues se faisaient plus fortes, me submergeant de temps à autre, me faisant replonger dans les profondeurs océaniques. Je parvenais à remonter à chaque fois, mais mes forces avaient leurs limites, et si je voulais revenir sur la côte sans me noyer, je ne devais pas croupir ici plus longtemps.

Alors que je nageais, un tourbillon se forma dans l'eau. J'eus une vision troublante, celle de ma Kate, son visage dévoré par l'angoisse, les larmes ravageant son beau visage. Elle me demandait de rester de ne pas la laisser, de revenir à elle, pour nous, pour notre… Je n'eus pas la fin de la phrase qu'une lumière vive m'aveugla. Je fus comme happé par ce siphon naturel, puis comme par magie je me sentis rejeter de celui-ci, et ce fut le trou noir encore une fois. J'ouvrais faiblement les yeux, grimaçant en sentant le sable dans ma bouche. Gémissant, je me sentis décoller du sol. On me portait, ma vision était trouble et j'aperçus des ombres autour de moi alors que je flottais dans les airs. Je percevais une conversation.

« Je ne comprends pas ma reine. Pourquoi sauver cet homme qui ne veut pas de vous et est irrespectueux. Laissez-le mourir là ! » Entendis-je, la voix de miss amabilité s'enquérir.

« Gunita, je l'ai choisi ! » Répondit ma reine, d'un ton agacé.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles avaient cette discussion, et je sentais malgré mon état semi comateux, la patience de ma guerrière s'effriter, et si elle était comme ma Kate, cette Gunita n'allait pas tarder à se mordre les doigts d'avoir remis en question une de ses décisions.

« Mais vous savez qu'avec un roi, vos descendants seront bien plus forts ! » répliqua-t-elle avec fougue comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Aucun homme ne peut lui donner de descendants à part moi. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'avais dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête pour penser une telle chose. Heureusement, le visage ravagé de larmes de ma douce Kate s'imposa à moi, me remettant efficacement les idées en place.

« Il suffit ! » aboya Kate, visiblement à bout de patience « Je l'ai choisi et je ne veux personne d'autre ! » poursuivit Kate avec ferveur, ne laissant aucune objection subsister.

« Ma reine si je ne vous connaissais pas je dirais que vous êtes amoureuse » Souffla l'autre.

Aucune réponse ne vint, ce qui me fit sourire, amoureuse de moi, la reine… Si seulement…

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'un homme ne peut vivre avec la mère de ses enfants ? Que c'est interdit ? » Rappela l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

« Dois-je te rappeler que cet homme nous a toutes sauvées ? Il a prouvé sa valeur ! » Lui répondit Kate.

« Les hommes n'ont pas droit de régner ici, vous êtes reine, vous devez vous comporter en tant que telle. Prenez de lui ce qui doit être pris et tuez-le, c'est la règle ! » Objecta truc muche, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Là encore aucune réponse. Un temps s'écoula, puis au moment où Kateirania allait reprendre la parole, je m'évanouis de nouveau. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'eus une vision de rêve. Le visage de Kate penché sur moi. Je souris sans pouvoir me retenir. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé d'ouvrir les yeux avec le visage de ma nymphe penché sur moi.

« Enfin ! Cela fait plus de trois jours que tu dors. J'ai eu très peur ! » Avoua-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix plus dure « Tu es vraiment inconscient ! Prendre la mer par un temps aussi épouvantable ! » Me reprocha-t-elle, les yeux rougis.

Avait-elle pleuré ? Non impossible, pas pour moi, j'étais juste reproducteur. _« Ma reine si je ne vous connaissais pas je dirais que vous êtes amoureuse » _Je déglutis tentant de me reprendre. Avais-je rêvé ?

« Tu avais peur de perdre ta semence si précieuse ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui balancer avec hargne.

Je vis que mes paroles l'avaient profondément blessée, mais moi aussi j'étais blessé. J'aurais aimé être autre chose que de la graine à bébés pour elle. Elle s'assit en soupirant, regardant ailleurs comme pour ne pas affronter mon regard.

« J'ai demandé une assemblée entre les sages du village afin que tu restes auprès de moi pour élever cet enfant qui a tant d'importance pour toi. Cela n'est encore jamais arrivé mais ton courage a prouvé que tu étais digne de rester à mes côtés ! » M'annonça-t-elle d'une seule traite.

Je tournais la tête vers elle et l'observais attentivement, n'arrivant pas à croire à ces paroles plus qu'inattendues. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et son regard fuyant. Etait-elle gênée ? C'était craquant, tellement adorable, mais ce qu'elle voulait dire au juste c'est qu'elle m'accordait cette faveur pour que je lui accorde les miennes, où bien y avait-il plus que cela ?

« Et après ? » Voulus-je savoir

« Et après quoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sens de ma question.

« C'est juste ça, je t'aurai donné un enfant et ça s'arrêtera là ? » Soupirais-je me rapprochant d'elle involontairement, comme attiré par son corps.

« Non bien sûr ! Nous pourrons toujours nous unir autant de fois que tu le voudras ! » Sourit-elle, une lueur mutine naissant dans ses yeux envoûtants.

« Et Après ? » Réitérais-je.

« C'est répétitif chez toi ! » s'énerva-t-elle en secouant farouchement sa magnifique chevelure.

« Après, après ! Et bien je ne vois pas quoi te dire de plus ! » S'agaça-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Une lueur déterminée dans le regard, elle posa un genou sur le matelas et passa sa main sur mon torse, me faisant frémir par cette caresse.

« Si nous pensions au présent plutôt qu'au futur ? » me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, mordillant mon lobe, m'arrachant un râle de plaisir.

« Non je ne veux pas que ça ! » Murmurais-je, alors qu'elle se positionnait à califourchon sur moi, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour faire taire mes protestations.

Aussitôt ma résistance fondit comme neige au soleil, et je passais mes mains dans son dos, l'encerclant complètement de mes bras. Laissant mes mains glisser dans ses cheveux soyeux, je lui rendis son baiser avec fougue, perdant complètement le contrôle de moi-même. Une petite voix au fond de moi me soufflait qu'il ne fallait pas, que je le regretterais, mais je ne l'écoutais plus, submergé par le flot de désir qu'elle éveillait en moi. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si agréables, et sa langue mélangée à la mienne s'harmonisait parfaitement dans une danse sensuelle. Je l'entendis gémir dans ma bouche alors que je la pressais un peu plus contre moi, afin d'approfondir encore plus notre baiser. J'étais fou d'elle, je ne pouvais plus lutter, je la désirais tellement, et elle me donnait tout ce que ma Kate me refusait. Je commençais à défaire les lanières de sa veste de cuir afin de goûter à la peau laiteuse de mon amazone. Elle soupira d'anticipation alors quelle glissait ses mains plus au sud, me faisant gémir à mon tour.

« Ma reine vous… » Nous interrompit une voix.

Kate se redressa vivement, tournant la tête vers la porte, dardant sur sa guerrière un regard noir qui la fit déglutir.

« Oh pardon ! » S'excusa Iria en sortant précipitamment.

Je soufflais, ne sachant pas si je devais remercier Iria ou la maudire. Qu'allais-je faire ? Comment pouvais-je me contenter d'une simple imitation ? Comment pouvais-je me laisser aller avec une femme qui, même si elle était la copie conforme de ma muse, n'était pas elle ? Comment pouvais-je simplement me contenter de sexe avec une femme comme elle, alors que je l'aimais comme un fou ? J'étais pathétique, véritablement pathétique de laisser mon désir pour Kateirania prendre le pas sur mon amour pour Kate, et je me faisais honte. Je tentais de me redresser, mais elle m'en empêcha, refusant de me laisser lui échapper.

« Où vas-tu, toi ? Nous n'en avons pas fini, nous n'avons même pas commencé ! » Souffla-t-elle en se déhanchant sur moi, se frottant contre mon désir pour elle.

« Je ne veux pas ! » Murmurais-je inaudiblement.

« Ah ben ce n'est pas ce que je constate ! » Souffla-t-elle, continuant son mouvement sur mon envie, me faisant gémir.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! » Pestais-je, en l'immobilisant fermement, lui tirant un gémissement, alors que mon corps protestait à cet arrêt.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je plantais mon regard dans le sien, déglutissant en lisant la faim qu'elle avait de moi dans les profondeurs de son regard. Tout mon corps hurlait à mon cerveau de la faire mienne, et celui-ci peinait à conserver la maîtrise de la situation.

« Mais si ! Je comprends parfaitement que tu me désires autant que je te désire ! » Assura-t-elle en se penchant sur moi, effleurant mes lèvres de son souffle.

« Ca ne suffit pas ! » Lui dis-je en la repoussant.

Me levant avec elle dans les bras, je la reposais délicatement sur le lit, m'écartant d'un bond alors qu'elle se redressait souplement pour me ramener à elle. Elle était la tentation faite femme, et je savais que je ne résisterais pas indéfiniment face à ses tentatives de séduction.

« Tu es tout ce que je désire, mais ce n'est pas assez ! » Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue, le cœur brisé par la lueur de chagrin qui traversa son regard face à mon recul.

« Mais que veux tu de plus ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne en fermant les yeux, comme pour m'empêcher de lire ses émotions dans son regard.

Et encore une fois, je voyais ma Kate en elle. Toutes deux avaient l'habitude de me tenir à l'écart dès lors qu'elles se sentaient vulnérable, comme si elles me percevaient comme une menace à leur équilibre. Ce nouveau trait commun ne fit qu'accentuer mon trouble, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et envoyer au diable ma conscience vacillante.

« De l'amour, c'est ton amour que je veux ! » Rétorquais-je avec fougue, emprisonnant ses mains dans les miennes, les serrant fort.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre véritablement ce que je voulais dire. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Je ne pouvais même pas la blâmer pour cela, sachant que rien dans l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue ne lui avait appris ce qu'était l'amour entre un homme et une femme. Non, pour elle, les hommes n'étaient que des distributeurs à bébé que l'on mettait à la casse après utilisation.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » M'enquérais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche, sans pouvoir me donner de réponse. Bien entendu, je savais bien qu'il n'y en avait pas. Je fis volte face, la main sur la poignée, lorsque je l'entendis crier.

« Qu'est ce que l'amour ? C'est quoi au juste, quelle est la différence entre amour et désir ? » S'enquit-elle en me rejoignant posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je me retournais vers elle, la scrutant à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de manipulation de sa part mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que la sincérité et l'incompréhension. Je soupirais et allais vers elle, m'asseyant sur sa couche. Je la regardais un moment, toujours autant fasciné par sa beauté. Elle me rejoignit, s'asseyant à mes côtés, me scrutant avec intérêt, attendant patiemment que je réponde à sa question. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable en cet instant, que sans pouvoir me retenir, je passais ma main sur sa joue, la perdant dans ses cheveux que j'adorais. La sentant frémir sous mes doigts, je souris.

« L'amour c'est vouloir que l'autre soit heureux, peu importe comment, même si ce n'est pas avec toi » Soufflais-je en lui souriant tendrement alors qu'elle ouvrait des yeux ronds d'étonnement face à ma réplique.

« Mais c'est idiot, je ne veux pas partager ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec fougue en se redressant pour me lancer un regard noir de reproche.

Sa réaction me fit rire, me rappelant celle de ma Kate qui, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, était jalouse. La possessivité de Kateirania aurait pu être un signe de son amour pour moi, mais cela pouvait simplement être la manifestation de son statut de reine ayant choisi son mâle reproducteur. Elle protégeait son territoire, tout simplement.

« Oui mais l'amour pour l'autre passe par son bonheur. L'amour, c'est aussi vouloir passer chaque secondes avec l'être aimé, vouloir tout faire pour le faire sourire, guetter chacun de ses rires en se félicitant d'en être l'instigateur ! » Lui appris-je en continuant mes caresses, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'elle ne me repoussait pas, comme Kate Beckett l'aurait fait.

« Elle te fait sourire celle que tu aimes ? » Voulut-elle savoir en me toisant, les yeux pétillants.

« Très souvent ! » répliquais-je sans réfléchir.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour mais apprends-moi ! » Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, encerclant ma nuque de ses bras, collant son front contre le mien.

Je fermais les yeux à cette requête plus que tentante. Que répondre à ça ? Comment lui dire non alors que je mourrais d'envie de lui dire oui ? Mais et ma Kate dans tout ça ? Que deviendrait-elle sans moi ? Est-ce qu'elle me pleurerait, comme j'en avais eu la vision, si je ne revenais pas, la délaissant pour une autre ?

* * *

_**A Vous les gens ! Et merci par avance !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voila comme promis voici enfin le chapitre 9 d'Amazones, j'espère qu'il y aura de nouveau des fidèles à cette fic et que vous ne l'aurez pas oublié, je remercie, toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic et laisse une petite trace de leur passage... Un grand merci à Farandoles pour sa seconde correction et aussi à ma béta d'amour principale pour ses conseils, ajouts et idées dont je n'avais pas pensé initialement ma jumelle tu sais que tu mériterai d'être co auteure.**_

* * *

**Bon un petit résumé s'impose :**

**Alors que Castle est dans un avion pour une tournée promotionnelle, celui-ci s'écrase en pleine mer, il est le seul survivant, et alors qu'il croit mourir en pleine mer, sur une planche de fortune qui se révèle être une aile d'avion, il se réveille sur une île à l'ombre, seul. il part donc à la recherche de son sauveur, et accessoirement d'eau, et tombe sur un guépard. Il se croit mort lorsqu'une jeune femme le sauve. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle est le sosie de Kate Beckett. Bien entendu, le trouble naît en lui, d'autant plus qu'en plus que de lui ressembler physiquement, elle lui ressemble aussi mentalement.**

**Tout serait merveilleux si ce n'était pas la reine des Amazones, ces dernières ayant pour coutume de choisir un homme pour se reproduire puis de le tuer. Notre héros est vraiment dans de beaux draps, comment résister à une créature de rêve, sosie de l'amour de sa vie qui lui fait du rentre dedans ? Et si, au final, cette fameuse reine tombait pour la première fois de sa vie amoureuse ? A-t-on besoin de savoir ce que veut dire l'amour au fond pour aimer ?**

**Castle parviendra-t-il à ne pas succomber aux assauts de cette nymphe céleste et à retourner auprès de sa muse? Pour le savoir, voici la suite de cette fiction...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

Cet homme était de loin le plus étrange que j'aie jamais rencontré. Dès que mon regard s'était posé sur lui, j'avais ressenti une sensation indéfinissable. Il m'avait agacée, me faisant me demander ce qu'il m'avait pris d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un mâle, puis le temps passant, j'avais appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Derrière son côté insupportable, il était d'une grande bravoure, et j'en étais venue à le considérer comme un ami, et plus encore, comme un des nôtres. Ce qui était totalement aberrant puisque d'une part, il n'était pas Amazone, et que d'autre part, il s'agissait d'un homme, ennemi naturel de mon peuple. Et surtout, éprouver de l'attachement pour un homme était proscrit par les lois de mes ancêtres. J'ignorais ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui, c'était très étrange. Agréable, mais aussi effrayant. Moi qui n'avais jamais peur de rien, étais terrorisée face à cet homme d'apparence inoffensive.

Je ne le craignais pas physiquement, mais c'étaient les sentiments qu'il m'inspirait qui m'angoissaient. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant et ne savais donc pas comment me comporter face à ce mélange explosif de sentiments. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais pas le perdre, et que chaque seconde passée loin de lui provoquait un manque en moi. J'avais constamment peur pour lui, peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il soit blessé sans que je ne puisse l'éviter. Je voulais le protéger, non pas par devoir, mais parce que l'idée de le perdre m'était insupportable. Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Jamais encore je n'avais eu de telles pensées pour un homme, et cela me troublait plus que de raison. Était-ce cela l'amour dont il ne cessait de parler et qui n'était pour moi qu'une conception abstraite et à laquelle je ne comprenais rien ? Je l'ignorais, mais je n'aimais pas perdre le contrôle de mes émotions comme ça.

Les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples lorsque je ne ressentais que du désir pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait poussée à le sauver, ce désir animal et instinctif qu'il avait éveillé en moi. Mais très vite, j'avais perdu le contrôle de la situation, et même si le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui était toujours présent, je voulais plus à présent que sa semence comme il le disait si bien. A présent, tout mon être avait envie de lui. J'étais attirée sans que je puisse lutter, et je devais avouer que je n'avais aucune envie de me défaire de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur moi tant cette sensation était grisante, même si hautement frustrante. J'avais déjà rencontré de beaux spécimens masculins qui avaient éveillé en moi des sentiments bestiaux, des hommes bien mieux bâtis que lui, mais ce que je ressentais pour lui était mille fois supérieur. Je ne voulais que lui, et l'avais choisi pour devenir mon compagnon.

Pour la première fois, mon corps était chargé pour un homme au point que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, mais avec Castle, mon cœur aussi se languissait de lui, et je n'étais définitivement pas habituée à ça. En dehors des membres de ma tribu, je n'avais jamais eu de sentiments pour personne, et cela me déstabilisait totalement. Je le voulais au point que le posséder m'étais devenu vital. Je me consumais pour lui, et lui ne voyait rien, aveuglé par cette autre femme qui m'était similaire d'après ce qu'il en avait dit et qui l'obsédait, occupant son esprit. Il ne cessait de penser à elle, de vouloir la rejoindre, et moi sans la connaître, je la haïssais de l'empêcher de me voir. Cette femme avait ses faveurs, il se languissait d'elle, lui offrant tout ce que je voulais de lui, et cette idiote se refusait à lui, comme s'il n'était pas digne d'elle. Moi, Reine des Amazones, je le trouvais parfait, et cette femme s'estimait trop bien pour lui ?

J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour pouvoir la défier en duel et la tuer pour avoir cet homme. Je la maudissais, car elle m'empêchait d'avoir ce que je voulais. Mais pas pour longtemps, car s'il me fallait découvrir l'amour pour avoir Richard Castle, alors j'apprendrais à aimer.

« Kate… » Souffla Castle en m'observant attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer mon âme.

Il aimait m'appeler ainsi, et je savais que lorsqu'il le faisait, il pensait à elle. Mais je n'en avais cure, car peu à peu, je sentais que c'était bel et bien à moi qu'il s'adressait, et que l'autre n'existerait plus pour lui. Je faisais le serment d'être la seule et unique femme qui occuperait ses pensées et son cœur, et que mon prénom serait le seul à franchir ses lèvres.

« Je veux que tu me montres, que tu m'apprennes. Aide-moi à comprendre ce qu'est l'amour » l'implorai-je en m'approchant de lui jusqu'à me coller à son corps, le sentant vibrer sous mes doigts vagabonds.

« Je… je ne sais pas… j'ai… je… j'ai Kate, je… je l'aime ! » murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible, comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Mais et elle ? » contrai-je implacablement en caressant sa joue, attirant son regard à moi en effectuant une légère pression de ma main sur celle-ci.

Je le vis grimacer puis ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans pouvoir répondre. Cette femme était folle ! Comment pouvait-elle hésiter, comment ne pas faire d'un homme comme lui sa propriété exclusive, comment ne pas lui montrer qu'il était indispensable ? Mais je ne commettrai pas la même erreur, et je saurai lui faire voir. Je lui montrerai que s'il m'accordait une chance, je pourrai lui donner tout ce que l'autre lui avait refusé, et qu'avec moi, ses sentiments seraient payés de retour.

« Tu vois, tu ne sais même plus quoi dire pour sa défense » soupirai-je. « Moi je veux apprendre ce que tu nommes Amour, je veux comprendre, je veux vivre cette expérience avec toi » lui susurrai-je doucement à l'oreille, redoublant ses frissons à mon contact.

« L'Amour ne s'apprend pas Kateirania, on le ressent c'est tout ! » me répondit-il en se reculant, plus que jamais troublé.

« Et que ressent-on au juste ? » demandai-je en me rapprochant de nouveau afin de retrouver la proximité de son corps.

Immobile, il m'observait attentivement, semblant subjugué par mon regard, comme je l'étais par le sien. Un long silence se fit, uniquement perturbé par le rythme de nos respirations, un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Incapable de réprimer mes envies, et ne le désirant pas, je passai mes bras autour de son cou, collant mon front au sien, à l'instar de nos corps.

« Dis-moi… » soufflai-je en fermant yeux.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer… C'est quelque chose qu'on ressent… comment dire… c'est spécial, unique, intense… C'est plus fort que tout ce que tu n'as jamais éprouvé jusque-là… La personne que ton cœur choisit occupe en permanence tes pensées. » Commença Castle en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

« Pour le moment je comprends » approuvai-je en songeant que c'était assez similaire à ce que cet homme avait éveillé en moi. « Quoi d'autre ? » l'exhortai-je le cœur battant follement.

« Lorsque tu aimes une personne, penser à elle te fait sourire, et tu voudrais qu'elle soit toujours près de toi car son absence t'est douloureuse. Son bonheur est ce qui importe à tes yeux, et tu ne désires rien de moins que le meilleur pour elle » continua-t-il, son regard s'illuminant alors qu'il évoquait l'amour.

« C'est ce que tu veux pour cette femme ? » Voulus-je savoir en caressant sa nuque de mon pouce.

« Oui ! » Me répondit-il sans une ombre d'hésitation, démontrant clairement ses sentiments.

« Et si pour elle, le meilleur se trouvait auprès d'un autre homme ? » m'enquis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Je le sentis se raidir contre moi et déglutir difficilement avant de détourner le regard pour me cacher à quel point cette simple idée le blessait, et je n'en haïssais que plus cette femme qui n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir cet homme à ses pieds. Tout dans son attitude me clamait qu'il avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité, mais qu'il la rejetait avec force, refusant d'admettre la défaite. Était-ce aussi cela l'Amour ? Vouloir si fort une chose que même si l'on avait conscience de se bercer d'illusions, on continuait d'y croire envers et contre tout ?

« Je… je ne veux pas y penser, je veux garder espoir… » Souffla-t-il en plissant les yeux de contrariété, arborant une moue préoccupée que je trouvai adorable et qui me donna envie de l'embrasser.

« Et s'il était vain ? Demandai-je en contenant difficilement ma colère et ma frustration. « Si ton attente ne te menait nulle part ? Passeras-tu toute ta vie dans une chimère, oubliant le reste, te focalisant sur ce que voudrais avoir et que tu n'auras jamais ? » Ajoutai-je en lui prenant la main, la serrant dans la mienne.

Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, mais cela m'agaçait de le voir s'entêter à aimer une femme qui le rejetait alors que je m'offrais à lui et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi pour lui rester fidèle. Jamais je n'avais voulu un homme comme je le désirais, et j'userais de toutes les armes à ma disposition pour qu'il me cède et nous laisse une chance. Elle ne le méritait pas, et plus tôt il le comprendrait, mieux ça vaudrait pour lui, pour nous. Je voulais faire de lui mon Roi, qu'il règne à mes côtés, qu'il partage ma vie et qu'il soit le père de mes enfants. Pouvait-il en dire autant d'elle ? J'étais certaine que non. Pourtant il s'accrochait en dépit de tout, et à la lueur farouche qui incendiait son regard, je comprenais que j'étais loin d'avoir gagné la partie.

« Combien de temps vas-tu te complaire dans cet amour à sens unique ? » insistai-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour de ses mains.

Secouant la tête, il soupira longuement avant de s'éloigner de moi, rompant encore une fois notre contact, comme si être près de moi lui était difficile. J'eus un pincement au cœur en avisant sa tristesse, sachant que c'étaient mes paroles qui en étaient la cause, même si au fond, le problème venait de cette autre femme. J'avais envie de le rejoindre pour le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer de toutes mes forces pour le consoler, mais je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire. Pourtant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour faire mienne sa souffrance, l'en délester et l'enfouir dans les entrailles de notre mère nourricière, l'enterrer dans les profondeurs abyssales pour ne plus voir cette douleur en lui. Était-ce cela l'Amour ? Vouloir que l'autre sourie, le voir heureux ? Faire siennes ses peines, et être prêt à tout pour lui éviter toute forme de souffrance ?

« Vois-tu, tant que le doute subsistera, l'espoir demeurera et je ne renoncerai pas à elle » me dit-il en redressant fièrement la tête, affrontant mon regard sans ciller.

« Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ce que tu ressentais ? Pourquoi ne pas agir en homme au lieu d'attendre ? Le questionnai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas comment un homme comme lui pouvait se contenter des miettes qu'une femme voulait bien lui donner.

Depuis son arrivée sur mon île, j'avais pu constater à quel point il était brave et fort, et surtout à quel point il différait des hommes que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'alors. Il faisait montre d'une générosité sans borne envers les autres, traitait les femmes avec respect comme si nous étions ses égales sans chercher à nous dominer d'une quelconque façon, et il possédait une grandeur d'âme digne d'un grand homme. Chaque fois que je posais le regard sur lui, je voyais l'homme fascinant qu'il était, et j'avais du mal à croire que cette femme soit aveugle au point de ne pas s'être rendue compte du cadeau qu'était ce spécimen rare.

« Parce que je ne veux pas la brusquer, parce qu'elle a besoin de temps, et que je suis prêt à le lui accorder ! » répliqua-t-il en faisant les cent pas, les mains croisées dans le dos.

« Et de combien de temps a-t-elle besoin ? » m'écriai-je en secouant farouchement la tête. « Moi je sais que je te veux, et ça me suffit pour te le dire ! » arguai-je avec autant de rage que lui, l'observant s'agiter sous mes yeux.

« Tu me veux ? » s'enquit-il en m'observant avec dédain. « Mais pour quoi faire au juste ? La seule chose que tu veuilles réellement de moi, c'est ma semence afin d'assurer ta descendance ! » gronda-t-il en serrant les dents.

Vif comme un guépard, il s'approcha de moi et m'agrippa par les épaules pour plonger son regard colérique dans le mien. Il paraissait si déterminé, qu'il força mon admiration. J'ignorais tout de cette femme, mais elle devait être hors du commun pour faire naître un sentiment d'une telle puissance chez un homme.

« Au début ce n'était que pour ça, je le reconnais, mais à présent, je veux plus que ça ! » répliquai-je sans chercher à me défaire de son emprise, toute aussi déterminée que lui à lui faire entendre raison « Je te veux pour tout, c'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est la première fois que je ressens cela pour qui que ce soit ! » clamai-je avant de murmurer en lui souriant timidement. « Peut-être est-ce cela l'amour ? »

Il m'avisa quelques secondes, visiblement surpris par ma tirade, et recula d'un pas, relâchant quelque peu son emprise sur moi. Sans dire un mot, il me fixa, semblant réfléchir, avant de soupirer et de laisser tomber ses bras en une caresse le long des miens, effleurant le bout de mes doigts des siens, me faisant frémir au plus profond de mon être, mon corps réclamant plus que ce doux effleurement.

« Dans ce cas, si je devais partir, si j'avais la possibilité de la rejoindre, me laisserais-tu partir ? » Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, me vrillant de son regard semblable à un ciel d'été.

Qu'étais-je censée répondre ? Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas lui donner de réponse, mais simplement que j'ignorais quoi dire. Je le voulais plus que tout auprès de moi, qu'il partage ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour nous de rejoindre nos ancêtres, mais je voulais par-dessus tout que ce soit son choix. Maintenant que j'avais appris à le connaître, je ne voulais pas le contraindre. Je voulais qu'il me choisisse en toute connaissance de cause et qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision. Je voulais qu'il soit avec moi parce qu'il le voulait, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser me quitter. C'était assez contradictoire. Comment ne pas le contraindre à rester à mes cotés s'il ne le désirait pas ?

« Si tu ne peux répondre c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas ! » certifia Castle en secouant la tête avec une pointe de déception. « Si mon bonheur est avec elle, tu dois le comprendre et l'accepter, parce que c'est mon choix ! » continua-t-il en me toisant avec sévérité.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr de ce que tu avances ? Comment peux-tu savoir que tu as un avenir avec elle alors qu'elle ne te mérite pas, qu'elle n'a rien laissé percevoir de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? » Criai-je, sentant la colère monter en moi.

La patience n'était pas mon fort, et le cocktail d'émotions que j'éprouvais pour lui mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve, et son attitude butée ne m'aidait pas à conserver mon calme. Je ne comprenais pas qu'un homme, aussi intelligent et intuitif que lui, puisse se montrer aussi idiot et aveugle. Il restait auprès d'une femme qui ne lui donnait rien et se complaisait dans cet état, en semblant presque satisfait. C'était pathétique, et cela me rendait folle furieuse.

« Je ne le sais pas, mais c'est ça l'amour, prendre le risque de souffrir ! » Me répondit-il, radoucissant son ton.

Surprise, j'écarquillai les yeux. Si l'Amour n'était que souffrance, pourquoi le vouloir à tout prix ? Finalement, la façon de faire de mon peuple m'apparaissait hautement censée. Tout était plus simple lorsqu'il n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Pas de prise de tête, aucune douleur, aucune peine, juste du plaisir. Nous prenions ce que nous voulions des hommes sans état d'âme, nous servant d'eux comme ils se servaient de nous, et nous en portions à merveille.

« Pourquoi souffrir lorsque tu peux l'éviter ? Pourquoi t'entêter à rester avec une femme qui te blesse ? Es-tu idiot ? » M'enquis je avec une incompréhension mêlée d'amertume.

« Je l'aime tout simplement, et si tu ne comprends pas cela, c'est triste » me répondit-il en secouant doucement la tête en m'observant avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de la pitié. « Tu pourras faire ou dire ce que tu veux, obtenir de moi ce que tu veux, mais mon amour lui sera toujours destiné » ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

« Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas que l'on s'accroche à ce point à une chose que l'on n'aura jamais » crachai-je pour cacher que ses propos m'avaient blessée.

« Tu lui ressembles en tout point, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et c'est très troublant pour moi. Mais une chose primordiale vous diffère, et c'est ce qui fait que je ne te cèderai pas » assura-t-il d'un ton tranquille.

« Et quelle est cette chose capitale ? » voulus-je savoir en serrant les poings de colère.

« Je sais qu'elle est capable d'aimer. Je sais qu'elle a en elle une réserve inépuisable d'amour qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer et se libérer de son cœur. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi j'attends, encore et toujours, pourquoi je reste à ses côtés. Parce que je veux voir le jour où l'Amour détruira ses barrières et submergera son être » débita-t-il avec une ferveur et une fougue sans borne.

« Combien de temps attendras-tu ? » demandai-je sèchement, blessée qu'il ne voit pas dans mes yeux que moi aussi je pouvais l'aimer, comme s'il refusait de croire que j'en étais capable.

« Temps que l'espoir subsistera ! » rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Je réprimai un grondement de frustration face à l'entêtement de cet homme. La loyauté dont il faisait preuve envers ma rivale me donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Agacée, je secouai la tête et le regardai avec désapprobation alors qu'il me défaisait du regard. Si un autre que lui m'avait regardée avec autant de bravade, je n'aurai pas hésité à le mutiler un peu, histoire de lui faire comprendre qui commandait, mais la seule idée de lui nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre me nouait les entrailles.

« C'est de la folie » grognai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment si je parlais de son attitude, ou de la mienne.

« Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans l'amour, mais il y a toujours un peu de raison dans la foliei » déclama-t-il d'une voix posée.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de ma case sans un regard pour moi, me laissant là, sans que je n'esquisse le moindre geste ou ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot pour le retenir. Ses propos m'avaient bien plus blessée que je ne l'avais laissé paraître, sans que je ne parvienne à me l'expliquer. J'avais mal au cœur, ma respiration était difficile, et des larmes, que je n'avais plus versées depuis la mort de ma mère pour ne pas paraître faible aux yeux de mon peuple, menaçaient de couler. Serrant les poings et les dents, je ravalais ma salive avant de laisser échapper un soupir d'impuissance. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je savais que je pourrais l'avoir, il l'avait lui-même reconnu, mais je voulais plus que ce que je pouvais prendre de lui par la contrainte. Et c'était cela que je ne m'expliquais pas. Pourquoi ce qu'il ressentait comptait tant à mes yeux ? Pourquoi tenais-je à ce qu'il me regarde comme il le faisait pour elle ?

Profondément troublée, je fixai l'endroit où il s'était tenu, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'obtenir tout ce que mon cœur tourmenté désirait. Que pouvais-je faire face à cette rivale invisible à laquelle il ne cessait de penser, rêvant de la rejoindre pour l'aimer comme je voulais qu'il m'aime ? Il n'avait cessé de l'appeler durant son sommeil, et même lorsqu'il me parlait, je sentais que c'était à elle qu'il pensait. Comment lutter contre une femme qui, même absente, exerçait une telle emprise sur lui ? J'aurais pu la tuer si elle avait été là, mais là encore, je savais que cela n'aurait probablement rien changé, tant il l'avait en lui. Dans un sursaut de rébellion, je me redressai fièrement en serrant les poings. Ce combat serait difficile, mais je n'allais pas reculer pour autant. J'allais me battre pour lui. J'avais compris ce que je devais faire, et j'allais abattre ses défenses et gagner son cœur.

Il voulait de l'amour sincère, et même si je n'étais pas certaine de savoir ce que cela voulait dire, le peu que j'avais assimilé me permettait de comprendre l'essentiel. Visiblement, le désir ne suffisait pas sans amour, ou du moins, l'amour dominait le désir. Cet homme était vraiment spécial, et ce qu'il voulait l'était plus encore, mais je savais qu'avec un peu de temps, je pourrais le lui donner. Je m'en sentais capable car, au-delà de toutes choses, je le voulais, et si j'étais aussi semblable à l'autre, moi, je parviendrai à la lui faire oublier. Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est à moi qu'il penserait à chaque seconde, de chaque instant, de chaque jour, j'en faisais le serment. Pour cela, j'allais devoir être aussi patiente qu'il l'était avec elle, ce qui serait assez difficile pour moi, mais je savais qu'il en valait la peine. J'avais envie de le cerner, d'apprendre à le découvrir de toutes les façons possibles pour le connaître mieux que je ne me percevais moi-même.

Il m'avait dit que l'Amour, c'était prendre le risque de souffrir, et pour lui, j'étais prête à prendre ce risque. Je savais que je m'engageais dans un combat qui semblait perdu d'avance, mais en guerrière qui se respecte, je ferai tout pour qu'il soit mien dans tous les sens du terme. Si ce que je ressentais pour cet homme était de l'Amour, alors j'étais prête à toutes les audaces pour qu'il soit mien, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

***Citation de Friedrich Nietzche**

* * *

**Voila les gens, c'est à vous de jouer faites moi voir combien cette fic vous à manqué et si cela vaut le coup que je continues à la posté ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila les gens la suite comme convenu des aventures Amazoniennes de Castle ! Je tiens encore à remercier Farandoles pour sa relecture et correction ainsi que ma jumelle Iliana pour encore et toujours ses conseils, idées et ajouts et aussi El Fénice ma sister ( oui on est trois lol) pour m'avoir donné une idée qui m'a débloqué à un moment donné, merci aussi de toujours donné un avis judicieux ! **

**Ah et pour celles et ceux qui on demandé une pov de KB ce n'est pas possible encore maintenant sans dévoiler l'intrigue, alors elle arrivera mais en fin de première partie...**

**Bien merci pour vos reviews et de suivre cette fic hors norme, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas encore complètement conquis faite moi confiance ! ET n'oubliez pas dans cette histoire la vérité est ailleurs :p**

**Bonne lecture à tous !^^**

* * *

**Fosie : Oui je sais que c'est toi lol t'as vu j'ai trouvé mdr ! Merci pour ta review, et oui la situation est inversée pour l'amazones Kateirania qui elle aussi se meurt d'amour pour son bel écrivain, bon elle sait pas qu'il est écrivain mais bon Tu as justes et raison en effet il y a bien deux Kate mais je réserve autre chose à l'une d'elle... et t'es options ne sont pas dedans ! Ah eh bien contente que tu aimes cette fic atypique !**

**Maria : Merci pour ta review, oui ca deviens un peu plus sérieux au fur et à mesure que les sentiments prennent le dessus mais rassurez vous je continues à délirer qu'en même avec Castle le super héros capable de tout ! Comme j'ai dis les poiv des autres ne peuvent être mis en compte les seuls flash Back possibles sont ceux des rêves de Rick lorsqu'il s'endort dans le monde Amazonien, vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite !**

**Lisounini : Ah oui pas facile pour lui si elle est amoureuse il a donc tout ce qu'il veut que Kate lui refuse du moins c'est ce qu'il pense ! merci pour ta review.**

**Angie : Merci pour ta review, contente de te faire oublier où tu es c'est le but ! **

** Lille76 : Ah patience est mère de vertu dis t-on merci pour ta review !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **

A peine sortie de ma cabane, je cherchais mon homme du regard, craignant qu'il ne s'attire de nouveaux ennuis, et me crispai en le voyant discuter au loin avec Iria. Elle qui s'était montrée si hostile à son égard lorsque j'étais revenue au village avec lui semblait avoir totalement changé d'avis. Je la vis rire à quelque chose qu'il avait dit et poser une main possessive sur lui, le caressant délicatement en plongeant son regard dans celui de mon homme en une invitation plus qu'évidente. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et une étrange sensation m'envahit. J'éprouvais un violent désir de possession envers Castle, mêlé à une haine virulente envers ma guerrière. De quel droit se permettait-elle de le regarder, ou même de le toucher comme elle le faisait ? En la voyant s'approcher si près de Castle que sa poitrine lui frôla le bras, je sentis ce sentiment étrange et encore inconnu, enfler en moi, prêt à me submerger.

Et une chose était sûre, je n'aimais pas ce que je ressentais en ce moment, car je perdais le contrôle, et je détestais ça. La seule chose dont j'avais envie en voyant Iria si proche de celui que j'avais clairement revendiqué comme mien, était de lui arracher les yeux et de la battre à mort. Serrant les dents et les poings, j'approchai à grands pas d'eux, une colère sourde me submergeant, J'ignorais à quoi Iria jouait, mais j'allais y mettre bon ordre. Hors de question que je la laisse braconner ainsi sur mes plates-bandes sans réagir. Si je laissais faire, c'était mon autorité de reine qui en prendrait un coup, et je perdrais instantanément le respect de mes guerrières. Et je ne laisserais pas ça se produire. J'allais régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes, quitte à faire un exemple avec Iria. Elle était une de mes meilleures guerrières, et la perdre m'ennuierait, mais en perdre une était préférable à les voir toutes se retourner contre moi. Je m'occuperais ensuite de mon homme, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il risquait à trop se rapprocher d'une de mes amazones.

« Iria, n'as-tu pas ta garde à faire ?» grondai-je d'un ton cinglant qui les fit tous deux sursauter.

« Ma reine ! Si, bien sûr que si ! » S'inclina Iria en évitant mon regard flamboyant de hargne.

« Alors retourne immédiatement à ton poste ! » lui ordonnai-je d'un ton polaire qui fit grimacer Castle. « A moins que tu ne veuilles que notre village ne soit une nouvelle fois envahi par les hommes » continuai-je implacablement.

« Non ma reine ! » S'excusa-t-elle en me saluant, déguerpissant rapidement.

« Iria, pour la peine, la durée de ta garde est doublée, et si jamais tu faillis une fois encore à ta tâche, tu en subiras les conséquences ! » la rappelai-je alors qu'elle s'enfonçait sous les feuillages afin de rejoindre son poste.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, mais je vis son corps se tendre, signe qu'elle avait entendu mes propos, et la menace à peine voilée qu'elle contenait. J'attendis qu'elle eût totalement disparu pour me détendre enfin, et du coin de l'œil, je vis que Castle me regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise avant de se mettre à sourire comme un idiot. Fronçant les sourcils, je me tournai complètement vers lui, sentant ma colère ressurgir, me faisant froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Quoi ? » crachai-je avec agacement qu'il s'amuse de la situation.

« Rien ! » Répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire niais.

« Alors pourquoi souris-tu comme un abruti ? C'est l'intérêt d'Iria qui te rend idiot ? » Beuglai-je, énervée par son attitude désinvolte, comme s'il trouvait normal de répondre aux avances d'une autre femme juste sous mes yeux.

Et soudain, je me demandai s'il était coutumier du fait. Était-ce pour cette raison que l'autre Kate le repoussait sans cesse ? Parce qu'il était instable, et que malgré ses belles paroles, il changeait si souvent de femme qu'elle refusait de n'être qu'une de plus sur son tableau de chasse ? Plissant les yeux, je l'étudiai avec suspicion, avant de décider que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Castle aimait plaire aux femmes, c'était plus qu'évident, mais je sentais qu'une fois qu'il se donnait, c'était totalement et irrémédiablement. Ce qui me rassurait et me frustrait à la fois, parce que pour le moment, je n'étais pas celle à qui il avait donné son cœur. Mais bientôt cela changerait, et je n'allais pas laisser une de mes guerrières me prendre ma place dans le cœur de Castle. Déterminée, je pinçai les lèvres, dardant sur lui un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que je n'appréciai pas son comportement, et il recula d'un pas sous la férocité de mon regard.

Prudemment, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer à me sourire, et étrangement, cela m'exaspéra encore plus que s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit. Je savais que ma réaction était exagérée, qu'il n'avait dans le fond rien fait de mal, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui. J'avais envie de le frapper avec force pour s'être montré amical envers Iria alors qu'il repoussait chacune de mes tentatives de rapprochement, mais paradoxalement, j'avais du mal à réprimer mon envie de lui faire sauvagement l'amour pour lui signifier qu'il était à moi. Ces sentiments contradictoires mettaient mes sens à mal, et j'ignorais combien de temps encore je parviendrais à me contrôler. J'ignorais ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je ne supportais pas ce manque de maîtrise si contraire à mon habitude. C'était un sentiment destructeur et que me faisait mal. Et je savais que c'était de le voir avec une autre qui en était à l'origine.

« C'est curieux, mais si je savais cela impossible, je dirais que la grande Kateirania, reine des Amazones est jalouse… » Se moqua-t-il finalement, incapable de réprimer plus longtemps son envie de rire de moi.

Un grondement sauvage s'échappa de ma poitrine en constatant à quel point il s'amusait de tout ceci. Je souffrais, et cela semblait le ravir, ravivant ma colère. Et puis, ne pouvait-il pas utiliser des termes que je connaissais au lieu de sans cesse avoir recours à des mots qui m'étaient inconnus ? Comment voulait-il que nous tenions une discussion digne de ce nom s'il trichait de la sorte ?

« Je ne connais pas ce mot, qu'est-ce que la jalousie ? » M'enquis-je, agressive en lui montrant les dents.

« C'est tout simplement ce que tu vis en ce moment » sourit-il plus largement, bombant fièrement le torse. « Tu n'as pas apprécié que ta guerrière me parle n'est-ce pas ? M'exposa-t-il avec une douceur qui m'irrita un peu plus.

« Elle n'a pas fait que cela » répliquai-je vertement. « Elle t'a touché comme si tu lui appartenais, et tu semblais parfaitement content en sa compagnie ! Elle s'est pavanée devant toi en te mettant sa poitrine sous les yeux, et tu avais du mal à détacher tes yeux d'elle, bavant littéralement dans son décolleté ! » Lui reprochai-je en frappant sa poitrine de mon doigt, enfonçant mon ongle dans celle-ci, le faisant grimacer pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

« Elle ne m'intéresse aucunement ! » m'apprit-il sans détour, dans un haussement d'épaules indifférent alors qu'il immobilisait ma main pour m'empêcher de continuer à le frapper.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue ! » répliquai-je en faisant volte-face, refusant de me donner plus longtemps en spectacle.

Sans vérifier qu'il me suivait, je me dirigeai à une allure soutenue vers la zone d'entraînement de mes dernières recrues, ayant besoin de me changer les idées. Et puis, je ne devais pas oublier mes responsabilités sous prétexte que cet homme me retournait le cerveau, mettant mes sens en ébullition. Alors que j'atteignais la lisière de la forêt, je l'entendis accourir vers moi, faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de cabiais, et lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur, il me prit le bras, me tirant à lui pour m'obliger à me retourner.

« Je te le répète, cette femme ne m'intéresse pas, elle m'indiffère totalement ! » m'assura-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux sans ciller, me montrant à quel point il était sincère.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogeai-je en le fixant attentivement, cherchant à comprendre son mode de fonctionnement qui me déstabilisait toujours un peu plus. « Iria est une de mes plus belles guerrières, et la plus forte des femmes du village après moi. De nombreux hommes ont voulu la faire leur, mais aucun n'a obtenu ses faveurs avant toi ! » Déclarai-je en secouant la tête, me défaisant de son emprise.

« Mais elle n'est pas celle que je veux ! » me répondit-il en tendant sa main vers moi, avant de stopper son geste pour finalement laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps.

« Qui veux-tu ? » demandai-je avec espoir en m'approchant de lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien, voyant le trouble naître dans ses yeux bleus aux nombreuses nuances qui me fascinaient tant.

Dans un soupir, il se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant d'une manière tout à fait attrayante, me donnant envie d'y passer ma main à mon tour, puis détourna le regard sans me répondre. Pourquoi refusait-il de répondre ? Ce n'était pas une question difficile pour lui puisqu'il était sûr et certain de ne vouloir que cette femme qui lui faisait tant de mal. Étais-je parvenus à semer le doute dans son cœur ? Commençait-il à ne plus savoir qui il aimait vraiment ?

« Tu ne sais pas répondre à cette simple question ? » Voulus-je savoir en retrouvant le sourire devant son air perdu.

« Il est inutile d'y répondre, nous en avons déjà parlé. La discussion est close ! » Maugréa-t-il en se reculant de nouveau.

« Au contraire, moi je pense qu'elle est encore bien ouverte si tu ne peux même pas répondre à une question aussi simple ! » rétorquai-je en secouant la tête de dépit face à son refus de reconnaître la vérité en face.

« Mais qui te dis que je te veux toi ? » gronda mon homme en me toisant avec colère.

Je savais que j'avais tort de le pousser comme ça, surtout en voyant les muscles de sa mâchoire jouer sous la peau de ses joues alors qu'il serrait les dents de colère, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais l'entendre reconnaître qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait bien le dire.

« Qui d'autre ? » Répliquai-je avec assurance, refusant de penser à ma rivale.

« Tu es bien sûre de toi et de tes charmes » souffla-t-il d'un air excédé en secouant la tête d'un air découragé. « Mais encore une fois, il ne s'agit pas seulement de désir ! » contra-t-il en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

« M'as-tu entendu parler de cela ? » rétorquai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien devenu fuyant.

Voilà que j'étais une fois encore parvenue à le troubler, et je souriais de satisfaction. Si j'étais capable de faire naître une telle lueur dans ses yeux, c'est que j'étais sur la bonne voie pour atteindre son cœur. Je le vis enfouir ses mains dans ses poches et regarder ailleurs dans un froncement de sourcils, signe qu'il était préoccupé par ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Or, si pour moi cela était complètement nouveau, pour lui cela ne l'était pas puisqu'il me rebattait les oreilles de cette autre moi qui faisait battre son cœur. Pourtant, il semblait déboussolé par ses sentiments, ce qui me rassura. Visiblement, l'Amour était un sentiment difficile à gérer, et je n'espérais qu'une chose, que nous apprenions ensemble à l'apprivoiser afin de pouvoir le vivre pleinement. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle pensée effleurerait un jour mon esprit. J'avais été élevée dans l'optique de ne choisir un homme que pour assurer ma descendance sans me préoccuper de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois qu'il aurait accompli sa fonction.

Ma propre mère avait tué l'homme qui avait contribué à ma conception, comme l'ordonnait nos lois ancestrales. Si mon géniteur ne m'avait pas réellement manqué au cours de ma vie, je savais qu'il en serait tout autre pour lui. Je ne pourrais me résoudre à le tuer ou à l'abandonner, et la seule idée de le laisser partir était un supplice. Je le voulais à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours, et j'espérais avoir de nombreuses filles avec lui. Et pour la première fois, j'envisageais même d'avoir un fils. Un fils qui lui ressemblerait, alors que nos lois stipulaient que les garçons devaient mourir à la naissance afin qu'ils ne deviennent pas une menace pour nous en grandissant. Voilà pourquoi j'avais demandé au Conseil de se réunir afin de voter une nouvelle loi qui deviendrait irrévocable. Si une amazone voulait faire sien un homme et vivre avec lui, celui-ci devait prouver qu'il était digne de cet honneur et montrer sa valeur.

Castle avait démontré à maintes reprises qu'il était digne de moi, digne de partager mon existence. Il m'avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne, et bien plus encore, avait sauvé notre village. Quel plus grand mérite que le sien ? Aliana avait dit que jamais encore cela n'était arrivé en des millénaires de règne amazone, et qu'une telle chose ne pouvait être acceptée, mais je n'en avais cure. J'étais bien décidée à faire valoir mon autorité en tant que reine. Ma mère m'avait appris à toujours rester droite, et à assumer mes choix, et mon choix était fait. Je voulais vivre avec cet homme quoi que les lois stupides de mes ancêtres puissent en dire. Lui prenant la main je l'entraînai avec moi. Il se laissa faire sans protester, et nous marchâmes un moment, traversant le village en silence.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » s'enquit-il en s'arrêtant, relâchant ma main que j'avais laissée dans la sienne en l'entraînant à ma suite.

« Tu le verras lorsque tu y seras, nous arrivons presque. » lui répondis-je sur un ton énigmatique alors que nous passions une succession d'arbres entourant notre village.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter pour ma vertu ? » Voulut-il savoir, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je me mis à rire aux éclats ne lui répondant pas, préférant le laisser en pleine incertitude. J'adorais le faire marcher ainsi, laisser le doute s'immiscer en lui, et voir l'inquiétude s'emparer de lui. C'était un jeu plaisant qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir pour lui. C'était amusant, et ajoutait du piment dans notre relation. Je me stoppai, décidant de continuer à jouer avec lui. Me retournant, je laissai glisser mes mains le long de ses épaules, souriant aux frissons que je provoquai en lui.

« Peut-être que oui, peut être que non qui sait… » Le taquinai-je en retenant un nouvel éclat de rire en le voyant déglutir difficilement. « Mais si ta chasteté est en danger, cela ne sera que de ton fait Castle, parce que tu l'auras désiré... » Ronronnai-je en me collant à lui, laissant ma respiration caresser ses lèvres que je rêvais de posséder à nouveau.

Il déglutit bruyamment, reprenant sa respiration à grandes goulées, et je savourai pleinement l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Il avait beau m'assurer que l'Amour et le désir étaient deux choses totalement différentes, il ne pouvait nier que l'Amour dont il chantait les vertus était étroitement lié au désir. Et de ce côté-là, je n'avais aucun souci à me faire, son attirance pour moi était indéniable.

« Qu'y a t il Castle ? Tu es en manque d'air ? » Ris-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

Je vis ses yeux s'assombrirent, sa pupille cachant presque entièrement le bleu de ses yeux, ne laissant plus qu'une auréole bleutée autour de celle-ci. Un grondement bestial sortit de sa gorge alors que je sentais sa main caresser mes reins, ses yeux fixant mes lèvres que je mordis avec violence, attendant qu'il en prenne possession.

« Tu es une diablesse ma reine… » Souffla-t-il, sa bouche si proche de la mienne que ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes en un effleurement envoûtant.

« Et tu aimes cela ! » Répliquai-je en me rapprochant un peu plus, ne laissant plus aucun espace entre nous, me permettant de sentir son désir pour moi contre ma cuisse.

Luttant contre mon envie de le faire mien sur le champ, sans me préoccuper plus que cela de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, je m'éloignai difficilement de lui, sentant mon corps se révolter contre cette décision. Mais si je voulais démontrer à mon homme que je ne voulais pas seulement de lui, de son corps pour assouvir mes pulsions et avoir un enfant, je devais m'abstenir et le laisser venir à moi. Et puis, jouer avec le feu était décidément bien plaisant, et faisait monter un sentiment d'euphorie en moi, bien que la frustration fût aussi grande.

« Suis-moi Castle, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! » Lui annonçai-je en me reculant, reprenant ma marche comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Un long soupir se fit entendre dans mon dos, suivit d'un gémissement de dépit qui m'arracha un autre sourire. On ne désire jamais plus que ce que l'on ne peut avoir. Et si je devais reconnaître une chose à cette autre femme qui semblait être mon double, c'est que le fait de se faire désirer, attisait encore plus l'envie que cet homme avait d'elle. C'était assez rusé, digne d'une reine. Au final je ne pouvais qu'admirer la stratégie de cette autre moi. J'allais donc prendre exemple sur elle pour avoir ce que je désirais…

« Une surprise ? Tu as trouvé un bateau pour que je puisse partir d'ici ? » L'entendis-je me dire l'espoir clairement perceptible dans le timbre de sa voix.

Ses paroles me firent mal, bien plus que je ne le lui montrerais jamais. Malgré ce qui se passait entre nous, il voulait encore partir, à croire que je ne comptais pas à ses yeux. Il ne pensait qu'à cela. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement savourer les moments que nous avions ensemble et oublier cette maudite femme ?

« Suis-moi ! » Répliquai-je sur un ton glacial.

« Ai-je le choix ? » Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, me figeant sur place.

Je serrai les dents, les lèvres tremblantes, me retenant de lui dire quelque chose d'acerbe. Pourquoi gâchait-il tout ainsi ? Le reste de la route jusqu'à notre destination se fit dans un silence pesant. Encore un malaise entre nous, c'était commun à notre relation, des non-dits qui compliquaient tout entre nous.

« Nous y voilà ! » Lui appris-je alors que nous sortions des bois, laissant paraître une vaste plage d'où provenaient les cris d'efforts de mes futures guerrières.

« Où sommes-nous ? » S'enquit-il avec surprise, scrutant les environs avec attention.

« Dans la zone d'entraînement des futurs amazones ! » Lui répondis-je avec fierté, avisant la vingtaine de petites filles qui se battaient entre elles, sous le regard de mes guerrières instructrices.

« Waaaa, mais ce sont toutes des enfants ! » S'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Bien entendu ! On ne devient pas guerrière en un jour, cela se fait dès la plus tendre enfance ! » Lui appris-je en faisant un signe de la main à une des instructrices qui me salua de la tête avec un sourire.

Je le vis scruter le paysage avec attention, ouvrant de grands yeux d'étonnement. Nul doute qu'il était impressionné par le nombre d'élèves guerrières qui s'entraînaient sous ses yeux.

« Tu prends toutes les enfants qui sont en âge d'apprendre à se battre ? » Me demanda-t-il en me regardant.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il y a des tests d'aptitudes. Seules les plus braves et fortes sont sélectionnées ! » Répondis-je avec un sourire, regardant mes guerrières en herbe avec tendresse.

« Et les autres, celles qui échouent ? » Voulut-il savoir avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Elles participent à la survie du village en s'acquittant des besognes diverses ! » Déclarai-je en croisant mes mains dans mon dos.

Il observa un moment mes futures guerrières, avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

« Maylis ! Elle a réussi les tests ? » S'enthousiasma Castle avec un sourire lumineux.

« Bien entendu, cela n'a été qu'une formalité pour elle ! Et comme tu l'avais si judicieusement dit, elle a été brillante, elle sera certainement la meilleure de toutes ! » Affirmai-je avec certitude.

« Je le savais » Dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, et le vis admirer la jeune rouquine avec de grands yeux pétillants. Il la regardait comme le ferait un père, et l'espace d'un instant, je me demandai s'il observerait nos enfants de la même façon.

« Tu sembles apprécier cette petite, est-ce que je me trompe ? » Arguai-je en souriant, attendrie devant l'attitude de mon homme.

« Non, je l'aime bien. Elle est courageuse et très intelligente. Elle me fait penser à mon Alexis ! » Reconnut-il en souriant un peu plus sans détacher son regard de Maylis.

« Ta fille ? » Demandai-je, connaissant par avance la réponse, et m'en voulant déjà de l'avoir amené ici.

« Oui ! » Répondit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, son regard se voilant comme un ciel orageux.

Je soupirai, perdant mon sourire. Encore un obstacle entre nous. Si je pouvais lutter contre cette femme qui ne savait pas, ou ne voulait pas saisir sa chance, comment lutter contre l'amour que je lisais dans les yeux de cet homme ? Celui d'un père pour son enfant. J'ignorais ce que l'amour d'un père pouvait être, mais il semblait similaire à celui d'une mère, car dans ses yeux, je lisais le même amour que celui que j'avais l'habitude de voir dans les yeux de ma mère lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur moi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir les gens, je sors de ma grotte pour vous poster comme promis ma suite d'amazones, je remercie tous les guests même si je ne le fait pas individuellement par manque de courage à cause de ma crève qui s'arrange pas ! Dormir et encore dormir et toujours dormir c'est tout ca que j'ai envie, j'en profite que mes yeux sont ouverts pour vous poster rapidement la suite encore désolée mais l'important est d'avoir le chapitre !**

**Voila encore merci pour vos reviews et continuez comme ça encore et toujours !**

**Merci à Farandoles pour sa correction et ma jumelle pour ses conseils, idées et ajouts qui renforce tout !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **

Nous restâmes un long moment l'un près de l'autre, observant ces fillettes apprendre tout ce qui ferait d'elles des guerrières dignes de ce nom. J'admirais leur ténacité, mais en même temps, je déplorais qu'elles doivent sacrifier leur enfance dans le but de protéger leur village contre les hommes. Si elles vivaient à New-York, elles n'auraient pas à se soucier de telles choses, même si le danger y était omniprésent, les enfants pouvaient profiter de leur insouciance. Mais je me taisais, sachant que ma Reine n'apprécierait pas que je lui fasse une telle remarque.

« C'est très bien les filles ! » clama une des amazones, me tirant de mes pensées. « Vous avez bien mérité une pause de quarante minutes pour reprendre des forces. Hydratez-vous bien, et allez manger ce qu'Oria a préparé pour vous ! » Termina-t-elle en interrompant l'entraînement des futures guerrières.

Une exclamation commune de joie se fit entendre, et toutes les jeunes filles se délestèrent de leurs armures et de leurs armes avant de se ruer sur le buffet servi par trois jeunes femmes que j'avais pu apercevoir lorsque nous nous étions repliés dans la cachette secrète. Alors que mon regard balayait la plage, j'avisais ma petite favorite qui rangeait tranquillement son équipement, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde pressée d'aller se restaurer. Je souris en constatant, une fois encore, à quel point elle pouvait se montrer aussi appliquée que mon Alexis. Elle disposait les choses de façon à pouvoir s'en saisir le plus rapidement possible au retour de la pause, contrairement à ses camarades qui avaient tout posé pêle-mêle sur le sol.

« Elle fera vraiment une bonne guerrière » me dit Kate qui avait suivi mon regard.

« Oui ! Regarde-la, c'est la seule à ranger son matériel. Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle serait digne d'être ton bras droit ! » enchaînai-je sans pouvoir cacher ma fierté, comme s'il s'était agi de ma propre fille.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux qui fit bondir mon cœur. « Viens allons la saluer, tu en meurs d'envie ! » Me lança-t-elle en marchant en direction de Maylis.

Je la suivis sans protester, bien trop content de pouvoir revoir ma petite protégée au cœur vaillant. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle finit de ranger ses armes, et se planta devant nous, droite comme un I. Elle fit une révérence à Kate, et me salua de la tête.

« Bonjour ma reine, quel plaisir de vous voir ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Rick ! » Continua-t-elle avec autant de ferveur, m'octroyant un sourire lumineux qui réchauffa mon cœur.

« Bien le bonjour jeune guerrière ! » Dis-je sur un ton enjoué, la faisant sourire un peu plus.

« Je ne suis pas encore une guerrière ! » Me contredit-elle avec une moue amusée.

« Mais au rythme où tu apprends, tu seras sans aucun doute la plus jeune des guerrières dans mes rangs ! » Affirma Kate en souriant fièrement.

« Merci ma reine, mais je ne suis pas aussi douée que cela ! » Répliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête, ses joues devenant écarlates.

« Pas de fausse modestie, ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Ayris ! Je n'ai eu que des louanges de sa part sur ton compte lorsque je lui ai demandé comment se passait ton apprentissage » contra ma reine en levant un doigt, l'agitant négativement pour lui signifier son désaccord.

« Cela ne fait que deux jours que j'apprends ma reine, et il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas ! » Se désola la jeune fille, comme si elle se reprochait le fait de ne pas déjà tout savoir.

« Oui mais c'est pour cela que tu es là Maylis, pour apprendre ! » Rétorquai–je en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui et j'adore cela ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, relevant la tête en se redressant avec dignité.

Cette réplique me fit sourire. Cette enfant était décidément comme ma fille, animée par une soif de savoir inépuisable qui lui faisait faire les choses avec un sérieux inébranlable. A peine cette pensée m'effleura-t-elle l'esprit, que je perdis le sourire, sachant que je risquais fort de ne jamais revoir Alexis. Je l'imaginai pleurer seule dans sa chambre, priant pour que je lui revienne. Elle avait à peine dix-neuf ans, et avait perdu un de ses parents, du moins devais-je être présumé mort. J'espérais que ma Kate soit là pour la soutenir, s'occuper d'elle comme elle me l'avait promis. Qui mieux que Kate Beckett pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait actuellement ? Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de pouvoir revenir, pour apaiser ses craintes moi-même, et reprendre ma place auprès de mon ange afin d'assurer son bien être, comme tout bon père se devait de le faire.

« Castle ! » M'interpella la voix de Kateirania.

Je tournai la tête et la regardai sans vraiment la voir, ouvrant la bouche pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire, en vain. Je refermai donc la bouche en la regardant avec incrédulité.

« Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

« Hum ? Oh oui, pardon, j'étais dans la lune ! » la rassurai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère, posant ma main sur la sienne pour la remercier de se soucier de moi.

« Dans la lune ? » S'étonna-t-elle du terme, ne le connaissant probablement pas.

« Euh oui… laisse tomber ! » Répliquai-je en ricanant devant son air incrédule.

« Maylis, tu devrais aller manger un peu afin de reprendre des forces pour ton entraînement ! » Lui conseilla Kate en posant une main tendre sur sa joue, renonçant à comprendre ce que j'avais voulu dire.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que pour Kate aussi, Maylis était sa favorite. Il suffisait de voir comment elle se comportait avec elle, toute en tendresse et en amour. Elle devait certainement se retrouver en elle, et de ce fait, se sentir plus proche d'elle que de n'importe laquelle de ses apprenties guerrières.

« Bien sûr ma reine ! » Convint la jeune rouquine en s'inclinant. « A bientôt Rick ! » dit-elle en reportant son attention sur moi, son magnifique sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

« A bientôt Maylis et fais attention à toi, n'en fait pas trop ! » répondis-je avec une inquiétude toute paternelle.

« Je ferai ce que l'on me demande ! Aller au bout de leurs possibilités c'est ce que toutes bonnes guerrières Amazones se doivent de faire ! » Clama la jeune enfant avec droiture et résolution.

« Et c'est tout à ton honneur Maylis ! » la félicita Kate avec fierté.

La jeune fille remercia sa reine, puis après un dernier salut, partit en courant vers le buffet qui se vidait à vue d'oeil, à croire que ces enfants n'avaient pas mangé depuis des semaines, tant elles dévoraient.

« Eh ben, il vaut mieux les avoir en photo qu'à table » m'écriai-je en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Voulut savoir Kateirania, ne comprenant pas ma remarque, ce genre d'expression n'existant évidemment pas sur cette île.

« Qu'elles mangent toutes comme dix ! » Rectifiai-je afin d'éclairer sa lanterne.

« C'est normal voyons, elles s'entraînent douze heures par jour et ce, tous les jours. Elles ont besoin d'énergie pour tenir la journée ! » M'informa-t-elle en croisant les bras dans son dos, observant ses élèves avec tendresse.

« Douze heures ? Mais ce ne sont encore que des enfants ! C'est inhumain de les faire travailler autant les pauvres chéries ! » M'exclamai-je avec ferveur, en complet désaccord avec cet entraînement plus qu'intensif pour des petits anges qui venaient à peine d'avoir dix ans.

« Crois-tu qu'être une guerrière Amazone est une chose aisée ? On ne le devient pas sans rien faire ! Nous devons nous protéger des hommes, et sans entraînement intensif, nous ne serons pas à même de protéger notre village ! » Contra Kate en se tournant vers moi, les sourcils froncés, semblant être contrariée.

« Mais elles n'ont pas d'enfance ! » Les plaignis-je avec une moue désolée.

« Etre guerrière est un choix. Elles savent toutes à quoi s'attendre en voulant le devenir ! » M'expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son calme.

« Et toi ? Tu t'entraînes toujours ? » Demandai-je avec curiosité, n'ayant pas encore vu ma reine à l'œuvre autrement que pour se battre contre la reine de la tribu voisine.

« Bien entendu ! Si je veux garder mon niveau de combat, je me dois de me maintenir en forme ! » Déclara-t-elle en redressant le buste, me coulant un regard condescendant.

« Je pourrais assister à ton entraînement ? » Quémandai-je avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais même t'apprendre quelques petites choses si tu le souhaites ! » Ronronna-t-elle en jouant langoureusement avec mon col.

Je la regardai en coin, plissant les yeux devant son air mutin, alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, me faisant déglutir par ce geste instinctif que ma muse faisait sans arrêt.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne parles pas que de combat lorsque tu me dis cela ? » Rétorquai-je en soufflant fortement, passant une main las sur mon visage en sueur.

« Allez viens, tu as besoin de te rafraîchir un peu ! » Affirma-t-elle après m'avoir observé un long moment en silence, son sourire malicieux toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

Je tendis les bras, avisant mon état. Il était vrai que j'avais plus que besoin de prendre une douche, mais où allais-je pouvoir le faire ? Sur cette île, la seule chute d'eau que j'avais vue, était à des heures de marche.

« Mais où vais-je pouvoir faire ma toilette ? A part avec une cuvette, je n'ai pas pu vraiment me laver correctement, et je rêve d'une douche, mais il n'y en a pas ici ! » M'apitoyai-je en regardant autour de moi.

« Douche ? Non, nous n'avons pas de… douche, mais nous avons une cascade non loin de là. Nous n'avons qu'à retourner à ma case pour te prendre des affaires de rechange pris aux hommes qui nous ont envahies ainsi que de quoi te toiletter ! » M'annonça-t-elle en commençant à faire demi-tour vers le centre du village.

« Euh, excuse-moi, mais vu l'état de crasse dans lequel étaient ces hommes, je préfère garder mes affaires ! » lui lançai-je avec une grimace de pur dégoût à l'idée que le tissu crasseux de sueur et de Dieu sait quoi, touche ma peau délicate.

« Les femmes du village ont lavé plusieurs tenues pour toi qui pouvaient être à ta taille ! » M'apprit-elle avec un sourire rieur, continuant sa marche dans la forêt.

« Ah ? Eh bien euh…d'accord dans ce cas ! » Abdiquai-je, soulagé, la suivant en trottinant.

Accélérant l'allure, je me retrouvai à son niveau, souriant en constatant que cela ne m'avait pas demandé d'effort particulier. Finalement, ce petit séjour sur cette île avait un effet bénéfique sur ma forme physique. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire, incapable de résister à la lueur qui illuminait son magnifique regard, et nous marchâmes en silence. Nous passâmes chercher affaires de rechange et nécessaire de toilette, et allâmes à cette fameuse chute que je ne connaissais pas. Nous empruntâmes un sentier que je n'avais pas encore exploré, et très rapidement, arrivâmes à une chute d'eau, bien plus petite que celle que j'avais pu voir lors de mon périple pour sauver ma reine. Je constatai que le courant était quasi inexistant, rendant la baignade sans risque.

« Nous voila arrivés ! » Me déclara inutilement mon amazone en défaisant sa ceinture.

« Tu euh tu …vas… aussi euh.. tu vas prendre aussi ta douche ? » Bégayai-je en la regardant défaire son bouton de pantalon.

« Si par douche, tu veux dire me laver, alors oui ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ma toilette correctement durant ces quelques jours ! » M'informa-t-elle en défaisant les lanières de son gilet de cuir, rendant ma respiration plus haletante.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? » M'étonnai-je en tentant de ne pas voir que sous son gilet, elle n'avait qu'une simple tunique, sans dessous, laissant voir en transparence sa poitrine.

« Je t'ai veillé ! » Me répondit-elle en souriant, tout en ôtant ses bottes.

« Oh… » Fut tout ce que je pus dire face à cette révélation, qui me toucha au plus profond de mon cœur.

Je souris comme un dément, sans que je puisse retenir l'air béat que je devais certainement avoir à ce moment. Elle avait veillé sur moi durant trois jours. Peut-être avait-elle quelques petits sentiments pour moi au final, autrement pourquoi m'aurait-elle veillé? Je poussai un long soupir, secouant la tête. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller comme cela, elle n'attendait qu'un faux pas de ma part pour me faire céder. J'avais déjà du mal à résister à son corps, alors si en plus de cela, je pensais qu'elle était aussi prête à me donner son cœur, j'étais vraiment mal barré. Mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix amusée de la reine qui m'interpella, alors qu'elle s'était déjà immergée dans l'eau.

« Tu comptes te baigner tout habillé ? » Se moqua-t-elle en nageant sur le dos jusqu'à la chute.

« Euh… non mais..! » Bégayai-je en avisant tous ses vêtements sur le sol.

Nue ! Elle était nue dans l'eau ! Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter de subir un tel supplice ?

« Dépêche-toi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire encore ! » Me rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à destination.

« Ah oui comme quoi ? » Demandai-je avec surprise, ne me souvenant pas qu'elle m'ait fait part de quelconque plan pour la journée.

« Chasser ! » Répondit-elle simplement en passant sa tête sous le jet naturel, soupirant de bien-être, savourant pleinement le contact de l'eau sur son visage en penchant la tête en arrière.

« Ah ! oh euh… et on va chasser quoi? » Voulus-je savoir « L'homme ou l'animal ? »

« Ah non ! J'ai déjà ramené ma chasse à la maison ! » Me répondit-elle mutine en sortant un morceau de savon fait maison afin de se toiletter.

Elle commença à se laver sous mes yeux subjugués par le spectacle sensuel qu'elle m'offrait. Passant sa main sur sa peau satinée, elle frotta délicatement cette dernière. Complètement hypnotisé, je la regardai avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Cette femme était une diablesse au même titre que Kate Beckett. Elle savait comment me faire perdre la tête et ne s'en privait pas, à croire que cela l'amusait de me rendre fou. Mon cœur palpitait si vite dans ma poitrine, que j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait en sortir. Comment une femme pouvait-elle être aussi belle ? C'était criminel…

« Castle ? » M'interpella-t-elle avec amusement.

Je repris progressivement mes esprits, sortant de ma léthargie lunaire. Je l'observai avec ébahissement alors qu'elle me souriait de son plus beau sourire. Voilà au moins une chose qui la distinguait de ma Kate. Jamais, au grand jamais, Kate Beckett ne m'aurait proposé de la rejoindre alors qu'elle se baignait toute nue. Au contraire, elle m'aurait menacé de me descendre, comme lorsque son appartement avait explosé, et que je l'avais retrouvée en tenue d'Eve dans sa baignoire. Et pour le coup, j'aurais préféré que Kateirania lui ressemble aussi sur ce point, cela m'aurait rendu les choses plus faciles à gérer.

« Oui… » couinai-je d'une voix plus aigüe que la normale.

« Tu viens ? » gloussa la nymphe céleste qui finissait de se nettoyer sous mes yeux désireux.

« Euh… oui… » soupirai je en enlevant ma chemise et mes chaussures.

J'approchai de l'eau en gardant mon pantalon, ce qui bien entendu, n'échappa pas à mon Amazone.

« Tu comptes te toiletter avec ton pantalon ? » Railla-t-elle en riant.

« Euh je … c'est que je… » balbutiai-je avec incertitude.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, et déshabille-toi ! » M'ordonna-t-elle en secouant la tête de dépit. « Ne m'oblige pas à venir te déshabiller moi-même ! » Menaça-t-elle en constatant que je ne bougeais toujours pas.

« Je … mais tu es nue aussi ! » Bafouillai-je en reprenant difficilement ma respiration devant le spectacle magnifique qui s'offrait à moi.

« Oui pour se laver c'est mieux ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Oui mais euh … tu … » bredouillai-je en détournant les yeux pour ne plus regarder cette nymphe qui éveillait des sentiments primaires en moi.

« Je ne tenterai rien, si c'est ce dont tu as peur ! » M'assura-t-elle en secouant la tête, un sourire en coin sur la face.

« Je … » hésitai-je en tournant la tête vers elle, serrant les dents alors que son corps appelait le mien.

« À moins que tu aies peur de ne pas te contrôler alors que tu sais que je suis nue ? » Conclut-elle avec perspicacité.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas un animal ! Je peux contrôler mes instincts primaux ! » Niai-je avec un peu trop de fougue.

« Alors viens ! » Me somma-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Dans un soupir, je défis le bouton de mon pantalon, laissant ce dernier tomber à mes pieds. Je vis les yeux de la reine se poser sur moi avec envie, et une lueur étrange naquit dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se mordait violement les lèvres, laissant échapper un gémissement de convoitise qui me fit tressaillir en réponse.

« Tu es sûre que je ne risque rien ? Ton regard me chante une autre chanson. On dirait que tu vas me dévorer en une bouchée ! » M'inquiétai-je en la regardant alors qu'elle m'avisait, telle une bête sauvage qui évalue sa proie.

« Je préfère savourer plutôt ! » Me taquina-t-elle en se mordant un peu plus les lèvres, ne cherchant en rien à cacher son envie.

Dans un énième soupir, je rentrai dans l'eau, savourant sa fraîcheur alors qu'il faisait une chaleur infernale. Pénétrant entièrement dans la rivière, je poussai un râle de bien-être.

« C'est apaisant n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara-t-elle en souriant sans me quitter des yeux.

« Oh oui ! » M'exclamai-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

« Viens sous la cascade, c'est encore plus agréable ! » M'assura-t-elle en mettant sa tête en arrière pour que l'eau lui douche le visage comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur sa divine poitrine.

« Je suis bien ici… » lui certifiai-je avec ferveur, alors que je mourrais de plus en plus d'envie d'aller honorer ce corps délicieux qu'elle m'offrait sans pudeur.

_Loin de toi !_ Pensai-je très fort, en me secouant, plongeant sous l'eau pour me rafraîchir les idées. A chaque minute passée à ses côtés, je sentais un fil de mon précieux contrôle rompre, et je savais que si je ne trouvais pas le moyen de repartir très vite, je ne résisterais pas très longtemps. Parce qu'au-delà du désir passionnel qu'elle éveillait en moi, je sentais autre chose me lier à elle, un sentiment que seule ma muse avait su faire naître en moi. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, moins je trouvais de raison valable pour ne pas me laisser aller à ces sentiments naissants. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais déjà une femme dans ma vie, ou du moins qui la partageait de cette façon si spéciale. Au contraire, elle m'avait fait comprendre que ça n'arriverait jamais, alors que Kateirania elle, m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait que moi. Son rire cristallin me sortit de mes pensées, et je la regardai, mi amusé mi agacé. Son rire raisonnait dans la clairière, m'arrachant un tendre sourire.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! » Grondai-je en croisant les bras de mécontentement, ravi de l'entendre rire de plus belle. « Bon avec quoi puis je me toiletter ? » Lui demandai-je en lui lançant un regard faussement noir, pour marquer ma désapprobation et masquer mes véritables émotions.

« Avec cela ! » Me répondit-elle en me tendant le morceau de savon qui lui avait servi à laver son corps de déesse.

« Evidemment ! » Soupirai-je en me rapprochant d'elle à contrecœur.

Restant à une distance raisonnable, j'avançai une main tremblante vers celle qui me tendait le savon, gardant les yeux rivés aux siens pour ne pas être tenté de regarder sa poitrine qui sortait de l'eau, m'invitant à l'englober de mes mains pour en connaître la douceur. Fermant les yeux, je prenais une profonde inspiration et me saisissait du savon afin de reculer rapidement.

« Merci ! » Lui dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir qui me tiraillait.

« Maintenant que tu as le savon, pourrais-tu me frotter le dos s'il te plaît ? Je le ferai pour toi après ! » Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant, sans se départir de son air assuré.

« Euh … Je… » balbutiai-je en continuant de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

Comme pour me mettre un peu plus à l'épreuve, elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et croisant les doigts, elle s'étira lascivement sous la cascade, ronronnant de plaisir alors que l'eau frappa son corps. J'adorais me perdre dans son regard envoûtant, mais en cet instant, j'avais bien du mal à résister à l'appel de son corps de sirène.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Castle ? C'est juste mon dos que je te demande de laver ! » Me taquina-t-elle en m'observant d'un air angélique, avant de se tourner tout en relevant ses longs cheveux pour les faire passer devant, m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur sa peau que je devinai aussi douce que de la soie.

« Ah…euh…oui » concédai-je en soufflant bruyamment pour me donner du courage.

Après moult hésitations, je posai une main sur son épaule gracile, et de l'autre commençai à passer le savon sur son dos délicat, la sentant frémir sous mes doigts. Sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable, et alors que je laissais aller le savon sur sa peau, une odeur enivrante de fleur de la passion me monta aux narines, mettant un peu plus à mal ma maîtrise. Je sentais déjà des picotements caractéristiques dans mon bas ventre, et mes doigts me brûlaient chaque fois que j'effleurais sa peau diaphane. Je n'allais pas durer longtemps à ce rythme, et les raisons qui me poussaient à lui résister s'évaporaient une à une. Pourquoi devais-je subir tant d'épreuves, qu'avais-je fait pour être ainsi tourmenté par de sublimes créatures ? Je regardai son dos, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser mes mains s'aventurer plus loin que nécessaire alors que je descendais vers la chute de ses reins.

Je laissai mon autre main glisser le long de son bras, et ramener de l'eau afin de la rincer délicatement. J'entendis un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge, faisant écho au mien alors qu'elle frémissait à mon contact. Lentement, elle se retourna et plongea son regard ombragé dans le mien. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, sans quitter mes yeux des siens. Elle se saisit doucement du savon, et commença à me laver le torse avec une délicatesse sans nom. Complètement subjugué, je ne pus me reculer, ses caresses me mettant dans un état de profonde euphorie. Mon cœur tapait fortement dans ma tête, tant il battait à un rythme effréné. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit était complètement déconnecté de mon corps, alors que je la laissais me laver sans broncher, savourant sa douceur et sa tendresse. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, tant que je pus sentir son souffle se mêler au mien, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres, me faisant déglutir fortement.

Je papillonnai des yeux alors que sa main s'aventurait plus au sud de mon anatomie sans que son regard ne quitte jamais le mien. Réalisant enfin ce qu'elle était en train de faire, J'entourai sa main de la mienne et l'arrêtai, rassemblant le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait. Dieu seul savait par quel miracle j'avais pu l'arrêter alors que tout mon corps la voulait. Mais je ne devais pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas ma Kate, même si de plus en plus mon esprit occultait cette dernière, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un rêve inaccessible, m'envoyant un peu plus la pensée que je devais me laisser aller et prendre ce que cette amazone, sosie de ma Kate, m'offrait pour mon plus grand bonheur…

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous de jouer prouvez moi que vous voulez la suite !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Non je n'ai pas utilisé la technique de Joan pour voyager dans le temps, nous ne sommes pas jeudi mais bien lundi (malheureusement) ! Je poste cette suite à la demande expresse d'une amie Madwine parce que aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire et que je voulais lui faire plaisir, je suis une gentille fifille qu'en même du coup remerciez la de sa demande pour ce chapitre en avance et si vous êtes adorables en mettant pleins de reviews, je maintiendrais le poste de jeudi ! **

**Bref bon anniversaire à Madwine et pour vous merci pour vos reviews et Bonne lecture !**

**Ah aussi je voulais dire un gros M...e à tout les gens qui passent leur bac cette semaine, bon courage et que la force Castelienne soit avec vous !**

**Merci à ma Jumelle d'amour encore et TOUJOURS ! A farandoles ! et A ma sister merci toutes les trois ^^ 3**

* * *

_**Voila je peux faire l'effort de remercier les guests, ils sont peu !**_

**Your sister : Aha ma sister merci pour ta review, je sais que tu adore cette fic et que dés que tu peux tu m'aides quand je suis bloqué je t'en remercie pour ça ! Ah je sais pourquoi tu l'aimes cette petite hein lol ! Et comme je t'ai dis tu n'as rien à m'envier !^^**

**Guest : merci pour ta review !**

**Angie : Ah merci je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic atypique comme je dis celle là soit on aime soit pas du tout, c'est quitte ou double !**

**Lille76 : Tu devines la suite oui vas y lol dis moi lol ^^ Merci pour ta review.**

**Maria : Et oui le pauvre sa volonté est mis à rude épreuve, va t-il céder ? Si ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe ? Ou si y a plus ? Merci pour ta review**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, tentant de ne pas retomber dans le piège de son regard envoûtant, mais cela était plus que difficile, voire même impossible. Comment ne pas être subjugué par ses yeux si mystérieux qui me faisaient perdre la tête à l'instant même où ils se posaient sur moi ? Et même si cela me coûtait de le reconnaître, ce regard-là me faisait encore plus d'effet que celui de ma KB, car Kateirania ne dissimulait rien du désir qu'elle ressentait pour moi, faisant flamboyer ses yeux d'une lueur ensorcelante.

« Je peux me laver seul ! » clamai-je en récupérant le savon sans pour autant m'éloigner de ma reine.

Ayant elle aussi remarqué mon inertie, comme si mon corps était ancré au sien, elle ne répondit rien et s'approcha encore un peu plus, collant sa poitrine contre la mienne, me faisant déglutir alors que la pointe de ses seins durcis se frottait à mon torse, m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, n'arrangeant en rien mon état déjà désastreux. Elle posa une main sur ma joue, retraçant avec douceur de ses doigts, les traits de mon visage. Puis elle s'arrêta sur ma bouche, et de son pouce, redessina le pourtour de mes lèvres. Je la regardai, ses yeux reflétaient une lueur particulière. En plus d'un désir évident pour moi, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort, de bien plus puissant. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de l'amour. Mais c'était impossible, elle ne connaissait même pas le sens de ce mot. Mais la petite voix dans ma tête me rappela que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot qu'elle était incapable d'éprouver le sentiment.

Avec une lenteur calculée, elle laissa son autre main remonter le long de mon bras, passant par mon épaule pour finir sur ma nuque. Continuant ses arabesques sur ma bouche, provoquant des frissons en moi alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, un regard lourd d'envie rivé sur les miennes. Dans un soupir de reddition, j'ancrai mes mains à ses hanches, les glissant en une douce caresse jusqu'à ses reins, l'attirant délicatement à moi, nous arrachant un gémissement mutuel alors que nos bassins se frôlaient, exacerbant notre désir.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable Kate… » soufflai-je, alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement des miennes.

« Chut… laisse-toi aller… » me susurra-t-elle alors que nos souffles se mêlaient.

« Ma reine, je vous trouve enfin ! » nous coupa une voix que je crus reconnaître comme étant celle d'Iria.

Nous nous séparâmes rapidement, et Kate avisa l'intruse avec colère. Colère que je partageai. Même si j'avais conscience que cette histoire ne mènerait à rien, j'en avais assez de lutter sans cesse contre mes envies. Et puis je ne trahissais pas ma Kate puisque nous n'étions pas en couple, alors pourquoi me priver de ce que cette femme sublime m'offrait sur un plateau ? Mais à force d'être sans cesse interrompus, j'allais finir par croire que l'Univers tentait de me faire passer un message. Finalement, peut-être avais-je raison de ne rien lui céder et de repousser ses avances. Je n'étais que de passage, et entamer une liaison ne conduirait à la fin qu'à nous faire souffrir tous deux. Et l'idée qu'elle tombe enceinte, et que je ne sois pas là pour voir grandir cet enfant me révulsait. Non, décidément, mieux valait que je garde mes distances et qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas pour elle.

« Que fais-tu ici au lieu d'être à ton poste de garde ? » gronda furieusement ma reine en sortant de l'eau comme une furie, indifférente à sa totale nudité.

« Je ne vous voyais pas revenir et je me suis inquiétée ! » s'excusa Iria en baissant la tête, non sans me jeter un regard en coin.

Je crus même deviner un imperceptible sourire sur ses lèvres, et je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant si elle nous avait interrompus à dessein en me voyant sur le point de céder à mes envies. Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle empêcher sa reine de s'unir à moi et d'assurer ainsi une descendance royale à son peuple ?

« Je suis libre d'aller où je veux ! » fulmina la reine des Amazones en se plantant entièrement nue devant son bras droit, dardant un regard glacial sur elle.

« Oui, mais vous deviez allez chasser, il me semble ! » contra Iria en redressant fièrement la tête, plongeant son regard noir dans celui de Jade de Kate.

« Et alors ? En quoi cela te concerne ? » Grogna la reine avec un regard qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Iria.

Je n'étais peut-être pas encore tout à fait familiarisé avec leur mode de fonctionnement, mais il me semblait fort que le comportement d'Iria frôlait l'insubordination. Et à la vue de la fureur de Kate, si elle continuait sur cette pente savonneuse, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. Pourtant à mon arrivée, Iria semblait toute dévouée à Kate, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'elle la défie de la sorte ?

« Je constate seulement que vous avez trouvé une bien plus plaisante occupation ! » déclara sèchement la jeune femme, ne semblant aucunement impressionnée par les yeux assassins de Kate.

De ma position, je vis mon amazone se tendre, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Calamity repentie. Même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle cherchait visiblement à pousser Kate dans ses retranchements, une fois encore, je me demandai ce qui pouvait la pousser à défier ainsi sa Reine.

« Sais-tu que pour une telle offense, je pourrais te faire fouetter ? Dois-je encore ajouter à ta tâche ? Peut être que douze heures de ronde ne te suffisent pas au final. 24 heures seraient très bien pour te remettre les idées en place et t'apprendre à rester à ta place. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon bras droit que je ne peux pas te bannir ! » La réprimanda la chef des Amazones hors d'elle. « Retourne à ton poste, nous aviserons de ton sort plus tard ! » cracha Kate en haussant un peu plus le ton, démontrant clairement qu'aucune objection n'était permise.

« Très bien ma reine, mais n'oubliez pas que vous aussi avez des tâches à accomplir. » la rappela à l'ordre sa guerrière, la toisant sans ciller, ne semblant n'avoir aucune crainte de représailles.

Décidément, j'allais finir par croire qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'une drogue locale avec un tel comportement suicidaire, à croire qu'elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à passer la journée. Voyant Kate sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, je décidai d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu et éviter d'assister, en direct, à un combat d'amazones. Le dernier ne m'avait pas particulièrement plu, et même si je ne doutais pas que Kate vaincrait, je ne voulais pas la voir à nouveau blessée.

« Nous allons y aller Iria, merci de ce rappel ! » lui assurai-je avec un sourire courtois.

Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup cette femme, mais son comportement actuel me la rendait encore plus exécrable. C'est simple, elle me faisait penser à mes deux ex-femmes réunies dans une même personne. Idée terrifiante au possible. Mais si j'étais la cause de son attitude, peut-être que de lui montrer que je n'étais pas son ennemi pouvait aider à calmer le jeu. Mais au regard meurtrier que me lança Kate, me faisant déglutir, je compris que j'avais perdu une occasion de me taire.

« Retourne à ton poste, mais je te préviens, ton insolence aura un prix ! » ordonna Kate d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Avec défiance, Iria darda un regard noir à sa reine en serrant les dents, puis me jeta un regard plus doux et partit sans un mot. L'œillade qu'elle m'avait adressée m'avait glacé le sang. Voilà pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec Kate. Elle était jalouse et me voulait pour elle. Je grimaçai à cette constatation et dans un soupire, me passait une main lasse dans les cheveux, me demandant comment je faisais pour toujours me retrouver dans des situations impossibles. Une chose était sûre, je préférais amplement lorsque Iria voulait me tuer, elle était bien moins effrayante. Et sous ce nouvel éclairage, il était évident que son interruption n'était pas fortuite, et qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne se passe rien entre ma belle Amazone et moi. Et je ne savais plus si je devais la remercier ou la maudire pour m'avoir empêché de céder à l'attraction magnétique et quasi-animale qui me poussait vers Kate. Secouant la tête, chassant les gouttes d'eau qui me tombaient dans les yeux, je reportai mon regard sur ma reine, qui continuait à fixer l'endroit où se tenait Iria, tout son corps trahissant sa fureur.

« Allez sors de l'eau ! » commanda-t-elle en sortant enfin de son état d'hébétude avant de s'emparer de ses vêtements, se rhabillant rapidement.

Je grimaçai de plus belle à sa requête, conscient que je ne pouvais pas sortir dans cet état sans subir une énième humiliation. Je n'étais plus à ça près, mais je préférais ménager autant que faire se pouvait mon ego déjà bien fragilisé. Mais au regard qu'elle m'adressa, je compris que lui faire comprendre la raison de ma gêne ne serait pas aisé.

« Euh… j'ai encore besoin d'un petit moment ! » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'agaça-t-elle en me toisant avec sévérité, visiblement pas d'humeur à se montrer conciliante.

Roulant des yeux, je maudissais Iria de nous avoir interrompu et d'avoir mis Kate de si méchante humeur. J'ignorais jusqu'où nous serions allés, mais une chose était sûre, je n'aurais pas ce problème particulier, et ma reine n'aurait pas l'air d'être sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

« Euh eh bien, je voudrais encore me détendre un peu ! » expliquai-je en me raclant la gorge, tournant la tête sur le côté pour ne pas qu'elle voit ma gêne.

Avec une autre qu'elle, ma Kate en l'occurrence, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de donner la moindre explication à ma réticence. Après la cession make out que nous avions partagée, elle aurait tout de suite compris. Même si j'aurais probablement fait les frais de ses taquineries sur mon manque de contrôle, elle m'aurait accordé le temps de récupération demandé. Mais voilà pour mon amazone, ma demande n'avait aucun sens.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps ! » bougonna-t-elle en roulant des yeux, comme si je faisais un caprice d'enfant.

Cette mimique ne m'aida en rien à calmer mon trouble, tant elle était similaire à celle qu'adoptait régulièrement ma muse. Elles étaient à la fois si semblables, et si différentes que j'en perdais mon latin. Comment ne pas m'y perdre ? En tout cas, une chose était certaine, l'une comme l'autre s'y entendait pour me rendre chèvre. Un claquement de langue réprobateur me ramena au présent.

« Oui mais c'est nécessaire… » affirmai-je en secouant la tête, plissant les yeux alors que le soleil m'aveuglait, m'empêchant de la voir correctement.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle me scruta attentivement, le regard chargé d'incompréhension. Et je ne pouvais même pas le lui reprocher. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre qu'en dehors de certaines situations bien définies, ce genre de manifestation toute masculine était malvenu ? Et puis les femmes en général n'avaient pas ce problème. Pour elles, il était bien plus facile de redescendre, ou du moins, leur excitation ne se voyait pas, alors que pour un homme, certaines réactions physiques ne se cachaient pas. Voilà pourquoi, à l'heure actuelle, j'étais très bien dans l'eau, me sentant honteux d'avoir réagi ainsi à la proximité du corps de ma guerrière.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, voyons ! » gronda-t-elle en se plantant devant la rive.

Les jambes écartées, les pieds solidement ancrés au sol, et les mains sur les hanches, je la fixais d'un air hagard, alors que l'image de ma muse se superposait à elle. Son attitude était une parfaite imitation de Kate Beckett lorsqu'elle était exaspérée par une de mes facéties, et je secouai la tête pour chasser cette vision troublante.

« Et si tu me laissais ici ? » proposai-je en désespoir de cause, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de me laisser seul ici, pas en sachant que je voulais plus que jamais partir de cette île. Mais à présent, le facteur Iria était à prendre en compte, et j'avalais difficilement ma salive en imaginant ce qu'il arriverait si jamais Kateirania me laissait seul et qu'Iria arrivait. Nul doute que ma vertu ne vaudrait plus grand-chose. Parce que si ma reine respectait ma volonté de ne pas me donner à elle, je doutais qu'Iria ferait preuve de la même patience. Et ce constat me poussa à m'interroger une fois encore sur la véritable nature des sentiments que me vouait Kate. Se pouvait-il qu'elle m'aime réellement ? Condamnais-je ses sentiments avec la même intransigeance que celle dont Beckett avait fait preuve envers les miens ? Fronçant les sourcils, je reportai mon attention sur elle, et constatai qu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, semblant véritablement chercher à me comprendre.

« Tu sais bien que c'est une chose que je ne peux pas t'accorder, pas encore… » déclara-t-elle finalement dans un soupir désolé. « Nous reviendrons lorsque nous aurons un moment, mais pour l'instant, nous devons aller chasser ! » m'assura-t-elle en se radoucissant, m'adressant un tendre sourire qui me liquéfia le cœur.

Si elle continuait ce genre d'approche surprise, j'allais faire une attaque. Elle avait un tel effet sur moi que s'en était agaçant. Elle se jouait déjà de moi alors qu'elle pensait que je ne voulais pas d'elle, même si je la désirais, mais si jamais elle se rendait compte que je commençais à craquer, j'étais un homme fichu. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle était déjà devenue la reine de mon cœur, en chassant peu à peu ma muse qui m'apparaissait de plus en plus comme un rêve étrange et pénétrant, quoique insaisissable.

« Je vais vraiment finir par venir te chercher » soupira-t-elle à bout de patience.

Je lui adressai un sourire provocateur avant de me reprendre en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Si KB se serait contentée de rouler des yeux en m'adressant un sourire en coin, mon amazone elle, était parfaitement capable de plonger tête la première et de me rejoindre en deux temps trois mouvements, et je savais que dès lors, il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire. Et le moment de grâce étant passé, il n'était plus temps de nous laisser aller à nos pulsions. Soupirant, je réalisai qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne serais pas sorti de l'eau. Elle était aussi tenace que ma détective préférée, et pour ma propre sécurité, mieux valait pour moi obtempérer si je ne voulais pas subir le courroux de ma reine.

« Très bien, mais retourne toi ! » lui demandai-je en constatant que, même s'il était encore présent, mon problème commençait peu à peu à se résorber, à mon plus grand soulagement.

« Pourquoi faire? Je t'ai déjà vu nu plus d'une fois ! Pourquoi faire subitement ton pudique ? » S'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

« Retourne-toi, je te le demande, c'est assez gênant ! » la suppliai-je, grimaçant devant son manque manifeste de compréhension.

Après m'avoir observé un long moment avec incrédulité, elle consentit à se retourner en finissant d'enfiler ses bottes. Levant les yeux au ciel, je remerciai les Instances Supérieures de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Aussi rapidement que possible, je sortis de l'eau, non sans cacher pudiquement mon état, n'ayant que moyennement confiance en sa docilité, et enfilai précipitamment mon pantalon. Avec une maladresse provoquée par mon impatience à me couvrir, je mis ma chemise et la boutonnai en toute hâte, soupirant de soulagement en retrouvant ma décence.

« Tu peux te retourner… » l'informai-je sur un ton mal assuré.

Ma reine se retourna et me scruta avec étonnement, puis elle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi as-tu remis tes affaires sales ? » s'étonna-t-elle en riant.

J'avisai ma tenue et constatai qu'en effet, dans ma précipitation, j'avais remis mes affaires sales, et que les propres reposaient toujours tranquillement sur le sol. Fermant les yeux, je me maudissais, sachant que j'étais bon pour me ridiculiser devant cette femme qui avait déjà assez de pouvoir sur moi sans que je ne lui en donne plus. Sans oser croiser son regard, je retirai ma chemise et enfilai le veston en cuir souple qui m'allait parfaitement, puis, subissais l'humiliation suprême de devoir montrer mon état à Kateirania. Alors que je faisais glisser mon pantalon crasseux et rêche le long de mes jambes, je sentais son regard sur moi, me rendant fou, et mon corps réagit un peu plus, lui confirmant si besoin en était encore, l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Le front brûlant, je m'emparai du pantalon en coton et l'enfilait rapidement, constatant que lui aussi m'allait parfaitement. Une fois rhabillé, je relevai courageusement les yeux, et croisai le regard enfiévré de ma reine.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de te cacher ou de te sentir gêné, tu es parfait » déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque en se léchant les lèvres, alors que son regard gourmant revenait se poser sur mes attributs masculins.

« Nous y allons ? » m'enquis-je en me raclant la gorge, détournant prestement la conversation.

Avec un sourire malicieux me montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe de mon empressement, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et ramassant son armement, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, m'incitant à la suivre. Nous entamâmes une marche silencieuse, et j'en profitai pour repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si de son côté, ma reine avait plus qu'apprécié l'état dans lequel elle m'avait mis, pour ma part, j'étais moyennement enjoué par cet état de fait. Elle ne manquerait certainement pas de me rappeler en temps voulu dans quel état de transe elle pouvait me mettre, simplement par ses caresses tendres. Et elle aurait raison, je n'osais imaginer comment je réagirais lorsqu'elle se montrerait plus audacieuse et exigeante dans ses assauts. En fait, je ne le savais que trop bien. Je la ferais mienne sans plus me poser de question, assouvissant avec elle la montagne de fantasmes que ma muse avait fait naître dans mon esprit, et cela me laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Moi qui me targuais d'être un être civilisé qui avait depuis longtemps appris à dompter mes instincts les plus primales, je m'apercevais qu'il n'en était rien, comme si me trouver sur cette île, faisait ressortir l'homme bestial qui sommeillait en moi. Déjà, la violence dont j'avais fait montre à plusieurs reprises, allant jusqu'à tuer sans état d'âme, suffisait à me prouver que je n'étais plus le même. A moins que je n'aie toujours été cet homme violent, mais que le vernis de bienséance imposé par les dictats de la société dans laquelle j'avais grandi, m'avait permis de refouler ma nature profonde. Secouant la tête, je cessai cette introspection malvenue et reportai mon attention sur mon amazone et son déhanché hypnotisant, qui me faisait autant d'effet que la chute de rein de ma muse.

« Qu'allons-nous chasser ? » demandai-je en trottinant pour me mettre à sa hauteur, désireux de rompre ce lourd silence qui me laissait dans mes pensées qui prenaient, une fois encore, une tournure salace.

« Ton ami le guépard ! » me répondit-elle sur un ton joyeux, comme si elle allait passer un superbe moment.

« Euh attends, c'est nous qui allons chasser ce monstre ? » m'exclamai-je en m'immobilisant, la regardant avec des yeux ronds d'affolement.

« Oui pourquoi ? » me confirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec la plus grande des désinvoltures, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une simple chasse au gibier sans défense.

« Tu sais la puissance et la rapidité que peut avoir cette bestiole ? » soufflai-je complètement déconcerté par sa nonchalance.

« Évidemment, mais je chasse le guépard depuis l'âge de dix ans, j'en ai l'habitude. Et avant cela, ma mère m'emmenait avec elle pour que je me familiarise avec l'environnement de l'animal. La viande de guépard est délicieuse, corsée mais savoureuse, et les enfants en sont particulièrement friands » déclama-t-elle en continuant à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais pourquoi ne pas chasser l'antilope plutôt ? C'est aussi un défi puisqu'elle est très rapide, mais tu ne risques pas ta vie ! Le chasseur a moins de chance de devenir le chassé ! » Contrai-je en secouant vivement la tête, espérant la convaincre de changer ses projets de chasse, ou du moins d'animal à chasser.

« C'est moins amusant » soupira-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un faible d'esprit, et qu'expliquer son point de vue à celui-ci se révélait inutile et ennuyeux. « Et il n'y a pas d'antilope sur notre île ! » ajouta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Comment cela ? Mais bien sûr que si ! J'en ai vu une plusieurs fois durant mon périple ! » M'offusquai-je en la rattrapant à grandes enjambées.

« Tu as dû rêver. La fatigue, le manque d'eau et de nourriture t'ont joué des tours ! » Se moqua-t-elle en riant, ignorant royalement mon regard noir.

« Quoi ! Mais non ! Je l'ai vue comme je te vois ! » m'indignai-je, alors qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que je disais, comme si je délirais et que je ne racontais que des inepties, ce qui lui faisait un point commun de plus avec ma muse.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ? » s'enquit-elle sur un ton énigmatique en me coulant un étrange regard.

Je la regardai, surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle prenait un ton si mystérieux. Je me grattai la tête, perplexe, et repris ma marche, intrigué par ce qu'elle m'avait dit. S'il n y avait pas d'antilope sur cette île, qu'avais-je vu au juste ? Était-ce une hallucination, comme elle l'avait laissé entendre ? Quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple vision dans ce que j'avais vu dans cette forêt, mais je ne pouvais expliquer quoi.

Nous marchâmes encore un moment en silence, lorsqu'une question me vint à l'esprit. Je m'arrêtai, la fixant en plissant les yeux. Se sentant certainement observée, elle se retourna et me regarda avec surprise, une fois de plus déstabilisée par mon attitude…

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous faites explosez les compteurs, je sais que c'est les examens mais faites une pause ! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir les gens me revoila pour la suite d'Amazones, premièrement désolée pour celles et ceux qui suivent sept jours pour agir mais deux raisons ont empêchés de poster la suite, mon état qui s'arrange pas vraiment ( ouais jsuis pas non plus à l'agonie) mais surtout la semaine dernière était la semaine du bac donc nous avons décidées de ne pas poster pour ne pas perturbées les révisions de nos futurs bacheliers ! Voila donc la suite arrivera mercredi !**

**En attendant voila la suite des aventures de Richard Castle Jones ^^ !**

* * *

**Stanaddict : Voila la suite haha ^^ et lundi désolée ! merci pour ta review**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review.**

**maria : merci pour ta review, Oui deux mais qu'une l'intéresse la rouquine il s'en tape le coquillard lol ! Et oui c'est une fic atypique mais j'aime faire dans l'atypique !**

**Iulia : merci pour ta review et non elle est pas du tout fini, y'en a encore pas mal d'aventures encore, cette fic m'inspire beaucoup !**

**Lille76 : Ah désolée mais c'est ainsi le pouille pouille n'arrivera pas de suite c'est bien trop tôt pour faire céder notre bel écrivain ! Merci pour ta review.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

Longuement, je l'observai d'un air dubitatif, alors que cette horrible pensée faisait son chemin en moi. Figé sur place, mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, réfléchissant à tout ce que je savais sur ce peuple, et sur leur façon bien particulière de rencontrer des hommes.

« Qu'y a t il encore ? Si tu t'arrêtes tout le temps, nous serons encore en train de chasser à la tombée de la nuit ! » Soupira Kateirania en s'arrêtant à son tour, penchant la tête sur le côté en attente d'une explication.

Son air mi-incrédule, mi-interrogateur lui donnait la même mine adorable que Kate lorsqu'elle me fixait, attendant que je sorte une idiotie, ou que je pose une question qui lui ferait certainement lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais toujours aimé voir apparaître cette expression qu'elle ne réservait qu'à moi se peindre sur son visage, et je découvrais que j'aimais tout autant la voir naître sur le doux visage de Kateirania. Me secouant intérieurement, je me reprochai mon manque de concentration, et me rappelai la raison de mon arrêt intempestif.

« Et avant moi, tu en as kidnappé beaucoup des pauvres mâles sans défense ?» Voulus-je savoir en croisant les bras.

Je vis la surprise se peindre sur son beau visage, puis la contrariété s'y substituer. La regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui signifiai silencieusement que je voulais une réponse sincère et précise, et non une adaptation de la vérité, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

« Quelques-uns, mais jamais pour moi » admit-elle en me souriant timidement.

Plissant les yeux avec suspicion, je lui jetais un regard perçant, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle me prenait pour un imbécile, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comment une femme comme elle, qui respirait la sensualité et représentait le fantasme absolu de bien des hommes, moi y compris, pouvait-elle ne jamais avoir connu le plaisir charnel ? Elle dégageait une telle tension sexuelle, une telle assurance, qu'elle ne pouvait que se moquer de moi. Pourtant, son regard, et parfois même quelques-uns de ses actes criaient son innocence.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as jamais été intime avec un homme ?» m'exclamai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux d'étonnement.

« Les Amazones ne s'accouplent que pour procréer ! » me déclara-t-elle tout naturellement, ne comprenant pas, une fois de plus, mon ébahissement.

« Tu te moques de moi ?» m'écriai-je, incapable de m'en empêcher.

Mon cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information et ce qu'elle impliquait. Au cours de nos brèves étreintes, elle m'avait donné l'impression de savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Alors, soit elle me mentait pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ma question, soit elle disait la vérité, et seuls les sentiments que je lui inspirais avaient guidé ses gestes et lui avaient donné l'audace nécessaire à prendre ainsi les choses en main, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Non ! » m'assura-t-elle en me regardant avec de grands yeux candides.

Je la scrutai, tentant de détecter une quelconque moquerie sur son visage, mais elle m'observait avec une sincérité désarmante. Elle disait vrai, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et je déglutis à la pensée que je serais le premier, et le dernier, à poser mes mains sur elle. Parce que cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle m'avait choisi, et je savais que si je restais sur cette île, je finirais par lâcher la bride à mes sentiments et que je deviendrais son compagnon.

« Mais et le plaisir là-dedans ?» soufflai-je encore, consterné par sa révélation.

Une chose était certaine, j'allais m'assurer que sa première fois soit parfaite, et surtout qu'elle prenne plaisir à l'acte. Sa sensualité, et sa façon de me toucher témoignaient de son besoin inconscient d'être aimée et chérie comme elle le méritait, et je la ferai mienne avec douceur et patience.

« Nous en éprouvons…surtout quand nous mutilons nos partenaires !» répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sadique sur la face qui provoqua un frisson d'effroi en moi. « Le plaisir est secondaire, il n'est pas important pour avoir un enfant !» ajouta-t-elle comme si cela était une évidence.

« Ok tu peux être sûre que je ne te toucherai pas alors ! » rétorquai-je en secouant la tête.

Comment pouvait-elle m'inspirer une tendresse infinie une seconde, et l'instant suivant, un effroi sans nom ? La peur de ce qu'elle pouvait me faire après l'acte était, je venais d'en prendre conscience, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de totalement me laisser aller avec elle. Telle une menthe religieuse, je la voyais ouvrir sa gueule, et me gober en une seule bouchée. Je déglutis devant cette image qui envahissait mon esprit, me faisant grimacer de dégoût.

« Mais je ne te ferai pas de mal à toi » me rassura-t-elle en souriant de plus belle, comme pour m'hypnotiser avec son sourire angélique qui cachait son côté diabolique de prédatrice.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandai-je en reculant instinctivement alors qu'elle avançait vers moi.

« Parce que je veux te garder pour après, et découvrir le plaisir entre tes bras » me souffla-t-elle en m'acculant contre un arbre, empêchant tout repli vital de ma part.

« Oui mais ça me pose problème à moi ! » contrai-je avec fougue.

En appui précaire contre le tronc, je tentai de me redresser tant bien que mal, cherchant à éloigner mon visage du sien qui se trouvait bien trop près, si près que je pouvais apercevoir les éclats dorés qui dansaient dans son regard, m'envoûtant un peu plus. Je fermai les yeux pour reprendre une contenance, soufflant fortement. Cette femme traîtresse usait de son pouvoir de menthe religieuse pour m'attirer dans ses filets, abuser de mon corps et me tuer après dans d'atroces souffrances. Je l'imaginai en insecte géant, et moi minuscule proie face à elle, pauvre mâle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, pris dans les filets d'une déesse diabolique.

« Et lequel ? » s'enquit-elle finalement, posant sa douce main sur ma joue, me faisant frémir sous ses doigts.

« Une fois que tu y auras goûté, tu ne voudras plus jamais me laisser partir ! » m'entendis-je dire sans que je ne me rende compte de la portée de mes paroles.

Le penser était déjà beaucoup, mais le dire à voix haute était une toute autre chose, et je me traitai mentalement de tous les noms, conscient que je venais d'exciter la bête. J'allais me faire manger tout cru à force de la provoquer de la sorte. Je secouai la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, mais elle avait exercé une trop grande influence sur moi, comme si elle m'avait jeté un sort.

« De toute façon, je ne veux déjà pas te laisser partir » confessa-t-elle en se mordant sensuellement les lèvres, m'arrachant une plainte.

Je jetai un regard à mon amazone, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cette évidence, soupirant devant son air de pure innocence. C'était encore une ruse, je ne devais pas me laisser avoir par ce beau visage empli de candeur, même si je savais le combat perdu d'avance.

« Ce n'est pas gagné ! » soufflai-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

« Oui, mais je travaille ardemment à te faire céder » reconnut-elle en caressant ma joue avec douceur.

« On ne va pas y arriver ! » grognai-je en tentant d'ignorer ses lèvres tentatrices qui m'appelaient.

« Mais si, il suffit que tu te laisses faire, et je suis sûre que ce sera facile ! » convint-elle avec un sourire mutin, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je peux faire l'amour à une femme les yeux bandés et les mains attachées dans le dos, et lui faire prendre du plaisir ! » Rétorquai-je en bombant le torse avec fierté.

« Ah oui ? Tu me ferais une démonstration ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais ! » soupirai-je en pestant contre ma vantardise, à croire que je voulais qu'elle me saute dessus et me viole sur place.

Quoique je ne me débatte pas très longtemps si elle décidait de passer à l'offensive et de me faire l'amour dès maintenant. L'idée était attrayante, mais j'avais bien trop peur de finir au fond d'une fosse, planté sur une lance pour la trouver véritablement intéressante.

« Pas quand ça en vaut la peine » me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, se frottant doucement contre moi. « Ma mère disait toujours que les batailles les plus difficiles à emporter sont aussi les plus satisfaisantes » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, me rappelant celui de ma Kate lorsqu'elle parlait de sa mère, accentuant mon trouble.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère parlait de sexe » contestai-je avec une moue dépitée.

« Mais moi non plus ! » me contredit-elle avec une moue offusquée. « Tu es le seul homme qui ait su éveiller mon intérêt, et je n'en veux pas d'autre que toi… » m'affirma-t-elle avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils. « Ma mère n'a connu qu'un seul homme elle aussi… » me confessa-t-elle doucement. « Bien sûr, elle l'a tué par la suite, conformément à nos lois » me révéla-t-elle sur un ton neutre, dénué de la moindre émotion.

« Et tu crois que c'est en me disant que ta mère a tué ton père que je vais te céder ? Sérieusement ? » m'offusquai-je avec hargne, en me dégageant de son emprise. « Là, j'ai plutôt envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de me sauver loin d'ici ! » ajoutai-je en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

« Je t'ai dit et répété que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Au contraire, je sais qu'ensemble nous pourrions nous faire beaucoup de bien ! » m'assura-t-elle en se rapprochant à nouveau de moi, comme si son corps était attiré par le mien, et qu'il ne pouvait se tenir à une distance raisonnable.

Comme avec Kate en définitive, à la différence que c'est moi qui envahissait constamment son espace vital, et qu'elle me remettait à ma place, souvent en ayant recours à la violence, qu'elle soit verbale ou physique. Et moi, en amoureux transi, je ne la trouvais jamais plus sexy que dans ces moments-là, et Kateirania paraissait visiblement du même avis, alors qu'elle m'observait avec gourmandise.

« Ouais en attendant depuis que je te connais, j'ai plus souvent frôlé la mort que dans ma vie entière ! Alors tu m'excuseras si je ne te crois pas sur parole » lui reprochai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Tu ne pourras pas me reprocher de t'offrir une vie plate et sans rebondissement ! » déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras, m'avisant d'un air hautain. « Est-ce que l'autre t'offre cela ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Je souris à cette question. Oh oui ! bien plus que quiconque, Kate Beckett m'offrait une vie de frissons et de rebondissements. Elle m'avait ramené à la vie, et chaque jour était une nouveauté avec elle.

« Elle est flic ! Ma vie à ses côtés est un roman policier ! » répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit-elle avec étonnement.

Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Les flics n'existent pas sur cette île, et encore heureux, sinon je croupirais en prison après avoir tué de sang-froid et avec préméditation les hommes qui voulaient enlever Kate et ses guerrières.

« Oui elle m'offre ça ! » clarifiai-je en hochant la tête.

« Mais elle ne te donne pas ce que tu veux » contra-t-elle encore une fois, refusant d'admettre la défaite.

Tout comme KB, cette femme était aussi têtue qu'un troupeau de mules, et je trouvais ça à la fois terrifiant et excitant de savoir que c'était sur moi qu'elle concentrait sa détermination.

« Je suis un homme patient » admis-je avec un sourire narquois. « Et puis je suis prêt à l'attendre le temps qu'il faudra ! » ajoutai-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Comme ça nous sommes deux ! » répliqua-t-elle du tact au tact. « Et je sais qu'un jour tu seras tout à moi ! » conclut-elle avec une assurance désarmante.

« L'espoir fait vivre » arguai-je avec dédain, mais avec bien moins de conviction qu'au tout début de ce bras de fer qui nous opposait.

« Oui regarde-toi !» me dit-elle en riant, me prenant à mon propre jeu.

Je la regardai en levant un sourcil. Elle était vraiment sûre de son charme et de sa victoire. Mais pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Elle avait conscience de sa beauté et de son pouvoir de séduction, même si elle n'en avait encore jamais fait usage, ou du moins s'était contentée jusque-là d'allumages à blanc afin d'attirer les hommes qu'elle destinait aux femmes du village dans ses filets. Mais à présent, elle voulait sa part du gâteau, et faire de moi son roi, à croire que j'avais tiré la fève. Lui résister serait bien plus facile si elle n'était pas le clone, copie conforme de Kate Beckett, mais voilà, elle lui ressemblait tant que j'avais bien du mal à faire la différence, et que la frontière entre elles deux s'estompait de plus en plus. Et elle le sentait, consciente que la victoire était à portée de main.

« Malgré ce que tu peux dire, je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, je le lis dans tes yeux, et j'ai pu le constater de mes propres yeux » s'exclama-t-elle avec fierté, faisant écho à mes pensées.

Elle croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine, la soulignant avantageusement, me faisant gémir intérieurement, et me darda avec défiance, la tête haute. Avec elle, j'avais l'impression de parler à un mur. Je m'apprêtais à lui expliquer une fois encore que je n'étais pas un cœur à prendre, mais elle leva la main d'un geste impérieux, signe qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

« Alors moi aussi je saurais me montrer patiente et te prouver que tu as ta place à mes côtés, et qu'ensemble nous pourrions être heureux » compléta-t-elle, avec une assurance sans faille.

Levant les bras au ciel, j'implorai les Dieux de me venir en aide, mais ceux-ci devaient probablement regarder ailleurs, parce qu'aucune diversion ne se produisit, et en pestant, je me passai les deux mains dans les cheveux. Puisque lui parler de KB ne changeait rien à sa détermination, ne faisant que l'accentuer, je devais changer de tactique. C'est alors qu'une bribe de conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Iria me revint en mémoire.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi avoir réuni le Conseil ? » voulus-je savoir avec curiosité.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » s'enquit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, semblant soudain bien moins assurée.

« Oh oui ! » assurai-je, intrigué par sa gêne manifeste.

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'une de nos lois les plus anciennes soit modifiée » souffla-t-elle en m'observant à travers ses longs cils.

« Quelle loi ? » la pressai-je, même si je croyais déjà connaître la réponse.

« Celle qui nous oblige à tuer les hommes que nous choisissons pour assurer notre descendance. J'ai demandé au Conseil de voter une loi qui autorise une amazone à se choisir un compagnon à vie à condition que celui-ci subisse plusieurs tests afin de prouver sa valeur » résuma-t-elle en plongeant son regard d'une intensité à couper le souffle dans le mien.

« Et qu'en sera-t-il si le Conseil ne veut pas de moi et te demande de me tuer ? » lui demandai-je en soutenant son regard, m'approchant d'elle pour la dominer de toute ma hauteur.

Je trouvais sa démarche utopiste, mais en même temps, j'en étais très flatté. Encore une fois, elle me prouvait son attachement en se dressant contre ses traditions dans le seul but de me garder à ses côtés, et pas seulement comme banque de sperme. Elle me voulait pour toujours à ses côtés, et était prête à affronter son peuple pour avoir le droit de m'aimer. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'une femme ne m'ait jamais fournie, et je sentis ma résistance faiblir un peu plus.

« Je te fais une promesse » m'assura mon amazone en posant sa main sur ma nuque. « Si le Conseil n'approuve pas mon choix… » commença-t-elle en fixant mes lèvres « Je t'aiderai à quitter cette île et à rentrer chez toi ! » termina-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien pour me signifier qu'elle tiendrait parole.

« Mais si le Conseil accepte ? » dis-je alors sans quitter son regard.

« Tu devras me laisser une chance de te prouver que tu n'as pas atterri sur mon île par hasard ! » me répondit-elle simplement sans la moindre hésitation. « Que tu as été guidé par l'esprit de mes ancêtres jusqu'à moi pour faire ton bonheur et chasser cette tristesse que je lis dans ton regard ! » ajouta-t-elle en caressant ma joue.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant sa tendre caresse. Mon dieu que c'était agréable. Je me laissai aller à savourer le fait d'avoir des sentiments pour une femme qui me rendait fou, et qui semblait nourrir des sentiments tout aussi puissants à mon encontre.

« C'est moi qui dit cela en temps normal ! » soufflai-je en souriant doucement, recouvrant sa main de la mienne.

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna-t-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

« Que rien n'arrive par hasard, et que l'Univers nous envoie des signes qu'il nous appartient de comprendre pour changer nos vies » lui expliquai-je, songeant tristement que ma KB ne croyait pas en l'Univers.

« Dans ce cas, tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! » s'enchanta-t-elle avec malice, posant sa seconde main sur ma poitrine, juste au-dessus de mon cœur.

« L'amour n'est pas aussi simple que tu sembles le croire. Il ne s'efface pas d'un battement de cils. Même si tu me plais et que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je l'aime, et elle sera toujours présente dans mon cœur » tentai-je vainement de lui faire comprendre au vu du regard mutin qu'elle m'adressa.

« Je saurais la faire disparaître de ton cœur ! » me certifia-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés, je la regardai avec défaitisme. Une chose était certaine, cette femme n'abandonnait jamais, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa détermination. Son propre sourire s'élargit, illuminant tout son visage. Comment résister à cela ?

« Bien, allons chasser mon ami le guépard ! » m'exclamai-je en soufflant, laissant mes épaules s'affaisser.

« Tu n'as plus peur ? » s'étonna-t-elle en m'observant avec des yeux ahuris.

« Si, je suis terrifié, mais je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seule ! » admis-je, secouant la tête en grimaçant.

« Encore un bon point pour toi ! » répliqua-t-elle en souriant de plus belle, se mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était excitée ou nerveuse, me coulant un regard langoureux avant de se retourner pour reprendre sa marche.

« Oui je sais, je suis le meilleur ! » me vantais-je en la suivant.

« Et tellement modeste ! » railla-t-elle en secouant la tête, sans cesser de sourire, même si elle tenta de me le dissimuler.

Je riais à cette mimique adorable tout comme Kate le faisait lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas me montrer qu'elle était amusée. Kate… Kate Beckett qu'était-elle au fond ? Une femme formidable sans conteste, magnifique au demeurant, pour laquelle je me languissais depuis tellement de temps, trop de temps peut être… Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'arrivais à cette conclusion, mais c'était la première fois que c'était au profit d'une autre femme. Et le fait que cette autre conquête soit le sosie de ma muse ne m'aidait pas à faire le tri. J'étais perdu, et je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je voulais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en parler avec Mère et Alexis, mais je ne le pouvais pas et ne le pourrait peut-être plus jamais, et de tout ce à quoi je devrais renoncer, c'était là le plus douloureux. Moi qui avais promis à mon bébé qu'elle ne me perdrait jamais, je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité d'honorer ma promesse, et je me détestais pour ça.

Alors que nous avions repris un bon rythme de marche, elle m'interrompit, me faisant signe de me taire. Lentement, elle défit l'attache de son arc qu'elle avait sur le dos et dans un même mouvement, sortit une flèche de son carquois. Elle pointa son arme devant elle, attendant en silence. Je l'observai, puis regardai dans la direction qu'elle fixait, mais ne vis rien.

« Qu'est-ce que…? » chuchotai-je en me rapprochant instinctivement d'elle.

« Chut ! » m'interrompit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, fermant les yeux dans une concentration extrême.

Je la regardai à nouveau, et mon regard tomba sur son arc. J'ouvris de grands yeux à la découverte des gravures qu'il y avait sur celui-ci. Un troupeau d'antilopes était artistiquement représenté dessus. Je la regardai, interloqué, mais ne pus lui poser la moindre question alors que j'entendis un feulement caractéristique, suivi de pas lourds. Je tournai la tête vers le bosquet que Kate pointait de son arc, et déglutis en avisant l'énorme guépard qui sortait des fourrés, nous regardant avec férocité en nous dévoilant sa gigantesque dentition…

* * *

**Voila a vous de jouer les amis ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir les gens alors voici donc la suite des aventures amazoniennes de notre cher écrivain ! Dans ce chapitre le mystère des antilopes résolues et oui faut bien que je vous donne un peu de résolution de mystère ! **

**Encore une fois je dois vous dire combien j'adore écrire cette fic, c'est un kiffe de pouvoir délirer avec Castle et Kate 2.0 ! **

**Voila alors je ne sais pas quand la suite va arrivé étant en vacances vendredi ça va être chaud, c'est bien connue on est plus occupé en vacances qu'au taf lol ! Alors soit dans un mois soit carrément à la rentrée car au final c'est les vacances pour tout le monde et je ne suis pas certaines que posté la suite préoccupe qui que ce soit lol normal me direz vous les vacances c'est fait pour s'amuser ! Alors a vous de voir et de me dire si cela en vaut la peine, je verrais cela de part vos reviews bien sur ! Voila alors à voir si j'ai un moment mais le programme est d'or et déjà chargé au pire ça sera en mode rapido !**

**Voila j'en ai fini et vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes amis ! Un grand merci a vous pour votre soutient dans mon délire, je n'aurai pas pensé que cette histoire vous plairais, j'ai longuement hésité à poster même de peur que personne apprécie et qu'elle surprise de voir que si alors merci mille fois ! Même si j'aurai qu'en même écrit cette histoire, la partagé et avoir vos retours c'est qu'en même plus agréable !**

**Et merci à ma jumelle et à Farandoles encore une fois !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

Sans lâcher son arc, Kate me donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, me faisant tomber à la renverse et m'écartant de la trajectoire du fauve, qui venait de bondir sur nous. Je tombai au sol et hurlai en voyant l'animal arriver sur ma reine qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Mais au dernier moment, elle exécuta un saut prodigieux et dégaina une flèche qui atteignit la patte du guépard qui feula de douleur. Le félin se retourna sur lui-même, donnant des coups de patte dans le vide pour se débarrasser de la flèche et retrouver son équilibre. Avec ses crocs, il arracha le bout de bois, et dans un nouveau feulement, reporta son regard d'or sur son assaillante qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionnée, à croire qu'elle se retrouvait tous les jours dans cette situation. Se tournant autour, ils se jaugeaient du regard, puis Kate arma une seconde flèche, prête à tirer à nouveau sur le monstre de muscles.

Complètement paralysé, j'assistais à la scène, incapable de décoller les fesses de terre, à la fois impressionné par le sang froid de ma reine, que terrifié par la bête qui, d'un seul coup de patte, pouvait lui arracher la tête. Mais imperturbable, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du danger. Elle banda son arc, et alors que le molosse sautait sur elle, elle bondit lestement, et dans une roue aérienne digne des plus grandes gymnastes, passa au-dessus de lui. Avant même de retoucher le sol, elle tira sa flèche qui frappa l'animal en pleine tête. Dans un râle lugubre, il s'écroula au sol, terrassé.

« Waouh, tu es fantastique ! » clamais-je, ne pouvant me retenir d'applaudir.

Elle me regarda en souriant et se pencha sur moi, un air mutin sur les lèvres.

« Et je peux être fantastique dans bien des domaines ! » me susurra-t-elle d'une voix enivrante qui me statufia sur place

« Oh oui ! » affirmai-je, sans me rendre compte de ce que je disais, complètement sous son charme, alors qu'ainsi penchée sur moi, j'avais une vue imprenable sur sa superbe poitrine. « Euh non ! » me rattrapai-je en secouant la tête, papillonnant des yeux comme au sortir d'un rêve.

Mon attitude revêche la fit rire, et elle se redressa lentement, visiblement consciente de l'attrait que ses atouts féminins exerçaient sur moi. Encore une fois, elle m'avait pris au piège, m'amenant exactement là où elle le désirait. Comment une femme pouvait-elle à ce point me faire perdre la tête ? Et de surcroît, une femme qui n'était pas Kate Beckett ? J'avais toujours cru cela impossible, qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait éveiller en moi des sentiments équivalents, voire même plus puissants que ceux que j'éprouvais pour KB, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Kateirania suscitait en moi un cocktail explosif de sensations, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Secouant la tête, je souriais en la regardant rire aux éclats. Même si j'étais le dindon de la farce, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, alors qu'elle était si craquante.

« Allez viens monsieur l'indécis, allons rapporter le fruit de notre chasse au village ! » me lança-t-elle en me tendant la main pour que je me relève.

J'avisai sa main, et un sourire joueur apparut sur mes lèvres. Si elle voulait jouer, nous pouvions être deux à prendre part à la partie. M'emparant de sa main, je l'enserrai doucement mais fermement dans la mienne, et alors qu'elle se calait sur ses jambes afin d'assurer ses appuis, je tirai vivement sur son bras, la prenant totalement par surprise. Un léger cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle me tomba littéralement dans les bras. M'étant préparé à ce résultat, le l'accueillais tout en douceur, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse mal par ma faute. Mes bras autour de sa taille, une main calée sur la peau nue de sa chute de rein, j'attendis qu'elle réalise ce qui venait de se passer, un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres. Lentement, je la sentis bouger, et desserrai mon étreinte pour lui permettre de se relever si elle le désirait, mais à ma grande surprise, elle entoura mes jambes des siennes et se retrouva assise à califourchon sur moi.

« Si tu voulais un câlin, il te suffisait de me le demander » s'amusa-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, jouant délicatement avec.

Et voilà que j'étais pris à mon propre piège. J'aurais dû penser à cette partie de mon plan. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à l'après, trop focalisé sur sa chute. Et puis la situation n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. J'appréciais beaucoup, voire même un peu trop. Je devais couper court à cette situation que j'avais amorcée avant que nous ne finissions par nous rouler dans l'herbe en une étreinte pleine de fougue.

« Tu ne voudrais pas te mettre debout ? » demandai-je en récitant mes tables de multiplication pour ne pas réagir alors que son bassin dansait contre le mien.

« Hummm…. Non… Je suis bien entre tes bras » rétorqua-t-elle en caressant mon visage du bout de son nez, avant de frotter sa joue contre la mienne, son souffle chaud me chatouillant agréablement.

« Je croyais que tu voulais rapporter le guépard au village avant la tombée de la nuit ? » tentai-je de nouveau, en me passant la langue sur mes lèvres desséchées.

« C'est vrai, mais finalement j'ai plus intéressant à faire… » Marmonna-t-elle en faisant glisser ses mains sur ma nuque, puis sur mon torse, y dessinant des arabesques.

« Iria risque de s'inquiéter et de nous débusquer si nous ne revenons pas au village » déclarai-je en immobilisant ses mains qui s'aventuraient un peu trop au sud à mon goût.

« Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ? » gronda furieusement Kate en se relevant d'un bond, comme si je l'avais frappée.

« Parce que cela fait déjà deux fois qu'elle se lance à notre recherche, parce que nous avons trop tardé à rentrer au village, et comme on dit chez moi, jamais deux sans trois, alors je préfèrerais autant ne pas à nouveau la voir arriver au plus mauvais moment » lui expliquai-je d'une voix apaisante.

« C'est donc qu'elle aurait eu quelque chose à interrompre ! » releva-t-elle joyeusement, retrouvant instantanément le sourire.

Toujours assis par terre, je roulai des yeux, pas vraiment surpris que ce soit tout ce qu'elle ait retenu de ce que je venais de dire. Pliant les jambes et poussant ses mains, je me relevais seul, jugeant cela plus prudent. Contrairement à ce que j'avais évalué depuis le sol, elle était très proche de moi, et ne chercha pas à s'écarter alors que je me retrouvai presque collé à elle. Baissant à peine la tête, je plongeais instantanément dans le lagon troublé de ses magnifiques yeux, et une discussion silencieuse s'engagea, chacun de nous perdu dans l'intensité du moment, oubliant le monde extérieur, comme si plus rien d'autre que cette profonde connexion qui venait de s'établir entre nous n'existait. Encore une fois, la seule femme avec laquelle je communiquais ainsi était Kate Beckett. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer avoir ce genre de conversation avec une autre qu'elle, mais au fond qui était Kateirania ?

Où étais-je ? Étais-je vraiment là ? Ou rêvais-je ? Tout cela n'était-il en réalité que le produit de mon imagination, et Kateirania, l'extrapolation de ce que je voudrais voir Kate dire et faire ? Si tel était le cas, si Kateirania, reine des Amazones, et Kate Beckett, flic de choc et de charme, n'était qu'une seule et même personne, cela résolvait mon problème de culpabilité, et me laissait libre d'agir sur mon désir pour cette femme. Mais si tout cela était bien réel, pouvais-je me laisser aller au risque de blesser cette femme merveilleuse lorsque je repartirai ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je sentais qu'au-delà du désir intense que j'avais pour mon amazone, il y avait plus, mais qu'y avait-il au fond ? Avais-je pu tomber amoureux d'elle en si peu de temps ? Je soupirai et détournai la tête, entendant Kate soupirer à son tour. J'osai un regard vers elle, et je la vis, les sourcils froncés, se mordillant pensivement l'ongle.

Encore une chose que KB faisait, ce qui étayait ma thèse du rêve, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Aucun être humain ne pouvait être si similaire à un autre, c'était complètement improbable. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, et je me posais de plus en plus de questions sur cette femme, ce lieu où j'avais échoué, et dont je ne pouvais visiblement pas m'échapper. Je tentai de me remémorer ma tentative d'évasion, mais celle-ci était assez floue. Je me souvenais avoir trouvé étrange la façon dont j'avais été ramené vers l'île, mais en dehors de cela, je n'avais que de vagues réminiscences. Je revoyais un tourbillon, des images de Kate, puis plus rien. Et lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'étais de nouveau sur cette île, comme si une force invisible me retenait ici, comme si j'avais quelque chose d'important à découvrir, et que je ne pourrais partir qu'à cette condition. La question était de savoir si, le moment venu, je voudrais encore m'en aller.

Tout était si étrange ici. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, j'avais observé des choses que les plus grands spécialistes auraient qualifiées d'impossible. Des animaux qui cohabitaient entre eux alors que cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas, la flore était elle-même assez éclectique, quant aux gens, même s'il y avait quelques petites incompréhensions langagières, je trouvais étrange que nous parlions la même langue alors que ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas. L'anglais était peut-être devenu une langue très répandue, je doutais qu'ils aient des cours de langue au fin fond de l'Amazonie. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange. Non, les personnes en elles-mêmes avaient un petit côté surnaturel que je ne m'expliquais pas et que je n'arrivais même pas à définir clairement. Je fronçais les sourcils, me souvenant des gravures sur l'arc de Kateirania, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi avoir gravé un animal qui n'existait pas sur son arc ?

« Pourquoi as-tu des antilopes sur ton arc ? » voulus-je savoir en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Ah tu es observateur, tu as remarqué ? » sourit-elle en reprenant ce ton mystérieux qui m'avait tant intrigué.

« Oui ! Alors ? » Insistai-je, voulant une réponse rapide et précise.

J'en avais assez qu'elle me mène en bateau, et ne me réponde que par des semi-vérités. Je me moquais que cela fasse partie des secrets de sa tribu, je voulais qu'elle se confie à moi. Peut-être aurais-je du lui dire qu'aimer une personne, c'était aussi lui faire aveuglément confiance. Que c'était même là, la base d'une relation saine. Alors je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu une réponse satisfaisante à ma question, et tant pis si elle me prenait pour un gamin capricieux. De toute façon, avec KB, j'étais rodé.

« Tu es bien curieux… » S'amusa-t-elle en me scrutant attentivement, comme si elle cherchait à déterminer si elle pouvait me faire confiance ou pas.

« Et toi tu évites ma question. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » L'interrogeai-je, surpris de me sentir blessé à cette idée.

« Plus que je n'aurais cru cela possible » admit-elle en me souriant tendrement, mêlant sa main à la mienne, observant nos doigts emmêlés d'un air songeur.

« Alors dis-moi, je promets de ne pas me moquer » plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« L'antilope est un animal sacré pour mon peuple. Même s'il y en avait sur cette île, nous ne les chasserions pas ! » Commença-t-elle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me révéler le secret des Origines.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogeai-je, ravi de découvrir une nouvelle histoire.

« Elle représente l'âme de mes ancêtres, leurs esprits en quelque sorte ! » m'informa-t-elle en libérant à regret ma main, pour retourner auprès du fauve abattu.

« Leurs esprits ? » m'étonnais-je en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

Que voulait-elle dire par leurs esprits ? Parlait-elle au sens métaphorique du terme, ou bien était-elle en train de me dire que les ancêtres de son peuple devenaient antilopes après leur mort, comme une seconde vie ? Cela ne me surprendrait pas outre mesure d'apprendre que c'était effectivement le cas, ce qui expliquerait qu'elles se refusaient à chasser ces animaux. Croisant les bras sur mon torse, je prenais mon menton entre mes doigts, tapotant machinalement mon index contre mes lèvres. Si j'en croyais ce qu'elle venait de me dire, l'antilope que j'avais vue à deux reprises n'était pas un animal comme les autres. Était-ce l'esprit de ses ancêtres qui avait décidé de venir à moi ?

« Tu veux dire que l'esprit de tes ancêtres s'incarne dans cet animal ? » m'assurai-je d'un air interdit, en la scrutant attentivement alors qu'elle me tournait obstinément le dos.

« Oui ! » Répondit-elle en faisant quelques pas dans la clairière où nous nous étions arrêtés par la force des choses.

« Donc, mon amie l'antilope serait en réalité un de tes ancêtres qui aurait décidé de venir s'amuser à mes dépens » m'exclamai-je en me rappelant l'impression désagréable que cette bête, gracieuse au possible comparé à ma maladresse, s'était moquée de moi.

« Peut être qui sait ? » me répondit-elle en souriant en coin, son ton plus mystérieux que jamais.

Que me dissimulait-elle encore ? Et pourquoi refusait-elle obstinément de croiser mon regard alors qu'habituellement c'était moi qui fuyais le contact de crainte de ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans l'océan troublé de mes yeux. Mère disait toujours que mon regard était aussi limpide que les eaux calmes d'un lac et qu'il était facile d'y lire mes émotions.

« Ou bien… » Amorçai-je en frottant mon menton du bout de mes doigts, réfléchissant à une autre possibilité.

Dans un soupir, elle se tourna vers moi et pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant que je poursuive ma réflexion. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, heureux de retrouver le vert intense de ses yeux envoûtants, je tressaillis alors qu'une idée me frappait de plein fouet. Cette antilope m'était apparue alors que ma reine était au plus mal se trouvant ainsi dans un état transitif. Son infection avait donc été bien plus grave que je ne l'avais imaginé, et elle avait dû frôler la mort d'encore plus près que ce que l'on m'en avait dit. Bien sûr, j'avais eu conscience de l'urgence de ma mission, mais personne ne m'avait dit que Kate avait touché les portes de la mort du bout des doigts.

« C'était toi ? » m'exclamai-je avec conviction, une boule d'angoisse rétrospective me nouant les entrailles.

« Moi quoi ? » s'enquit-elle innocemment, sans se départir de son sourire équivoque.

« Arrête de me prendre pour une bille ! » me fâchais-je en serrant les poings, la faisant reculer de surprise.

J'ignorais ce qui me mettait autant en colère. Qu'elle refuse d'admettre que l'antilope et elle n'était qu'une, ou bien qu'elle m'ait sciemment dissimulé la gravité de son état.

« L'antilope c'était toi, ou du moins ton esprit ! » continuai-je d'un ton plus calme. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais failli mourir ? Tu as dû être très proche de la mort pour que ton esprit se détache ainsi de ton corps et voyage jusqu'à moi » assurai-je en frissonnant rétrospectivement.

Un besoin vital de la toucher, de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien m'assaillit, et incapable de réfréner ce besoin, je la rejoignais en quelques foulées, et l'attirais à moi, la pressant étroitement contre mon torse, soupirant en sentant son corps souple et chaud se presser contre le mien, et son cœur battre furieusement tout contre le mien. Dans un soupir tremblant, je fermai les yeux, et le nez dans ses cheveux, je laissai sa douce senteur apaiser mon esprit en ébullition.

« Tu as une grande imagination ! » se moqua-t-elle en secouant la tête sans se détacher de mon étreinte, croisant ses mains dans mon dos pour se rapprocher un peu plus de moi « Mais je suis heureuse de voir que ma mort t'aurait fait de la peine » souffla-t-elle en calant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

« Je sais que j'ai raison ! » insistai-je, choisissant de ne pas relever la seconde partie de sa phrase, préférant resserrer l'étreinte de mes bras. « Qui d'autre que toi aurait pu vouloir me surveiller de la sorte ? Qui d'autre que toi se serait inquiété de mon devenir ? » Ajoutai-je en jouant machinalement avec ses longs cheveux soyeux.

« Peut-être que oui, peut être que non ! » répliqua-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière, en faisant tressauter ses sourcils d'un air espiègle.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé ? » lui reprochai-je en avançant mon visage près du sien, affichant une moue boudeuse qui la fit rire.

Déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, elle se détacha de mon étreinte, non sans laisser ses mains s'égarer sur mon corps en une caresse affolante, me faisant doucement grogner alors que l'absence de sa chaleur se faisait cruellement ressentir. Dépité, je la regardai se retourner et se pencher au-dessus de la bête, commençant à l'attacher par les pattes sur un grand morceau de bois. Je la regardai faire en silence. J'avisai l'animal en fronçant les sourcils, continuant à réfléchir aux étranges phénomènes qui se produisaient sur cette île. C'était le deuxième fauve que je croisais, et chaque fois, en présence de Kate. Mais à bien y repenser, en dehors de l'antilope et de l'ours, et encore ce dernier n'avait pas été agressif envers moi, s'intéressant plus à ma pêche, je n'avais croisé aucun autre animal. Ce qui était plutôt curieux, au vu du gibier que rapportaient régulièrement les guerrières. Alors comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

C'était comme si quelque chose avait tenu les animaux sauvages loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Et je me rappelai le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans les bois. Là encore ce n'était pas normal. J'aurais dû au moins entendre le chant des oiseaux dans les branches, mais non. Seul le silence s'était fait entendre, comme si la forêt s'était mise en mode silencieux pour ne pas effrayer le pauvre citadin que j'étais.

« Tu as chassé les animaux ! » clamai-je avec assurance.

« Je ne peux pas faire cela ! » Me répondit-elle en éclatant de rire tout en finissant de ligoter solidement le guépard.

« Chaque fois que l'antilope est apparue, j'étais en danger ! » insistai-je. « La première fois, lorsque j'ai été suspendu dans le vide, puis quand je suis tombé dans cette fosse. Sa présence m'a calmé et m'a permis de trouver le moyen de m'en sortir. Son regard était aussi hypnotisant que le tien, je suis sûr d'avoir raison ! » débitai-je d'une traite, me rapprochant à nouveau d'elle. « Ça ne peut pas être de simples coïncidences ! » finis-je en croisant les bras alors qu'elle se relevait pour me faire face.

Elle me lança un regard en coin, sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique, mais ne me répondit pas, ce qui dans le fond consistait en un aveu.

« Merci » soufflai-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Ne traînons pas » souffla-t-elle alors que son regard s'assombrissait de désir et qu'elle se détournait en se mordant violement la lèvre, me faisant sourire. « Comme tu l'as si justement souligné, je n'ai aucune envie de voir débarquer une nouvelle fois Iria » déclara-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

« Je me demande comment elle fait pour toujours arriver au plus mauvais moment, à croire qu'elle nous espionne ! » approuvai-je en secouant la tête avec dégoût.

« Je trouve cela étrange moi aussi. Si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, je dirais même qu'elle le fait exprès » s'agaça mon amazone en claquant la langue avec réprobation.

N'ayant pas quitté ma reine des yeux, je vis une profonde tristesse se substituer à son agacement, ainsi que de l'incompréhension. Je savais qu'Iria était comme une sœur pour mon amazone, et qu'elles avaient grandi ensemble, et le comportement d'Iria la blessait énormément. Je ne répondis rien, ne voulant pas aggraver le mal-être de Kateirania et envenimer sa relation avec son bras droit, même si j'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion.

« Tu lui plais ! » Me dit-elle sans plus de détour.

« N'importe quoi ! A mon arrivée, elle m'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation si tu ne l'en avais pas empêché ! » Niai-je en grimaçant, même si je commençai à me dire qu'elle était dans le vrai, mais je ne voulais définitivement pas attiser la jalousie de ma guerrière préférée.

« Mais depuis tu as prouvé ta bravoure, et tu as toutes les qualités qu'une amazone recherche chez un homme pour engendrer une descendance, et bien plus encore ! » Contra-t-elle avec ferveur en serrant les poings alors qu'un éclat dangereux traversait son regard.

« Je ne suis pas un distributeur de semence ! » m'offusquais-je férocement, agacé qu'elle ne voit toujours que cela en moi

« Pas pour moi, c'est certain ! » approuva-t-elle en me souriant tendrement « et je ne compte te partager avec personne, tu es à moi ! » proféra-t-elle avec fougue.

« Mouais… » Soupirai-je en passant une main lasse sur mon visage, la regardant en coin.

« Je constate que tu ne nies plus ! » remarqua Kate en se mordant les lèvres.

« A quoi cela servirait-il ? » répliquai-je en haussant les sourcils.

Je disais cela autant pour elle que pour moi. Parce qu'à son refus d'abandonner l'idée que je ne serais jamais sien, s'ajoutait la confusion de mes sentiments.

« A rien tu as raison, je ne lâcherai pas ! » confirma ma guerrière en tapotant ma joue, souriant avec malice.

Je levais les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation de Kate Beckett. Sans rien ajouter, je me baissai pour prendre un coté de la tige de bois sur laquelle était lié le guépard. Alors que Kateirania allait prendre l'autre côté, le bruit d'une branche qui casse se fit entendre, suivi par un bruit de course qui me fit sursauter...

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous ! Coming Soon ^^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Oui il arrive c'était pas prévu mais juste en faite pour répondre à une personne qui n'a pas les ... de s'identifier en tant que personne lorsqu'elle commente pour descendre les gens ! Je dirais donc à LACRITIQUE 2 ( qui soit dit en passant va pas loin entre anonymous ou même un autre que je tairais mais dont j'ai l'idée) pour ta review sur sept jours pour agir au sujet de l'épilogue que après 82 chapitres et un épilogue qu'elle endurance tu as de lire en entier une fic harlequin car désolée mais moi je m'arrête a la page trois ! Alors merci pour ta review tellement essentiel et complètement gratuite et tient les gens relevé qu'en même que pour tous ceux qui on adoré sept jours pour agir qui on lu avec plaisir vous êtes pathétique et vivez dans le monde des bisounours, c'est pas moi qui le dit mais lacritique2 ! Suivant son commentaire plein de bon sens et tellement agréable à et tu sais quoi eh bien la femme de ménage comme tu la si bien souligner elle t'emmerde ! J'ai pas honte de faire vivre ma famille en faisant la merde peut être mais pour ma part je paie des impôts et je n'ai pas de honte à avoir de vivre sur le dos de la société mais comme Monsieur je n'ai pas votre statut, vous avez de la chance très cher que je ne me souvienne plus de votre métier ( bah oui quand on est insignifiant les gens vous oublies) Bref quand ont est assez lâche pour ne pas assumer ses propos, on évite d'utiliser le mot pathétique car là pour le coup c'est vraiment pathétique et je dirais même plus que cela mais le mot haut dessus n'existe pas enfin si mais il est vulgaire. Allez va retourne à ta petite vie de rancœur moi personnellement ça fait deux ans que t'existe plus et je m'en porte très bien, tu devrais faire de même et me rayer de ta mémoire car ça deviens vraiment inquiétant !**

** Allez ****Voila pardon pour ce coup de gueule mais y a des choses que je ne supportent pas et qu'on critique oui mais en argumentant et en se justifiant c'est la base de toute bonne critique mais qu'on le fasse pour me blesser non surtout en me rabaissant de la sorte et oui, je fais des ménages et je m'occupe des personnes âgées pour vivre et oui y en faut ! Je n'ai pas honte ce n'étais pas mon rêve mais au moins lorsque mes enfants me demande quelque chose je peux leur payer parce que je travail honnêtement ! Alors voila j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit encart et du coup ben vous avez la suite avant l'heure, au final dans chaque chose y a du bon ! Non ? :p **

**Bon eh bien merci à vous et toutes reviews est acceptées du moment qu'elle est juste et qu'elle n'est pas une vengeance pathétique pour me faire du mal !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : **

Dans un même mouvement, nous nous redressâmes et scrutâmes les environs, tous les sens aux aguets. Soudainement, nous vîmes une ombre passer rapidement sur le côté, traversant la forêt chatoyante. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait très probablement d'un homme, qui s'enfuyait en toute hâte. Sans plus attendre, craignant certainement une nouvelle attaque, ce que je comprenais parfaitement au vu des derniers évènements, mon amazone se mit à courir à son tour, poursuivant l'intrus. Je papillonnai des yeux en la voyant disparaître à son tour derrière les arbres imposants, et maudissant mon manque de réactivité, je m'élançai à la suite de ma guerrière, ne voulant pas la laisser seule avec l'individu. Non pas que je ne la croyais pas capable de le maîtriser seule, mais s'il s'agissait d'un éclaireur, il risquait de l'entraîner dans un guet-apens, et même si elle était forte, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre éternellement face à une horde d'hommes sanguinaires.

A cette pensée, j'accélérai l'allure, ne voulant pas me faire distancer, mais Kate courrait aussi vite que l'animal qui symbolisait l'âme de sa famille, et même si mon endurance s'était améliorée, je peinais à tenir la distance. Les poumons en feu, je continuai malgré tout ma course, me concentrant sur la chevelure de Kate qui fouettait son dos, comme la crinière d'un cheval sauvage. Alors qu'elle sautait par-dessus un arbre mort, je la vis armer son arc, et sans prendre le temps de viser, du moins était-ce l'impression que j'en eus, décocha sa flèche qui atteignit l'homme dans l'épaule, lui tirant un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Ma belle amazone arriva près de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, et sans ménagement, le remit sur ses pieds, le faisant gémir de douleur. Comme toujours lorsque je la regardai se déplacer, prête au combat, j'étais impressionné par la force qu'elle possédait, et l'assurance tranquille qu'elle dégageait.

Nul doute que les heures d'entraînement intense qu'elle s'infligeait y étaient pour quelque chose. Elle m'avait dit que sa mère l'entraînait lorsqu'elle était petite, et je commençais à comprendre qu'en tant que future reine des Amazones, elle avait dû commencer son entraînement avant même d'avoir atteint sa dixième année afin d'être plus forte que toutes les autres guerrières. Et je ne doutais pas qu'aucune de ses guerrières ne pouvaient prétendre la battre, pas même Iria, même si elle devait être de force similaire, Kate restait et de loin, la plus puissante.

« D'où viens-tu ? » gronda-t-elle en le plaquant contre un arbre, pointant un couteau sous sa gorge.

« Pitié, mon bateau s'est échoué sur cette île après une tempête. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre marin égaré à la recherche d'un peu d'aide ! » débita-t-il avec hâte, tremblant de tout son corps, la sueur perlant sur son front alors que Kate pressait un peu plus son couteau sous sa gorge.

« Que venais-tu faire près de mes terres, pourquoi t'es-tu échappé ? » demanda-t-elle en resserrant sa prise, grimaçant face à la lâcheté manifeste de cet homme.

« La tempête m'a rejeté sur la plage près d'ici, et quand je vous ai vue, j'ai pris peur ! » expliqua l'homme en bafouillant, ravalant difficilement sa salive.

Il tremblait comme une feuille, et ses yeux papillonnaient de peur. Je vis Kate se reculer d'un pas, sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur lui, ne lui faisant pas le moins du monde confiance. Visiblement, il était arrivé sur cette île par accident, exactement comme moi. Mais les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Même si j'avais été effrayé, et l'étais encore parfois par mon amazone, je ne m'étais pas ridiculisé en gémissant comme un enfant apeuré devant elle, alors qu'il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Plissant les yeux, je vis Kate scruter cet homme de haut en bas, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de lui. En toute logique, elle aurait dû le tuer conformément aux lois de son peuple, afin d'éviter qu'il ne menace son village, mais quelque chose semblait la retenir, et je commençai à m'agiter, agacé par l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Il était très bel homme. Grand et charpenté, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, et il avait les yeux d'un noir profond.

D'accord, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais c'était bien là tout ce qu'il avait pour lui. Une chose était sûre, il ne représentait pas une menace pour mon amazone qui en vint visiblement à la même constatation puisqu'elle rangea son arme et s'écarta légèrement, sans pour autant détacher son regard de sa proie. Fronçant les sourcils, j'observai attentivement ma guerrière qui n'avait pas quitté du regard cet homme qui, en y regardant de plus près, ressemblait de manière frappante à Motorcycle Boy, ce qui me fit instantanément serrer les poings de colère. J'avais une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu, et je ne voulais pour rien au monde revivre ce que j'avais enduré en voyant ma muse dans les bras de cet abruti. Si Kateirania voulait jouer avec lui, grand bien lui fasse, mais je ne resterai pas là à regarder. J'avais déjà connu cela une fois, et il n'était pas question que je subisse ça une fois encore. Plutôt mourir.

Me retenant de tuer moi-même ce bellâtre, j'observai ma reine et grinçai des dents en voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard du corps de cet apollon. Qu'avaient donc toutes les femmes avec les beaux bruns ténébreux, et surtout qu'avaient mes Kate à être attirées par ce genre d'homme ? Je serrai les poings et les dents, sentant ma jalousie revenir au galop. Des souvenirs m'assaillirent, et je revis ma KB repartant bras dessus, bras dessous avec Josh Davidson, et une colère sourde m'envahit. Voilà encore que je me faisais doubler par un autre bellâtre, sûr de son charme au vu du regard qu'il portait sur MA reine qui continuait tranquillement son examen, une moue hésitante sur le visage, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision.

« Besoin d'une loupe ? » grondai-je, agacé par son comportement.

Sans me répondre, elle poussa l'homme sur le côté, et commença à lui tourner autour, le palpant comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Un sentiment de révolte enfla en moi, et je me demandai si j'avais eu droit au même traitement. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'en avais aucun souvenir, qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Après tout, j'avais été inconscient suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse me tripoter à sa guise. Secouant la tête, je reportai mon attention sur le manège de cette félonne, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en la voyant descendre ses mains sur l'entrejambe de l'homme qui gémit de plaisir alors qu'elle le saisit à pleine main, semblant le prendre en mesure. Et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

« Oui, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire pour ce que j'ai en tête ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

« Mais je serais plus que ravi de vous rendre service… » susurra le bellâtre en la dévorant d'un regard libidineux.

Bouillonnant de fureur, je me retins de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler de mes propres mains, sachant que Kate n'apprécierait pas que je la prive de ce nouveau jouet. En tout cas, elle s'était bien moquée de moi avec ses déclarations. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un idiot.

« Bien, tu vas venir avec nous ! » ordonna Kate en retirant sans ménagement la flèche de l'épaule de l'homme qui hurla sa douleur.

« Bien fait pour toi ! » grondai-je en l'observant souffrir avec un plaisir sadique.

Bien que surprise par mon attitude, Kate ne fit aucun commentaire, et reporta toute son attention sur son nouvel étalon qui lui, ne rechignerait pas à partager sa couche. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle lui ordonna silencieusement de ne pas bouger, et tirant sur la manche de sa chemise, l'arracha avant de sortir une fiole de sa besace. Elle versa quelques gouttes de son contenu sur le morceau de tissu, et le posa sur la blessure de l'individu qui gémit comme une fillette. Et encore, certaines fillettes de ce village étaient plus courageuses que lui.

« Tiens ça ! » lui ordonna Kate avant de ressortir son couteau et de faire subir le même sort à la seconde manche afin de faire un garrot.

« Pourquoi le soignes-tu ? » demandai-je avec froideur, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

« Pour qu'il puisse venir avec nous sans trop souffrir ! » me répondit-elle sans même un regard pour moi, semblant bien plus intéressée par sa nouvelle prise.

« Pourquoi l'avoir blessé si le voir souffrir t'inquiète à ce point ? » grondai-je avec agressivité, incapable de maîtriser la colère noire qui assaillait mon cœur.

« Pour le rendre inoffensif ! » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton neutre, ou perçait cependant une pointe d'agacement, alors qu'elle s'affairait à soigner consciencieusement Monsieur univers.

« Comme s'il était une menace pour toi ! » raillai-je avec mépris. « Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu veux qu'il nous accompagne ? » demandai-je hargneusement en lançant un regard mauvais à mon rival.

Il suivait la discussion avec intérêt, et semblait avoir compris qu'il était sur le point de prendre ma place auprès de ma reine. Son sourire s'élargit, et il m'adressa un regard tellement condescendant, que je ne me retenais pas, et lui collais mon poing dans la figure, l'étalant pour le compte.

« Ça suffit ! » tempêta Kate en me fusillant du regard. « Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je veux le ramener au village, alors cesse de faire l'enfant ! » argua Kateirania, toujours sans me regarder, aidant l'intrus à se remettre sur pied.

Avec satisfaction, je vis le sang couler à flot de son nez, et il me lança un regard effrayé qui me remplit de fierté. Il faisait moins le malin maintenant. Il avait peut-être des muscles, mais c'était seulement de la gonflette, il ne savait visiblement pas en faire usage. J'étais peut-être moins charpenté que lui, mais je venais de lui prouver que j'étais le plus fort. Kate le soigna et le saignement stoppa. Elle se pencha en avant pour ranger sa fiole dans son sac, et je vis le regard de l'homme la scruter avec convoitise. Son regard lubrique me déplaisait au plus haut point, et mes poings me démangèrent une fois de plus. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas mon problème. Si elle voulait jouer avec ce type, qu'elle le fasse, et qu'elle le tue après m'indifférait totalement. Mais j'étais heureux d'avoir lutté contre les sentiments qu'elle avait su faire naître en moi. J'aurais dû me douter que toutes ses belles paroles n'étaient que poudre aux yeux pour endormir ma méfiance.

Elle s'était jouée de moi et de mes sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était ma semence, et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé un remplaçant à son goût, je n'avais plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Pourquoi faire de moi son compagnon, alors qu'elle avait sous la main un homme qui exaucerait le moindre de ses désirs, inconscient du sort funeste qu'elle lui destinait. Mon cœur se brisa à cette constatation, et je fusillai cet homme du regard. Il arqua un sourcil provocateur dans ma direction, prenant soin de mettre Kateirania entre nous pour éviter que je ne le frappe de nouveau. Je sentis le regard de la jeune femme passer avec surprise de l'un à l'autre, puis dans un haussement d'épaules, elle chargea son sac sur son dos, et de son épée, menaça son prisonnier qui perdit immédiatement de sa superbe.

« Suis-nous sans faire d'histoire. Castle et toi, vous allez porter la chasse au village, et j'aviserai de ton sort là-bas ! » commanda-t-elle en le frappant du plat de l'épée pour l'inciter à avancer.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà à quoi il allait te servir ! » m'exclamai-je, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. « Pourquoi te donner la peine de le ramener au village ? Je peux vous laisser pour que tu le prennes sur le champ ! » fulminai-je en la toisant avec mépris.

« Mais… » protesta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux face à la férocité de mon regard.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui me mettait ainsi hors de moi. Elle me prenait vraiment pour un idiot si elle s'imaginait que je n'avais pas percé ses intentions à jour. Sans sommation, je partais sans même l'attendre, bien décidé à quitter ce village de malheur dès que je le pourrais, et quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je préférais risquer la mort que de rester là à regarder la chef des guerrières batifoler avec un beau mâle qui ne demandait pas mieux. Si elle s'était imaginé que je ne dirais rien, elle s'était leurrée, et elle allait vite comprendre que je n'étais pas homme à accepter que sa femme partage son lit avec un autre, juste sous ses yeux.

« Attends ! » M'interpella Kateirania en faisant avancer sa prise, la menaçant toujours de son arme.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, habité par une colère noire. J'étais furieux contre elle pour m'avoir fait croire qu'elle était différente de ma muse, qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments sincères pour moi alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avoir un bébé, et peut importait la façon de parvenir à ses fins. Mais plus que tout, j'étais furieux contre moi, d'avoir encore une fois placé ma confiance en une femme qui ne la méritait pas. A croire que je n'apprendrais jamais de mes erreurs passées. Je passai devant le guépard sans même m'arrêter, refusant de lui servir de larbin pour qu'elle puisse plus rapidement rejoindre le village et faire des folies de son corps avec le sosie de mon pire cauchemar. D'une Kate à l'autre, rien ne changeait. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'étais le seul à être blessé dans l'histoire, et j'en avais assez. Encore une fois, je m'étais laissé envoûter par ses magnifiques yeux verts si expressifs, qui, lorsqu'ils se posaient sur moi, me faisaient battre le cœur. Mais tout cela n'avait été que chimère et mensonge.

J'accélérai le pas alors que j'entendais mon amazone, non, ce n'était pas mon amazone, mais celle de cet homme, m'appeler. Je l'ignorai bien trop en colère contre elle pour lui répondre et dire quelque chose qui me ferait tuer. Moi qui avais pensé ne plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance alors que la femme que j'aimais partait avec un autre, depuis que Kate Beckett m'avait annoncé qu'elle avait rompu avec son chirurgien de malheur, j'en étais pour mes frais. Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Kateirania n'était pas celle que j'aimais. Et pourtant, pourquoi me sentirais-je trahi à ce point si je n'en avais pas été amoureux ? Complètement perdu, je secouai doucement la tête et reprenais ma marche, ayant besoin de prendre mes distances pour réfléchir, sans prêter attention aux chemins que j'empruntai. J'avais besoin de faire le vide, de réfléchir posément à tout ça, et je ne le pourrais pas en sa présence.

Moi qui avais toujours cru impossible d'aimer deux femmes à la fois, je découvrais que ce n'était pas si fou que ça. Bien sûr, mon cas était particulier, car ces deux femmes étaient si semblables qu'elles auraient pu passer pour des jumelles, voire même une seule et même femme. J'étais déboussolé, blessé, et en colère. Complètement perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis que trop tard le déclic caractéristique d'un piège amazone. J'entendis les hurlements de Kate, et je relevai machinalement la tête pour voir arriver une flèche, droit sur moi. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que j'étais violement plaqué au sol, alors que je sentais la pointe de la flèche entailler mon front. Un moment s'écoula avant que je reprenne ma respiration.

« Non mais tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? As-tu oublié nos pièges ? Tu as décidé de mourir ? » me réprimanda mon amazone hors d'elle, alors qu'elle avait les mains plaquées sur ma poitrine, une jambe de part et d'autre de mes hanches.

« C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux ! » hurlai-je à mon tour, la colère éclatant en moi, perfide et amère. « Pour ce que tu en as à faire de toute façon, maintenant que tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ! » ajoutai-je en tentant de la repousser.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, raffermissant son emprise sur mon corps, ses jambes formant un étau autour de mes hanches.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » pestai-je en m'asseyant, indifférent à sa présence sur moi.

Posant mes mains sur sa taille, je la soulevai pour la reposer sur le côté afin de me lever. Elle haleta, surprise par la force dont je venais de témoigner, et son regard s'assombrit, non pas de colère, mais de désir. Mais j'étais trop en colère pour que cela me fasse le moindre effet. Si elle croyait qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à un autre puis changer d'avis, elle se trompait lourdement. Après un regard réfrigérant, je me détournai avec dédain, m'éloignant d'elle, prêt à reprendre ma route.

« Non ! Explique-moi ce qui te met autant en colère ! » réfuta-t-elle en m'observant entre ses yeux plissés, la rage l'envahissant à son tour.

Elle me rattrapa vivement, et me tira par le bras, me ramenant à elle, mais le mouvement fut si violent, qu'emportés par notre élan, nous retombâmes à terre. Par réflexe, j'amortissais sa chute de mes bras, et me retrouvai allongé au-dessus d'elle. Je la regardai férocement, alors qu'elle me toisait avec des yeux noirs. Et j'eus soudain l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser pour lui prouver qu'elle était mienne, et que jamais cet homme ne pourrait la combler. Nous étions là, allongés sur le sol de cette forêt, nous disputant encore, et moi, je n'avais qu'une envie. L'embrasser pour lui faire perdre cet air ahuri et furieux, et surtout lui sortir l'autre imbécile de la tête. Elle agissait comme si c'était moi qui était en tort, et qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait motivé ma colère. Attrapant ses poignets, je les plaquai au-dessus de sa tête, et je vis le désir marquer à nouveau ses traits, alors qu'elle se cambrait sous moi, faisant grimper en flèche mon propre désir.

Sans la quitter du regard, je me penchai vers elle, et elle se mordit les lèvres, lisant mes intentions dans mon regard, et anticipant déjà ce baiser qu'elle appelait de tout son corps. Mais alors que nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, je poussai sur mes bras, et m'écartait d'elle. Vive comme l'éclair, elle stoppa mon mouvement et nous fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur mes genoux.

« Embrasse-moi » m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix voilée par la passion.

« Non » grondai-je en l'attirant sans ménagement à moi, contredisant ainsi mes paroles.

« Si » rétorqua-t-elle en passant ses mains sur ma nuque, plantant ses ongles dans ma peau, me faisant grogner de douleur et de plaisir mêlé attirant mon visage au sien.

Entourant ses cuisses de mes mains, je tirai dessus, collant son bassin au mien, nous faisant gémir de concert, et nos bouches fusionnèrent dans un ballet brutal, plein de la fureur qui nous animait tous deux. Resserrant mon emprise sur ses cuisses, vaguement conscient que j'allais y laisser des marques, je me mis à genoux, et l'allongeai durement au sol, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Visiblement, elle appréciait ma rudesse, en gémissant, m'encourageait à poursuivre mon offensive. Pesant de tout mon poids sur elle pour la réduire à l'impuissance, je plaquai mes lèvres contre la peau de son cou, et m'attelai à la marquer comme mienne. Un long râle s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle lutta pour libérer ses poignets, en vain. Une fois satisfait de mon ouvrage, je délaissai son cou et revenait vers ses lèvres. Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à l'entraîner dans un nouvel échange endiablé, une voix nous interrompit, me faisant jurer copieusement.

« Waouh ! Ça va vous n'avez rien ? » ahana l'homme en accourant vers nous, les mains attachées devant lui.

Libérant Kateirania, je me relevai vivement, chancelant un peu à cause de ma blessure que j'avais totalement oubliée dans le feu de l'action, et aidai machinalement mon amazone à en faire de même. Nous nous tournâmes dans un bel ensemble vers cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, lui adressant un regard empli d'animosité, alors qu'il avançait toujours vers nous. Je sentis ma guerrière tout aussi furieuse que moi de cette interruption, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là abruti, pourquoi ne pas t'être enfui ? » grondai-je en l'avisant avec rage et exaspération.

« Pour aller où ? » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Et puis lorsqu'une créature de rêve vous dit de la suivre, vous ne vous faites pas prier ! » ajouta-t-il en regardant Kate avec un sourire libidineux.

Un grondement s'échappa de ma gorge, et incapable de retenir mon geste, je lui assenai un second coup de poing qui le propulsa au sol et fit couler le sang de son visage. Je lui avais explosé l'arcade sourcilière cette fois, et si je continuai à ce rythme, il ferait concurrence à un tableau de Picasso. M'attendant à subir à nouveau les foudres de ma reine pour mon comportement machiste, comme si elle était ma propriété, je tournai la tête vers elle quand rien ne vint. J'arquai un sourcil surpris en la voyant sourire de satisfaction en voyant l'homme à terre. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas de lui finalement. Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, elle reporta son attention sur moi.

« Tu dois te faire soigner par Aliana, ta blessure est profonde ! » s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main sur mon front.

Son regard paraissait sincère, mais je ne devais pas me laisser avoir. Notre étreinte étant trompeuse, et n'était le reflet que de la folie passionnelle qui s'était emparée de nous. Son seul but était d'assurer sa descendance, peu importait le spécimen mâle qui lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu as ce qu'il te faut à présent, et lui semble tout disposé à te donner ce que tu souhaites sans exiger quoi que ce soit ! » crachai-je en toisant l'autre avec hargne.

Kate se tourna vers l'inconnu puis me regarda avec étonnement. L'incompréhension naquit à nouveau sur son visage, et elle fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir, puis un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« Oh mais je comprends pourquoi tu es énervé ainsi ! » clama-t-elle sur un ton qui ne cachait en rien sa joie manifeste.

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas énervé ! » aboyai-je avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Oh mais si ! Et j'ai bien compris pourquoi » rit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. « Tu es… comment as-tu dis déjà ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, se tapotant le menton d'un air concentré, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire le mot adéquat avant de frapper son poing dans sa paume. « Jalousie, tu es jalousie de cet homme ! » proclama-t-elle, enjouée.

« Déjà, on dit jaloux, et non, je ne suis pas du tout jaloux ! » la contredis-je en m'emportant plus que de raison.

« Pourtant ta colère ressemble à ça, ce sentiment qui envahit tout ton être et te domine alors que l'être aimé est abordé par un autre ! » répliqua calmement Kate, son sourire planant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vraiment ridicule, pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? » contrai-je en me pinçant les lèvres, sentant mon sang bouillir dans mes veines alors que j'avais parfaitement conscience qu'elle disait vrai, même si je préférais mourir que de le reconnaître.

« Parce que tu m'aimes ! » répondit-elle avec une simplicité désarmante, comme si cela était l'évidence même.

Je la regardai bouche bée par son audace. Comment pouvait-elle me sortir cela si simplement avec un regard si innocent en plus ? Cette femme me faisait perdre les pédales. Elle avait le don de me mettre hors de moi, pour la seconde d'après me déstabiliser, et finir par me faire fondre avec ses yeux de biche adorable.

« Tu es adorable quand tu es jaloux, j'aime te voir ainsi ! » gloussa-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

« J'aurai tout entendu ! » rétorquai-je en faisant volte-face pour repartir. « Va chercher ta chasse avant de te la faire voler ! » lui lançai-je en balayant l'air de ma main, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser manipuler par son regard enjôleur.

« Je demanderai à deux de mes guerrières de venir la chercher » me répondit-elle en m'emboîtant le pas. « Pour l'instant, nous devons vous faire soigner tous les deux ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Je me stoppai, me tendant comme un arc, puis me retournai vivement, sursautant en découvrant que Kate n'était qu'à deux pas de moi. Je déglutis en sentant son souffle sur ma peau alors qu'elle me regardait de ses yeux brillant de malice. Je jetai un regard à l'homme qui suivait ma reine comme un toutou bien dressé.

« Je… » Commençai-je en pointant un doigt tremblant de fureur vers elle avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux, complètement déstabilisé par le regard intense qu'elle dardait sur moi. « Tu… » me repris-je en secouant la tête.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-elle en souriant, semblant s'amuser de mon désarroi.

J'avisai l'autre guignol derrière elle, qui avait son regard posé sur ses fesses, me faisant grincer des dents. Je poussai un long soupir, serrant les poings pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Mes yeux se reportèrent sur ma guerrière qui me regardait toujours avec amusement. C'était vraiment trop, elle se foutait de moi là.

« Rien ! » grondai-je en laissant tomber mon bras, lassé par cette discussion qui ne menait à rien.

Sans un mot, je pivotai sur moi-même et repartis en hâte, loin d'elle et de ses yeux qui me rendaient fou.

* * *

Bon cette fois c'est vraiment aurevoir et a je sais pas quand donner moi l'envie de trouver un moyen de poster avant la fin de mes vacances en m'inondant de reviews ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Me voila revenue et ne suis-je pas un ange en vous postant cette suite malgré les vacances ? Alors c'est à vous d'assurer hein en me prouvant que j'ai eu raison ^^^Merci pour vos reviews et maintenant place au show ! En attendant septembre bon sang je sais pas vous mais je suis sur les fesses, KB me surprendra toujours o-o'**

* * *

**Fenice : Merci pour ta review et oui Castle amoureux mais complètement déstabilisé d'avoir craqué pour une belle inconnu au trait et au caractère si semblable à sa belle muse ! Et pour le rythme toi tu es avantagée hein ?**

**Titefolle : merci pour ta review, haha oui ben personne ne l'aime t'inquiète pas pour ça ! :p Déjà une semaine que j'ai pas vu passé après retour in casa et pleins de choses à faire et la flemme grandissante !**

**Lille76 : Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review et ton soutient ça me fait plaisir ! Après il va falloir que tu apprennes à lire les commentaires que je met s en entier parce que je pense sérieusement que tu te méprends. ****Je ne me suis pas mise en colère pour la review de l'autre qui n'existe pas pour moi dont je ne tiens aucunement compte. Comme tu as pu le signaler le nombre de personne qui on adorés occultent tout ce genre de reviews parasites ! Non si cela c'était arrêté là j'aurai rien dis du tout mais cette personne qui me connais personnellement pour savoir le métier que je fais m'a insulté sur ça en me rabaissant plus bas que terre : ****Pathétique quand même cette fin et bienvenue dans le monde de oui oui. Enfin, c'est distrayant et sympa et déjà c'est très bien en soi. ****bravo les filles, vous avez réussi a finir votre roman harlequin . ****Et maintenant on retourne aux ménages ;-) Voila ladit review c'est la derniere partie que j'accepte pas, oui je fais des ménages pour vivre, oui je vais chez les personnes âgées pour le faire, les aidés et qu'est ce qui a de dégradant à ça ? Cette réflexion est péjorative plus, méprisante pour toutes ces femmes qui pour gagner une misère triment comme elles le peuvent alors non désolée, ça je laisse pas passer, oui je suis une passionnée je te l'accorde, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un qualité et la pique aurait été dirigée sur un autre auteur, j'aurai réagis aussi violemment, on ne rabaisse pas les gens parce qu'il n'ont pas un métier qui déchire tout, parce qu'ils nettoient la merde des autres ou sont en bas de l'échelle, alors la prochaine fois lorsque tu veux me dire que j'ai pas a m'emporté comme cela fais moi le plaisir de tout lire et d'avoir en intégralité l'histoire car à part toi tout le monde à compris mon coup de colère ! A bon entendeur, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et espère ne pas t'avoir froissée mais par contre toi tu as été en plein dedans !**

**Maria : merci pour ta review et ton soutient ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu comprennes ma colère! Et oui c'est bien connue quand Castle est en colère et vexé il fonce sans se préoccuper du reste !**

**iuliaa** : **Merci pour ta review, ok alors je te divertirais encore un peu si toi aussi tu réponds au divertissement mdr !**

**lieutenantCasket : Merci pour ta review, haha oui faut bien ramener un peu de concurrence pour notre Castle, j'adore tellement quand il est jaloux notre castle^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **

Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux hommes, et encore moins Castle. Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre qu'il était jaloux ? Et surtout, pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il n'avait pas été sur le point de me faire sauvagement sienne ? Parce que si cet idiot ne nous avait pas interrompus, j'étais sûre que c'était ce qu'il serait arrivé. Si un homme m'avait traitée comme Castle l'avait fait, je l'aurais privé de ses attributs masculins avant de le découper en petits morceaux. Mais la façon dont il m'avait dominée, la façon dont il avait pris le contrôle de notre étreinte, m'empêchant d'y participer, avait allumé un tel incendie en moi, m'excitant comme jamais encore je ne l'avais été, que j'avais compris que j'acceptais de lui plus que de n'importe qui d'autre. Parce que même au plus fort de sa passion, j'avais senti qu'il continuait de me respecter, qu'il ne cherchait pas à me rabaisser, mais plutôt à me faire comprendre que je lui appartenais.

Comme si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais cherché à lui faire entendre depuis que je m'étais découverte amoureuse de lui. Et voilà qu'il me fuyait de nouveau, marchant loin devant moi, comme si ma seule présence lui était douloureuse. Je voyais à la raideur de sa démarche, qu'il était dans une colère noire que je ne m'expliquais pas. S'il n'était pas jaloux, comment justifiait-il son attitude ? J'étais certaine d'avoir bien compris le sentiment qui l'animait, parce c'était le même que celui qui m'avait envahie en voyant Iria le tripoter. Il avait alors dit que j'étais jalouse, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'était aussi. Que lui aussi ressentait ce sentiment incontrôlable qui m'avait submergée, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, quoi qu'il prétende. Pensive, je l'observai s'éloigner de moi le cœur lourd, et si je n'avais pas craint de voir mon prisonnier s'enfuir malgré ses allégations, je serais partie à sa poursuite pour l'obliger à me dire ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Et peut-être que cela donnerait lieu à une nouvelle cession enflammée, j'accélérais donc inconsciemment l'allure.

« On pourrait ralentir ? Je suis épuisé ! » S'exclama ma proie en m'adressant un sourire étrange qui se voulait probablement séducteur comme dirait Castle, mais que je trouvais simplement pitoyable.

« Pas question, à moins que tu ne préfères passer la nuit dans les bois, à la merci des bêtes sauvages ! » Le rabrouai-je, me reprochant de ne pas l'avoir tué sur le champ.

« Mais si je suis mort de fatigue, je ne serai bon à rien en arrivant à destination » rétorqua-t-il en me lançant un regard chargé de désir.

« Alors tu mourras plus tôt que prévu ! Nos hommes doivent être résistants à l'effort physique s'ils veulent une place à nos côtés » déclarai-je simplement en reportant mon attention sur Castle que la vitesse ne semblait nullement gêner.

Je sentais le regard vicieux de ce mâle dans mon dos, et je me retenais de lui arracher les yeux pour lui apprendre à nourrir ce genre de pensées sur moi. Jamais Castle ne m'avait regardée de la sorte, même si par moment, j'avais vu son regard s'assombrir comme un ciel d'orage. Voilà qui me prouvait à quel point cet homme était merveilleux, renforçant mon désir de le garder à jamais près de moi. Mon envie de le rejoindre se fit plus forte que jamais, mais une fois encore, je réfrénai mes pulsions, et restai là où je me trouvai, subissant la compagnie du couard sur lequel j'avais eu la malchance de tomber. Mais la distance qui me séparait de mon homme ne m'empêchait pas de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le pousser à admettre qu'il éprouvait pour moi ce qu'il appelait Amour. Sa jalousie le démontrait. Il tenait bien plus à moi qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser entendre, et cette autre moi commençait doucement à s'effacer pour me céder la place. Et je comptais bien en profiter pour l'éjecter de son cœur et y prendre une place exclusive.

A cette pensée, un sourire étira mes lèvres, et c'est toujours en souriant que je faisais mon entrée dans mon village, soulagée de pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de cet imbécile pour avoir une discussion qui s'annonçait musclée avec mon homme. Un sifflement sur ma gauche attira mon attention, et je vis mon prisonnier observer avec désir, mes guerrières, mais aussi les villageoises. Une fois de plus, je réalisai que le conduire jusqu'ici était une erreur, et je décidai de l'emmener dans ma case afin qu'il n'importune pas les femmes du village. D'un coup d'épée, je lui faisais signe de reprendre sa route, bien décidée à le placer sous étroite surveillance afin d'éviter tous problèmes, et tournant la tête, je vis Castle se diriger à grands pas vers la cantine.

« Castle ! » l'interpellai-je avant qu'il ne rentre dans le réfectoire.

« Quoi ? » gronda-t-il agressivement en m'adressant un regard qui me glaça le sang.

« Tu devrais allez te faire soigner par Aliana avant ! » lui conseillai-je en avisant le sang séché qui souillait son front et sa joue.

Il me regarda en coin, pinça les lèvres comme pour se retenir de dire quelque chose, puis fit volte-face sans même un sourire, changeant de trajectoire pour aller voir l'aînée de la tribu. Je soupirai d'abattement en le voyant agir ainsi. Je devais lui parler, et le rassurer. Je sentais qu'il croyait que j'avais ramené cet homme pour mon plaisir personnel. Comme si après avoir goûté à ses caresses, je pouvais vouloir les mains d'un autre homme sur moi. Mais je sentais que derrière sa réaction, il y avait bien plus que la seule présence de ce mâle. Et mes pensées dérivèrent vers ma rivale. Outre de repousser cet homme merveilleux, avait-elle cédé à un autre homme ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas être bête à ce point. Et pourtant, quand je voyais la colère incendier le regard de mon homme, je sentais que je n'étais pas loin de la vérité. Cette femme était une idiote, et je devais vite lui expliquer ce qu'il en était afin qu'il comprenne mes intentions, et surtout qu'il ne doute pas de ma sincérité à son égard.

« Allez avance, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » m'agaçai-je ne voyant cet imbécile traîner pour reluquer un groupe de femmes qui discutaient tranquillement en surveillant le jeu de leurs filles.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, j'enfonçai la pointe de ma lame dans le bas de son dos, suffisamment pour le rendre coopératif, mais pas assez pour le blesser. Cet homme m'avait assez fait perdre de temps comme ça, et je ne le laisserai pas ennuyer mes compagnes. Je le poussai jusque ma case, ne sachant pas encore réellement ce que j'allais faire de lui. C'était un beau spécimen, plaisant à regarder, grand et fort et serait parfait pour Iria si c'étaient là les seuls critères de sélection. Mais je pressentais déjà qu'il ne passerait jamais l'épreuve amazone afin de déterminer s'il pouvait devenir un donneur potentiel. Et plus que tout, je savais déjà que ma guerrière n'accepterait jamais ce mâle comme donneur, même si je lui en donnais l'ordre, ce qu'elle m'obligerait à faire si elle continuait à faire des avances à mon homme. Je n'étais pas idiote, et j'avais remarqué son changement d'attitude envers Castle. Son regard sur lui n'était plus le même, et j'avais compris qu'elle le convoitait, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle me le prenne. Castle était à moi, comme j'étais à lui.

« Assieds-toi et ne bouge pas ! » lui intimai-je en lui désignant une chaise alors que nous rentrions dans mes appartements.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ? » s'enquit-il en obéissant docilement, son regard dérivant de temps en temps vers ma couche.

« Moi je ne ferai rien de toi » lançai-je en l'observant avec un mépris grandissant. « C'est Iria qui décidera de ton sort à son retour, qui ne devrait plus tarder » lui indiquai-je sans vraiment le regarder, jetant des regards à l'extérieur, espérant apercevoir mon homme.

Je savais que les blessures à la tête saignaient toujours énormément et n'étaient souvent que broutilles, mais je ne serai pas vraiment rassurée tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu ressortir de chez Aliana. Il était solide, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.

« Iria ? Est-elle aussi bandante que toi ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton qui me fit penser que ce ne devait pas être un compliment. « En attendant son retour, je suis tout disposé à te faire une démonstration de mes capacités » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire mutin qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es bien sûr de ton charme » persiflai-je en le toisant avec sévérité.

Décidément, en dehors de Castle, tous les hommes étaient les mêmes. Ils se laissaient gouverner par leurs bas instincts, et croyaient qu'une belle apparence suffisait pour qu'ils aient tout ce qu'ils désiraient, et les femmes en particulier. Mais il allait vite déchanter lorsque Iria lui ferait subir les différentes épreuves amazones, et quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne serait pas tendre avec lui. Si cet homme devait devenir son compagnon, il allait devoir prouver qu'il était aussi fort et courageux qu'elle. Pas de doute, il ne passerait pas la première épreuve. Si jamais il allait jusque-là, parce qu'avec un tel comportement, Iria risquait fort de le tuer dès qu'il aurait prononcé sa première phrase. Et je ne pourrais pas le lui reprocher.

« Pour ma part, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! Iria sera-t-elle peut-être plus intéressée par ce que tu as à offrir » le rabrouai-je sèchement afin de bien lui faire comprendre que son manège ne marchait pas avec moi.

« Tu parles de ce type ? Comme s'il pouvait mieux te satisfaire que moi ! » S'exclama-t-il avec mépris, bombant le torse pour mettre son corps en valeur. « Il a l'air idiot et pas très vif, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit particulièrement séduisant ! » Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur qui me fit sortir de mes gonds.

Comment osait-il parler de mon homme en ces termes ? Il n'était même pas capable de rivaliser avec lui, et il osait se moquer de lui ? Castle l'avait mis à terre à deux reprises, lui cassant le nez, et il prétendait valoir mieux que lui ? Furieuse, je dégainai mon épée et la pointai sur sa gorge en un geste si colérique que je lui entaillai la peau. Je lui adressai mon regard le plus menaçant, le faisant déglutir, alors qu'il gémissait pitoyablement sous la douleur que je venais de lui infliger.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? » grondai-je en appuyant un peu plus, accentuant le saignement. « Surveille tes paroles ou bien Iria n'aura jamais l'occasion de faire ta connaissance, ta tête reposant sur un pic ! » l'avertis-je en serrant les dents, me retenant de mettre à exécution mes menaces.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, c'est juste que cet homme n'est pas digne de vous ! » croassa-t-il en suant à grosses gouttes, marquant de nouveau le vouvoiement, la peur parlant pour lui.

« Parce que toi, tu l'es peut-être ? » ironisai-je en le dévisageant avec dédain. « Castle a sauvé mon village d'une invasion. Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne, peux-tu en dire autant ? » Poursuivis-je en faisant glisser la lame le long de sa plaie, lui tirant un autre glapissement de peur.

« Certains hommes sont prêts à tout pour mettre une femme dans leur lit » grinça-t-il amèrement, pensant certainement que je ne mettrais pas mes menaces à exécution.

« Pourtant il repousse mes avances. Lui ne se conduit pas comme un lion en chaleur ! » Répliquai-je en lui entaillant l'autre côté du cou, m'amusant de le voir se décomposer sous mes yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire du mal de votre homme ! » plaida-t-il en tremblant comme une feuille. « Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais par pitié, ne me tuez pas ! » m'implora-t-il en tombant à genoux.

« J'aurai dû le laisser te régler ton compte dans la forêt. Il avait fait un assez joli travail, je n'aurais pas dû m'interposer entre vous… » Constatai-je en secouant la tête. « Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de terminer ce qu'il a si bien commencé... » Lançai-je, l'air de rien intérieurement, en voyant son regard s'écarquiller d'horreur.

Machinalement, l'homme porta une main à son visage, tâtant les zones douloureuses, et grimaça de plus belle, alors qu'une lueur paniquée élisait domicile dans son regard qui se fit fuyant, comme s'il cherchait le moyen de s'échapper d'ici. Comme si c'était possible. Même si je le laissais sortir de ma case, mes guerrières ne mettraient pas deux secondes à lui tomber dessus et à le démembrer. Et je ne parlais même pas de ce que lui ferait Castle si jamais c'était sa route qu'il croisait.

« Je croyais que tu ne le craignais pas ? » le narguai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

« Vous n'allez pas le laisser m'approcher n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il aussi pâle qu'une Orchidée tout juste éclose.

Sourcil levé, je l'avisai un moment, me demandant comment un homme, d'apparence si forte, pouvait se révéler être l'être le plus faible et pitoyable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ? Décidément, les hommes étaient des êtres bien misérables. Castle était définitivement une exception, un spécimen rare qu'il fallait chérir et protéger, et je réalisai la chance que j'avais eue qu'il s'échoue sur mon île et que ce soit moi qui le trouve. Il n'était pas comme tous ces hommes brutaux et stupides qui voulaient imposer leur pouvoir aux femmes par la force parce qu'ils se croyaient supérieurs, alors qu'en réalité, ils n'étaient que des lâches qui demandaient grâce dès qu'ils comprenaient que leur vie était en jeu, tels de misérables insectes insignifiants. Et encore, j'étais plus compatissante envers ces pauvres bêtes.

« J'ai commis une erreur en te ramenant ici. Tu n'es pas digne de ma guerrière, jamais tu ne réussiras le test. Tu es bien trop lâche et insignifiant pour ça ! » Crachai-je avec dégoût, pressant un peu plus la lame de mon épée sous sa gorge, le faisant geindre.

« La seule chose que je veuille, c'est rester en vie et rentrer chez moi ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez pour ça ! » Me supplia ce misérable en se courbant un peu plus face à moi.

Lassée, je soupirai en le regardant en coin. Visiblement, cet homme n'avait pas encore compris qu'il ne rentrerait jamais plus chez lui. Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il tombe sur des hommes, ceux-ci auraient peut-être été plus cléments avec lui. Mais nos lois étaient très claires. Soit il restait ici en tant que prisonnier et devenait mâle reproducteur, soit la mort l'attendait. J'avais enfreint nos règles pour Castle, mais il n'était pas question que je le fasse pour lui aussi. Castle avait mérité ce statut particulier que je lui avais octroyé, alors que ce lâche ne méritait même pas la considération que je lui avais accordée. En tant que reine, j'avais décidé de faire de Castle mon compagnon, et j'avais convoqué le Conseil pour que mon peuple accepte ma décision. Mais je savais déjà que, quoi qu'il arrive, il était hors de question qu'on le tue, ou bien qu'il devienne un prisonnier donneur. La simple idée qu'une autre femme que moi le touche m'emplissait d'une rage sans nom, et j'étais prête à tuer celle qui tenterait de s'emparer de lui.

Un gémissement me sortit de ma rêverie, et je scrutai mon prisonnier, avisant son teint pâle. Trop préoccupée par la blessure de Castle, j'avais oublié que lui aussi avait besoin de soins, même si je trouvai l'idée de le laisser se vider de son sang de plus en plus séduisante, alors que j'aurais préféré être aux côtés de Castle pour m'assurer qu'il était correctement soigné. Mais je devais d'abord régler le sort de cet homme, et une fois de plus, je me maudissais de l'avoir ramené dans ma case. C'était bien la première fois que j'agissais sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, et voilà que je devais attendre le retour d'Iria avant de pouvoir partir à la recherche de mon homme. D'après mes calculs, elle ne devrait plus tarder à repasser par le village pour sa ronde, et je me débarrasserai de lui à ce moment. Un second gémissement, plus plaintif que le premier, me fit reporter mon attention sur cette larve humaine, et je décidai de l'emmener chez Aliana, ce qui me permettrait de voir mon homme et de m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

En repensant à la façon dont il s'était blessé, une colère sourde s'empara de moi. Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient face au danger ? Je refusais de le perdre, encore moins pour une raison aussi idiote qu'une jalousie mal placée. L'heure des explications avait sonné, et j'étais impatiente de pouvoir le rejoindre et l'obliger à m'écouter.

« Allez viens ! Je vais t'emmener te faire soigner ! » Commandai-je finalement à l'homme, chassant mes pensées pour l'instant.

« Et que fera-t-on de moi après cela ? » voulut-il savoir d'une voix fébrile qui me fit grimacer.

« Tu n'écoutes pas, Iria décidera ! » répétai-je sèchement, agacée par ses questions incessantes et inutiles.

« Est-ce qu'elle va me tuer ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en déglutissant bruyamment, me faisant soupirer de lassitude.

Je ne répondis rien et le fit avancer en dehors de ma case pour rejoindre celle d'Aliana. Il fallait faire soigner cet abruti, même si un sentiment profond me disait qu'Iria n'en voudrait pas. Il n'était pas assez brave, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, aussi attirant soit-il. Cela me contrariait énormément, car rien ne la distrairait de Castle dans ce cas. Lorsque j'entrai, je fus surprise de ne pas voir mon homme. Seule Fenicia, la mère de Maylis, se faisait soigner.

« Aliana, n'as-tu pas vu Castle ? Il devait venir se faire soigner ! » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété, scrutant la pièce des yeux.

« Non Kateirania, il n'est pas venu ici ! » me répondit l'aînée en bandant le pied blessé de Fenicia.

« Je l'ai vu sortir en toute hâte du village, pour se diriger vers la plage ! » m'informa Fenicia.

« T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je en dissimulant mon irritation et mon inquiétude.

« Non ma reine. Il semblait furieux ! Il ne m'a même pas vue, je crois ! » M'informa-t-elle en gémissant quelque peu alors qu'elle posait le pied par terre.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu se faire soigner comme je le lui avais recommandé ? Cet homme était un vrai mystère ! Il pouvait agir en homme courageux et fort, et la seconde d'après, se comporter comme un gamin capricieux, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, quitte à se mettre en danger. Décidément, il était fascinant. Irritant, mais fascinant. Dans un long soupir las, je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux en réfléchissant. Il était hors de question que je laisse le prisonnier seul avec Aliana et Fenicia, et encore moins sans surveillance. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution, l'attacher et demander à une guerrière en faction de le surveiller, le temps que j'aille chercher Castle. Il avait déjà tenté une première fois de partir seul en pleine tempête, au risque de sa vie, alors que ferait-il encore de dangereux et d'idiot pour partir ? Je le savais si impétueux lorsqu'il était en colère, qu'il fallait que je l'arrête au plus vite.

« Aliana, peux-tu soigner cet homme ? » m'enquis-je en désignant mon prisonnier, le faisant avancer en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le dos.

« D'où vient-il ? » voulut-elle savoir en l'avisant d'un regard hostile.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans notre forêt près de notre village. Son bateau a semble-t-il échoué sur nos terres lors de la tempête, et il cherchait de l'aide ! » Répondis-je en regardant l'individu qui regardait Fenicia avec intérêt, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? » s'étonna-t-elle en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

« J'ai pensé qu'il ferait un bon donneur pour Iria ! » admis-je sans oser regarder mon aînée qui me dévisageait avec sévérité.

« A-t-elle émis le souhait de s'unir à un homme ? » s'enquit-elle sèchement.

« Pas encore ! » répliquai-je faiblement.

J'avais toujours été impressionnée par Aliana. Même si elle paraissait petite et fragile, elle dégageait une force tranquille qui avait fait d'elle une guerrière redoutable, même si à présent, elle avait choisi de soigner.

« Alors pourquoi avoir pensé à elle ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils, mécontente par mon attitude.

« Elle arrive au moment où elle va devoir prendre un homme pour sa descendance ! » déclarai-je en relevant la tête pour affronter dignement le regard noir de notre soigneuse.

« Mais ce doit être son choix, et je doute qu'elle le choisisse lui ! » rétorqua-t-elle en regardant le misérable qui suivait notre échange en silence.

« Alors elle le tuera s'il ne lui convient pas ! » soupirai-je en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! » s'interposa l'homme d'une voix angoissée en se jetant à mes pieds.

« Toi la ferme ! » Grondai-je en le repoussant violemment.

Aliana soupira et me regarda d'un air dubitatif. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre mon attitude, et pour cause. Jamais encore, je n'avais agi ainsi.

« Cet homme est lâche. Jamais Iria n'en voudra ! Pourquoi t'être fourvoyée avec lui ? As-tu une autre raison d'avoir choisi cet homme malgré ton instinct ? » Voulut-elle savoir en m'observant en coin.

« Bien sûr que non ! » réfutai-je avec une vigueur démesurée.

« Hum… » Fit Aliana, peu convaincue par mon déni.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que si j'avais pris le premier homme qui venait, c'était dans le seul but d'éloigner Iria du mien. Elle m'aurait totalement désapprouvée, et cela aurait joué en ma défaveur lors du Conseil des sages pour que je puisse garder Castle à mes côtés.

« Soigne-le que je puisse le confier à une guerrière et partir à la recherche de Castle » demandai-je alors à Aliana en soupirant fortement.

« Cet homme est d'un grand courage, je ne le nie pas, mais sais-tu qu'il y a peu de chance que le Conseil accepte ta demande ? » Répliqua mon aînée avec fatalisme, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

« Il le faut Aliana, il a prouvé sa bravoure. Il a sauvé le village au péril de sa vie, et sans lui, nous serions je ne sais où, entre les mains de ces hommes barbares ! » Contrai-je fougueusement en serrant les poings

« Bien sûr Kateirania, et je ne manquerai pas de soulever ce point. Je plaiderai en sa faveur, même si ta demande est plus qu'atypique et qu'elle m'étonne de ta part. Ta mère aurait été surprise de te voir agir ainsi avec un homme ! » S'étonna la soignante en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

« Les lois sont faites pour être changées ! » clamai-je en redressant fièrement le buste.

« J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais ma reine. Cet homme ne semble ne vouloir qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui ! » Affirma-t-elle, désolée.

« Je le ferai changer d'avis ! » contredis-je avec exaltation.

Aliana ne répondit pas, mais son visage parlait pour elle. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue que je puisse parvenir à mes fins, mais je lui prouverai que cet homme était fou de moi. Je le voyais, chaque partie de son être me voulait, et même s'il prétendait qu'il n'y avait que du désir, je surprenais parfois son regard, et il me parlait un autre langage. Dans un soupir, elle entreprit les soins du prisonnier. Cela sembla durer une éternité, tant j'étais impatiente de partir à la recherche de mon homme. J'avais peur qu'il fasse encore une bêtise, et que je n'arrive pas à temps pour le sauver. Alors qu'avant sa rencontre, je ne me voyais pas laisser un homme me toucher, et encore moins entrer dans ma vie, lui, je ne le voyais pas en sortir. Je savais que sans lui, elle n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. Il avait amené la couleur qui manquait à mon existence, et si cela était aimer, alors j'aimais cet homme plus que ma vie.

Lorsqu'elle eût fini, je n'attendis même pas que l'homme ait remis sa chemise, et le faisait sortir après lui avoir lié solidement les mains. Je l'amenai à une de mes amazones qui guettait devant la case du Conseil, et attachai mon prisonnier à une poutrelle puis avisai ma guerrière qui me regardait, incrédule.

« Surveille-le. Il est en attente du test, s'il tente de s'enfuir, tue-le ! » Ordonnai-je, commençant déjà à m'éloigner alors que ma guerrière pointait son épée sous la gorge de l'homme afin de lui signifier de ne pas bouger.

« Bien ma reine ! » convint avec enthousiasme Lyna, ma dernière recrue, visiblement contente de pouvoir me rendre service.

« Je ne fuirai pas, je vous le promets ! » geignit-il lamentablement, me faisant grimacer.

Décidément cet homme était une vraie lavette. Je ferais bien de le tuer dès à présent, nous gagnerions toutes du temps. Mais j'avais bien mieux à faire, il fallait que je retrouve Castle avant qu'il ne s'attire encore des ennuis…

* * *

**Voila les gens c'est à vous et a dans ben à vous de voir lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Comme vous avez été de bons petits, je vous mets sans tarder la suite d'Amazones ne suis pas une gentille fille lol ! Bonne lecture les gens !**

**Ah une petite pensée pour Cory Monteith, paix à son âme ! Et courage à ses proches... **

* * *

**Titefolle : Merci pour ta review, et oui une vraie lavette qui finira comme telle et pour répondre à ta question voici !**

**Mariadus : Et oui mais l'amour rend aveugle comme il rend idiot que veux tu c'est ainsi !Merci pour ta review.**

**Lille76 : Il déprime lol merci !**

**guest : merci ^^**

**Voila pour les guests merci encore pour vos reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : **

Sans plus me préoccuper du sort de cet idiot, je me détournai et m'avançai vers la forêt, en direction de la plage. Dès que je fus sortie du village, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, traversant la forêt à vive allure. J'espérai qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans l'un des pièges que nous avions tendus. Il ne connaissait pas ce côté-ci de l'île puisqu'il n'avait pas eu à l'explorer lors de son périple pour aller chercher l'Acerola pour me soigner. De même, la plage qu'il connaissait se trouvait dans une autre partie de mes terres, et je craignais qu'il ne se blesse de nouveau. J'accélérai la cadence, sautant de temps à autre pour éviter les pièges posés, lorsque je m'arrêtai dans mon élan en constatant que l'un d'eux avait été activé. La lance qui était retenue à une corde se balançait dans le vide, et mon cœur fit un bond avant de se stopper dans ma poitrine en avisant du sang sur la pointe argentée. Immédiatement, je me remis à courir encore plus vite, balayant les feuilles de mes mains, et arrivai sur la plage à bout de souffle.

M'avançant à découvert, je scrutai le paysage à la recherche de mon homme que je découvris finalement, debout dans l'eau qui lui arrivait en-dessous des genoux. Le courant était traitre de ce côté de l'île, et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte du danger, faisant face aux vagues qui le percutaient de plein fouet. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était les courants sous-marins qui risquaient de l'entraîner au large sans qu'il puisse lutter. Voilà pourquoi, en dehors de mes guerrières les plus expérimentées, j'interdisais à mes compagnes de venir nager par ici. C'était bien trop dangereux. Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, le vent se leva soudainement, et les vagues enflèrent, entourant furieusement Castle, qui restait debout, aussi solide que les rochers qui se trouvaient sur sa gauche. Le spectacle qu'il m'offrait était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

« Castle, sors de là, tu risques d'être emporté par les flots et de te noyer ! » Hurlai-je en courant vers lui.

Indifférente aux risques que je prenais à mon tour, je m'enfonçai dans l'eau pour le rejoindre et le ramener sur le sable. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je le saisis par le bras et tentai de le tirer en arrière, mais rien n'y fit, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Encore une fois, j'étais impressionnée par la force qui était la sienne. Sans un regard pour moi, il continuait à fixer au loin, et alors que je le scrutai, j'avisai une entaille sur sa joue, probablement le résultat de sa rencontre avec la lance. Indifférent à ma présence, il garda le silence, et je compris qu'il ne bougerait pas, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais je savais que son attente était vaine. Personne ne venait jamais par ici, hormis les pauvres naufragés comme lui qui dérivaient sur nos côtes après une tempête d'une rare violence. En soupirant, renonçant à le raisonner, je décidai d'attendre avec lui qu'il décide de revenir sur la plage de lui-même. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, il prit enfin la parole, toujours sans me regarder.

« Lorsque j'étais petit, j'adorais enfoncer mes pieds dans le sable mouillé au bord de l'eau pour tenter de le retenir. Mais j'avais beau l'emprisonner de toutes mes forces entre mes doigts de pied, la mer finissait toujours par venir le reprendre, l'emmenant au large sans que je puisse l'en empêcher… » Déclara-t-il lentement, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste » soufflai-je le cœur serré, glissant ma main dans la sienne, tirant doucement dessus pour qu'il se retourne vers moi.

« Je ne suis pas triste, pas vraiment, je suis nostalgique… » M'expliqua-t-il en me faisant enfin face.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » l'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la différence.

« Ça veut dire que je veux rentrer chez moi… » Souffla-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois en avisant son regard douloureux. Peut-être avais-je tort de vouloir le garder à mes côtés. Peut-être devais-je l'aider à partir pour rejoindre les siens, la rejoindre elle. J'avais cru qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour moi, et qu'avec le temps et un peu de patience, il finirait par les accepter et vouloir rester à mes côtés, mais je commençais à croire que c'était injuste de lui imposer une vie dont il ne voulait pas. Je l'aimais, et comme il me l'avait dit, aimer quelqu'un, c'était lui laisser la liberté d'en aimer une autre, même si je devais avoir le cœur brisé dans le processus. Je devrais me contenter de le savoir heureux.

« Castle… » Soupirai-je, ravalant ma salive pour endiguer la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge.

« Je sais, ce que je veux t'importe peu ! » grogna-t-il en détachant sa main de la mienne, reculant d'un pas.

« Tu n'es pas juste… » Protestai-je, blessée qu'il ait une si mauvaise opinion de moi.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être avec ton gigolo, à moins qu'il ait déjà fini ! Il ne semblait pas précoce pourtant ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne, le regard étincelant de colère.

« Gigolo ? Précoce ? De quoi parles-tu ? » m'enquis-je sans comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion, même si je présumai qu'il parlait de mon prisonnier.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais n'est-ce pas ? » gronda-t-il entre ses dents, rapprochant son visage du mien d'un air menaçant.

« Je ne comprends pas, explique-toi ! » lui dis-je complètement perdue.

Mais enfin de quoi parlai-t-il ? Quel crime avais-je bien pu commettre pour qu'il m'en veuille autant ? Si seulement il s'expliquait clairement, peut-être pourrais-je apaiser ses craintes et l'inciter à rentrer avec moi au village. Me mordillant la lèvre, je l'interrogeai du regard, priant pour qu'il cesse de me parler par énigmes, et qu'il me dise enfin ce qui le perturbait à ce point. Il m'avisa un long moment, les poings fortement serrés, la mâchoire crispée au possible, le regard lançant des éclairs tant, il était hors de lui.

« Je t'ai vue conduire ta gravure de mode dans ta case ! » m'apprit-il d'un ton accusateur. « Vous avez fait vite pour que tu sois déjà là ! » termina-t-il sur un ton haineux qui me fit sursauter.

Écarquillant les yeux, je compris enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, et je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou l'assommer. Il pensait que j'avais couché avec cet homme pitoyable et geignard. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer une telle chose, alors que j'étais prête à changer les lois de mon peuple pour lui, que j'étais prête à tout pour le garder à mes côtés. Je pensais avoir été claire pourtant, mais visiblement, je n'avais pas été convaincante pour qu'il pense que j'étais capable de le tromper avec le premier imbécile venu.

« Alors tu penses que j'ai couché avec cet avorton ? » m'exclamai-je en sentant la colère m'envahir à mon tour.

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Un géniteur pour assurer ta descendance. Il t'a donné ce que je refusais de t'accorder. Il semble tout disposé à se sacrifier, tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème avec celui-là ! » Beugla-t-il en levant les poings vers le ciel, comme pour invoquer les Esprits de lui donner la force de ne pas perdre le peu de calme qu'il conservait encore.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ? » criai-je en serrant les poings de colère. « Cet homme m'indiffère totalement ! Il ne m'attire même pas ! » le contredis-je avec fougue, me rapprochant inconsciemment de lui.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue ! Tu avais l'air plutôt satisfaite de ta fouille au corps ! » rétorqua-t-il en pinçant les lèvres, s'avançant à son tour.

« J'ai déjà un homme, et il est devant moi ! Tu es le seul que je veuille ! » lui certifiai-je en frissonnant, mon corps électrisé par la proximité du sien.

« Alors pourquoi avoir ramené ce type au village si ce n'est pas pour toi ? » contesta-t-il, la respiration de plus en plus anarchique.

Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à être troublée par le contact de nos deux enveloppes charnelles, et je me retenais de me jeter sur lui pour le faire mien une bonne fois pour toutes, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était le seul capable d'éveiller ce genre d'appétit en moi. Aucun homme n'y était parvenu avant lui, et aucun autre n'y parviendrait après lui, j'en étais certaine. Me mordant les lèvres, je ne répondis rien et sortis de l'eau alors que le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent, et que rester debout s'avérait de plus en plus difficile. Alors que j'atteignais la berge, j'entendis le clapotis des vagues, et une main se referma sur mon poignet, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Réponds-moi ! » insista-t-il en plantant son regard colérique dans le mien.

Pourquoi les hommes faisaient-ils preuve de tant de bêtise ? Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Aliana avait percé mes véritables motivations à jour d'un battement de cils, même si elle n'en avait rien dit, mais lui était trop aveuglé par sa jalousie et sa colère pour faire le rapprochement. Fermant les yeux, je soupirai fortement, consciente que j'allais devoir tout lui dire sans rien lui cacher si je voulais qu'il se calme et qu'il cesse de se méprendre sur mes intentions.

« Je l'ai amené pour Iria ! Voilà, tu es content ? » Avouai-je entre mes dents serrées, furieuse d'avoir dû m'humilier ainsi devant lui.

Gênée, honteuse d'avoir avoué ma faiblesse, je détournai à mon tour le regard et fixai les vagues déchaînées sans vraiment les voir.

« Que vient faire Iria là-dedans ? C'est une guerrière, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle est plus qu'apte à se trouver un homme par elle-même ! » S'exclama-t-il en plissant les yeux de méfiance. « Pour une villageoise, j'aurais compris, mais pourquoi Iria ? » Poursuivit mon homme en m'étudiant attentivement.

« Tu es vraiment idiot si tu n'as toujours pas compris ! » pestai-je en croisant les bras de mécontentement, tournant la tête sur le côté pour lui dissimuler le feu de mes joues.

« Et bien je le suis plus que je ne le pensais, parce que j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ! » railla-t-il en se grattant le front d'un air intrigué.

« Parce que je veux qu'elle se désintéresse de toi ! C'est pourtant facile à comprendre ! » Grondai-je en me libérant de son emprise, finissant de sortir de l'eau alors que celle-ci venait se fracasser contre nos jambes.

« Tu es en train de me dire que cet homme n'est là que pour éviter que je ne tombe dans les bras d'Iria ? » s'enquit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux rieurs.

« Oui et alors ? » bougonnai-je en croisant les bras de contrariété.

Je le vis sourire à pleines dents, me regardant avec des yeux pétillants de gaieté. Je levai les yeux au ciel, sentant mes joues rougir un peu plus, alors qu'il me transperçait de son regard espiègle. La situation semblait l'amuser grandement, et je le foudroyai du regard, incapable cependant de m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Finalement, me mettre à nue devant lui avait servi à quelque chose, même si je détestai me sentir aussi vulnérable. S'il venait encore me dire que ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était pas de l'amour, je l'embrochais. Parce qu'il n'y avait que ce sentiment qui pouvait pousser une femme à se ridiculiser de la sorte pour les beaux yeux d'un mâle.

« J'avais raison alors, tu es jalouse ! Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que mon corps soit tout à toi ! » Clama-t-il avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Plissant dangereusement les yeux, je décidai qu'il s'était assez amusé à mes dépens, et qu'il était temps pour moi de reprendre les choses en main. Moi aussi je pouvais le prendre à son propre piège. Parce que si la petite scène qu'il venait de me jouer n'était pas due à la jalousie, je voulais bien être pendue. Moi aussi j'allais m'amuser avec lui. Ça lui apprendrait à se moquer de mes sentiments.

« Mais je ne m'en suis jamais cachée » lui susurrai-je en me rapprochant de lui d'une démarche chaloupée. « Contrairement à toi » ajoutai-je en laissant glisser mes mains le long de ses épaules.

« Que veux-tu de moi K ateirania ? » soupira-t-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes, stoppant mon exploration de son torse.

« Là encore, je pensais avoir été claire. Je veux tout de toi. Je veux que tu sois à moi tout entier » répondis-je avec détermination, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Lentement, il perdit son sourire, et sans un mot, passa ses bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. Il m'observa avec intensité, caressant ma joue du revers de la main. Fermant les yeux, je savourai cette caresse, mon cœur bondissant d'allégresse dans ma poitrine. Mais de peur de le braquer, je ne tentai rien, le laissant agir à sa guise.

« Tu me rends fou » souffla-t-il en caressant mes lèvres de son souffle, me tirant un gémissement d'envie. « Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis… » Avoua-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

« Te manque-t-elle toujours autant ? » voulus-je savoir en rouvrant les yeux, mon cœur se serrant d'anxiété alors que j'attendais sa réponse.

« Ma fille et ma mère me manquent, ainsi que mes amis… » Biaisa-t-il en fermant les yeux, m'interdisant ainsi de lire ses émotions dans son regard.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande » soupirai-je en frottant ma joue contre la peau rugueuse de la sienne.

« Oui, mais… » Admit-il d'une voix hésitante, posant sa main sur mon autre joue, maintenant mon visage contre le sien.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes… » Le coupai-je, en passant mes bras autour de son cou, me pressant désespérément contre lui.

« Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir partir…Je… » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Je relevai la tête, le regardant avec surprise alors qu'un immense sourire fleurissait sur mes lèvres à cet aveu inespéré. Il me sourit tendrement avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, laissant sa main glisser le long de mon cou qu'il caressa avec douceur, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

« Que veux-tu ? » lui demandai-je en me rapprochant de lui, fixant sa bouche avec envie.

« Je ne sais plus… » Avoua-t-il en se penchant sur moi, fermant les yeux au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes.

« Fais-moi tienne… » Gémis-je en fermant les yeux, m'offrant à lui de toute la force de mon amour.

« Non… » Grogna-t-il en s'écartant légèrement pour planter son regard dans le mien.

Rouvrant les yeux, je tentai de m'arracher à son étreinte, blessée par ce nouveau rejet.

« Lâche-moi Castle ! » grondai-je alors qu'il resserrait son emprise autour de ma taille, m'empêchant de m'éloigner de lui.

« Non Kateirania, je ne veux pas te faire mienne. Ce n'est pas une question de possession, et encore moins de pouvoir. Si nous devons vivre cet instant, je te ferai l'amour » m'expliqua-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur mon front dans un geste apaisant.

« Faire l'amour ? » m'étonnai-je en penchant la tête de côté, me détendant de nouveau entre ses bras.

« Kate… faire l'amour, c'est se donner entièrement à l'autre, c'est une communion, un partage. C'est donner du plaisir et en recevoir en retour. C'est une fusion non seulement des corps, mais aussi du cœur et de l'âme. C'est avoir l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'autre, d'être complet, à sa place » m'éclaira-t-il en frottant doucement mon dos en des gestes apaisants.

« C'est ce que je veux Castle. Je veux que nous nous appartenions l'un l'autre, que notre union corporelle soit promesse d'éternité. Je veux que tu sois mon premier et mon dernier, mon tout » acquiesçai-je avec exaltation, le cœur bondissant de joie à l'idée de ce monde de plaisir que j'allais bientôt connaître entre les bras de cet homme merveilleux.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, je tendais mon visage vers lui, l'invitant au baiser. Mais une fois encore, je lui laissai l'initiative. Je sentais confusément qu'il avait besoin de ça, de prendre le contrôle de nos échanges pour se faire à l'idée que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi étaient aussi réels et tangibles que ceux qu'il avait ressentis pour ma rivale. Il me sonda longuement, et je crus qu'il ne répondrait pas à mon invitation, mais doucement, presque imperceptiblement, son visage se pencha vers le mien. Le temps me sembla interminable jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, sa bouche percute la mienne avec une douceur infinie, m'arrachant un gémissement de contentement. Évoluant l'une contre l'autre, elles reprirent une danse qu'elles avaient déjà pratiquée auparavant, mais cette fois, c'était bien plus intense, plus profond, bien plus jouissif aussi. Je sentais déjà des brûlures enflammer mon bas ventre, prémices de mon désir ardent pour lui. Je le désirais tellement que ça en devenait douloureux, et pourtant, je voulais voir ce moment durer éternellement.

Mon cœur s'emballait alors que les secondes s'égrenaient lentement, comme si le temps suspendait son cours, se faisant complice de notre étreinte, la préservant du monde extérieur. La danse sensuelle de ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'invitant toujours plus à approfondir notre baiser, me faisait tourner la tête d'allégresse. Bien vite, la tendresse fit place à la passion, alors que j'entrouvrais la bouche pour unir nos langues. Comme elles l'avaient déjà fait, elles s'enroulèrent ensemble, s'apprivoisant de nouveau, bougeant en parfaite harmonie avant de s'affronter dans une lutte acharnée de pouvoir. Un râle sortit de sa gorge, et ses mains se pressèrent sur mon dos pour nous souder l'un à l'autre, puis il les glissa dans mes cheveux pour s'y agripper, me faisant gémir encore et encore. Je m'amarrai à sa nuque, sentant mes jambes faiblir sous l'intensité de ce baiser qui provoquait une brume sensuelle dans tout mon être, obscurcissant totalement mon esprit.

C'était tellement puissant, tellement agréable, au-delà de cela même. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle allégresse, un tel sentiment de plénitude. J'aurais voulu que ce baiser dure éternellement, mais la terrible nécessité de faire entrer de l'air dans mes poumons, se fit ressentir, et c'est donc à contre cœur que nous mîmes fin à cet envoûtant et magique échange. Collant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, il me regarda avec une tendresse bouleversante, prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Est-ce possible d'aimer si fort deux femmes en même temps ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, comme s'il se posait la question à lui-même plutôt qu'à moi.

« Je ne sais pas… En ce qui me concerne je n'aime que toi… plus que ma vie… » Répliquai-je sur le même ton confidentiel.

« Es-tu certaine de toi au moins ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. « Sais- tu ce qu'est vraiment l'amour ? Toi une amazone…» ajouta-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens, cherchant la réponse à ses interrogations.

Bien que légitime, cette demande me fit mal, même si je pouvais la comprendre. Comment ne pas douter alors que quelques jours plus tôt, j'ignorais le sens même de ce mot. J'allais lui répondre lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par les cris de Fenicia qui arrivait en courant vers nous, claudiquant à cause de sa blessure au pied.

« Ma reine, ma reine ! C'est Iria ! » Clama-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-elle blessée ? M'inquiétai-je en m'approchant d'elle, la soutenant alors qu'elle trébuchait en arrivant à notre hauteur, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

« J'aurais préféré ! » gronda Fenicia le regard étincelant de colère avant de reprendre précipitamment devant mon regard désapprobateur. « Elle a convoqué le Conseil pour une assemblée urgente ! »

« Dans quel but ? » m'étonnai-je alors qu'un sombre pressentiment me nouait les entrailles.

« Elle vous défie dans un combat à mort ! » m'informa-t-elle dans un souffle rageur, me montrant ainsi à quel point elle désapprouvait l'initiative de ma guerrière.

Sous le choc, je reculai de plusieurs pas, me heurtant à Castle qui enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, m'apportant un soutien silencieux. Les yeux écarquillés, je rejetai la tête en arrière, cherchant le regard de mon homme, comme s'il était en mesure de répondre à mes interrogations. Mais il paraissait tout aussi choqué que moi par la nouvelle. Pourquoi Iria, la plus fidèle de mes guerrières, avait-elle décidé de me provoquer en duel ? Sans un mot, nous suivîmes Fenicia jusqu'au village. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne régissais même pas en voyant Castle enlacer Fenicia, l'aidant ainsi à marcher. Castle. Il devait être la raison de ce duel insensé, et j'espérais bien réussir à faire entendre raison à celle que je considérai comme une sœur depuis notre plus tendre enfance. La seule idée de la tuer m'était insupportable, et pourtant, je sentais que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix. Comme s'il avait senti mon désarroi, Castle tourna la tête vers moi, et me sourit doucement, apaisant pour un temps le tumulte de mes pensées.

* * *

**Voila la suite dépends de vous mes petits choux à la crème ? ( Quoi le terme est trop mielleux ?) :p**


End file.
